Harry Potter and The Essence of Love
by MK1996
Summary: What would have happened if Harry's parents had somehow escaped death that Halloween night? How would it have changed his journey to his destiny? This a different view of Harry's life and his journey. it's a AU story.
1. Prologue

A/N: J. K. Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter and everything comes with it. So everything you recognise belongs to her. I am just playing with the wonderfully vibrant world she has created.

* * *

Prologue

 _January, 1980:_

It was too cold outside. Grounds were covered with a thick layer of snow. Christmas and the new year had passed just a few weeks ago. But there wasn't so much happiness to share. Wizards and witches were doing their best to avoid going outdoors. Yes, it was because of cold, but not what usually came with winter and snow. It was the cold of terror. It was the bone-chilling cold that came with the thought of getting killed, or even worse, brutally tortured. It was the heart freezing cold that came with the terror of inhumane death eaters or worst the dark lord of the era, Voldemort.

It was the middle of the wizarding war.

But not everyone was totally unhappy.

Somewhere in Scotland, a young woman was relaxing on a couch in the living room of a considerably large manor while gently caressing her not so visible pregnant belly. Lights from different candles placed around the room were reflecting from her auburn hair, enhancing its striking beauty. Her eyes though unfocused were fixed at the opposite wall decorated with several framed pictures, and a small smile was playing on her lips as she was reminiscing one of the best days of her life while waiting for her auror husband to return from the Ministry of Magic.

 _It was two and a half weeks ago, she was in the potion lab of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where she worked as a potion maker when suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. She ran toward the bathroom and threw up her morning breakfast. She had already presumed what the reason behind her sudden illness could be, So after exiting the bathroom, instead of returning to the potion lab, she headed toward the cabin of her family healer._

 _Half an hour later, she emerged from the cabin in a considerably happy mood and a dreamy smile on her lips. She was pregnant._

 _Though she and her husband hadn't planned it, both agreeing on waiting until the end of the war, she knew her husband would be happy. Very Happy. Even Sirius, Remus and Peter, the three best friends of her husband, would be elated too._

 _After all, it would be one of the best days of their lives too._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the floo flared, and a handsome young man with messy black hair and round glasses emerged from the fireplace.

* * *

James Potter was frustrated. He removed his glasses and propped his head on his hands above the desk. He and the other aurors, though most of them were useless morons, were working day and night to oppose Voldemort and his minions, but failing miserably. Even the Order of the Phoenix, which he and his wife were part of, was also succeeding enough to save a few witches and wizards. Albus Dumbledore, the founder of the Order of the Phoenix and the only wizard Voldemort was afraid of, was also having no success in finding a way to defeat the infamous dark lord.

He raised his head back and ran his hands over his face to ease a little bit of tension and frustration, and looked at the watch on his wrist. It was almost six, so he closed all the files and stacked them at the corner of his table, ready to go home.

Home.

A small smile appeared on his lips at the thought of home. Okay, not actually home, but the only female occupant of it: his beautiful, two months pregnant wife. Only two weeks ago they had come to know that they were going to have a baby. And it was really a happy news even in the middle of a war. After all, things like these were what gave a person more strength and motivation to fight and win over a dark time.

He reached the ministry atrium and took a fireplace to floo home. Exiting the fireplace of the living room of his ancestral home, the first thing his eyes fell on was his beautiful wife relaxing in a couch. He hurried toward her and she got up from her sitting position. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and all the work stresses and frustration washed away from his body and mind.

"So how was your day?" asked Lily after pulling away and kissing lightly on his lips.

"Same. going nowhere"

"Don't worry, honey, everything will be fine with time", she consoled caressing his cheeks; "By the way, where is Sirius and Remus?"

"They are going to Andromeda's for her daughter's birthday. They also invited me but I refused."

"Oh, okay", she nodded her head.

They stood there for the next few minutes in each other's embrace. Then James kneeled down and started to kiss his wife's stomach.

"So, how is our baby doing?"

"Better than his father", she replied with a smile; "No work stress, no frustration."

James laughed and stood up to kiss his wife.

As he pulled away, Lily looked at her husband's hazel eyes. "James".

James looked into his wife's beautiful green eyes that were reflecting worry and anxiety at the moment.

"Yes, baby?"

"You know, with this war going on, our baby is going to be alright, Isn't he?"

James kissed her forehead and pulled her into the safeguard of his arms.

"Yes baby, our baby is going to be perfectly alright. We will keep our child as far from this war as possible".

They fell in silence after that taking comfort from each other's embrace.

Little did they know that their child was going to be in the centre of this whole mess.

It was about one hour later; they were finishing their dinner when the voice of Albus Dumbledore rang from the living room. They got up from the table and entered the living room to find the old headmaster's greenish fiery head hovering in the fireplace. He looked quite gloomy and stressed.

"Good evening Albus", greeted James; "How are you? There doesn't happen to be an emergency order meeting, does it?"

"Good evening to you both", replied the elderly wizard; "I am fine. And no, there doesn't happen to be any order meeting. Actually, I need to talk to you both. Can you come to my office after dinner?"

"What is it, Albus?" asked Lily worriedly; "Is there any problem?".

"I'll tell you when you'll arrive at my office. Just be quick." With that, the head of the old man disappeared and the flames of the fireplace turned into its usual reddish yellow colour.

Lily looked at her husband concernedly. "What do you think the matter is?"

James looked thoughtful. "Whatever it is, is very important, or else Dumbledore would've never called us to his office like that."

Lily nodded her head. "Okay, let's finish our dinner so that we can go there quickly".

* * *

Half an hour later, Lily and James emerged from the fireplace in Dumbledore's office and noticed that Dumbledore was not alone in his office. There were seated in a couch a very familiar couple as well as aurors: Alice and Frank Longbottom. James looked at Frank, who shook his head indicating he also didn't know what was going on. Dumbledore asked Lily and James to take another couch and they complied with. After they got settled comfortably, James spoke up.

"So, what's the matter, Albus?"

The old man leaned over his desk and started to speak, "A few days ago, I was in Hog's Head pub taking interview of a witch named Sybill Trelawney, for our new Divination professor, and she made a prophecy in front of me."

"A prophecy?" inquired James.

"Yes James, a prophecy. A prophecy about a boy who will defeat Voldemort." all the four other occupants looked surprised at this; "But the problem is, there was a death eater outside of the bar spying on us. But before he could hear the whole prophecy Aberforth spotted him but unfortunately, he escaped before Abe could get a hold of him. But then yesterday, the death eater came to me and told me what Voldemort has contemplated about that part of the prophecy."

"Okay, but why did the death eater come to you?" inquired Frank.

"He came to me with a request to protect the family of the boy".

Everyone was shocked.

"what? A death eater came to you himself and requested you to save the family of the boy who will defeat his lord?" asked James.

"Yes", answered Dumbledore.

"Okay, but who is this boy, Albus?" asked Frank.

Dumbledore sighed.

"For that, you need to know the prophecy first." With that, he summoned a pensive from a cabinet on the other side of the room. He touched the side his temple with his wand and poured a silvery thing into the pensive.

The face of a woman with thick round glasses appeared on the pensive and she started to speak in an unnaturally chest voice:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Lily, being the smartest of the four understood the indication of the prophecy right away and started to cry. James took her in his arms and looked at Dumbledore, confused.

"In which month is Lily due, James?" Dumbledore asked and James's eyes widened in horror.

"But … but …", he started but Albus cut him off; "Neither Lily is the only one due in July, nor you and Lily are the only couple who have thrice defied Voldemort, James. There is another couple who also fulfil both the requirements".

James's eyes widened further and he snapped his head toward the other couple. Frank looked at him and nodded his head while trying to comfort his sobbing wife in his arms.

Both men sat there in silence for the next few minutes consoling their distraught wives.

A few minutes later, after the two women had regained their composure, James asked, "But Albus, who is the death eater you're talking about?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I think the name is better kept secret for the time being, James. Now, it's of more importance to discuss how to keep your families safe".

"What do you suggest Albus?" asked Frank and James also looked expectantly toward the old man.

Dumbledore thought for a few moments, then replied, "I think you should go into hiding with your family. Both of your safe houses will be under the fidelius charm. Frank, your brother Damien can be your secret keeper and Sirius can be yours, James"

Both the men nodded at this suggestion.

* * *

The next morning, Lily was making breakfast at the kitchen counter when James came downstairs. He approached behind her and put his arms around her still quite flat pregnant belly. "Good morning my Lily flower", he greeted kissing the side of her neck.

She turned around her head to kiss and greet him back. They both had dark circles under their eyes due to lack of sleep. After returning from Hogwarts last night, Lily had once again broke into hysterics and James had spent the whole night mulling over the whole fact, not to mention holding and soothing his sobbing wife.

A few minutes later, both Lily and James were seated at the kitchen table when Sirius came inside followed by Remus.

"Good morning Lily, James", greeted Remus.

"How are you Prongs? Why are you looking miserable, like Lils has decided to leave you and marry me?" asked Sirius smiling cheekily, but his smile faded away when there was no sign of any reaction from his best friend other than a wry smile.

"What's the matter, Lily? You both are looking as if you haven't slept the whole night", inquired Remus.

When none of them replied instantly, Sirius and Remus looked at each other sharing concerned looks.

"I think, you both should sit down first", James spoke up a few moments later.

They both nodded and sat down. Lily handed each of them a mug of coffee.

After fifteen minutes of explanation of both the prophecy and the hiding plan, Lily started crying again and James got up from his chair to comfort her, while Sirius and Remus kept rooted to their spots, simply shocked.

A few minutes later, after recomposing herself with the help of her husband, Lily served breakfast for all four of them, and they ate in complete silence.

After the breakfast was finished, it was Sirius who spoke up.

"James, during breakfast, I was deliberating about your hiding plan. And I think, you should reconsider the secret keeper once more".

Confused, all the other three occupants looked at him, unable to get what he was trying to say.

"What do you mean, Sirius?" inquired James with the same confused expression.

Sirius let out a heavy sigh. "I don't think I should be your secret keeper, James".

"What are you talking about Sirius?" cried out James, angry and hurt. "Are you refusing to be the secret keeper? Are you afraid of Voldemort?"

"Calm down James", Sirius spoke out, a bit louder than normal; "You know very well I am not scared of that bastard. And so far the matter of protecting you, Lils and your child, you know I will happily jump in front of a killing curse to save any of you."

"Then, what are you talking about?" asked James puzzled.

Sirius leaned over the kitchen table.

"I think, you should make Wormtail the secret keeper."

"What? Peter? But why?" cried out James. He knew Peter wasn't strong and mature enough to hold such a responsibility.

"You see", started Sirius "I am your best friend and everyone knows that, even Voldemort. And if you are going into hiding, I will be the obvious choice for the secret keeper. Now, I know I'll never give away your secret even under the cruciatus curse. But you know about Voldemort's knowledge in dark magic well enough, James. He may have another way to do it. So it's for the best if he does have the wrong impression about the secret keeper".

"But why Peter and not Remus?" asked Lily and Sirius gave another deep sigh.

"You see Lily, firstly Remus will be next choice after me and then we don't know what will happen once he is under the effect of the full moon. But with Peter, no one will ever consider him as the secret keeper. Everyone knows he is not so strong and brave. So even Voldemort won't suspect him to be your secret keeper. And that will be our best way to execute the whole plan".

"I think he is right, James", commented Remus. James and Lily nodded after a few quiet moments of thoughts.

"So, where are you planning to go for hiding?" inquired Sirius.

James replied, "Godric's Hollow".

* * *

 _July 31, 1980_

Albus, Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting outside the living room of the house in Godric's Hollow for last four hours. Albus was seated in a cozy armchair; Sirius and Remus were Pacing the floor impatiently while Peter was standing in a corner. They were all waiting for the arrival of the newest Potter. Albus had called a healer to help Lily in her labour.

After another two hours, the door of the living room opened and James emerged from the room with a black haired baby in a bundle in his arms. He walked to Sirius and called out, "Padfoot, meet your godson, Harry James Potter".

* * *

 _October 15, 1980._

James returned home from an order business and found the living room empty. He walked up to the bedroom and found no one there too.

He sighed. His wife was spending more and more time in the study lately, doing what only she and Merlin himself knew.

He entered the study and as presumed, found his wife sitting at the desk with her face buried in a thick old book on Egyptian magic.

It was the book, he recognised she brought from the library at Potter Manor. The Potter Manor library had a vast collection of both new and old, muggle and Wizarding books there.

He turned his head and found his son asleep soundly in his crib.

He walked over to his wife and placed his arms around her neck kissing the top of her head.

Lily got startled at first but calmed down when she recognised the familiar hand. She marked the page and close the book.

"How did your order business go?" she asked arching her head and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"As usual" replied James, kissing her back.

"I will start making dinner in half an hour. Is any of Sirius and Remus coming?" inquired Lily.

"Yeah, they both will be here on time", replied James. Then after a moment of pause, he added, "You are spending too much of your times in the study these days".

"I know", she simply replied.

"Why?" he asked without sounding inquisitive.

"Researching".

James was confused. "Researching what?"

"How to protect our son".

James was surprised now. He didn't know Lily was researching to find another way to protect their son.

"But Lily we are already In hiding. What more can we do?" asked James.

"There should be something else to do, James", she said looking back at the book and turning some of the pages over. "It's our son, James. And when it comes to him, I am not going to depend completely on just the fidelius charm. If our son is the one the prophecy is talking about, what I think it is, then we have to take more precautions".

"Wait", interrupted James; "How do you know, the prophecy is talking about our son? Why can't it be Frank's son? After all, he and his wife are both aurors".

"Yeah, but you are forgetting something James" she commented turning her head and looking back at her husband; "Our son is also a half-blood like Voldemort. But that's not the most important part".

James was even more surprised now.

"There is something more important?", muttered James mostly to himself.

"Yes James, there is something more important", she replied nodding her head; "Have you forgot that Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin?"

"No", replied James.

"And you can't find any reason for the heir of Slytherin to think a Potter as his worst enemy?" she asked with a narrowed glance.

"Oh", mouthed James; "I forgot".

"Yes, you forgot. And that's because you don't care too much about your ancestral glory. But that doesn't mean Voldemort will take that lightly too".

"OK, I got you. But you do you think Voldemort will be able to break the fidelius charm?" he asked a bit defiantly.

"Ok, maybe not", she replied with a shrug, but then looked into his eyes; "But do you think, we can spend our whole life In hiding? And what about our Son? Do you think he can spend his whole life being locked in a house, just because a crazy maniacal dark lord is maybe after him?"

"Okay, that'll be a bit of too much I think", replied James conceding defeat. "But what do we do Lily?"

"We'll give him more protection", she said getting up from her sitting position. "Something that would protect our son everywhere and everytime, no matter whether we are around him or not".

"Do you think you can find something like that?" asked James unassuredly.

"I think I can", she replied confidently. "The ancient Egyptian wizards and witches had a vast knowledge of blood and soul magic".

"And that's why you were reading this book?" inquired James pointing at the book upon the desk.

"yes".

But before he could ask anything further, the voice of Sirius Black came from downstairs.

"Lily, James, where are You? you aren't happened to enjoying in your bedroom living my godson alone, Are you?"

"We are in the study, Sirius", shouted out James. "And your godson too".

Sirius And Remus came upstairs and entered the study.

"Hey Lily, when is dinner? I am hungry".

"You have to wait another half an hour, Sirius", replied Lily.

"Can I at least have some juice?" asked Sirius.

"Don't you know where the juice is?" inquired Lily.

"Yeah, but I have to ask for your permission, don't I?" replied Sirius making an innocent face.

"Yeah, like you always do", snorted Lily while Sirius just grinned.

"Hey, where is my godson?". With that Sirius walked toward the crib.

"What are you two doing in the study by the way?" asked Remus.

"Oh, you know my brilliant wife", commented James cheekily; "Always busy studying and learning new things".

Lily slapped him in the arm and Remus chuckled at their antics

* * *

 _January 7, 1981._

It was six in the evening, and Lily and James were seated in the living room couch waiting patiently for a guest. Little Harry, now five months old, was sleeping peacefully in Lily's arms, with a toy snitch in his hand. Finally Lily had found a perfect way to protect their son. And all they needed was the approval along with a little help from the greatest wizard of their time.

About fifteen minutes later, the fire in the fireplace flared green and Albus Dumbledore emerged from the green flames. Both the Potters got up to greet the old man.

"It's so good to see you, Lily, James", greeted Dumbledore. "How is little Harry doing?".

"It's good to see you too Albus", greeted Lily back. "And Harry is doing great. He is generally a very docile and undemanding child. Just give him a toy and he'll get busy with it for hours", she finished with a touch of pride.

The old man smiled. "Then he is going to be very attentive at studies", stated Dumbledore.

"Yeah, unlike his father", replied Lily grinning at her husband.

James scowled though the corner of his mouth was twitching upward.

"So Lily, James told me that you want to talk to me about something important", stated Dumbledore, finally coming to the point.

"Yes, Albus, I have something important to talk to you" she replied sitting back on the couch and requesting Dumbledore to take the nearest armchair. "Actually I have found a more effective way to protect Harry. It's actually is a very old Egyptian magic. It's called The Ultimate Creator's Protection".

Dumbledore shifted in his chair to make himself more comfortable. "It seems interesting, Lily. Tell me more about it".

"Actually professor, the old Egyptians used to use it to protect their dangerous and prized possessions. Only the creator of an object can use the charm to protect it. And on the other hand, a wizard or a witch can use this charm only on their own creations. So the parents, being the creator of a child, can use it to protect their child too", described Lily.

"And you want to use this magic to protect Harry?" inquired the old wizard.

"Yes", answered Lily and James in unison.

"Interesting. Very interesting. So how does it work?"

Lily took a deep breath and then started.

"It has two parts. The first part is a ritual and the second part is an incantation. The ritual is needed to be performed only once but the incantation is needed to be recast once in a month".

"So how does the protection work?" inquired Dumbledore.

This time Lily shifted in her seat uncomfortably before answering, "OK, the parent-child protection method works this way: as soon as one or both of the parents perform the ritual and cast the incantation, the protection sprang into action. Then when one or both of the parents die or get murdered, their souls create a type of invisible shield around their child that protects the child from any kind of lethal curses and jinxes, even the three unforgivable curses. The shield not only protects the child from those curses but it also makes the curses rebound to their caster".

Dumbledore nodded. "So what happens, if someone cast a killing curse on the child?" the old man asked.

"The curse will be rebounded at its caster getting him killed in the process".

"And when will the shield finally be broken?"

"As the shield is created by the magic of the souls, it will only break when the souls will consider the child safe".

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay, but there should be some kind downside to it?" remarked the old man.

"Actually there is one", Lily hesitated for a moment, then started again; "As the souls create the shield, they will be stuck in the mortal world until the shield is broken".

Dumbledore looked horrified for a moment. "And you both are willing to take that risk?"

"Yes Albus, we are", confessed Lily and James nodded in agreement. "We will do anything to keep our son safe".

"Okay, do you need any help from me?"

"Actually yes professor", replied Lily; "You see, as we both are participating in this ritual, someone else has to do the incantation part of the ritual. And we were thinking if you could do the incantation".

Dumbledore nodded. "You both are sacrificing your souls to protect your child, Lily. This is the least I can do".

"Thank you professor", Lily and James said simultaneously.

"So, when do you want to do it?"

"What about tomorrow morning professor? Around eight maybe. Harry doesn't usually sleep at that time", suggested Lily.

"OK, I'll be here at eight".

"Thank you, professor" spoke up Lily and James in unison, and after a round of goodnights, Dumbledore left for Hogwarts.

* * *

The next morning professor Dumbledore arrived at the safe house of Godric's Hollow at five minutes to eight. Lily and James were already there in the living room with Harry in James's arms.

"So Lily, James, are you ready?" asked the headmaster and they both nodded.

Five minutes later Harry was seated in the couch in a sitting position, while Lily and James took one of his hand in theirs.

The old man waved his wand and muttered an incantation, and a white light emerged from Lily and James's body and surrounded Harry through their linked hands. When the light faded, each of the parents took out their own wands and muttered something, pointing their wands at their linked hands with their son.

Harry's eyes went droopy immediately and Lily scooped him in her arms. And the little boy fell asleep in her arms instantly.

"Is he Ok?" inquired the old man concernedly.

"Yes, he is absolutely fine", answered Lily; "He is just exhausted after the whole process. But don't worry, this happens only the first time".

"Now, you just need to recast the incantation once in a month, Right?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes", replied Lily.

* * *

 _31st July 1981._

There was an air of joy and celebration around the Potters' house at Godric's Hollow. The whole house was decorated with balloons, ribbons, magical candles and various other decoration supplies. It was little Harry's first birthday after all.

James, Lily and all the Marauders were there. Sirius and Remus had decided to spend the whole day with the newest Potter and they had also dragged a reluctant Peter into it. They had also spent the night before the birthday at Godric's Hollow. It was eight in the morning and every occupant of the house, both permanent and guest, were having breakfast at the kitchen table. From the expressions on their faces, it seemed that Harry's father and godfather were more excited than the birthday boy himself. In fact, it was Sirius who had planned the day, from spending the whole day with the birthday boy to the little party in the evening. After breakfast, Sirius tried to convince Lily to let Harry open one of his presents, at least the one given by him. And Sirius smiled cheerfully when Lily gave him permission to open that particular gift. He jumped up excitedly and his other three friends laughed at his childlike enthusiasm.

Sirius brought a colourfully wrapped box from the stack of gifts and handed it to his godson. Seeing the little boy's interest to eat the box instead of opening it, everyone laughed and Lily took the box from him and ripped apart the wrappings. Both James and Remus's eyes lit up seeing the toy broom inside the box while Sirius just grinned at their expression as well as his own elation.

"Wow, it's a toy broom, Padfoot", commented James excitedly; "This is brilliant".

"Yeah Padfoot, James is right. This is amazing", added Remus.

"Yeah, but if I find even a single scratch on my son's body, don't hope to sit for at least a week, boys", threatened Lily and Sirius gulped. It was always best to take Lily's threat seriously, especially when it came to her cherished, treasured and dearly loved son.

"Don't worry Lils. He will be fine", he replied sounding braver than he actually felt.

James, Sirius, Remus and also Peter spend the next two hours playing with Harry and his toy broom. When they were all tired, the four friends plopped on the living room couches relaxing, while Harry played on the floor with his toy snitch.

"It was great Padfoot. Harry is a natural", commented Remus and Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, and I think he is going to be even better than Prongs".

James didn't mind the comment and replied, "And with the time he spent with his toy snitch, I bet he is going to be an amazing seeker".

"There is no second side in this bet, James", remarked Remus laughing, and Sirius jumped up at a sudden thought, "Hey I just decided, I'm going to buy him all his brooms in future".

Remus smiled but James's face fell.

"What's the matter James?" asked Remus.

James just said, "Bloody Voldemort".

Remus also looked worried and Peter's face paled at the mentions of Voldemort.

"Hey don't worry Prongs. We are going to kick his arse", spoke out Sirius encouragingly.

James and Remus laughed mockingly and Sirius scowled at them. "Hey, don't you think we are powerful enough?"

James grinned. "Maybe I, but not you".

Sirius jumped up and removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his inner vest.

"So let's have a round of Judo. The winner will have free lunch for next 15 days from the losers".

James and Remus also removed their jackets and shirts but Peter refused to participate and stood there clutching his left arm. The latter part went unnoticed by everyone but Sirius. He would have to spend some quality time in spying, he decided.

Peter noticed the suspicious look on his eyes and started to do his best to avoid him and act casual.

* * *

 _October 31, 1981._

It was the night of Halloween. Lily and James were playing with their son who is now fifteen months old, in the nursery. Suddenly there was a bang from the downstairs and then there was that voice.

Lily and James looked at each other. Dread was evident in their eyes but there was also a fierce determination to protect their child.

James jumped up from his sitting position and looked at Lily.

"Lily, he is here. Voldemort is here, Lily. I am going down; you take Harry and run".

"No James, I am not going anywhere without you", refused Lily.

"But Lily ... ".

James started to speak but Lily interrupted him.

"No James, when it comes to live it's both of us or none because Harry will be safe either way".

"But what about his upbringing, Lily?"

"There are Sirius and Remus, James. They will look after him".

When James look unconvinced, she pleaded, "Please James … ".

James looked at her beautiful green eyes and saw all the love she possessed for him shining in them.

How could he refuse those eyes?

He kissed her hard on the lips and placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead and left the nursery.

Lily could hear all the noises, bangs and sound of curses and hexes and then suddenly, it all stopped. An uncomfortable and painful silence reigned over the house. Tears were flowing down her eyes freely. She knew, her husband was dead. He had sacrificed himself to save them. And now she was going to do the same to save their child.

She placed Harry in his crib and kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodbye, my baby. Be a good man. And always remember: mama loves you, dada loves you".

Harry was looking at her with an unnatural concentration like he knew what was coming next.

A few seconds later the door of the nursery burst open and Voldemort walked in.

Lily spun around and saw the face no sane witch or wizard would wish to see even in their wildest nightmare.

But she held her grounds firm and kept rooted to her spot between her son and that evil monster.

"Stay aside girl", spoke Voldemort.

"No", refused Lily. she didn't have any fear now. She had nothing left inside her except that fierce determination to save her child at any cost possible.

"Stay aside you mudblood", sneered Voldemort. "Or you will go down with your fool of a husband".

"Do what you want, you bastard", yelled Lily. "I'm not moving an inch". she didn't care; she was ready to join the love of her life, even in souls.

"As you wish you, stupid lady... Avada Kedavra".

A sickly green light filled the room and Lily fell to the ground, dead.

Harry was crying in his crib now. Voldemort looked at him and smiled evilly.

"Goodbye, young Potter... Avada Kedavra".

Another green light shot from his wand toward the little boy, followed by a massive blast.

When the room was cleared, the nursery was blasted from half and all left alive was a crying boy in a crib with a lightning bolt cut on his forehead, blood dripping from the deep cut.

 **Sirius reached Godric's Hollow** a few minutes after the incident. He felt sick to the stomach seeing the dark mark hanging above the house of his best friend.

He entered the house and found his best friend lying on the floor, motionless. He ran upstairs to the nursery and found Lily in the same situation as her husband.

He looked up to his crying godson and found blood dripping down the cut on his forehead. He picked Harry up in his arms and wiped the blood with his shirt. Tears were flowing from his own eyes.

"Mama?" cried the little boy.

"No mama, Harry", replied Sirius shaking his head.

"Dada?"

"No Harry, no dada".

He came downstairs carrying his godson in his arms when Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, entered the house.

"Sirius, is..is little Harry okay?", Hagrid asked. Sirius nodded.

"How are Lily and James?"

Sirius just shook his head.

"The headmaster is coming soon. Do you know how it all happened?"

At that question, Sirius was snapped from his misery and an uncontrollable rage filled him. He stood up and looked at the half-giant.

"Can you hold Harry until Albus comes? I've got a very important work to finish".

Hagrid nodded and took Harry who had now fallen asleep.

Sirius kissed his godson on the forehead and stormed out of the house.

About fifteen minutes later Dumbledore appeared on the spot. He had already assumed the worst, but when he noticed the little boy in Hagrid's arms, he got his hopes a little up.

"How is Harry, Hagrid?"

"Asleep but not doin' good. He has a cut on his forehead".

The old man was surprised seeing the distinct shape of the cut.

"Are Lily and James alive?"

The half-giant shook his head. "Sirius checked on them".

Dumbledore went to the fireplace and called out Remus's address after throwing some floo powder into it. He said something and then came back to where Hagrid was.

Seconds later Remus emerged from the fireplace and almost broke down seeing his friend motionless at the foot of the stairs. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and ran up the stairs to the nursery. A few seconds later a loud voice came from upstairs.

"ALBUS, COME HERE. QUICK".

Dumbledore was startled at the tone of the voice. It was impatient and hopeful which was really unexpected considering the situation.

The old man hurried upstairs in spite of his age and found Remus sitting on the floor with Lily's head on his lap. His eyes were shining with hope and joy.

"What's the matter, Remus?"

"Lily", breathed Remus: "She is alive. She is breathing, Albus".

Dumbledore was shocked.

"That means James…", he paused in his sentence and ran downstairs.

* * *

A/N: This is going to be my first long fanfiction. Hope you will like it.


	2. Some pre-Hogwarts events

A/N: Everything you recognize belongs to J. K. R.

A/N: This chapter has been updated on 10/01/2019

* * *

 _November 2, 1981._

It was the morning of two days after Halloween. Lily Evans Potter stirred in her bed; she was gaining consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly. The light was bright enough to see her surroundings.

She was in a room with white walls and ceiling. She recognised the room. Yes, she was in one of the cabins of St Mungo's hospital.

Then it dawned to her. The last event of her life came to the surface of her mind. She remembered the incantation of the Killing curse in Voldemort's voice and then, the sickly green light. But she was confused. Why was she alive? She should be dead. Her soul should have made the protection shield for her son.

But she was alive. And that meant only one thing: their charm didn't work.

Dread filled her immediately. It shouldn't be happening. The charm should have worked. Her son needed to be alive. She and her husband were ready to sacrifice their souls to protect their child.

At that moment the door of the cabin opened and a healer walked in. She knew the healer. She jumped out of her bed ignoring the slight pain in her muscles and walked toward him.

"Derrick, where is my son? Where is my husband?"

"Don't worry Lily, your husband is in the next cabin, sleeping".

"And where is my son?"

"Oh, Albus Dumbledore will be coming soon and….", the man started but Lily was too inpatient at that moment to listen to any irrelevant word. She grabbed him by his collar and shouted, "DERRICK, WHERE IS MY SON?"

Before the healer could answer, the door of the cabin opened and Remus walked in with a little boy in his arms.

"Mama", the little boy called out.

Lily ran toward Remus and took her son from him.

She placed frantic kisses all over his face and hugged him tight to her chest. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh my baby .. thank Merlin … " she said between her sobs: "Thank Merlin you are okay. I thought … I thought I lost you".

"He is fine Lily. He just had a little cut in his forehead. That's only a scar now", Said Remus trying to soothe his friend's wife.

Lily looked at her son's forehead and was surprised to see the lightning bolt shape of the scar but she wasn't in a mood to comment on that. Her son being alive and safe was enough for her for that moment.

Then she looked at Remus, "How is James, Remus?"

"Don't worry Lily. He was a little beat up but he will be okay", replied the werewolf.

"Can you take me to him?" she asked.

It was near the afternoon of the day when James gained consciousness. All of his muscles were aching as if a hippogriff had run over him. He opened his eyes slowly and found a while ceiling.

Then a hand was placed on his arm. He slowly but painfully turned his head toward the person. It was one of his friends, Remus.

"What's the matter, Remus? Where am I?"

"You are in St Mungo's hospital", the other man answered.

"But why?"

"Don't you remember anything James?" Remus asked back giving him a distinct expression.

James concentrated and focused on his memory and the events of the night before the previous came to the surface of his mind. He tried to get up but Remus restrained him.

"Don't get up, James. The healer has forbid you from getting up. Your muscles are too sore at the moment to take any stress."

"But Moony, where is Lily? And how is my son?" James asked impatiently.

"Don't worry James. they are fine. They are in the next room", He informed and James relaxed a bit.

"I want to see them, Moony. Take me to them", pleaded James.

"You can't get up in this condition, James", supplied Moony, but seeing the frantic look in his friend's face he added; "But don't worry, I'll go and bring them"

A few minutes later, Lily, James and Harry were seated in the hospital bed while Remus sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Where is Sirius and Peter, Moony?" James asked and Remus's face fell at the mention of their two other friends. James got tensed at the expression on his friend's face.

"Actually something happened there soon after the incident in the Godric's Hollow", Remus hesitated for a moment then started again: "Sirius confronted Peter in an alley in the muggle London. He blasted the alley killing twelve muggles along with Peter. The aurors informed that before Sirius blasted the alley, Peter shouted that it was Sirius who have betrayed you."

Both Lily and James were shocked.

"What are you talking Moony? How can he Just betray me? He was my best friend", protested James.

"I know James, it's hard to believe but it was what Peter told. And Sirius was also acting weird lately", supplied Remus.

"I don't Believe this", retorted Lily shaking her head: "He was so nice with Harry. How can he just hand him over to that monster?"

"I don't know Lily. Peter was your Secret keeper and it seems that Sirius forced him to give away the secret." Remus sighed: "Peter was destroyed, Lily. All left of him was a finger. The aurors have captured Sirius and he has been sent to Azkaban even without a trial".

"No, yet I have to look into it myself. I have to talk to the Minister", said James shaking his head.

"Ok James, but you have to recover before doing that", suggested Remus and James nodded.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was too much of a shock to take at once.

After a few minutes of silence, James spoke up, "What about Voldemort? Is he alive or dead?"

"No, Albus doesn't think he is dead. According to his theory, Voldemort disappeared of some sort. Dumbledore is going to be here after dinner to explain his theory", then he grinned, "There are going celebrations all over the wizarding Britten. they believe Voldemort is dead. They are calling Harry 'the boy who lived".

James laughed but Lily scowled.

"So that means my son is going to be a celebrity", joked James and this time even Lily also laughed.

"But why the boy who lived?" asked Lily.

Remus looked apologetic at this.

"Actually, at first it seemed that you and James were dead. So the rumour sprayed up that Voldemort is dead and only Harry has survived. So people started calling him 'the boy who lived'. Even after we announced that you are both alive the name doesn't seem to go away."

James laughed.

"I think the name will be stuck to him, like this wicked lightning bolt scar on his forehead", James added pointing at his son's forehead.

Lily hit him in the arm.

"Yeah, and people will gawk at him everywhere like he is a three-headed alien".

"Sorry Lily, I didn't think about that", said James somewhat remorsefully.

After dinner, they all were relaxing in James's cabin when the door opened and a very familiar old man with long white hair and beard entered the room.

"How are you doing Lily, James?"

"We are both fine Professor. James was feeling a little beat up in the afternoon but he is recovering fast. We both are going to be released the day after tomorrow", replied Lily. Harry was sound asleep in her arms.

"So do both you remember, what happened to you in the Godric's Hollow?" asked the old headmaster.

"Yes, Albus", Lily and James replied in unison.

Then one by one James and Lily explained their interaction with Voldemort from the night of the Halloween.

After Lily was finished, James asked, "How did this happen, Albus? How is it possible that even after being hit by the Killing curse, we are still alive? though it's not that I am complaining about being alive". James said the last part a bit cheekily.

Albus smiled at James's last comment and then got serious.

"I think after killing you and Lily when Voldemort tried to kill Harry and the spell backfired, something unnatural happened and your souls rejoined your body again", answered the old man.

James nodded but Lily looked thoughtful. She was not one to be convinced so easily.

"Ok Albus, but what can happen to make our souls join our bodies once again?" asked Lily.

"Magic, is a very extensive thing Lily", answered Dumbledore looking thoughtful; "and we, wizards and witches, have discovered only a little bit of its wide dimension. And it is one of those cases where magic goes beyond human wits. But I have my theories". Confirming he had everyone's attention, Dumbledore started, "If the charm Lily used to protect Harry did work properly, after killing you both when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the magic of the charm should have ripped apart Voldemort's soul from his body. Right Lily?", at Lily's nod, he continued; "So I think: when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at Harry, the spell backfired but for some reason, the charm could not rip Voldemort's Soul from his body. so somehow the magic of the charm reversed itself and ended up giving you your life back in the process".

Everyone was astonished at his explanation.

James only muttered, "Wow".

"But Albus, what could have happened for such powerful magic like, The Ultimate Protector's Charm, to reverse itself?" inquired Lily further.

"Time, Lily, time", Dumbledore started; "If there is something even more powerful than magic, that is time. And time will open every knot; reveal every secret. What we have to do is to flow with time and it will give us every information we need".

* * *

 _November 4, 1981_

It was the afternoon of 4th November and James Potter was sitting outside the office of the Minister of Magic, waiting for his call. He and his wife had been released that morning from St Mungo's and he had spent the whole morning in settling back in the Potter Manor. Now he was sitting in a chair outside of the Minister's office though his mind was running a mile a minute. Everyone was saying that Sirius had betrayed him and killed twelve muggles and one of his friends Peter: the press, the aurors who had captured Sirius, the whole Ministry and even two of his most reliable person, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. He knew Sirius was acting weird the last few months. He seemed a bit aggressive toward Peter the last few months while Peter seemed to try to avoid him.

Was Sirius really leaning toward the dark arts like the rest of his family? Did he really force Peter to give away his secret to Voldemort? Did he really kill those twelve muggles along with Peter? He was buried in all those jumble of thoughts when the door of the Minister's office opened and the Minister's secretary called him in.

He entered the office and found Minister Millicent Bagnold sitting behind her desk with a stack of folders upon it. Seeing him entering the cabin the Minister smiled at him, though it looked a bit forced.

"Good afternoon Minister", greeted James.

"Good afternoon James. It's good to see you safe and sound. Are there any special reason for the father of the boy who lived to pay me a visit?" asked the Minister smiling.

James wasn't really sure if he did like the Minister of Magic calling his son the boy who lived.

"Actually ma'am, I was thinking if I could do anything to get Sirius out of Azkaban?"

The Minister looked stunned at his request.

"What? But why do you want to get the person who sold you to You-know-who, out of Azkaban?"

"But ma'am, he wasn't the secret keeper".

The Minister looked taken aback at this statement. "He wasn't? Then who?"

"Peter, ma'am. Peter Pettigrew was my secret keeper".

Millicent Bagnold looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied.

"Doesn't this make Sirius more the guilty, James?"

"But how ma'am?" James asked a little confused.

"It's obvious, Isn't it? Sirius forced Peter to give away your secret to You-know-who and then when he found him dead, he killed Peter to hide his crime and his betrayal to you. He also killed twelve muggles in the whole process".

James contemplated about the Minister's words for a few moments, then spoke up.

"But ma'am, how can you surely say that it was Sirius who killed all of them?"

The Minister looked a little offended at this remark.

"Black was caught red-handed, James. Peter shouted on top of his lungs that it was Sirius who betrayed your family. And ..", she stopped in the middle of his sentence and got up from her chair; walked toward a nearby self and brought a copy of The Daily Prophet; "Look at this, James", she said placing the newspaper on the desk with a thump; "See, how madly Black is laughing. Do you think it should be the reaction of an innocent and sane person after seeing a blasted alley, twelve dead muggles and a destroyed person?".

James looked at the copy of the newspaper. Sirius was laughing; madness was dancing in his eyes. The aurors were holding him from his back. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

"But ma'am, why wasn't he given a trial?".

"Try to understand James, he was caught in the act. Why do we need a trial after that?"

"But ma'am, you could check his memory or give him veritaserum".

"Memory can be tampered with, James", the Minister said instantly in a raised voice; "And so far as the matter of veritaserum, haven't you noticed his reaction? He has gone insane. How can you give veritaserum to a wizard who has already lost his mind?"

"But ma'am, is there no way to prove him innocent?" asked James hopefully.

"Only if you can prove that Peter is alive and it was he who killed all those twelve muggles".

Five minutes later James emerged from the office with a diminished hope and a defeated look on his face.

* * *

 _January 22, 1982._

James emerged from the fireplace of the Potter manor and the delicious smell of lasagna filled his nostrils.

He was surprised.

They had two house elves, Bob and Mia. But Lily always did all the cooking. And his wife used to make lasagna only for special occasions.

At first, he got tensed about if he had forgot anything special or not. Lily didn't like when he forgot anything special. So, he searched his whole memory but found nothing.

When he entered the kitchen, he expected to get a shout or maybe worse, a hex. But instead, he got a sweet smile from his wife.

He walked toward her and kissed her on the lips.

"Is anything special today?" he asked her. She just gave him one of her sweetest smiles and nodded.

"What?" James asked.

"You will find soon", Lily replied giving him a kiss.

He was even more confused now. But knowing he wouldn't able to get any information from his wife until she is ready, he decided to do something else to distract himself.

"Where is Harry?", James asked.

"Upstairs, playing in the nursery".

He nodded and headed upstairs to spend some time with his son.

Half an hour later, it was almost dinner time and James come downstairs with his son in his arms. He entered the kitchen and found: there were three plates on the kitchen table, one for each occupant of the house. The plate in front of the chair, he usually took, was covered with another plate.

Now he was getting a bit suspicious. His wife was hiding something.

Seeing them Lily ordered, "Take your seat but don't touch anything".

He did as he was told. He placed his son on the high chair and took his own seat.

Lily placed the bowls of food on the table and took her seat.

"Now you can remove the cover of your plate", said Lily excitedly.

James eyed her suspiciously. she had a smile on her face and excitement was dancing in her eyes.

He knew she was not someone to play a prank on him. _'So what could it be to make her that excited?'_ he asked himself.

He removed the covering plate and his jaw dropped to the ground.

There was a note on his plate and it read: I am pregnant.

James jumped up from his chair And walked around the table to his wife's side In a matter of seconds. He hugged her tight and kissed her passionately.

He pulled away from her and looked at her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"We are going to have another child?" he asked his wife.

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yes".

He threw his hands up and shouted, "Ho-ho, I am going to be a father".

"Hey, you are already a father", shouted Lily back.

"Oh yeah, sorry Harry".

He said to his son looking apologetic but smiling nonetheless.

Harry was watching the whole interaction between his parents with a smile in his face, though he understood none of it.

* * *

August 11, 1986.

Molly Weasley sat on the bed relaxing after dinner. Today was a hectic day. It was her youngest child and only daughter's birthday. She was five years old now. She smiled at the thought of her only daughter, Ginny, full name: Ginevra Molly Weasley. She was her seventh child. Ginny had six older brothers.

Birthdays in their family were never a major event. They were not so well of, having seven children in the family, they never had loads of money.

But that didn't mean they were not a happy family. After all, money wasn't all what one needed to be happy in his life. Family, and the love that nurtured it had a more contribution to happiness than any other thing in the world. The only thing needed to be happy is love. And they had loads of it.

On each of her children's birthday, she would make their favourite meals and give some little gifts. And they would be happy with that.

She turned her head toward where her husband was sitting on the bed with their daughter in his lap. He was currently reading their daughter, her favourite bedtime story: the story of the boy who lived.

Ginny loved listening to Harry Potter's story. She would insist her brothers to tell her stories about the boy who lived. She even insisted on them to buy her a Harry Potter picture book on her birthday.

She always kept saying: once she got older, she would be the best friend of Harry Potter.

* * *

 _August 15, 1989._

Lily and James Potter were really happy. They were back in the Potter manor soon after the disappearance of Voldemort. Their son was safe, at least for the near future. And they hoped it would be like that for the next 30 years or so. And now they had a beautiful daughter with her mother's red hair and father's hazel eyes. And it was a special day for their daughter. It was her seventh birthday.

Daisy Lily Potter was born on the 15th of August, 1982. She was two years and fifteen days younger than her brother.

The Potter siblings had a tradition for the last two years to wake up the other on their birthday. but the difference was: Harry would wake up her sister with a gift and a kiss on the cheek while Daisy would wake up her brother with a little prank.

But Harry wouldn't mind so much. He knew it was just his sister's way to show her love for him. Though, it was his mother who told him that the first time his sister pranked him on his birthday.

So in his sister's birthday, Harry was heading toward his sister's bedroom with a wrapped box in his hand, still in his pajama pants and shirt. He entered the room and found his sister sleeping on her side, covered by the duvet and hugging her pillow in her queen-sized bed.

Harry walked up to her side of the bed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Wake up sis".

Daisy opened her eyes groggily.

"What is it, Harry? Why are you waking me up so early?"

Harry smiled.

"Wake up. It's your birthday".

Daisy jumped up at the mention of her birthday. "It's my birthday!"

"Yes", Harry nodded and handed her the wrapped box and kissed her cheek; "Happy birthday Daisy".

She removed the wrappings and found a book from her favourite author. She hugged her brother in excitement and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Harry. This is a brilliant gift".

Harry smiled. "you are welcome, sis".

* * *

July, 1991.

Lily and James apparated at the front garden of 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, With their son and daughter. Lily and her sister, Petunia, never had a healthy relationship since Lily started at Hogwarts. Actually, it was her sister who started to hate her after that. And it only got worse after she married James. Yet, she kept trying again and again to patch up with her sister, to fix their shredded relationship. And this was one of those attempts. she was there with her family to invite her sister and her family to Potter manor for the joint celebration of Harry's birthday and the beginning of his magical education at Hogwarts.

It was Sunday; so, she knew they will be at home.

She pressed the doorbell and after a few moments, her sister opened the door.

Petunia's demeanour changed from pleasant to shock at the moment she saw them.

"L..Lily, JJ...James?"

"Hello Petunia, how are you? Can we come in?" asked Lily.

Lily knew her sister wanted to say no but she couldn't for the sake of politeness. So she just nodded her head.

They entered the house and noticed: Vernon Dursley was sitting on a couch with a newspaper in his hand while Dudley and another boy was sitting in another couch watching television with a bowl of food in their hands.

Seeing the Potters, Vernon jumped up from his seat with a scowl on his face.

"YOU?", he shouted.

"Don't worry Vernon, we will not be here for long", Lily replied, obviously trying to handle the situation.

He sat down on his previous seat and was staring daggers at them.

James was getting irritated by every passing moment. He didn't like Petunia or her husband because of their attitude but he was also willing to tolerate all of those shit just for his wife.

After some initial greetings and scowling in case of Vernon, Petunia told her son and his friend, Piers Polkiss to go outside and play. Lily also told her children to do the same so that, they didn't have to listen to Vernon's irritating words.

Once the children were outside the adults took their seats on the living room couches.

Lily decided to start the conversation with casual topics.

"Dudley has grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw him. He looks so much like his father. Isn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. And both of your children have something from each of you too", replied Petunia though, from her expression, it was obvious that she wanted nothing but her sister and her husband to just disappear from her sight.

"Yeah", replied Lily and thought: it was true. Both of their children had something from each of them in both looks and personality. Apart from eyes, while Harry looked just like his father, Daisy was the copy of her. But then Harry had a temper like her while Daisy had more endurance like her father. But again, usually, their son was polite and well-behaved like her while their daughter was naughty and mischievous like her father. But, in spite of having such dissimilarities, they were too much alike. They both were brave, courageous and had too much love and affection for their parents and sibling. They were so much Potters.

She was snapped from her thought when her nephew's friend came running into the living room.

"Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley, Daisy just gave Dudley the knee".

Both sets of parents jumped up and Vernon shouted, "WHAT?".

"Daisy just gave Dudley the knee", repeated Piers.

Both sets of the parents rushed out of the room and came into the front garden.

They found Dudley lying on the ground on his stomach clutching the middle of his thighs. Daisy was standing a few feet away looking angry while Harry stood there holding his sister from the back trying to restrain his sister from hitting Dudley again.

Petunia and Vernon ran toward their son while Lily and James hurried toward their children.

"Why did you hit him Daisy?" asked Lily.

"It's nothing mum…", Harry tried to say but his sister cut him off; "It's not nothing mum. He called Harry a freak and said that he almost got you both killed".

James was angry but not more than Lily. She remembered her sister also calling her freak when they were younger. Now her nephew is calling her son the only that but It also seemed that her sister had blabbed to her family that Harry was the cause of their near death experience. she was really angry at her sister. But before she could say anything, Vernon came forward and started to shout.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. TAKE THOSE FREAK CHILDREN OF YOURS AND GET OUT. AND DON'T DARE TO COME…..",

But before he could finish Lily slapped him. It was so hard that Vernon was thrown onto the ground. She pulled out her wand and pointed at Vernon; then spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Don't, call, my, children, freaks. If you ever do that you will have to spend your whole life as a pig", then she looked at her sister; "How dare you tell them that it was our son who got us nearly killed. I have tried many times to fix my relationship with you but today, I came to know that it's never possible. So, after today I will never try to do that"

With that, she gathered her family and disapparated from the front garden of the Dursleys.

A few days later, James woke up in the morning and come downstairs. He sat around the kitchen table and picked up the morning Daily Prophet.

His mouth fell open in shock. There was an article at the front page with a headline 'The boy who lived is about to start at Hogwarts".

He showed the article to his wife after she came downstairs to the kitchen. she looked worried too. they just sat there and kept looking at each other for a few moments. Both of them were thinking the same thing. They had guarded their son from the public and press for almost ten years. But now, they couldn't do that anymore.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was not happy.

There was an article on the Daily Prophet that morning saying, Harry Potter was going to start at Hogwarts that year. And since then her elder brother Ron kept teasing her saying: he was going to go to Hogwarts with Harry Potter but she couldn't.

So she was sitting there at the bank of the river that went by near the burrow, to ease her grief.

She always came here whenever she was sad or frustrated. The beautiful surrounding of the spot always eased her sadness or frustration.

But today she couldn't. She was too much frustrated. Why she had not been born a year earlier, might be as a twin of Ron, then she could go to Hogwarts with her hero too.

She was so much buried in her thought that she didn't realise when her mother came and sat down beside her. She was startled when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head and saw her mother.

"Are you angry at Ron?" Molly Weasley asked her daughter. Ginny just shook her head.

Mrs Weasley put an arm around her daughter.

"Don't worry, you will be going to Hogwarts next year. Then you can meet and be friend with Harry Potter", she consoled her daughter.

"But what if he doesn't want to be a friend with me? What if he thinks me just like a little Ginny Weasley?"

"Don't worry, he will want to be a friend with you. After all, you are a very brilliant girl and beautiful too", replied Mrs Weasley.

"Really?", inquired Ginny.

"Really. now let's go home and have some lunch before Ron finishes everything".

They both got up from the bank of the river and headed toward the burrow.

It was another few days later, Lily came downstairs in the morning and found her daughter sitting on the living room couch. she got tensed. It was the first time that any of her children had woken up before her. she hurried toward her daughter and sat down beside her on the couch.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Why are you up so early?"

Daisy Look at her mother then shook her head.

"It's nothing important Mum. It's just, Harry is going to Hogwarts in just a month and a half and I am going to be alone here. I am going to miss him, mum".

Lily smiled. Her son and daughter really had a very strong bond between them.

"Don't be sad sweetie. After 2 years you are also going to start at Hogwarts", Said Lily trying to soothe her daughter.

"But that's two years mum, two long years", argued Daisy.

"Yeah, but before that, you are going to see him during Christmas and summer vacations. Maybe we can go to see some quidditch matches at Hogwarts too", said the older women trying to cheer up her daughter. And it somewhat worked. A small smile formed at her daughter's lips.

"Really, can we go to Hogwarts to see quidditch matches?" she asked, her voice was not that somber now.

"Why not, of course, we can go".

"Wow!" She exclaimed; "I am going to prank Harry to celebrate this wonderful news".

With that she jumped up from her seat and ran upstairs.

Lily remained on her seat with a small smile on her lips: both of her children loved quidditch too much.


	3. New school and another prophecy

It was the morning of 31st July and a boy with messy black hair was sleeping soundly in his bed. Suddenly there was a loud boom and he jumped up in his bed.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sat upon his bed frantically being woken up by a sudden booming voice in his bedroom. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room with his emerald green eyes.

What he found made him smile and scowl at the same time. His sister was lying on the floor bursting with the fits of laughter with an air horn in her hand.

"Hey Daisy, it's not fair. You can't wake someone up like that. I almost had a heart attack", he complained.

Daisy got up from the floor and headed toward the bed still laughing and sat on the bed beside her brother.

"Yes Harry, When it comes to you, I can do that. I have my rights as a sister after all".

Harry smiled at her remark.

Then she hugged and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Happy birthday, bro".

Harry smiled; then hugged and kissed his sister back. Daisy got up and headed towards the door; then she looked back. "Come downstairs quickly or I am going to finish all the breakfast".

Fifteen minutes later, he came downstairs and enter the kitchen. He found his father and sister sitting around the kitchen table while his mother was in front of the oven making breakfast. His mother always cooked in muggle way. She always said: when someone would cook something by their own hands, their love would also get mixed with the food and it would all over make the food even tastier.

And Harry thought, his mother must be right because she always made the tastiest food in the world.

Seeing Harry entering the kitchen, Lily wiped her hands and hurried toward him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Good morning sweetie and a very happy birthday".

"Thanks, mum", he replied smiling.

James also got up from his seat and came forward to greet his son.

"Happy birthday son". He wished with a hug.

"Thanks, dad", replied Harry.

They both walked toward the kitchen table and took their seat.

"So are you excited for your first Hogwarts letter?" asked James.

"Of course dad, I am really excited".

Harry noticed, his sister's face had fell at the mention of Hogwarts.

"Don't be sad sis. I'll send you loads of letters and I will come home for Christmas break and summer holidays. But more than that, two years later you will be going to Hogwarts too", Harry said trying to cheer up his sister.

She just smiled a little and nodded.

It was then an owl came through the kitchen window and dropped a letter on the kitchen table before leaving again.

Harry took the letter. It read on the envelope:

Mr H. Potter

Glasgow

Scotland

He opened the envelope and took out the letter. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He read the whole letter twice then handed it to his sister who was peeping over his shoulder in an attempt to get a glimpse of the letter.

While his sister was reading his Hogwarts letter his father congratulated him, so did his mother.

They all decided to go to the Diagon Alley the next Sunday to buy his school supplies.

At that moment the fireplace flared green and Remus came out of it. He entered the kitchen and Daisy jumped out of her chair and ran to hug his godfather.

"Happy birthday Harry", he greeted the boy.

"Thanks, Uncle Remus", Harry replied back.

"So our Harry already got his first Hogwarts letter", he said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Yeah", replied Harry merrily.

They spent the whole morning and afternoon playing and talking to each other. James had taken the day off to celebrate his son's birthday.

In the evening there was a small party. As Harry had no other family left on both of his parents' side it was just a few family friends. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid were there at the party.

Professor Dumbledore gave him a rare copy of a book on great ancient wizards while Professor McGonagall gave him a wand holster for his upcoming new wand. And Harry really liked the snowy owl Hagrid gave him. He named it Hedwig. Remus gave him a book on the history of his favourite quidditch team: the Pride of Portree.

His family gave him a new trunk which had a gold plate on the top with his name engraved upon it. His dad told him that, it had been a tradition in the Potter family for generations to give a child a new trunk on his or her eleventh birthday.

It was the evening of the next Sunday when James entered his son's room and found him lying in the bed on his stomach, going through his new transfiguration book. James chuckled. His son loved books.

They went shopping that day and spent the whole morning and afternoon in the Diagon Alley buying Harry's school supplies.

But a strange thing happened there. They had tried almost every wand in Ollivanders' wand shop but didn't find any suitable one for Harry. And finally, the wand that chose him, surprised everyone. Harry had a Phoenix feather in his wand and it was from the same Phoenix whose feather was in Voldemort's wand. So that's meant his and Voldemort's wands were brothers. Lily panicked at first but calmed down when James made her understand, that it might be because of the prophecy. Though he mentioned the prophecy in a whisper so that no other could hear but his wife.

He pulled himself out of his thought; entered the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

Harry recognised the presence of his father and sat upon his bed.

"Hey Dad, what's the matter?" asked the little boy.

"Nothing Harry, I just came here to spend some time with you".

After fifteen minutes, both the father and the son were sitting on the bed when the door of the room opened again and Daisy Walked in. She seemed to be in a somber mood.

"Hey Daisy, why are you looking sad?" asked Harry.

"Why are you reading those books now? You are already going to study them once you are in Hogwarts", she wiped some tears from her eyes; "I want to play with you now. You are going to Hogwarts within a little over than 3 weeks and I am going to be alone here".

James and Harry look at each other. They really hated it when Daisy and Lily got tears in their eyes.

Both the men jumped out of their seat and rushed toward the little girl. Harry hugged his sister and their father hugged them both together.

* * *

It was fifteenth of August and Daisy was sleeping on her bed soundly when someone woke her up with a nudge on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and found her brother standing at her bedside with a smile on his lips.

"Happy Birthday Daisy", Harry wished and hold out a wrapped present as she sat up on her bed.

"Thanks, Harry". She took the gift from him excitedly and started to rip off the wrapping right away. Inside the box was a wizarding doll set she had been asking her parents to buy her for a while now.

"This is so beautiful", she hugged her brother delightfully, "Thanks, bro".

"You're welcome, daisy", he said patting on her back, "Now you'll not feel alone while I am at Hogwarts".

* * *

On September 1st Harry woke up early and got ready to leave for King's Cross station with his family.

They reached the platform 9 3⁄4 thirty minutes before the time for the Hogwarts Express to leave the platform. Harry boarded his luggage in a train compartment and stood with his family, observing the interaction between other families.

As James had already warned the media not to show up at King's Cross, the platform was empty of reporters.

About ten minutes before the time, Harry noticed, a family of redheads Came through the barrier of the platform 9 3⁄4. They had a wizard and a witch, a few years older than his parents, along with four younger boys and a young girl, maybe one year younger than him, in their group. The girl was clutching her mother's hand tightly.

When the group reached them, the older wizard called out, "Hello James, how are you?".

"I am fine Arthur, just dropping my son for his first Hogwarts year". He shook the man's hand and added, "How many of your children this year then?".

"Only four James. It will be five next year".

It was then, Harry noticed that the four younger boys were staring at his scar in his forehead while the little girl was looking at his eyes. There was a look of awe and disbelief in her eyes. But before he could say or do anything his father's voice caught his attention.

"Arthur, you have already met my wife Lily. this is my son Harry and my daughter Daisy", James introduced them to the Weasley family and Arthur shook all of their hands and started to introduce his family to them.

"This is my wife Molly. My two eldest son has already finished at Hogwarts. So they are not here. After them, this is my third eldest son Percy. Then it's Fred and George. They are twins and this is the youngest of my sons Ron and finally my only daughter and youngest of my children, Ginny", he introduced pointing at every member.

Harry shook everyone's hand one by one but at last, when he shook hand with the little girl, he felt something different. But he ignored it thinking, perhaps it was because the girl took his hand very shyly for some reason. After that, all the Weasley boys headed forward to board their trunks and he looked around the platform toward the other students and their families. He didn't notice the adorable look, the little red-haired girl was giving at his direction.

* * *

At the same time when Harry took Ginny's hand something extraordinary happened inside the walls of Hogwarts. The professor of divination, Sybill Trelawney, who was preparing for a new year of magical education in her classroom, went stiff and rigid and started to speak in a very unfamiliarly chest voice.

"The Dark Lord is waiting behind the shadow ….. terror he wants to shower in the magical Meadow …. The Chosen One will be tested again and again …. The power he knows not will never go in vain …. The doom of the darkness gave him the mark …. the essence of light will repel the dark …. His love his life his power in the vein …. rob her from the dark lord make the best gain …. her love is precious symbol or sense ….. that will fulfil the marked destiny in the end".

Prophecies are made very rarely but history-changing prophecies are made only once in a century. But this time, two prophecies of that kind which were even linked to one another was made by the same person within just a span of eleven years.

The whole event would have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for one of the portraits.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a compartment alone. His mood was a little somber. His sister was crying while the train was leaving the platform and he always hated to see tears in his sister's eyes. He reminded himself to write her a letter, once he reached Hogwarts.

He was buried in thoughts when the door of the compartment opened and a very familiar-looking red-headed boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head.

"No, I am alone here. Please make yourself comfortable".At that moment the twins called out.

"Hey, Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin; "Don't hesitate to ask if you need help. We will be going then. Bye".

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them while Harry and Ron kept seated opposite to each other.

After a few moments, Ron spoke up.

"So, that... I mean on your forehead. You know…".

"You mean my scar", cleared Harry.

"Yeah your scar, is it… is it what you got when you know who tried to kill you?", asked the other boy.

"If you want to mean Voldemort, then yes", Harry said matter of factly and Ron gasped.

"What?" Harry asked obviously confused.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and  
impressed.

Harry was more confused now, "So what?".

"But no one says his name. My parents say it's bad", defined Ron.

"But my parents say his name all the time; even my sister also does", replied Harry.

But before the other boy could say anything the door of the compartment open and the trolley witch said, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron's ears went pink and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches and took out a lumpy package while Harry went out into the corridor.

Harry bought some of everything like Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands.

"Hungry, are you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, but I bought for both of us. This is our first time in the Hogwarts express and I want to enjoy it".

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I have this". With that, he unwrapped the package with four sandwiches in it. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on –".

Harry always liked to share with others. His mum always said: sharing things is the best way to strengthen the bond between family and friends.

Ron hesitated for a few moments and then took a pasty, his sandwiches forgotten.

After that, they settled on a comfortable journey. Somewhere in the middle of their journey, a round-faced boy, Neville came into their compartment and asked about his lost toad. They said no and he left the compartment looking tearful all the while.

After a few minutes when Ron was trying to change the colour of his rat, a bushy-haired girl came into their compartment. She primarily had come to ask about Neville's lost toad but then started to complain about Ron's lack of knowledge and casting skill in spells and keep fussing over Harry and his name in the History of Magic book.

The worst part of their journey arrived when a silvery-haired boy, named Draco Malfoy appeared on the doorway with his two cronies: Crabbe and Goyle.

He wanted to befriend Harry but ended up insulting Ron and the Weasleys.

Harry declined his friendship saying, 'If you want to befriend someone, you have to learn to respect his friends first'.

After a little fight, Malfoy and his cronies left and the two friends started to talk about their parents' opinions on the Malfoys.

After that Ron and Hermione once again fell in a row about their little fight with Malfoy.

Almost ten minutes later the train reached the Hogsmeade station and they got out of the train. Then Harry heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?". Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!".

Harry was sitting in his bed that night writing letter to his parents and sister.

Mum dad and my dearest sister,

My first day at Hogwarts is almost at its end. It was nice but eventful.

The sorting hat almost ended up sending me into Slytherin but after I requested it not to, it sorted me into Gryffindor instead.

Thank Merlin for that.

You remember Ron from the Weasleys, right? We have become good friends during our journey in the Hogwarts Express. We also met a boy named Neville Longbottom. He is too much forgetful. Ron and Neville are both in Gryffindor. You know, there is a girl Hermione; She is too much bossy and got in a row with Ron two times today. She is a Gryffindor too.

We met a Malfoy on the train and believe me, he is a real git. No Surprise he was sorted into Slytherin.

The castle is magnificent, Daisy. You will love it when you will come here. There are ghosts in the castle as mum and dad told us. The song of the sorting hat was wonderful. We even sang the Hogwarts song.

Ok, bye now.

I have classes tomorrow. Hope you will write to me soon.

Love you mum, dad. Love you too Daisy.

Harry.

Classes started the next day. Professor Flitwick was the Charms teacher while professor Quirrell was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. History of Magic was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns.

On the first class of transfiguration which was taught by Professor McGonagall, she showed them how To turn a matchstick into a needle. all the other students started to mutter the incantation immediately except Harry. He was not one of the students who would just learn an incantation and start to cast it.

He would first learn the wand movement and try to understand how it would help at the perfection of the spell casting. only after then he would cast the spell. If it worked, then fine. But if it didn't, then he would try again with the different accent of the incantation and a little different wand movement.

These were the tips his mother gave him before he came to Hogwarts.

professor McGonagall who watched, as students started to shout the incantation as soon as they are given the task except for one distinct student. The son of two of her most favourite students.

She watched as Harry sat there trying different wand movements without muttering the incantation. Then after a few minutes, he tried the full spell, incantation with wand movement. It made the matchstick change a little. She was surprised to see, that he did it in his first proper attempt.

But he didn't look satisfied. He sat there another few minutes trying different wand movement again without incantation. After a few minutes, he again tried the full spell and it transfigured half of the matchstick into a needle.

Finally, after one another attempt, he successfully transfigured the matchstick into a needle.

Professor McGonagall was bursting with elation though her face didn't show it. It happened Only a few times in her career that a student had been successful to perfect that spell in only third attempt. Not to mention a student who had grown up in front of her eyes.

"Excellent Mr Potter, fifteen points to Gryffindor", she praised.

By the end of the lesson, other than Harry, only Hermione was successful at the task.

Harry was looking forward to the DADA class but the class turned out to be a joke.

But there was something else irritating him more. Whispers followed him everywhere he went. Students were constantly muttering behind his back; pointing and talking about his scar.

But it was the worst of his problems until Friday.

The morning of the Friday started out well when Hagrid asked him to join him for tea in the afternoon but it got worse when he went to his portion class. After taking the register, Professor Snape suddenly called his name:

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir", Harry answered calmly.

Snape looked angry. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked again.

Harry thought for a moment then answered.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save someone from most poisons."

Snape was looking enraged now.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plants, which also goes by the name of aconite, sir", Harry answered.

"Sit down Potter", Snape snarled; "It seems that you have time to look up from the deep down of your fame and go through an ordinary school book".

"I am not buried in my fame, professor", replied Harry trying best to hide his annoyance.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter", shouted Snape.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued.

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mood was somber. It was a good thing that he had read some parts of potion book or he would have lost more points.

"Cheer up," said Ron. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" then after a moment of thought he added; "by the way, how did you answer all the questions?"

"Because I read it. Mum is very good at potion and I read it well so that I can help in her potion lab at Potter Manor sometimes".

"Oh", Ron mouthed.

On the afternoon of that day when Harry and Ron were in the Hagrid's hut, Harry found the news about a break-in at Gringotts on the same day of his birthday. He was a bit surprised to find that someone would try to break in at Gringotts but ignored it anyway.

On the day of their first flying lesson, Neville got a Remembrall from his gran.

During their flying lesson on the afternoon, Neville accidentally took off the ground. He fell from his broom and ended up with a broken wrist.

After Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing, forbidding the rest of the students from flying in her absence, Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall that was left on the ground and took off. Harry followed him against the warning of Hermione and saved the Remembrall by a fifty feet dive when Malfoy had thrown it into the air.

Professor McGonagall caught him doing that and took him to the castle with her. But instead of giving him any punishment or detention, she made him the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

* * *

James, Lily and Daisy were having breakfast the next morning when Hedwig flew in through the kitchen window. She had a letter attached to her leg.

Being the most excited among the three of them, Daisy took the letter from her leg and started to read it.

Then she suddenly jumped up from her seat. "Mum, Dad, guess what?"

"What?", ask both of the parents, obviously confused at the sudden outburst of their daughter.

"Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker".

"What?"

They both jumped up.

"Yeah, see". With that, she handed the letter to her parents.

Lily and James read the letter together and got highly surprised as they knew well that the first years were not allowed brooms. Yet their son had made the team. Both of the parents were beaming with pride. Though Lily was a little annoyed that her son had gone against a teacher's order.

"Isn't it great, dad?", asked the little girl.

"Yeah, it's really great", replied James.

"So when are you going to send him his broom, dad?" asked Daisy.

"No, I don't think we are going to send him his old broom. I think, he deserves a surprise from us too. What do you say, princess?"

"Why not, dad", the little girl replied.

"What are you thinking, James?" asked Lily.

"Oh, you will find out soon", reply James winking at his daughter.

* * *

A/N: Some of my Readers complained about James's lack of reaction about the 'Sirius' matter. So I have edited the last chapter a bit and added a bit more of James's reaction about the matter: James talking with the Minister of Magic about Sirius.


	4. End of year one

Later on that day, Malfoy challenged Harry for a wizard's duel at night but never turned up. And Harry and his friends were almost get caught by Filch and his cat.

On their way back to the Gryffindor tower they got lost and ended up in the forbidden third-floor corridor, where they almost got killed by a three-headed dog.

After they reached the common room Hermione informed them that the dog was standing over a trapdoor.

At that night Harry was lying in his bed thinking about what could be hidden behind that trapdoor.

The next day Harry and his friends were having breakfast on the Gryffindor table at the great hall when owl posts arrived. Every student and teacher in the great hall looked with interest when six owls carried a large parcel and dropped it in front of Harry.

"What do you think it is?" asked Ron.

"I think it's my old broom from home", replied Harry.

He took out the letter first and it read:

Dear Harry,

It's a little congratulations gift from your family to you for making the team.

Mum, dad and Daisy.

Harry ripped open the package after reading the letter and found a new Nimbus 2000.

All the students nearby gasped and the whole great hall looked toward the Gryffindor table.

Life at Hogwarts was smooth after that but until Halloween.

On the day of Halloween, Ron and Hermione had a row during their Charm class, regarding Ron's low performance of the levitation charm. And Ron insulted her saying she was a nightmare and no one wanted to be friend with her.

Hermione didn't turn up after that the whole morning and afternoon and the two friends overheard from Parvati that she was crying in the girls' toilet.

During the Halloween feast in the evening, a troll got inside the castle and the two friends saved Hermione from the troll, by Ron hitting the troll on the head with its own club, using the levitation charm.

After that incident, they became very good friends with her and started to spend their time together.

October turned into November and the weather became cold. Wood started to make the team practice hard, for their upcoming match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

The morning of the match Harry was nervous. Though he had been flying his whole life, he could not help it.

He flew into the pitch with his other teammates and found his two best friends sitting in the Gryffindor stand.

But what cheered him up the most, was the fact that his parents and sister were also sitting in the stand with the professors. They waved at him and he waved back. His sister was cheering and bouncing up and down seeing him flying with his other teammates.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the match started.

At the middle of the game, Harry's broom started bucking uncontrollably in the mid-air and his family and friends jumped out of their seat obviously worried, but none more than his mother. she had her wand ready in her hand to do something if he fell from his broom.

After a few minutes, his broom stopped bucking and he gained back his control on his broom. He zoomed higher and started to look for the snitch.

Finally, Harry found and caught the snitch by almost swallowing it and gave Gryffindor a 170 to 60 win.

After the initial celebratory moment was over, James, Lily and Daisy hurried down the stands and hugged Harry. Daisy even slapped him on the arm for almost giving them a heart attack.

After his family left, Harry and his friends were having tea in Hagrid's hut, when Ron and Hermione informed him that it was Snape who jinxed his broom and Hermione distracted him by his putting robes on fire.

Hagrid declined their accusation on Snape and through all those talking, he unintentionally revealed that the name of the three-headed dog was Fluffy and the thing it was guarding, had something to do with Nicolas Flamel.

Winter came soon and brought snow and Christmas with it. Ron and his brothers were staying at Hogwarts, as Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. So, Harry decided to stay in the castle too.

Daisy was reluctant at first to let Harry stay at the castle but after he promised her that, he would make it up to her once he was home for summer vacation, she agreed.

Hermione left for home to spend Christmas holidays with her parents, so did many other students. Harry and Ron were happy to have a whole dorm to themselves.

On the Christmas Eve, Harry had a touch of sadness in his mood, for not spending the Christmas with his loving family but he was also looking forward to a Hogwarts Christmas at the castle. They spent the whole evening playing chess, exploding snap and talking with each other.

On the Christmas morning, Harry woke up by a sudden jolt from Ron.

"Wake up Harry. It's Christmas", he shouted almost in his ear.

On an ordinary day, he would have shouted at Ron, but he didn't want to start his Christmas like that.

"Happy Christmas Ron", he greeted with a smile.

"Happy Christmas to you too Harry", the other boy greeted enthusiastically; "Wake up. We got presents".

Harry got a roughly cut wooden flute from Hagrid; an unexpected gift from Mrs Weasley: a green jumper. And finally the gift from his family: an invisibility cloak, which came out to be a real surprise for him.

According to the letter sent by his father, the invisibility cloak was a Potter family heirloom and had been passed through generations. And now it was Harry's turn to get it.

Both Harry and Ron was elated to have an invisibility cloak with them. Now they could go anywhere in the castle they wished, without getting caught. It got easy for them to search for Nicolas Flamel in the restricted section of the library.

That night, Harry was in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library when he unknowingly opened a book and it started to scream. He ran from there and ended up in an unused classroom.

The room was almost empty except a magnificent mirror. He walked toward it. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

It was strange to have such a magnificent mirror there in that unused classroom.

But it was not the mirror that surprised him, instead, it was, what he saw in the mirror when he came in front of it.

There were standing inside the mirror, were two sets of his parents' copy. But, where one set of his parents had their usual eye colours, the other had the inversed. And the first set of his parents was older than the second.

After contemplating the reflection for a few minutes, he understood that there were not two sets of his parents. The younger version of his father with green eyes was him and the younger version of his mother with his father's hazel eyes was his sister instead.

But, there was something more astounding. Standing between him and his sister was another red-haired woman with a few tiny freckles around her nose. She was very beautiful and her chocolate brown eyes were so full of life. Her smile was heartwarming. Whenever she would look at the mirror Harry, her eyes would shine with an emotion he could not place. she had a child with red hair and green eyes in her arms and the mirror Harry's arm was around her waist. His eyes would also reflect the same emotion as that woman, whenever he would look at her.

All of them were smiling at him.

Harry was confused. What was the mirror shows? Was it his future? But then how there could be someone he hadn't met yet. Or maybe he had but could not place it.

But there was one thing for sure, he likes to see them there. It made him very warm inside. Maybe his future would get to be like this. Maybe the woman in the mirror beside him could be his wife. And the child in her arms could be his.

He kept seated there for some time just watching them in the mirror. Then he left with a promise to come back the next day with Ron, to show him, what could be his future.

But, by the next night, he was even more confused. Ron didn't see the same thing as Harry did, in the mirror. In the mirror Ron saw himself standing there as a Head boy and quidditch captain, holding the house cup and quidditch cup.

" _So, is it really showing my future?"_ thought Harry, lying in his bed that night.

The next few days Harry went alone in that classroom. He loved staring at that mirror. Not just because it might be showing his possible future but because he loved seeing those faces, full of love and happiness, inside the mirror.

Then one-night Professor Dumbledore caught him there and Harry told him about what he saw in the mirror.

Then Dumbledore made him understand how that mirror could bring misery to someone's life.

He explained that the Mirror of Erised showed everyone nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of their hearts. And because of horrors in Harry's past, he always wanted a safe future, full of love and happiness.

He also explained, how to keep staring at someone's greatest desire could make him forget his real life.

He also told Harry not to try to find the mirror, once it would be moved to another place, the next day.

After Harry left, Professor Dumbledore sat there on a desk with his hand under his chin. He was not surprised about what Harry saw in the mirror. He wasn't even so much surprised to find, that, there was another red-haired woman who could be considered as Harry's wife. After all, the legend of Potters and their redheads were known to the whole wizarding world.

But what surprised him most was the distinct feature of the woman. According to Harry, The woman had freckles around her nose.

And so far he knew, there was only one wizarding family known to have red hairs and freckles. The Weasleys. And there was only one Weasley man in the whole wizarding world who is known to have a daughter. Arthur Weasley.

He knew that Arthur's family was not too much close to James's for Harry to have feelings for his daughter.

And then there was also the prophecy of the September 1st. He hadn't shared that with anyone either. He wanted to discover the meaning of the prophecy completely before telling it to the Potters. And that prophecy also mentioned a girl.

' _Does young Miss Weasley have anything to do with the girl in the prophecy?'_ thought Dumbledore. _'Is the girl in Harry's vision in the mirror is just a coincident, or the flash of Harry's future?'._ Because he knew, seeing the future in the Mirror of Erised was not impossible. Someone could see his future in the mirror if that was his heart's desire.

' _No, I have to contemplate about this matter a bit more before taking it to any of James and Arthur',_ he said to himself.

* * *

Quidditch practice was being hard and Wood was getting obsessed.

Then came together with a good and a piece of bad news for Harry and his friends.

The good was, they had found about Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. They also came to a decision that it was the Philosopher's Stone, the three-headed dog was guarding.

And the bad news was, Snape was refereeing the next match. The mood of the whole Gryffindor team was somber. They all knew Snape was going to pick on them at every opportunity.

On the morning of the match, Harry felt dreadful. The presence of his family in one of the stands cheered him up a little bit but it was not enough. He didn't want to show himself a loser in front of his family.

It was only, when he along with his teammates, saw professor Dumbledore also sitting in the stand, the whole team relaxed. They knew very well that Snape wouldn't dare to do anything wrong at the presence of the headmaster.

Yet the game plan of the Gryffindor team was, to catch the snitch as soon as possible and end the game.

And Harry did that. He caught the snitch within five minutes of the game, with a spectacular dive.

The exam was coming soon and Hermione was going crazy about studies. But then came another trouble. Hagrid got a dragon egg from somewhere and it was an egg of a Norwegian Ridgeback. After it was hatched, he even named it Norbert. But the problem was, according to the ministry law, Keeping a dragon as a pet was illegal and Nobert was growing up too fast to keep him hidden inside Hagrid's hut.

So, using Harry's advice, they decided to send him to Romania where Ron's brother Charlie worked in a dragon reserve. They contacted Charlie who agreed. But in the whole process of handing Norbert to Charlie's friend, Harry, Ron and Hermione were caught by Professor McGonagall. They lost one hundred and fifty points and ended up in detention along with Malfoy who suspected their activity and told McGonagall about it.

While serving detention, Harry came face to face with Voldemort who was drinking blood from a dead unicorn. But he was saved by Firenze, a centaur.

At the last day of his exam, they came to know that Hagrid had told a stranger who had refused to take off his cloak, about Fluffy and how to get past him.

After putting two and two together, Harry and his friends came to the conclusion that someone was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone.

They tried to approach Professor Dumbledore with the information but Professor McGonagall informed them that he had left the castle and wouldn't be there until the next day. So, they told her about the danger but she refused to believe them.

So finally, they decided to save the stone themselves.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly and found Albus Dumbledore standing in front of his bed.

"Good afternoon Harry", said Dumbledore.

Harry stared at him. Then he remembered. "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick –"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times", said Dumbledore; "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I –"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Harry swallowed and looked around. He realised, he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the sweet-shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming; "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it.", then the old man looked at Harry; "I have got some information about your adventure from your two best friends. But I want to hear the whole story from your perspective, Harry".

Harry nodded and started to tell the old man about, how he, Ron and Hermione passed Fluffy, the three-headed dog, by playing the wooden flute of Hagrid and passed the Devil's snare; then how they found the charmed key by flying in brooms and played a giant chess and how Ron got hurt there. Then he explained, how Hermione solved the potion puzzle and finally he came face to face with Professor Quirrell.

There he told him, how he had found the Philosopher's stone in his pocket by looking at the Mirror of Erised and finally how he came face to face with Voldemort who was peeking out of Professor Quirrell's head.

Then he explained how Professor Quirrell's hand and face was burnt by his touch.

Dumbledore just stood there and nodded, a small smile was playing on his lips.

After a few moments, Harry asked, "How long have I been in here?".

"Three days. Your family and friends will be relieved to see you come around. They have been so worried these last few days".

"What about the stone, sir?"

"Don't worry Harry, the stone has been destroyed. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you".

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend – Nicolas Flamel –"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"Yes Harry, they will die. But don't worry they have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order".

"But sir, after that….", Harry started but the headmaster cut him off.

"Yes Harry, they will die after that. But don't worry, it may be a horrifying thought for someone so young like you, but for an old person, death is nothing but the next great adventure. And to Nicholas and Perenelle, it will be like going to bed after a very, very long day".

Harry lay there for some minutes in silence, then asked, "Sir, even after the stone is destroyed Voldemort will be back, isn't he?"

"Yes Harry, he will be back. Maybe on some another day by any other means".

Harry nodded slightly then asked.

"Sir, why couldn't Quirrell touch me? Why did his hand and face get burnt?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It's because of your mother Harry", Harry looked surprised at this; "Your mother stood between you and Voldemort to protect you from him. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realise that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark", Harry tried to touch his scar and Dumbledore interrupted; "No Harry, not a visible scar like that. It is in your very skin. And Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good".

Harry then looked thoughtful for a moment and asked.

"How did I get the Stone out of the Mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise, they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes … Now, enough questions. I think your family is just going to arrive so I will take my leave. But before that, I think I'll try some of these Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Earwax!"

At that moment the door of the hospital wing opened and Lily, James and Daisy walked in. seeing them walking inside Harry got up and sat on the bed, despite the pain in his head.

Seeing the pained expression in her son's face, Lily ran toward him. She reached the side of the bed and hugged her son tightly trying her best not to move his head too much.

She pulled away and kissed his forehead. James stood beside the bed and Daisy sat at the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Other than the pain in my head I am fine mum". Then he looked at his sister; "How are you, sis?"

"I'm fine big bro. After all, I'm not the one who faced Voldemort and was unconscious for three days", she replied playfully.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah".

"So Harry, though we have listened to it quite enough from Albus and your friends, we want to hear from you about what happened between you and Quirrell, or maybe we should say Voldemort, down there".

Harry nodded and gave his family a full description of what happened from their entering the third-floor corridor to his waking up in the hospital wing.

Then his expression changed and he looked at his father who was standing beside his mother with a thoughtful expression.

"Dad, Voldemort told me that, he went to Godric's Hollow that night only to kill me. But why dad? Why did he try to kill me when I was only a baby?"

James and Lily looked at each other, worry evident in their eyes while Harry and Daisy were looking at their parents with questioning looks.

After a few moments, James answered, "Ah… You see Harry… as I am an Auror, I was trying those days to track Voldemort's death eaters. And we were getting a few successes too. So he threatened to kill me if we didn't stop tracking his minions. But after a few threats, he understood that threatening to kill me wouldn't be enough to stop me. So to get revenge on me and to give other aurors warning, about what would happen if we ignore his threats, he tried that night to kill you", he lied.

James and Lily were looking at their son with apprehension, waiting for his reply.

Harry knew his parents were hiding something from him, but he also knew that he wouldn't get any more information from them at that moment. So, he decided to go with their explanation and nodded.

James and Lily let out a breath and smiled at their son.

That evening after dinner, James and Lily were sitting in two armchairs in headmaster's office while their daughter was visiting her brother in the hospital wing.

"So Albus what do you think happened between Voldemort and Harry there in that chamber? Why did Quirrell's hand and face got burnt by Harry's touch?" asked James.

Dumbledore leaned over his desk and answered, "You see James, that night when Voldemort attacked in Godric's Hollow, in spite of the effect of the Ultimate Protector's Charm, Lily decided to guard Harry from Voldemort. She didn't fight with him what she could if she wanted. Rather, she happily sacrificed herself for her son and cast herself between Harry and Voldemort. And this wonderful act of love and sacrifice created a blood bond around Harry. The bond was activated at the moment Voldemort's killing curse hit Lily. As the effect of the bond, Voldemort can't touch Harry. And as Professor Quirrell was acting as a host for Voldemort, so practically Voldemort was living inside him. That's why when he tried to touch Harry his hand got burnt".

"Wow!", James muttered in awe.

"So, does that mean Voldemort will never be able to touch Harry?", asked Lily.

"No Lily, the bond will not work forever", replied Dumbledore; "The charm will only work, so far Harry is underage. Once he gets seventeen the bond will not work anymore".

Lily nodded and then asked, "Are there any way to break the bond before Harry turns seventeen?".

"Yes Lily, there are other ways", answered Dumbledore; "But I don't think, we need to worry about those facts right now".

Both Lily and James nodded at that.

* * *

Harry was released the next day before dinner and he joined the other students for the end of year feast.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, there was a sudden hush and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to have a look at him.

Then Dumbledore announced the house points where Gryffindor was in the last place with 312 points; Hufflepuff was in the third place with 352 points; Ravenclaw was in the second place with 426 points and Slytherin was in the first place with 472 points.

Students in the Slytherin table started cheering and making loud noises when Dumbledore started to speak again.

Then, he awarded Ron, Hermione 50 points each and awarded harry 60 points for there excellence and outstanding performance in rescuing the Philosopher's stone. After those points, Gryffindor stood at the same points of Slytherin.

Then Professor Dumbledore awarded Neville 10 points for his bravery in standing up against Harry and his two best friends. And with that Gryffindor beat Slytherin and won the house cup.

The exam result came and Hermione was the top of the class with Harry being the second, though his practical marks were better than Hermione except in potion. Harry thought Snape had done it intentionally.

Both Ron and Neville had also passed in all the subjects though Neville's potion marks were dreadful.

Their journey to London in Hogwarts Express was peaceful except Malfoy's little visit.

Ron invited both Harry and Hermione to stay at the burrow sometime during their summer holidays.

Harry was walking in the platform in search of his family when a missile of red lashed onto him. Daisy was truly happy to have her brother back with her for the summer vacation.

"Hey daisy How are you?" asked Harry.

She pulled away from him and answered, "I am fine Harry. Looking fit eh?".

Harry laughed. "You bet".

At that moment Lily and James Joined them. Lily hugged and kissed her son.

"How did your last few days of school go?" asked James hugging his son.

"Excellent dad. We won the house cup".

"Wow! great".

Then Mr and Mrs Weasley also joined them with Ginny who was trying to hide behind her mother.

"Busy year?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Very", said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs Weasley".

"Oh, it was nothing, dear".

Lily was feeling a little shame for not sending Harry's friends anything for Christmas but promised herself to do that from the next year.

Hermione notices her parents and left to join them after bidding goodbye. After Hermione left, Ron looked at her sister and asked.

"Ginny, why are you hiding behind mum?"

Ginny shook her head but refused to leave her cover.

"Ok Harry, we will be late. Let's go home", said James.

The Potters and the Weasleys bade each other goodbye and left for their respective homes.


	5. The voice inside the wall

It was a summer day and a boy with messy black hair and round glasses was sitting on his desk doing his homework. But his intense green eyes were focused out of the window, at the beautiful front garden of Potter Manor.

It was a magnificent view. Flowers, beautiful and adorable, of various colours, were blooming all over the garden glittering under the golden sunlight. The flowers, along with the head of the trees, were dancing in the light breeze.

But his mind was far away from the natural magnificent beauty.

Harry Potter was in a somber mood. It was the fourth week of their summer holidays and none of his two best friends had sent him any letter. He thought, after all the events they had gone through last year, Ron and Hermione would at least like to know about his well being.

But no, there wasn't a single letter from any of them. Even all the letters he had sent them, had gone unreplied. Even he had sent each of them several letters, asking, if they would like to join his birthday party, but even there came no reply in return. Now it was 30th of July, the day before his birthday and he was really, really frustrated.

He knew Ron and Hermione were the best of friends one could ask for. The events of the last year and all the company and support they had given him, had left no doubt on that. So, no letters being there from his friends and his own letters going unreplied meant only one thing: someone was intercepting or worse confiscating his letters.

Normally it would have been a kinky idea but after spending a year at Hogwarts and going through all the events, he knew, nothing was impossible in the magical world.

He sighed and closed his book. He wouldn't be able to get any study after all these thoughts. He spent the whole next day in a dampened mood. Neither his sister's little prank nor his mother's fantastic meals did light it up.

But his mood changed considerably the next day when he went up to his room after dinner. He entered his room and found a house-elf bouncing on his bed. The house elf was looking young and wearing grubby pillowcases. The attire of the house elf seemed a bit weird to him because, Bob and Mia, the two house elves in Potter Manor, had their own suitable uniform in black and crimson, with Potter crest emblem on it.

"Er – hello?" asked Harry; "Who are you and what are you doing here on my bed?"

The house-elf jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor at the sound of his voice.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature, in a high-pitched voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir … Such an honour it is …"

"So Dobby", he started trying his best to sound polite; "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you but don't you think it's not an appropriate time for a house elf other than our own, to be in my room."

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby knows it is a very bad time to meet Harry Potter, sir, but Dobby has come to tell you, sir … it is difficult, sir … Dobby wonders where to begin …".

"Ok, though you are a guest uninvited, I think you should sit down first", Harry said pointing at a chair.

To his horror, the elf burst into tears – very noisy tears.

"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never … never ever …".

Harry thought he had somehow offended the house-eld.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard – like an equal –"

"Ok Dobby, I understood. Now would you please tell me why are you here?" he was getting a little irritated now, yet he kept his voice polite.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago … that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him … Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But why?"

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir! He is too great, too good, to lose"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head madly against the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Punishing myself, sir", Dobby answered. "My master always tells me to that".

"Ok Dobby", said Harry hurriedly "But your master is not here and you don't have to do that"

The house-elf became teary-eyed again.

"Harry Potter is a great wizard, sir, telling a house-elf not to punish himself"

"That's all right Dobby", said Harry blushing under the praise. Then he got serious; "But I've to go back Dobby. That's my school and I've friends there".

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I expect they've just been – hang on," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby shuffled his feet.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby – Dobby did it for the best …"

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry … Dobby hoped … if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him … Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir …"

Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"

"Sorry Harry Potter, sir Dobby can't. But Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts this year".

With that, the house-elf disappeared from the spot.

For the next few moments, Harry stared at the spot the house elf just disappeared from; then he sighed and sat down on his bed. He was confused as to why the house elf was, among all things, was stopping his letters and what the danger it was talking about. But then again, he was happy inside to actually find, that his friends didn't forget him after all. They had actually sent him letters but none of the letters reached their destination.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Harry described his parents the last night's event; Dobby's visit and why he didn't get any letters from any of his friends.

When he was finished, he asked his father, "Dad do you know who this Dobby is? or for which family does he work?"

"I don't know Harry but I think we should ask Bob and Mia".

"Bob. Mia", Harry called out and the two house elves appeared.

"Yes, Master Harry?", Bob asked.

"Do any of you know any house-elf named Dobby?"

Both the house elves shook their head. "No master Harry, we don't know any house sale with this name", replied Bob.

"It's okay Bob, Mia. you can go now".

The house elves nodded and left with a snap of a finger.

Harry turned toward his father.

"Dad what do I do now? How do I contact Ron and Hermione?"

James thought for a moment and then answered.

"I think, I will talk to Arthur at the ministry and ask if you can go to their home tomorrow and meet Ron."

Harry nodded and got up from his chair. He spent the whole morning and afternoon in anticipation and just hoped, his father would find a way to contact Ron.

That evening James came from the ministry and informed Harry that Arthur had given him the floo address of his home and he could go there the next morning. He also informed Harry that Mrs Weasley would expect him at breakfast at eight.

Harry was very happy with that news. He really wanted to see his best friend. And meeting his whole family including his other brothers would just be a lovely bonus. He went to bed that night cheerful and excited for the next day. He just couldn't wait for the morning to arrive.

The next morning Harry woke up before his alarm could go off and got ready to leave for Ron's House. Fifteen minutes later, when he entered the kitchen of the Potter Manor it was still seven thirty and his mum was brewing coffee at the kitchen counter and his dad was seated at the kitchen table with the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"Good morning Mum, good morning dad", he greeted with a cheerful mood and they greeted back. He took a seat at the kitchen table across his father.

"You are really excited, aren't you?" his father asked looking over his newspaper.

"Yes dad, very. I'm going to sit my best friend's house for the first time", he replied with an enthusiastic smile.

"Have fun!", wished his father.

"Thanks, dad".

When the clock ticked eight, Harry got up from his chair. "Bye mum, bye dad", he greeted.

His father greeted him back from his seat while his mum came forward; hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Enjoy your day and be a good boy", she said after pulling away; "And say hello to the Weasleys from us". He nodded his head.

He exited the kitchen; entered into the living room fireplace after throwing some floo powder into it and called out "The Burrow!".

Harry went to the squeezing and spinning sensation went with flooing and passed many fireplaces before reaching his destination. He stumbled out of the first place and was barely able to hold himself steady after a strong effort. He looked around and found himself standing in a kitchen. But, before he could see more, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Mrs Weasley. The hug was a little tighter than his mother but it had the same motherly feeling.

"It's so good to see you, Harry dear. We were so worried about you", she said with a relieved expression.

"Thank you for your concern, Mrs Weasley. And it's good to see you too", he replied with a genuine smile.

"Why don't you go and relax in the living room, dear. I will go and wake up Ron. He is never a morning person", said Mrs Weasley and started to head toward the stairs, "By the way dear, breakfast will be in half an hour". She said turning back a little.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley, I can wait", replied Harry before heading toward the living room.

The living room was decorated with a sofa, armchairs, a large fireplace and a wooden wireless and a large bookshelf. But the most attractive thing in the whole living room was a clock with nine hands. Instead of number there were phrases like 'Home', 'School", 'Work', 'Lost', 'Hospital', 'Mortal peril'. And each hand showed the status of a particular family member. He looked around the room. It was not too fancy, but very welcoming.

Ten minutes later Ron entered the room mussed up with sleep. "Hi, Harry!", he greeted from the doorway with a sleepy but cheerful smile.

Harry smiled back. "Hi, Ron! How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry. What's the matter with the letters and the house elf, dad was talking about?" Ron asked confusion.

"Long story, I'll tell you letter", the messy black haired boy replied with a little frown on his face.

Thirty minutes later, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Percy and Mrs Weasley were seated at the kitchen table when there was a sound of someone rushing down the stairs. And a few moments later a girl with red hair appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Ginny, the youngest of the Weasleys, appeared in the kitchen in a long nightdress. She looked around; got a glimpse of Harry; gave a small squeal and ran out of the kitchen again.

"Wow!" muttered Harry bewilderedly; "What was that?"

"Ginny", said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "She's been talking about you all summer".

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," grinned Fred, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean.

Harry had spent the whole day at the Burrow with the Weasleys. He de-gnomed the garden with the Weasley boys though Mrs Weasley insisted him not to do. He also spent some time flying in the orchard on one of the Weasley brothers' broom.

When flying outside, he got a proper look of the burrow. From outside the house looked like it had once been a large stone pigsty, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several storeys high and so crooked it looked as though it was held up by magic.

He also went to visit Ron's room under the attic. It was like walking into a furnace: nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realised that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of The Chudley Cannons, his favourite quidditch team.

He also came to know that they had a ghoul in the attic.

From Harry's perspective, after spending almost a whole day at the burrow, the house might not be attractive from outside; the rooms inside might not be well decorated but the atmosphere of the house, both in and outdoor, was warm and welcoming. But the best thing about the Burrow was the people lived inside the house. And it already felt like a second home to him.

Little did he know that, in a few more years, the house was really going to be the second home for him.

After that, Harry started to floo to the burrow twice a week.

The only weird thing around the burrow was Ginny's reaction around him.

She seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. One time she even put her elbow in a butter dish. Harry always tried to ignore those incidents not to make her uncomfortable.

The Hogwarts letter arrived a few days later and the Potters and the Weasleys decided to do their school shopping together.

The Weasleys and the Potters met at the Leaky Cauldron and went from there together toward the Diagon Alley. They went to Gringotts first and then met Hermione and her parents outside the Flourish and Blotts.

Outside the shop they saw to their surprise, a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12.30 – 4.30 pm

Hermione was too excited about seeing the man so was Mrs Weasley. But Lily didn't look too much excited. She actually had a frown on her face.

"Dad, who is this Gilderoy Lockhart and why both Hermione and Mrs Weasley looking so excited?" asked Harry.

"He is the writer of some adventurous story books which he claims to be his own adventures. He is a bit good looking too and that's why witches start to gasp whenever he is in sight ", replied James with a disgusted look in his face.

"Then why doesn't mum look that much interested?" asked Daisy.

"Because, no offence to Hermione and Molly, but I am not a fool", replied Lily in a low tone so that Hermione and Mrs Weasley couldn't hear her; "He is too much of a pompous and attention seeker to have some adventures like those on his own".

"I bet your new DADA teacher is a witch who is a die-hard fan of that Gilderoy Lockhart", stated James.

"Or maybe Lockhart himself", supplied Lily.

As they entered the shop Lockhart spotted Harry and yanked him forward for a photoshoot before any of Lily and James could stop him. Lockhart not only took pictures with Harry but also gave him his entire collection of books and announced that he was going to be the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts for the next year.

Harry made his way out of the limelight and put the books in Ginny's cauldron and told her to have them, saying he would buy his own.

He stepped out of the crowd and at that moment the voice of Draco Malfoy reached his ears.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?"

Harry turned around and came face to face with him. He said again with a disgusted look in his face, "Famous Harry Potter, Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

But what surprised him most, was, before he could say anything in reply the voice of Ginny Weasley came from his side, "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!"

It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny blushed scarlet.

Then Ron came and caught up in a row with Malfoy.

But before they could lay a hand on each other, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, appeared on that spot and started to insult Mr Weasley about their lack of money and his low standard job at the ministry. He also taunted James about associating with muggles and poor blood traitors.

After that, the three men got into a fight while Lily and Molly was shouting at their respective husband to stop.

Finally, when Hagrid came and pulled them apart Lucius Malfoy had a swollen eye, a bloody nose and some bruises on his cheeks while having two on their side, James and Arthur had only little bruises on them. Lucius thrust back in Ginny's cauldron her old Transfiguration book that he took earlier and left the room. Only Harry Notice from the corner of his eyes that Lucius Malfoy had put another book in Ginny's cauldron along with her own one but he ignored the fact for that moment.

The rest of the summer was quite pleasant for Harry. A week after Daisy's birthday, Harry decided to spend the rest of the summer holidays with the Weasleys and leave for King's Cross station from the burrow.

The morning of September 1st was really hectic. Mr Weasley had magically expanded the boot of his car, Ford Anglia, so that the trunks fitted easily. But, that was the best of the events.

Even after all of them was seated in the car, they had to come back to the burrow for several times: at first George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks; five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick; they had almost reached the motorway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary.

When they finally reached the King's Cross station, it was quarter to eleven. One by one, all of them walked through the barrier leaving Harry and Ron for the last. As they had only one minute before the train would have left, Harry and Ron decided to walk through the barrier together. But, as they tried to walk through the barrier they crashed into it.

Both the boys looked at each other, worried and confused at the same time. They were worried about not getting into the Hogwarts Express on time and confused, because they had never heard about the barrier to seal itself.

Finally, it was eleven and they were scared about being unable to reach Hogwarts on time.

Then Ron gave the idea of flying to Hogwarts in his dad's flying Ford Anglia. Harry was reluctant at first but after Ron's repeated insistence he agreed.

They boarded their luggage into the car and Ron started the engine. They followed the train and reached Hogwarts. But the actual problem arrived after that. Ron couldn't control the breaks and they crashed onto the Whomping Willow. The car ejected them out of it along with their luggage and rumbled off into the darkness.

But the matter got even worse when Snape caught them. He took them to his office and actually wanted to expel them but fortunately as they weren't in his house, he couldn't. So, he called for Professor McGonagall instead.

She gave them detention along with the assurance that she would be writing to both their parents complaining about their little adventure. She also informed them that Ginny had been sorted into Gryffindor. They ate in Snape's office and headed to their dormitory.

They met Hermione in front of the portrait of the fat lady and she scolded them for their absence in the Hogwarts Express and got shocked knowing about their little 'Flying Ford Anglia' adventure. But when they entered the common room, the view inside was a little different. Students were clapping and praising them both for their extraordinary entry into Hogwarts.

The next day started with Ron getting a howler from Mrs Weasley at the breakfast table. Harry was a little fortunate in that case and got a normal letter from his parents. But his mum scolded him for doing something so dangerous while his father praised him for his awesome entry but showed his concern about the possible danger too.

Their classes started with Herbology where they worked with Mandrakes. Then in transfiguration, they tried to turn a beetle into a button though Ron was facing difficulty in his wand work because of his wand which was broken during their crash with The Whomping Willow. Their DADA classes were nothing but a joke. Lockhart started his first class with a quiz about his own life and likings. Then he released a cageful of pixies and it caused mayhem in the class. He ran from the class leaving the students on their own.

But it wasn't his class but Lockhart himself who was making Harry's life hell. He was constantly giving him pointers on how to steer his fame and how it was Lockhart himself who made Harry more popular with their little photo shoot at the Flourish and Blotts.

Even it was not enough of the tortures. There was a new first-year Gryffindor name Colin Creevey who was constantly following Harry and trying to take his pictures. He even asked Harry to sign one of them.

And then came Wood and quidditch. On their first practice session, Wood woke up Harry several hours earlier than time and dragged him to the quidditch pitch. Then he gave a long lecture on his strategy which made almost every other teammate fall asleep at the end.

But before they could start their actual practice the Slytherin team appeared at the pitch and declared that they had been given permission by professor Snape to practice that day on the quidditch pitch to train their new Seeker.

And then, came the actual surprise. The new Slytherin seeker was none other than Draco Malfoy. It also seemed that his father had bought him the spot in the team by buying the whole Slytherin team brand new brooms: Nimbus 2001.

Then Ron and Hermione appeared at the spot and a row started between them. Malfoy called Hermione 'mudblood' and this infuriated every Gryffindor present there. Ron cast a hex at Malfoy and it rebounded on him due to his malfunctioning wand. He started to vomit slugs and Harry and Hermione took him to Hagrid's.

At lunchtime, Professor McGonagall told Harry and Ron that they would be serving their detention that night. But the problem was, while Ron would have to polish silver trophies with Filch, Harry was ordered to associate Professor Lockhart answering his fan mails in his office. Harry requested her to give him the same detention as Ron, but she refused him saying Professor Lockhart has requested for him particularly.

At that night Harry was in his detention and his hand was aching after writing the addresses of Lockhart fans on envelopes after envelopes. Harry was praying for the time of his detention to end when an ice-cold, bone-chilling voice reached his ears.

"Come … come to me … let me rip you … let me tear you … let me kill you …"

He asked Lockhart about the voice and he ended Harry's detention saying, he was hearing things because of getting drowsy after staying there for nearly four hours.

October came and brought rain and mud with it. It was a Saturday and Harry was coming back from his quidditch practice buried in mud when he came face to face with headless Nick, Who was bewailing for not being selected in the headless hunt. He was talking with the ghost when Filch caught him and tried to give him detention. But Nick saved him at the last moment. In return of his favour, Harry decided to go to his five hundredth deathday party on the Halloween.

But on the day of Halloween, Harry was really, really regretting his decision about going to Nick's deathday party. But after Hermione's reminder of his promise, he and his friends reluctantly went there. The party was dreadful for a living human to be there. The music was irritating for ears and the foods were rotten. Harry and his friends somehow managed to escape the party but then Harry heard the voice again.

"… rip … tear … kill …"

It was the same voice he had heard in Lockhart's office. But again, none of Ron and Hermione could hear the voice.

The owner of the voice was saying about being hungry for so long and it wanted to kill someone.

He followed the voice and Ron and Hermione followed him with bewildered looks on their faces. Finally, they reached the second floor and found something written on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

But there was something more shocking than the writing. There was a large puddle of water on the floor and hanging by her tail from a torch bracket, was Mrs Norris, Filch's cat.

But before they could do anything or run from the spot students started to arrive and so did caretaker Filch. He accused Harry of killing his cat but before he could lay a hand on Harry, Professor Dumbledore arrived at the spot and stopped him. He announced that the cat wasn't dead but petrified. Filch again accused Harry of petrifying his cat; even Snape also suspected him. But professor Dumbledore announced him innocent in absence of any particular proof and permitted his friends and him to leave the place.

Once out of sight, Harry asked his friends, if he should have told professor Dumbledore about what he heard but Hermione refused, saying even in the wizarding world it was not good to hear voices that other couldn't hear.

Both Ginny and Hermione were affected by what happened to Mrs Norris but in different ways. While Ginny looked pale and tearful, like she had lost her own cat, Hermione was spending her whole time in the library searching about the chamber. But it wasn't Hermione only. All the copies of Hogwarts: A History had been taken out.

In the History of Magic class Hermione asked Professor Binns about the chamber and he told the students: how few years after the foundation of Hogwarts, there were problems among the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, regarding the difference of their views about the rightful owners of the knowledge of magic. But the biggest controversy was Salazar Slytherin's pureblood Supremacy what none of the other three founders was agreed of. There was a serious argument on that subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. It was told that before Slytherin had left the school, he had built a hidden chamber somewhere inside the castle which the other founders knew nothing of. And only the true heir of Slytherin could open the chamber and control the monster locked inside it.

Within the next few days, two facts came into view. the first one was, students were believing that Harry was the heir of Slytherin and, the second was, the spiders inside the castle were acting strangely. Harry and Hermione also came to know that Ron was afraid of spiders, okay correction: the living spiders, not the dead ones.

Then they started their detective work. They even went to talk to Moaning Myrtle to know if she had seen anything that night of Halloween. Ron suspected Malfoy to be the heir of Slytherin. His two best friends doubted that to be true but decided to spy on Malfoy anyway. Hermione suggested the idea of Polyjuice Potion but the problem was, the book was kept at the restricted section of the library and they needed a teacher's permission to access the section. So they decided to trap the foolest of the teacher, Lockhart. And their plan was a great success. Hermione just mentioned one of his books and said that she needed to do a little research what she needed to access the restricted section of the library for, and handed him a piece of parchment. At the mention of the book, Lockhart started to talk about it and signed the parchment without even looking at it.

Hermione collected the book from the library and they headed to the Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom to brew the Polyjuice Potion. The potion needed some rare ingredients and they decided to steal it from Snape's store.


	6. The voice intensified

The next day was the first quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The Gryffindors were worried a bit as the whole Slytherin team had the newest racing broom, while they had old brooms except Harry's Nimbus 2000 which was even the previous version of the Slytherins' Nimbus 2001. Nonetheless, the whole Gryffindor team was fiercely determined to prove that the talent of players would always be superior to the quality of brooms.

Harry entered the pitch and looked out for his family. He found them in one of the stands and waved at them. James and Lily smiled at their son and waved back while Daisy was jumping up and down on her spot waving her hands vigorously.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the match started. After just a few minutes into the match, a Bludger started to follow Harry madly around the pitch. Fred and George tried to divert its direction, but everytime it would turn back in the mid-air and hurl toward Harry. The Slytherins were scoring more and more as the Weasley twins were busy saving Harry from The Rogue Bludger. They called a timeout and the whole Gryffindor team minus Wood wanted to call for an inquiry but Harry stopped them saying, if they stopped the match, then the Slytherins would win. So he decided to handle the bludger on his own and told the twins to save the chaser from the Slytherin beaters. The whole team tried to protest against his decision while George blamed Wood for his pre-game motivational command to Harry: 'get the snitch or die trying'.

The match resumed and Harry started to fly around the pitch in crazy patterns, in attempts to find the snitch and save his head from the bludger at the same time. In the stands all the Gryffindors were worried but no one more than his friends and family. They were all standing on their spots. While James and Ron were shouting various comments on the condition of the bludger, Lily was twirling her wand in her fingers and doing her best to restrain herself from blasting the bludger.

Finally, Harry spotted the snitch inches above Malfoy's left ear. But then he got distracted for a moment and the bludger hit his arm hard, breaking his bone. Through the haze of pain, he caught the snitch and hit the ground rolling off his broom. The bludger rushed toward him but it was blasted mid-air by the Reducto Curse of Lily.

His friends and family hurried down the stands but the first one to reach him was the last person he wanted, Lockhart. He pointed his wand at his broken arm to fix it and Harry denied his help. But Lockhart, being pompous as usual, ignored his protests; muttered a spell and ended up vanishing the bones of his arm.

Lily and James reached the spot and looked livid. They wanted nothing but to hex Lockhart to the next century but kept both their hands and mouths in control for the sake of politeness. But that didn't restrain Daisy to shut her mouth. She looked at Lockhart, anger burning in her eyes. She remembered her parents' opinion about the man.

"Who gave you a wand, you brainless git? My accidental magic is better than your spell", she shouted; "Be grateful that I don't have a wand or I would've turned you into a porcelain doll and dumped you at the basement of our house".

All the students nearby were surprised at the outburst of the little girl while James was smiling at the boldness of his daughter. Though Lily was doing her best to look ashamed, she also had a little smile on her lips.

On the other hand, Lockhart was red with embarrassment after being chided by a ten years old. He mumbled something about grading papers and quickly left the spot.

Harry was taken to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased with his condition. She scolded him for not going to her directly and Harry tried his best to explain her the situation.

After Madam Pomfrey gave him Skele-Gro to regrow his bones and warned him about a painful night, Harry's family bid their goodbye with kisses on cheeks and forehead from Daisy and Lily and left for the Potter Manor. Ron and Hermione stayed there and his other teammates also came to visit. The Weasley twins entered the hospital wing and grinned at Harry.

"Take no offence Harry, but today was the best day of this year at Hogwarts. It was the first time we saw that git Lockhart red with embarrassment", said George.

"And most of all, by a ten years old, in front of everyone", added Fred.

"Yeah mate, remind me not to get on her bad side ever", Ron said and all of them laughed.

That night Dobby paid him another visit. Harry was sleeping when he sensed something uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and found his arm burning with pain. But the unexpected was to see Dobby sponging his forehead.

Dobby confessed that it was him who had sealed the barrier of the platform nine and three quarters on the September 1st and sent the bludger after him. He also unintentionally revealed that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened in past and the horrors of the history would repeat itself once more. Harry asked Dobby about the person who had opened the chamber the previous time but he refused. Then there was a sudden sound of footsteps and Dobby disappeared from the Hogwarts hospital wing.

At that moment Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived at the hospital wing carrying a petrified Colin Creevey. A wave of guilt hit Harry when he overheard professor Dumbledore telling madam Pomfrey that they had found a bunch of grapes beside Colin and maybe he was sneaking up to visit him.

Harry was released from the hospital wing the next morning and he headed toward the Moaning myrtle's out of order bathroom to meet Ron and Hermione. He told them everything about Dobby's visit and what he heard from professor Dumbledore.

In the second week of December, Professor McGonagall came around as usual to take names of the students who would stay at the castle for Christmas and Harry along with his two best friends signed their names as they had heard about Malfoy also staying for the holidays. They thought, Christmas holiday would be the best time to test the Polyjuice Potion and spy on Malfoy, as not too many students would be around.

But the problem was, they needed another two ingredients to finish the potion and they could get them only from Snape's store. So, they decided to steal it.

During their next Potion class, Harry threw one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks into Goyle's cauldron and it exploded. Hermione took the benefit of the disturbance and slipped into Snape's store to collect the needed ingredients. Now, it only needed a fortnight for the potion to get ready.

A week later, Harry and his friends found a notice about a duelling club and the first meeting was that night. So, they all gathered at the great hall at 8 o'clock. They were making their guesses about the duelling instructor when the last person Harry wanted, appeared on the stage. Gilderoy Lockhart Came out to be the duelling instructor and he also brought Professor Snape to assist him. They decided to demonstrate the student a little about duelling and took their spot at the two opposite end of the stage facing each other. They started the duel and Snape disarmed Lockhart with his first spell. Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backwards off the stage; smashed into the wall and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Then Snape put all the students into pairs and ask them to duel. Harry and Ron tried to pair with each other but Snape separated them out. He put Ron into pair with Seamus while Malfoy was chosen as Harry's opponent. But as pairing all students at once proved to be a bad idea, Snape and Lockhart decided to work with a single pair at a time. Lockhart suggested Neville and Justin Finch-Fletchley but Snape refused it and called for Harry and Draco instead.

Malfoy conjured a snake and it positioned itself onto the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike. Lockhart tried to vanish the snake but instead, it flew ten feet into the air and  
fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry automatically stepped toward the snake and shouted, "Leave him!". And instantly the snake turned toward him, calmer than earlier. He was surprised by the snake's obedience but not more than the angry and scared expression Justin was giving him. Snape, who was eyeing Harry with a calculating look, vanished the snake and Ron took Harry out of the great hall.

Once outside the great hall, Ron asked him, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"What? … What are you talking about?", asked back a confused Harry.

"Yeah you were talking in Parseltongue", replied Ron.

"Impossible", protested Harry; "I've never spoken in Parseltongue before. I just shouted 'Leave him' in clear English".

"No, it wasn't English. It sounded like a creepy hissing noise", supplied Ron.

Harry was completely taken by surprise. How can he be a Parselmouth? He didn't know any of his ancestor being a Parselmouth ever. Then how could this ability descent into him?

"Harry?" Hermione's voice brought back Harry from his thought; "You know why the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent, right?".

Harry sighed. "I know Hermione. It's because Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth".

"You know what that means, right?" asked Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath. "I know what the means Hermione. Now students are going to think, I am some great-great-great-grandson of Salazar Slytherin and **I am** the heir of Slytherin". Then he sighed again. "Now they are practically going to think, it was me who opened the Chamber of Secrets".

"You should write to your parents, Harry", advised Hermione.

He nodded his head.

* * *

Lily, James and Daisy were sitting around the breakfast table the next morning when Hedwig entered through the kitchen window. She dropped a letter onto the table and landed on Daisy's shoulder. Daisy took the letter; unfolded it and started to read it with a bright smile on her lips. She usually held most the enthusiasm among the three to read letters from Harry and She would read the whole letter with the same bright smile. But today, it was different. Her demeanour changed from pleasant to shock in a matter of second. An expression of horror musked her face and Her hands started to waver.

Lily and James got tensed immediately. They looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces. They got up from their seat and gathered around their daughter.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Why are you looking so terrified?" asked Lily.

"What's the matter, princess? Your brother isn't in trouble, is he?" asked James.

Daisy shook her head. "Harry … Harry wrote …", she answered in a shaky voice; "He … he just found out that he … he is a Par … Parselmouth". She finished and colours drained from both James and Lily's face.

"What?" Lily shouted while her husband took the letter from his daughter's hand.

James read the letter and then handed it to his wife. Harry had written the whole incident of the duelling club. After reading the letter, Lily looked at her husband and said, "We should go to Hogwarts and meet him tonight after dinner. He must be terrified too with this new discovery. Not to mention the taunting of the whole School".

James nodded his head in agreement. He, as an auror, knew about the recent happenings inside Hogwarts. And he knew this new discovery would only get his son into more trouble.

* * *

That morning Harry got into a row with some Hufflepuffs in the library while he was asking them about Justin and trying to convince them that he was not the heir of Slytherin. On his way back, he came face to face with Hagrid who informed him that something or someone was killing the roosters inside the castle. He walked up the stairs; arrived at a dark corridor and tripped over something. He turned to see the object he tripped over and his stomach lurched at the sight.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold and next to him was Nearly Headless Nick, black and smoky instead of pearly-white and transparent.

He stood there frozen, unable to decide his next move. He knew he should move but he also couldn't leave someone there in that position. So he just stood there buried in his thought. In the meantime, Peeves appeared there and started to shout about the attack. Soon, students and teachers arrived at the spot and most of them were accusing him to be the culprit.

But professor McGonagall stop them all and took Harry to Dumbledore. She ordered Harry to wait in Dumbledore's office and left to find the old man. Harry found the sorting hat there and put it onto his head. The sorting hat told him again that he would have been suitable in Slytherin but he disagreed with the hat shouting "You're wrong". Then a strange, gagging noise reached his ears. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a phoenix, though it was looking ill. Then suddenly, the bird burst into flames and he stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. He knew a little bit about phoenixes but he never saw one burst into flames. Then Professor Dumbledore arrived and explained the reason behind the Phoenix to catch fire. A few moments later Hagrid arrived there with a dead rooster in his hand and started to convince Dumbledore about Harry's innocence in his strong gigantic voice. The old headmaster convinced him that he also believed in Harry's innocence and only then Hagrid left the office. After Hagrid left, Dumbledore asked Harry, if there was something he would like to tell him and Harry started to contemplate, if he should inform the headmaster about the voices only he could hear. But at last, he decided against it and gave his answer to the old man.

"Ok Harry, you can go now but if you think, you need to talk to someone about something, you can come to me," said the old headmaster.

Harry just nodded his head and started to walk back toward the door. But before he could leave, Dumbledore spoke again. "And Harry" he turned toward the old man; "You will have to come to my office after dinner tonight. Your family are coming to see you". Harry smiled at the news and the old Wizard smiled back.

That evening after dinner, Harry was standing in front of the gargoyle with a smile in his face. He was really looking forward to seeing his family after four months. As he was not going home for the Christmas holidays, seeing his family there like that would be a pleasant bonus for him. But, there was also a nagging feeling running behind his mind. He was somewhat dreading his family's reaction to his new found ability.

As he already knew the password from his earlier trip to the headmaster's office with Professor McGonagall, he gave the password and the gargoyle sprang into life.

The door of the headmaster's office opened and Harry found his family sitting on a couch inside the office. All of them smiled brightly at the sight of him and the earlier nagging feeling behind his mind washed away immediately. His sister jumped up from her seat and ran toward him. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. His parents also walked toward him and greeted him with hugs.

"I am sorry, dad", Harry said after pulling away from his father.

"What are you sorry for?" asked James confused.

"You know", Harry said hesitantly; "Being a Parselmouth and all".

James smiled. "it's not your fault Harry. And It's a gift, not a curse".

"But everyone says, it's bad", he said with an ashamed face.

Lily held his face in her hands and pulled it up until their eyes met. "An ability can never be considered bad, sweetheart. It's the way you use the ability, determines the bad and the good".

Harry smiled and hugged her mother. Her hugs and kisses always washed over his dread and anxiety.

His family didn't talk about the unfortunate events inside the castle and he was grateful for that. He didn't want to lie to them about the voices.

Almost all of the students left Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays to get out of the horrors inside the castle. But Harry was actually happy about that. He was getting tired of all those mutterings and whispers behind his back.

Fred and George were the only one, making fun with the heir of Slytherin fact. They would pop here and there, and shout about his superiority and evilness. And it actually made Harry feel better that the twins thought the fact of him being the Heir of Slytherin was ludicrous.

On the Christmas morning, Hermione woke Harry and Ron up early in the morning and told them that the Polyjuice Potion was ready and they would act on their plan that night.

That night after dinner, they gave Crabbe and Goyle Sleeping Draughts, spiked in chocolate cakes and hid them in a broom cupboard. Ron and Harry impersonated Crabbe and Goyle respectively while Hermione decided to impersonate Millicent Bulstrode whose hair she found in her robe from the night of the duelling club.

They went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and each of them took a cubicle for their transformation. They drank their potion and a few minutes later, Harry and Ron came out of their cubicle as Goyle and Crabbe. But Hermione refused to come out and told the other two to go without her.

From their talk with Malfoy, it was sure that he wasn't the heir of Slytherin. But they got a piece of important information. The chamber was opened fifty years ago and a student was killed that time while the culprit was expelled from the school.

They came back to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and called for Hermione. She refused to come out at first but finally when she did, she was looking dreadful. She had her face covered in black fur and her eyes had gone yellow. She even had long pointed ears poking through her hair. She declared that the hair she used was actually a cat hair. Harry and Ron took her to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey started her treatment without too many questions.

A few weeks later, Harry and Ron were coming back to the Gryffindor tower when they found a crying Myrtle in her bathroom. When they asked her the reason, she answered that someone threw a book at him. Harry found the book and it was actually a diary of someone, T. M. Riddle. Ron informed Harry that the person had an award in the trophy room for special services to the school fifty years ago. Harry put two and two together and found that the Riddle person actually got the award for something related to the Chamber of Secrets, as it was opened last time fifty years ago. So they had a good chance to find something important from the diary. But there was only one problem: the diary was totally empty.

On the valentine's day, Lockhart arranged some dwarfs to deliver valentine cards all over the school. At the afternoon and on the way of Harry's charm class, a dwarf called him to deliver a singing valentine card in front of a group of first years including Ginny. Harry refused to take it but the dwarf tried to hold him by his bag and ended up ripping it into two. His books, wand, parchment and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over the lot. Malfoy reached the spot and so did Percy. The dwarf ignored Harry's condition and started to sing:

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord"

Harry was totally embarrassed at the moment but his demeanor changed when Malfoy picked up the Riddle's diary. He shouted the disarming charm against Percy's warning and the book flew out of Malfoy's arm to his.

That night Harry discovered a strange thing. The Riddle's diary had some type of consciousness. It actually could reply to whoever wrote in that diary. Apparently, Tom Riddle, the owner of the diary had somehow recorded his memories in it.

Harry asked Riddle if he could tell him the name of the person who opened the Chamber fifty years ago and Riddle agreed to show him instead. Then Harry was sucked into the Riddle's memory through the book and what he saw in the memory shocked him utterly. It was Hagrid who opened the Chamber fifty years ago. Harry knew that Hagrid had a knack for dangerous pets but he also knew that Hagrid would never mean to kill anyone.

The Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match was coming and Harry was busy in his quidditch practice everyday after dinner. It was a day like that and Harry was returning to Gryffindor tower to drop his broomstick when Neville informed him that something misfortune had happened and Harry ran to his dormitory. He found all of his belongings scattered on the bed floor. His cloak lay ripped on the floor and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet. Ron, Dean and Seamus also entered the room at that moment and they were shocked too. Harry rummaged through his belongings and found the Riddle's diary gone.

The morning of the match Harry heard the voice again and told his two best friends about it. Hermione ran to the library telling she had just understood something and she needed to do some research.

On the day of the match, Harry was at the pitch with his other teammates when Professor McGonagall came hurrying and announced that the match was cancelled. Then she took him and Ron to the hospital wing where another bigger shock was waiting for them. There was another attack and Hermione along with a sixth-year girl, Penelope Clearwater, was petrified.

That night Harry and Ron went to Hagrid's hut to find the reality behind the opening of the chamber fifty years ago. But, before they could ask Hagrid anything, Professor Dumbledore appeared there accompanied by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge who actually came there to arrest Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore was trying to convince him about Hagrid's innocence but at the middle of their conversation, Lucius Malfoy appeared there and announced that Dumbledore had been sacked from his headmaster post. Before four adults left the hut, Hagrid gave the two students a hidden clue to follow the spiders to find the actual fact.

A few days later Harry and Ron followed the spiders to the Forbidden Forest accompanied by Fang, Hagrid's dog. They found Mr Weasley's car in the way. Then they reached a colony of giant spiders. There they met Aragog, the spider Hagrid let free from the castle fifty years ago. Then the spider told them how it was Hagrid who took him to the castle and looked after him. But most of all, from Aragog's word, it was proved that Hagrid was innocent. He wasn't the person to open the Chamber fifty years ago. But the only problem was, Aragog didn't want to let them go. Instead, he wanted to feed them to his clan. But in the end, Mr Weasley's car arrived there and saved them from being the dinner of a giant spider colony.

After returning to the castle, another thought struck Harry. After the information he got from Tom Riddle, Hagrid and Aragog, he discovered that the girl who was killed last time the chamber was opened, was Moaning Myrtle. But they were unable to ask her as they couldn't get away from the teachers, who were keeping very hard eyes on the students.

A few days later at breakfast table, Professor McGonagall announced that the Mandrakes were mature and they would be able to unpetrify the victims. After this announcement, Ginny tried to tell them something at the breakfast table, maybe about the chamber as she was looking like she was hardly finding any words to explain her thoughts, but at that moment Percy appeared there and restrained her from saying anything.

That day in their way to History of Magic class they tried to go to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to talk to her but was caught by McGonagall in the way. So, to save their own back they lied to her that they were going to visit Hermione. Professor McGonagall gave them permission and they decided to do that.

While they were visiting Hermione in the hospital wing Harry found a parchment clamped in Hermione's hand. He took the paper and read it. It had details about Basilisk and how its stare and venom could kill anyone immediately. It also read how spiders feared a Basilisk while a rooster's crow was fatal for the Basilisk itself. Beneath the page, Hermione also mentioned a word 'pipes'.

It was then, everything clicked to Harry why only he could hear the voices from inside the wall; why someone was killing the Hogwarts roosters. Because the monster inside the chamber was a Basilisk. And it was getting around the castle through the pipes.

He explain to Ron the whole fact and they decided to go straight to McGonagall. They were in the deserted staff room when they heard McGonagall's emergency announcement for the students to go to their dormitory and the teachers to the staff room immediately. They stood their inside an old wardrobe to overhear the teachers.

The teachers arrived and McGonagall informed them that the Slytherin's heir had left another message 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever', underneath the first one and had abducted Ginny to the chamber.

All the teachers were persuading Lockhart to save Ginny from the monster in the chamber as he was babbling all the year how he could easily defeat the monster.

Harry and Ron decided to go to Lockhart to help to rescue the youngest Weasley. But, when they entered his office, they found Lockhart was packing his luggage to escape.

Then Lockhart explained how he had earned all his fame by deceiving other witches and wizards and afterwards put a memory charm on them.

He also tried to do the same with Harry and Ron but Harry, with his skills and agility, disarmed Lockhart and forced him to go with them to save Ginny.

They went to Myrtle's bathroom and found the entrance of the chamber in an unused tap. He opened the entrance with Parseltongue and a wide pipe hole appeared before them. Harry and Ron entered the pipe after forcing Lockhart through it. They landed on wet ground, miles under the school. There was lying a huge snakeskin at a few distances. Then Lockhart snatched Ron's wand from his hand and tried to cast the 'Obliviate' charm at them. But Ron's defective wand exploded causing the roof of the tunnel to break down. Moments later Harry found himself standing in front of a stone wall, alone. Lockhart got obliviated by his own rebounded spell and Ron was stuck at the opposite end of the wall with him. Having no other option, Harry told Ron to try to clear the boulders and left to save Ginny himself.

* * *

A/N - Please read and review.


	7. After the chamber

A/N: First of all, sorry for the delay, friends. Too much health issues!

Now to the story …...

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart was standing outside the door of McGonagall's office, covered in muck and in Harry's case, blood. The sorting hat and a ruby-encrusted sword were tucked into Harry's belt and the remaining of Riddle's diary was in his hand. Harry knocked and pushed the door opened. There were sitting inside the office were professor McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, a man he didn't know and most surprisingly his dad, James Potter who was looking a little impatient for some reason.

All the adults jumped up from their seat at the sight of them and for a split second, just remained on the spot staring at them blankly. Then Mrs Weasley jumped out of her seat, crossed the room in a matter of seconds and enveloped her daughter in a fierce hug. Harry, however, kept his gaze fixed at his father who was now looking at him with a mixture of relief and horror. His father was shifting his gaze from one blood patch to another on his robe. Then a few moments later he also crossed the room and reached up to him. Without a single word he used scouring charm on his robe and cleaned the blood and muck. After his robe was cleaned enough, his father pocketed his wand and looked directly at his eyes.

Harry was getting a little nervous. His father hadn't spoken a single word since their arrival in the room and it was only adding more to his nerves as his father was never this quiet.

"Dad, I'm sorr …", he started to speak but his voice was muffled as his mouth crushed onto his father's chest in a tight hug. He was startled at first but relaxed when he understood the significance of the hug. His father wasn't angry at him and it was enough for him for that instant. His father released him moments later and smiled at him.

"You saved her?" James asked calmly and Harry nodded. Then both the father and son turned their heads toward the headmaster who surprisingly had a familiar twinkle in his eyes accompanied by a triumphant smile like he had solved a complex riddle. Then suddenly, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Mrs Weasley who was continuously thanking him for saving her daughter.

"But how did you do all this?" asked Mrs Weasley after pulling away.

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Harry walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword and what remained of Riddle's diary. Then, he looked at his father who nodded his head with an encouraging nod. Harry took a deep breath and started to explain how he could hear the voices inside the walls from the beginning of the year. Then how Hermione discovered it was a basilisk inside the chamber, how they forced Lockhart to go with them and how the fraud DADA Professor lost his memory by his own backfired spell. Then he started to tell them how he opened the entrance of the chamber with Parseltongue. Professor McGonagall, at that point, complained about breaking rules. But he continued his story on how he found Ginny almost dead in the chamber, how he met Tom riddle who later revealed himself as Voldemort. Then he started to explain how Fawkes brought the sorting hat to him and how he took out the sword from inside the hat and killed the basilisk by the sword and a poisonous fang of the giant snake pierced into his arm. All the female occupants of the room gasped at this moment while James just closed his eyes to calm his nerves from the image of his dearest son pierced in the arm with a basilisk fang. Then Harry explained how he pulled out the fang from his arm and punctured the diary with it, destroying a sixteen years old version of Voldemort in the process. But he didn't mention the involvement of Ginny in the whole process to save her from additional trauma. But when Dumbledore asked how Voldemort was able to enchant Ginny, she revealed herself that she was writing in that diary of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort for the whole year. Mrs Weasley shrieked in horror at the mention of her daughter being enchanted by the darkest wizard of the era while Mr Weasley scolded her daughter for believing in an enchanted object despite his prewarning.

Dumbledore told the two Weasley adults to take their daughter to the hospital wing and also announced that she will not be given any punishment as it was not her fault to get trapped by a dark wizard so clever like Voldemort. After that, Dumbledore sent McGonagall to the kitchens to tell the house elves to prepare a special meal and told Ron to take Lockhart to the hospital wing. He even sent the other man who was a colleague of James Potter in the auror department, back to the ministry after telling him not to discuss any of the information he just learned, to anyone inside the ministry.

After the departure of the auror, it was only Dumbledore, James and Harry left in the room. the old man turned toward Harry and smiled at him.

"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you", he said pleasantly. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you", then he smiled, "And so you met Tom Riddle". At the mention of Riddle, a sudden thought struck Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore …", he said with a thoughtful look; "Riddle said … I'm like him. Strange likenesses and all".

James was surprised but before he could say anything Dumbledore spoke up.

"Did he, now? And what do you think, Harry?"

"I don't think I'm like him!" said Harry; "I mean, I'm in Gryffindor, I'm …". But he fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in his mind. "Professor," he started again after a moment, "the Sorting Hat told me I'd – I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while … because I can speak Parseltongue …".

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort – who is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure …".

"What?" James jumped up from his seat, shocked at this revelation; "What are you talking about Albus?"

He was looking at Dumbledore wide-eyed. No father in his sane mind would like to listen to the fact, that his son possessed some power of the darkest wizard of the last hundred years.

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry whispered, thunderstruck. He was turning his head from a thoughtful Dumbledore to a stunned James.

"It certainly seems so." replied the headmaster.

"So I should be in Slytherin," Harry said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it –"

"Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry", even James shifted in his chair to listen properly; "You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue … resourcefulness … determination … a certain disregard for rules," he added, his moustache quivering again. "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."

"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin …"

"Exactly", said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Harry and James looked at each other, still unconvinced.

"If you want proof", the old man spoke up at the doubtful expression of the two Potter men. "That you, Harry, belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this." Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword and handed it to Harry. Even James leaned over his chair to see it properly. Dully, Harry turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt. Godric Gryffindor.

Both the father and son looked at each other in awe.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat, Harry", said Dumbledore simply. Then he smiled, "But there is also another reason Harry", Harry looked at him with a questioning look and Dumbledore smiled; " But I think, your father should tell you that".

Harry looked at his father who smiled. "Potters are the descendant of Gryffindor, Harry".

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, dad?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because, I don't give it too much importance, son. I believe one should be known by his own achievements, not by his ancestors". Harry thought about his father's words for a few moments and nodded his head.

"Noble word, James, noble word", said Dumbledore with beaming eyes; "No doubt where Harry gets his excellence from. See Harry …", he said looking at the twelve years old; "That's why you belong much more in Gryffindor than Slytherin. Because no matter if you have some powers passed on from Voldemort or not, you have the morals of your own parents who carry the great values of Gryffindor". Harry smiled at the praise of his parents. "Now James, I think, you should take your son to the hospital wing. Then Harry should join the feast".

James nodded and walked to his son. He hugged him and turned toward the door. But before they could start walking, Dumbledore spoke up again, "Oh, and James", Both the father and son turned toward him; "I think you and Lily have to come to my office tomorrow after dinner. I have something important to discuss with both of you".

James nodded and walked away with his son. Harry was too tired at the moment to be suspicious about anything, so he obeyed his father's direction. But before they could leave, the door of the office opened and Lucius Malfoy arrived at the doorway followed by Dobby the house-elf.

"So!" said Lucius Malfoy, his cold eyes fixed on Dumbledore. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "The other eleven governors contacted me today. After they heard about the abduction of Arthur Weasley's daughter, they insisted me to return".

While Malfoy and Dumbledore were having their conversation about the attack, Dobby indicated Harry that the Riddle's diary belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Though Harry already had his suspicions.

After Malfoy left the office with Dobby, Harry took the book and hid his socks inside it. He stopped Malfoy outside the office and gave the diary to him who handed it to Dobby and unknowingly freed the house elf in the process. Malfoy tried to attack Harry for losing him his house elf but Dobby stopped him. Then the house elf thanked Harry and disappeared from the spot.

Harry went back inside and came outside again with his father. On their way to the hospital wing, Harry asked his father "Dad are you angry with me?"

"Why son?" James asked a little confused.

"You know, for getting myself again in danger".

"I know what you are talking about, son. But I am not angry", James replied. "A little disappointed maybe, but not angry of course". Harry nodded. Then another thought struck him.

"By the way, dad", he asked his father; "When did you arrive?"

"Oh, Professor McGonagall called for the aurors an hour ago". Then he made a thoughtful look. "I think she informed the auror office soon after the Board of governors. Because when we did arrive, Albus, was already there".

"Do you think mum will be angry?" he asked after a few moments.

James laughed. "I think, she'll be horrified more. It'll not be easy for her to take all this in at once, after the events of last year". Then he looked at his son with a mischievous smile. "But you know, I can't give any guarantee of your sister". This time Harry also laughed. They continue their light discussion throughout their whole journey to the hospital wing.

After entering the hospital wing Harry found Ginny sitting in a bed surrounded by his whole family and the curtains around the bed of the petrified students still surrounded.

Seeing him at the doorway, all the Weasley brothers minus Ron hurried forward and thanked him for saving their baby sister.

James asked Madam Pomfrey if he could use the floo network to inform his wife and daughter and she agreed. James took some floo powder and threw into the fireplace.

Ten minutes later, the fire in the fireplace flared green and two worried looking redheads emerged from it. They both hurried toward the bed Harry was sitting in and without any word, Lily hugged her son tightly while Daisy kept staring her brother with an equally worried but calculating look.

Moments later, Lily released Harry and kissed his forehead. "Have you targeted to end up at the hospital wing like this at the end of every school year?" she asked with an anxious tone.

Harry looked at his mother wide-eyed and shook his head.

"Then what's this?" she asked indicating the hospital bed. "And how did it happen this time?"

Harry sighed and for the second time that day he explained the events of the last two and a half hours.

Lily's demeanour went from worried to shocked to horrified as the story progressed. She looked at her son wide-eyed, more colour draining from her face by his every spoken sentence. She shifted her gaze from her son to her husband time to time just to get a nod from him to ensure that her ears were working properly. Her body started to tremble when Harry told about the Basilisk fang getting pierced into his hand. She barely held herself to the end of the story and pulled her son into a massive hug with the end of his last word. She needed to feel her son close to her heart. It was the only way she could take in the fact, that just an hour and a half ago, her son, the jewel of her heart, was alone inside the Chamber of Secrets, face to face with a sixty feet giant Basilisk and a sixteen years old version of Voldemort.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Daisy was looking at her brother with a horrified expression that reflected her mother. What she just heard was beyond any of her imaginations. Only if it wasn't coming from the mouth of her own brother, she would've never believed all that.

"Are you really trying to give me grey hairs before my age?" asked Lily after pulling away. Thought her eyes were filled with tears, relief for her son being safe and sound in front of her eyes after such an occurrence was evident in her eyes.

Harry looked mortified at the thought of his mother with premature grey hairs in her early age and shook his head frantically.

"Then why do you always go looking for danger?" asked Daisy hitting her brother in the arm.

"Hey, it's not me who looks for danger. It's danger itself who always finds me", Harry protested rubbing the spot his sister had just hit.

"It's good then I am coming to Hogwarts next year. Someone really needs to keep an eye on you", suggested Daisy smirking. This time James and Lily also laughed at their daughter's antics while Harry just scowled at his sister.

A few minutes later, Mr and Mrs Weasley came to Harry's bed and greeted Lily and Daisy who greeted back.

"We are really grateful to your son for saving our daughter", Mrs Weasley said to Lily; "And sorry too, that he had to go through all the danger to save her".

"Don't need to be sorry, Molly", replied Lily politely. "It's a good thing that Harry could save Ginny before the worst could've happened. They are both safe and that's all that matter to us". Both the Weasley adults beamed at these heartfelt words.

"Harry is a great kid James, Lily", praised Mr Weasley; "Very few adult and experienced wizards could've done what he has accomplished today. You should be proud of him".

Both James and Lily smiled, pride for their son evident in their eyes.

"We are Arthur. We both are proud of him", Lily answered kissing her son's forehead.

Harry blushed at the praise while Daisy shouted, "Hey, that makes three including me", and everyone laughed at the vocal protest of the ten years old.

An hour later, Harry's family left for Potter manor while Harry and the Weasley siblings made their way to the great hall for their feast.

The feast that night was great. Everyone celebrated the end of the terror and the students who suspected Harry apologised to him. Hagrid joined the feast later at night and Dumbledore announced about the cancellation of the exam which cheered every student even more, except Hermione who was sulking silently. Gryffindor won the house cup again and Professor McGonagall was looking genuinely happy after winning the house cup for two years in a row.

* * *

The next day after dinner, James and Lily were seated in two armchairs in front of the headmaster's desk while Daisy was back at the Potter Manor with her godfather, Remus Lupin.

"What's going on Albus?" asked James; "Two years in Hogwarts and both the years Harry had to confront Voldemort in one way or another".

"I don't know, James", replied Dumbledore with a solemn expression.

"Is this going to happen every year?" asked Lily; "Is this just a coincident or Voldemort is tracking Harry?".

"I don't think so, Lily," said the old man; "Because both the years, Harry wasn't the prime target. Last year Voldemort was after the Philosopher's Stone and this year it was Lucius Malfoy who gave Miss Weasley the diary and his actual target was to harm the muggle-borns", then he smiled a little; "I think we should actually be grateful that both the years Harry was there to get rid of the situation". Both the Potters looked bewildered at the last comment.

Dumbledore smiled. "Your son is an extremely brave and outstanding kid. But even it wasn't all enough to win over the situation of both last year and this. You see, last year we got rid of Quirrell just because Harry was there and Quirrell could not touch Harry because of Lily's blood bond. And this year if it wasn't for Harry's extraordinary ability to speak Parseltongue, Miss Weasley might not be alive and a sixteen years old Voldemort could still be around. So I don't think there are so many wizards and witches out there who have the ability to win over both the situation".

Lily and James looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces. They couldn't deny the theory of the old headmaster. Because they knew that it would've been a completely different story if it wasn't their son but one of them.

"Do you think something like this is going to happen again next year?" asked Lily after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know Lily", said Dumbledore looking thoughtful; "But I don't think, we need to worry about that just now".

Lily looked at the headmaster with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking Albus? My son has confronted Voldemort two times in two years and you are telling us not to worry".

"Calm down Lily", said Dumbledore in a loud but soothing tone," You will understand soon why I am saying this".

Then his eyes got the familiar twinkle. "But, before that, tell me, what do you think about the Arthur Weasley's family?" he asked with a smile hidden under his great white beard.

Both Lily and James looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know what the Weasleys had to do with it other than Harry had just saved the youngest member of their family. But they decided to answer the question without any further inquiry.

"They are great peoples, Albus", James spoke up first; "Not so wealthy in money but very rich in thoughts and values. And the love and bonding among the members of the family are just exemplary".

"And Molly is a great witch", added Lily. "Her motherly instinct is just astounding. She sent Harry a jumper on Christmas in his first year at Hogwarts when he was just a few months into his friendship with Ron".

Dumbledore smiled. "How do you think it will be if they become a part of your family?"

"What?" cried out James. "I don't mean, it will be a bad thing", he recomposed himself; "It actually will be great. They are very good people but why are you asking this?" he finished with a questioning look.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and then started.

"September 1st 1991, the day Harry was coming to Hogwarts for the first time, Sybill made another prophecy".

"What?" Lily and James both jumped up from their seats; "A prophecy?" they both cried in unison. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Lily.

"Yes Lily, James, a prophecy. And I didn't tell you because I wanted to contemplate about the prophecy a bit before approaching both of you with it" replied Dumbledore "The prophecy was witnessed by a portrait of Hogwarts. That's why I can't show you any memory of Sybill making The Prophecy directly. But I can show you my own memory of the portrait reciting it to me".

James and Lily sat back on their chairs and nodded their heads. Dumbledore summoned his pensive from the cabinet and placed his memory in it. The same room they were sitting in appeared in the pensive and portrait of an old wizard came into focus. Then the old wizard started to speak.

"The Dark Lord is waiting behind the shadow ….. terror he wants to shower in the magical meadow … The Chosen One will be tested again and again …. The power he knows not will never go in vain …. The doom of the darkness gave him the mark … the essence of light will repel the dark …. His love his life his power in the vein … rob her from the dark lord make the best gain … her love is precious symbol or sence ….. that will fulfill the marked destiny in the end".

The image in the pensive faded away and the two Potters looked at the headmaster in surprise and awe. After both of them gained their composer back a few moments later, James asked; "What does this prophecy mean?"

"What do you think, Lily?" the old man asked turning toward Lily.

"Several things Albus. The first part is obvious. Voldemort is waiting to gain his body and take over the magical world. The second part tells that Harry will have to face him again and again but everytime he will be saved by the power he has but Voldemort doesn't" Lily looked a little thoughtful after that; "But the next part confuses me, Albus. What does mean by 'The doom of the darkness gave him the mark … the essence of light will repel the dark'?" Lily looked toward Dumbledore.

"That part confuses me too, Lily", said the old man; "So, what about the rest of the prophecy?"

Lily nodded and started again.

"The next part of the prophecy says: Harry will have to save the love of his life from Voldemort and she will be the best thing in our son's life", Lily said this with a conflict of emotion. She didn't know if she should be happy at the mention of the love of her son's life or scared that he had to save her from that heartless monster, Voldemort. "And the final part says that her love will somehow help in the fulfilment of the destiny, means the first prophecy".

"Excellent Lily, excellent". Dumbledore praised with beaming eyes while James looked like he had been clubbed on his head. "Your intelligence always surprises me".

"But professor", interrupted James in a scared voice. "That means, the love of Harry's life … whoever she is … my son has to save her from Voldemort?". He couldn't control his emotion and stammered out the last part.

Lily was shifting her gaze from her husband to the headmaster looking for an answer. Her earlier feelings were coming to the surface of her mind. But this time it was fear which was most prominent. Her heart was beating faster and her throat was too tight to manage even a single word.

Dumbledore smiled softly and leaned over his desk. He still had that twinkle in his bright bluish eyes. "Don't you think your son just saved a beautiful redhead from the death grip of Voldemort?"

James and Lily looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions. James gulped and turned toward the old man. "Do you mean Ginny Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley, is the girl the prophecy is talking about? She is the love of our son's life?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. "Yes James, she is the future of your son".

James's eyes brightened and he looked at his wife who also was sporting a bright smile on her face. They looked at each other for a moment and then he yanked her toward him kissing her hard on the lips ignoring the presence of the old headmaster. He pulled away from her moments later and shouted, "I love it. I really love it". Then he turned toward Dumbledore with a gleeful demeanour. "So, when are we going to tell my son and the Weasleys?" he said rubbing his palms together excitedly.

The old man shook his head. "No James, we aren't going to tell them just now".

"Why?" James asked dejectedly. But this time it was his wife who answered.

"Because James, The love between them will be the strongest and purest when they will fall for each other on their own".

"Lily is right, James", agreed Dumbledore and James nodded and then got serious.

"Okay Albus, but what about the other parts of the prophecy? What about Harry facing Voldemort again and again? And what is the power Harry has but Voldemort doesn't? It was also mentioned in the first prophecy."

"Yes James, according to the prophecy, Harry will have to face Voldemort several times but it also says that he will come out safely every time. And so far the matter of the power, it's quite clear from the last part of the prophecy. What do you think is the power your son have, Lily, that Voldemort doesn't?" he asked turning his head toward the redhead.

"I think it's talking about love, Albus. Maybe Ginny's love", she replied with a calculating look.

"Excellent Lily, You are quite right. it's love. Voldemort has embraced hatred and darkness from the early age of his life. That's why he is miles away from the feeling of love, the most powerful magic exists. But I don't think it's indicating only about Ginny's love. Yes, it's true that she and her love is going to play a vital role in Harry's life, but what both the prophecies are saying about, is the love Harry possesses for everyone close to him".

"Okay Albus, but what about the part 'The doom of the darkness gave him the mark … the essence of light will repel the dark'?" asked James.

"Yes Albus, I am confused about that part too", said Lily.

"I don't know Lily, James. That part is confusing me too. Maybe it's only indicating the attack on Harry that Halloween night. Or maybe it's indicating about something else", Dumbledore was running his fingers through his long white beard; "I think we have to wait some more to comprehend the prophecy completely".

"But Albus?" spoke up James; "Nowhere in both the prophecies, it's clearly mentioned that Harry will be able to defeat Voldemort".

"I know James", replied Dumbledore running his fingers through his enormous white beard. "That's why we'll have to train Harry once he is a little more older, maybe in two or three years, so that he can be prepared when the time will come to fulfill his destiny".

"Albus, do you think we should tell Harry about the first prophecy?" asked James after a few moments of silence.

"No James, not now", the old man replied; "Harry is still too young to take the burden of the prophecy".

"But Albus", protested James; "After all the events he has gone through this year and the last, don't you think he has the right to know?"

"I understand your feelings, James. But I think we should wait another couple of years or so".

James nodded though he didn't think if it really was a good idea. After all, the more delay they would make in telling his son about the prophecy, the worse his reaction would be. And with the temper he had got from his mother, it wouldn't be a delightful event.

* * *

The rest of the school year went by peacefully for Harry and his friends. There was no pompous DADA teacher and the air of threat and horror was not chilling the students to their bones. Even Ginny was looking in her old cheerful self. Though she was still blushing a little around Harry, but other than that, her playfulness and little banters with her brothers were seemed to be delightful to him whenever she was around.

Harry was feeling a little guilty about the events she had gone through the whole year. She had to face all those horrors, only because none of her brothers paid no attention to her the whole year. She was looking paler and paler by every passing month; she always had a troubled and nervous expression on her face but no one noticed it. Even if they did, they ignored it. He knew most of the blames should lie with her brothers, yet he couldn't help but feel a little guilty himself. He knew she was shy around him. Yet he didn't try to approach her himself and be a friend. All this might not have happened, if he had tried to be a better friend to her. She could have told him earlier or he could have comprehend something himself. And then, he could have done something to stop all this from happening.

But those were all in the past and there was nothing he could do to change any of them. But there was still one thing left in the territory of his ability. He could try to be a better friend to her in the coming future and help her get over the trauma still buried deep inside her mind. And he definitely was going to do that.

* * *

At their journey back to King's Cross in the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley siblings minus Percy took a compartment to themselves and they spent the whole journey talking and playing among themselves.

They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something.

"Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh, that", said Ginny, giggling. "Well – Percy's got a girlfriend."

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"What?"

"It's that Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was –you know – attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking as if his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not", said George, sniggering.

Finally, they reached the platform and the train stopped. Harry stepped on to the platform with his friends and looked out for his family. He found them couple of yards away standing with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Seeing him standing on the platform, his sister started to run towards him like the last year and he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"How are you, sis?"

"Firstclass big bro", she said after pulling away.

"You know, you are very lucky", came the voice of Ginny Weasley from their back. "None of my brothers except Bill and Charlie hug me like that".

Daisy smiled. "I know. He is a great brother". Then her eyes got a mischievous glint and she said smirking, "If you want, you can hug him too".

Ginny blushed and started to walk toward her parents mumbling something that sounded like 'brave brother and annoying sister'.

She reached her parents who were standing beside Lily and James Potter. She greeted his parents with a hug. She also received a hug from the Potter matriarch and shook hand with her husband who greeted her with an unnaturally gleeful expression. He even invited her to the Potter manor in a weird way which earned him a jab from his wife.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione came toward the Potter siblings.

"Hey, you both will write to me, won't you?" Hermione asked her two best friends.

"Of course", Ron replied and turned toward his other best friend. "Will you come to burrow during summer?".

"Of course", replied Harry.

"Can I come too? Please… ", Daisy pleaded.

Ron looked thoughtful but before he could answer Harry said, "Why not".

Ron made a face but said nothing. Harry scowled at his friend. He hated this side of his best friend: he never gave importance to sisters.

Seeing the expression in Harry's face Ron shifted uncomfortably at his spot and said, "Yeah, why not? Of course, you can come".


	8. A wonderful time

It was three weeks into the summer holidays and Harry was sitting on his desk, his eyes fixed at the parchment placed on it and right hand moving in a rhythmic pace, busy in writing with his eagle feather quill. He hadn't yet gone to the burrow as he had promised his mother to do that only after finishing all his homeworks. Though he had completed his pending works in almost all the subjects, he still hadn't been able to finish potions. Snape had given them homeworks almost three times compared to other subjects and it took most of his times. But today, he was determined to finish it, so that he would be able to go to the burrow the next day.

It was another three hours later, Harry was done with his homeworks and raised his hands over his head to waive his fatigue. He walked to the window and looked outside. The sun was glaring in the mid-sky and there was not a single patch of cloud. Colourful flowers were blooming all over the garden and butterflies are roaming all over them. Then his eyes fell on the small figure zooming around the sky. His sister, Daisy, was flying in his Nimbus 2000. She had her own Cleansweep but she loved to fly in his faster broom and he didn't really mind to lend it to her so far as she took good care of it. After all, anything to make his sister happy.

He turned his gaze from the window and looked at the clock placed on his bedside table. It was nearly lunchtime so he left his room and headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen and found his mother placing the bowls of food on the kitchen table.

"Are you done with your homeworks?" asked Lily as she spotted her son at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yes mum, all finished", replied Harry; "Can I help you with anything?"

"Thanks, sweetheart", she smiled at her son; "You can place the plates and the cutleries and then call your sister for lunch".

"Ok mum", he replied and went to the selves and took out the required things. As his father was at work, Harry placed the plates and cutleries for three people properly and went outside into the front yard. He found his sister about fifty feet high in the sky and waved his hand at her direction. She zoomed toward him and stopped in a hovering position about ten feet above his head.

"Come on sis, lunch is ready", He shouted and she landed a few feet away from him.

"Your broom is awesome, bro", Daisy cried out in elation; "Once I make the team I will ask dad to buy me a broom like this". Then she got serious and looked at his brother. "Do you think I can make the team?".

"Of course you can", said Harry confidently; "You are an amazing flyer. But before that, we have to see, in which house you are going to be sorted".

Daisy thought about her brother's words for a few moments and a mask of nervousness cover her face.

"Harry?" she called out "Will you hate me if I get sorted into any other house than Gryffindor"? Then she added hesitantly, "You know, like Slytherin".

Harry looked at his sister and saw the nervousness on her demeanour. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry sis, I will love you as much as I do now, even if you get sorted into Slytherin", he assured her. "By the way, I don't think you'll be sorted into any house other than Gryffindor. You are really brave you know", he grinned at her; "I still remembered the day you hit Dudley like that".

She laughed at the memory and looked at him hopefully. "Do you really think I'll be sorted into Gryffindor?"

Harry tightened his grip around his sister. "Really", he replied confidently.

Daisy smiled and hugged her brother. She pulled away after a few moments. "You are the best brother in the world you know", she said kissing his cheek.

Harry smiled and both the siblings went inside. They didn't notice the other redhead watching their interaction from the window of the kitchen.

Lily Potter smiled at the interaction between her children and went back to her work. Love is really the power her son had in an inordinate amount.

The next day Harry woke up early in the morning. It was still seven in the clock and he usually got up at 7:30 during holidays. He was really excited to see the Weasleys again, not to mention his best friend. He came downstairs to the kitchen and found his parents sitting around the kitchen table with mugs of coffee in their hands.

"Good morning mum, dad", greeted Harry enthusiastically.

"Good morning sweetheart". Lily greeted her son with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed toward the kitchen counter.

"Good morning, son", James hugged him, "You are up early today".

Harry smiled. "Yes, dad. A little bit excited to meet the Weasleys again". James smiled mischievously at his son. "All the Weasleys or maybe a certain one?"

Harry looked at his father in confusion, while Lily shouted, "James…", glaring at him from the kitchen counter where she was brewing coffee for his son.

"I was asking about Ron, Harry". James said quickly to appease his last comment.

"Oh, yeah, of course", said Harry shrugging.

Lily handed him a mug of coffee and he took a chair beside his father. "Is Daisy too going to the burrow with you?" asked Lily.

"She said so last night. I don't know if she had changed her mind", He replied casually.

"I definitely haven't changed my mind", came the voice of the youngest potter from the kitchen doorway. Everyone turned their heads toward the door and they exchanged another morning greetings. After Daisy also took her chair and got her own mug of coffee, Lily asked, "Are you two going after breakfast or you are having it there?"

"No mum", answered Harry; "We are having breakfast at the Burrow. I floo called Ron yesterday and Mrs Weasley asked us to have breakfast there".

"When are you going there?" asked Lily looking at the wall clock.

"8 o'clock mum". Lily nodded and started to prepare breakfast for her husband and her.

When it was almost eight Harry and his sister got up from their chairs and bade goodbye to their parents. They headed to the living room where Harry threw some floo powder into the fireplace and the fire flared green. He entered into the fireplace and took his sister with him. As it was the first time she was going to floo to the burrow, he took her with him so that she wouldn't get lost. He shouted, "The Burrow", and instantly his whole body began to spin. They passed several fireplaces in their way and finally reached their destination. They both stumbled out of the fireplace and held themselves on their feet with great difficulty. They were dusting soot from their clothes when suddenly they were pulled into a very familiar bone-crushing hug. Okay familiar to Harry at least. Daisy was feeling a bit suffocated with the enormous strength she was putting into the hug but she could also feel the motherly love and affection which always was the speciality of her hugs. So she kept her smile plastered on her lips and let her coddle them.

"It's so good to see you Harry dear, Daisy dear. How are you both?" asked Mrs Weasley after pulling away. She had on her lips, the usual bright smile that always accompanied her when welcoming a guest.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Weasley and we both are fine", replied Harry politely.

"Sorry, but you have to wait a while for breakfast, dears. Ron and the twins are still asleep".

"It's okay Mrs Weasley. We'll wait for them", replied Harry.

"So nice of you dears", she replied and headed out to wake up her sons while Harry and Daisy took their seat around the kitchen table where Mr Weasley was already seated.

"Good morning Harry, Daisy", greeted Arthur.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Weasley", the potter siblings greeted back in unison.

"So Daisy, you are going to start at Hogwarts this year, right?" asked the older man.

"Yes Mr Weasley", replied Daisy, suddenly a little more excited at the mention of Hogwarts.

"Are you excited for your first journey on Hogwarts Express?"

"Yeah, of course", she replied excitedly. "I've travelled on tubes in muggle London but they aren't as magnificent and majestic as Hogwarts Express".

"Really?" cried out Mr Weasley, suddenly excited at the mention of muggle technology. "So Daisy, you know all about muggles, right?"

Daisy smiled. Her father and brother had already told her about Mr Weasley's fascination with muggles. "Yes, Mr Weasley. I know quite a bit about them".

"That's fascinating", extolled the ginger-haired man; "And do you have any of those muggle _eloctrenics_ things?"

Harry chuckled at this. "It's not _eloctrenics,_ Mr Weasley", corrected Daisy trying hard and failing considerably to suppress her laughter. "It's electronics. And yes, we do have them".

"Really?", Mr Weasley cheered up like a kid at the mention of his favourite candy. "So, do you have in your home … what they say … ", he made a thoughtful expression and then said triumphantly, "Yeah, got it … tevilation".

Harry smiled and Daisy giggled. "It's not tevilation, Mr Weasley. It's television".

"Oh, it's television. So I thought why it sounded so weird the first time", Mr Weasley said looking thoughtful again. At that moment Ron entered through the kitchen doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Daisy", he greeted sleepily scratching his head and both the Potter siblings greeted him back. He took the chair beside Harry opposite to Daisy. A moments later the twins entered the room with cheerful smiles.

"How good to see you, little Harry", said Fred.

"Absolutely splendid", added George.

"It's good to see you too Fred, George", replied Harry Laughing. Then they turned toward Daisy.

"How much you have grown up Daisy", Said George.

"Yeah, two feet in two weeks", added Fred. Daisy giggled at their antics.

"That's enough Fred, George", Molly cried out from behind them and the twins took their seat across Harry and Daisy, without another word, though they had their usual playful smirks on their lips.

Minutes later Percy came into the kitchen and took his seat beside the twins with a formal good morning and a statement that he was busy doing his homeworks. Ron rolled his eyes and the twins made a throwing up motion at the last remark.

Another few minutes later the youngest Weasley walked into the kitchen and got a little red at the first sight of Harry and muttered a soft 'good morning' before passing Harry's chair and taking the seat beside Daisy. The youngest Potter noticed when Ginny blushed at the sight of her brother and got curious about it.

Mealtime in the burrow was never a quiet event and Harry always loved all those little talks and banters during those times. It always brought a familial feeling inside him. And today it was not different for his sister too. Daisy was enjoying her foods as much as the light and playful conversations. Mrs Weasley's cooking was as good as her mother and she liked every bite of it. Her talks with Mr Weasley was jovial, while the twin's jokes were very amusing.

But on that bright sunny morning of July, sitting there at the breakfast table of Weasley family, something else special happened for the youngest Potter. Between all those little talks and discussion, smiling and giggling at the twins' playful jokes, Daisy found her first ever friend apart from her own brother. Ginny.

She and the youngest Weasley build a fine friendship during the breakfast. She never had a sister or someone of that relation. So, she was loving talking with a girl who was about the same age as her.

But there was only one thing, a little weird about her. Ginny was acting a little funny whenever her brother was asking her something. She noticed that Ginny was looking at her brother from the corner of her eyes from time to time. And she was diverting her gaze blushing, everytime Harry was looking at her direction or asking her something.

After breakfast, all the boys went outside to play quidditch. Harry asked his sister to join them but she refused him saying, she wanted to spend some time with Ginny in her room. Harry took one of the old Weasley brooms and played quidditch with the boys until the lunchtime.

While the boys were playing in the orchard, the two girls were in Ginny's room busy in their own discussion. Daisy asked Ginny about Hogwarts from a girl's perspective, though Ginny didn't have so much to say as it wasn't a pleasant experience for her in the castle due to the events she had gone through last year. They also talked about quidditch and their life with their own families.

They had lunch at noon and spent the rest of the day playing games and just relaxing. By the dinner time, Daisy had built a strong bond of friendship with Ginny. She really liked the cheerful ever demeanour and open-minded nature of the youngest Weasley. She wasn't very judging and was very easy to talk to. But there was something about Ginny, that Daisy found very amusing. Whenever the name of Harry would come into a conversation, her face would light up and she would listen to them eagerly. But whenever he was around she would go all quiet and her face would redden whenever he would ask her something.

Daisy realised that her new friend really had a massive crush on her brother. And surprisingly, she really didn't dislike the idea of Ginny being her brother's girlfriend. But to make that happen, she would have to talk to Ginny about her blushings first, she thought.

But first of all, she decided to let the bond of their friendship between them grow a little stronger before approaching her with all those facts.

That evening at dinner all the Weasley along with the two Potter siblings were seated around the kitchen table when Mr Weasley cleared his voice to draw everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, I've a little announcement to make".

"What is it, Arthur"? Molly Weasley spoke up with a serious expression.

"I, have Bought, a ticket for the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw", announced Arthur pulling out a piece of paper from his robe pocket. It was about three inches by six inches in size with one side painted in dark yellow and the other in greyish green. Both the side had the same types of lettering though it wasn't quite distinguishable from the position Harry was sitting in.

Everyone stopped eating and was looking at Mr Weasley with different expressions on their faces. Mrs Weasley was looking at him in an attempt to find if he was telling the truth or just joking. Percy was looking at his father like he had lost his mind. Fred and George were actually looking excited And ready to dance, while Ron and Ginny were not looking at their father but actually staring at their mother instead, expecting a great shout from her. And both the Potter siblings were turning their head from one Weasley to another observing their reactions.

Mrs Weasley gained her composer first and asked her husband, "You are Joking, right?".

Mr Weasley shook his head. "No Molly dear, I'm not joking. It's genuine", he said waving the ticket holding between his thumb and index finger.

"WHAT?! " Mrs Weasley shouted jumping up from her seat and all the Weasley siblings flinched; "You bought a lottery ticket, Arthur. You know very well that we don't have that much money. We can't waste our money in those useless expenses. What about the children and their school shopping, Arthur? We have to buy them books, stationeries … "

"Calm down Molly", Mr Weasley cut her off; "I got a discount on the ticket. Today was the last day to get the tickets and they were giving special discount this year, on the last day. So, I got one. Actually, It costs half of the actual price".

"Yet, you shouldn't have bought it. Those lotteries are all bullshit".

"It's okay Molly dear, no harm in trying the luck once", he said trying to convince his wife.

"Okay, but it should be the last time", she warned and her husband nodded. All the Weasley children breathed a sigh of relief. The storm went by calmer than they expected.

"So dad, when is the announcement of the winner?", asked George.

"We have to send invitations for the celebration", added Fred.

"Shut up you two", scolded Mr Weasley and the twins put their head down trying to hide their smirk; "And the announcement is tomorrow".

All the Potter and Weasley siblings got excited at this news.

Dinner was finished quickly after that and all the children spent some time in the living room discussing excitedly about the lottery and the possible upcoming result though most of the time Percy was complaining about how foolish his dad was to spend money in a stupid lottery ticket. After about fifteen minutes, Percy left for studying, babbling about NEWTs being all about study and hard works while the twins locked themselves in their room doing what, no one knew. Harry and Ron started a game of chess and the two girls went up to Ginny's room for their own talks.

Finally another one hour later, after a day full of joy and happiness, the Potter siblings bade their goodbye and left for the Potter Manor.

That night Harry was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling with a smile on his lips, reminiscing the day's events. The whole day was too much fun. Playing quidditch the whole morning, the twins' jokes, chess with Ron and Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking made the day so much enjoyable, and he made every moment of it. Not even losing all the game of chess against his best friend could make a dent in his bright mood and fun-filled memory of the day.

But the only fact he wasn't too happy about was Ginny's reaction toward him. She wasn't anymore running from her spot at the sight of him but she wasn't casual around him either. He tried to include her in his conversations but every time he asked her something, she would get uncomfortable and reply with a simple nod or a single word answer.

Harry sighed and rolled over to his side hugging his pillow. _Now there is only thing left for him to do_ , he thought, _he would have to talk to her directly about this_. But for that he needed a place quite and a little secluded, what definitely wasn't possible in the crowd of the burrow. So having no other options, he decided to wait until they were back at Hogwarts.

Then he smiled a little. The best thing about the whole day was his sister was getting along very well with Ginny. They became very good friends with each other on their first day. He was genuinely happy for his sister for getting her first friend outside their family, as well as a little hopeful that maybe now Ginny would be less shy around him as she was going to be a good friend with his sister and know that he was no more special than any other boys in the wizarding world, like her brothers.

Harry and Daisy didn't go to the burrow the next day. Two days after their visit to the Burrow, Harry was having dinner with his family at the kitchen table when Errol, the Weasley family owl, came soaring through the kitchen window; flew over them and crashed onto the opposite wall. "Ouch", Harry mouthed and got up from his seat to pick up the bird from the ground and take the letters from the owl. He placed the owl on the table and gave him a piece of toast. He untied the package from its leg and found there two letters, one addressed to him and one to his sister. He took back his seat; gave his sister her letter and opened his own. It read:

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Hurray!**

 **Guess what? Dad won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. we've got 700 galleons. Mum almost fainted after listening to the news. And dad shouted so hard near my ears that they will be ringing till the start of the school term. Fred and George started to dance so uncontrollably that they fell over Percy and Ginny hasn't stopped dancing since dad announced that we will be going to visit Bill in Egypt.**

 **Dad said we may be leaving before the end of the week. So why don't you come to the burrow tomorrow? We will have fun again. Don't need to send me a reply, just come tomorrow. I've already told mum to expect you at breakfast. Just don't come before 8:30. I love my morning sleep very much.**

 **Goodbye and see you tomorrow.**

 **Ron.**

Daisy got a similar letter except it was from Ron's little sister, Ginny.

Both the Potter siblings finished reading at the same time and looked up from their letters grinning ear to ear. Their eyes met and their smile broadened even more if possible.

"What's the matter? Why are you both smiling as if Christmas has come early?" James asked with a little confusion, though both of the parents were also smiling at the merriment of their children.

"Mr Weasley has won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize, dad", Daisy cried out in excitement.

"Wow! That's a great news", James exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, they really deserve it", added Lily with a big smile.

"And they are going to Egypt to visit Ron's eldest brother, Bill", said Harry.

"And, as they are leaving before the end of the week, Ginny has asked me to come to the burrow tomorrow", then she added smirking at her brother; "And she has also invited Harry".

Harry smiled, unaware of the reason behind his sister's comment and replied, "Ron has invited me too". Then he looked at his parents. "So mum, dad can we go to the burrow tomorrow?"

"Why not!" cried out James; "After all, it's going to be a home to you too in the future", replied the Potter patriarch, caught up in the flow of excitement.

"What, dad?" cried out Harry. Confused, both the Potter children looked at their father while Lily kicked her husband under the table.

"I mean, Molly and Arthur love you two so much. So, it'll be like a home to you soon in the future isn't it?".

"Oh", muttered Harry but his sister wasn't looking so much convinced but she also dismissed her suspicions when her mother asked her next question.

"So, When are you going tomorrow?" asked Lily.

"Eight, mum", Daisy replied instantly.

"Make that eight thirty, sis", corrected her brother; "Ron doesn't want to wake up so early in the morning".

"He is as lazy as a slug", commented the ten years old redhead and the other three occupants laughed at her remark.

"Congratulate them from both of us, will you?", asked James looking at his children.

"Why not dad, of course we will", Harry replied and his sister nodded in agreement.

Then they continued again on their breakfast with cheerful moods.

The Potters were genuinely happy for the Weasleys. They never had too much money to spend anyway they wished. So they always were very careful when it came to expenses. That was why a family trip to somewhere like Egypt was never so affordable for them. But now, having the prize money, they would be able to do it without worrying about their regular expenses.

* * *

Harry and his sister spent the whole next day with the Weasleys. They flooed to the burrow at 8:30 and got enveloped in a massive hug by the Weasley matriarch, the moment they emerged from the fireplace. Ginny was already in the kitchen and hugged Daisy excitedly. She shook Harry's offered hand shyly and greeted a quiet good morning. The boys, alike the Potter siblings last visit, spent the whole morning after breakfast playing quidditch in the orchard while the girls were busy in their own conversations inside the room of the youngest Weasley. After lunch, all the children spent the whole afternoon talking about the Weasleys' upcoming trip to Egypt and what the oldest Weasley brother had already told them about the country. The dinner that night was another cheerful affair including a very special meal. Finally one and a half hour later, the Potter siblings flooed back to the Potter manor after wishing good luck to the Weasleys for their upcoming trip.

Two days later Harry was having breakfast at the kitchen table while Errol arrived, again with two letters, one for each of the Potter siblings. Harry took his letter and gave Daisy her own. Both the letters said the same thing: the Weasleys were leaving for Egypt on Wednesday, July 21st, by portkey and would arrive back a week before the term started, though they were unaware of the exact time due to the time difference between the two countries.

Both the Potter siblings got a little sad at the thought of not able to see the Weasleys again for the rest of the summer vacation but on the other hand, they were happy for the Weasleys on their upcoming fun and enjoyment.

The next one and a half week was not as boring for the Potter siblings as they initially thought it would be. They couldn't spend time with the Weasleys but they had fun with their own parents. They went to muggle museums and amusement park and spent their morning and afternoons at sea beaches. They also went to movies with their parents. Even Remus also joined them on some of their trips.

Three days before Harry's birthday, Harry came downstairs and found his sister sitting at the kitchen table with her head buried in the copy of Daily Prophet. He got a little surprised as his sister wasn't fond of reading newspapers that much. But his surprise turned into confusion as he noticed a little smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning Mum", Harry greeted his mother who was making coffee at the kitchen counter. She greeted back with a hug and a kiss. Then he turned toward his sister.  
"Good morning sis."  
"Good morning Harry", she greeted back looking up from the paper.  
"What are you smiling at, sis?" asked Harry.  
She looked at him and grinned. "Look at this", with that she handed him the copy of the newspaper. He took the copy of Daily Prophet and looked over the front page. His face lit up with the same smile his sister was spotting a few moments ago.  
There was a headline with big bold letters:

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

Under the headline the article read:  
 **Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw this year.**

 **Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw is the biggest lottery event of wizarding Britain. Every year thousands of witches and wizards take part in this event to test their luck but only one of them comes to be fortunate enough to win the grand prize of seven hundred galleons. And this year the Weasley patriarch had enough stars shining over his fate to win the draw. But most interestingly, he not only brought the ticket on the last day of the event but also bought it in half of the actual price during our closing hour sale.**

 **Currently, the whole Weasley family is in Egypt enjoying their summer holidays amidst the ancient pyramids and a great wizarding history. When our stuff reporter from Egypt interviewed Mr Weasley he said, 'We never really expected to win the draw, so this really was a great surprise for our family. My wife and I decided to spend the money on our trip to Egypt. Our eldest son, Bill, works here as a curse breaker for Gringotts and we decided to visit him with the rest of our children".**

Harry scanned the moving photograph beneath the article and a large grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs Weasley, tall, balding Mr Weasley, six sons and one daughter, all (though the black and white picture didn't show it) with flaming red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat Scabbers on his shoulder and his arm around Ginny. Her face was lighted up with a genuine smile that broadened his own smile in return.  
"Wow! They are looking very happy, aren't they?" inquired Harry though it wasn't really a question.  
"Very", replied Daisy.  
"Who are looking Very happy, children?" asked James Potter from the doorway, just returning home from his night shift at the Ministry.  
"The Weasleys, dad. There is a picture of them from Egypt in today's copy of Daily Prophet", explained Harry  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, see". Harry handed his dad the paper.  
James scanned the newspaper and a smile formed on his lips seeing the Weasleys together. But his smile faltered a little when his eyes fell on the creature in Ron's hand.  
It was the first time James saw Ron's pet rat and it looked a little like Peter to him. His first thought was to jump up from his chair and shout, but then he decided against it and recomposed himself. It wasn't possible, he thought. A wizard couldn't hide forever in a wizarding family in his animagus form, especially in a family with nine members. Because if he did, he would've got caught at least once during one of his transformations. After all, a wizard could never spend his whole life as a rat animagus, could he? So he dismissed this line of thoughts and concentrated at the smiling faces of the Weasleys and the giant pyramid behind them.  
But Harry noticed his father's sudden change of expression and asked, "Dad, is there any problem? You're looking a bit tensed".  
James took a deep breath and smiled at his son. "No problem, son. I think I'm a bit tired after my night shift", he lied. He and his wife had lied to their children that two of his best friend, Peter and Sirius, are currently in USA and totally out of touch. And he wanted to be that as it was until it would be time to tell them about the prophecies and how it affected their lives.

Harry nodded his head and got engaged in a conversation with his sister about the Weasleys and the article.

The day and the next went by quickly and finally, it was July 30th and Harry was looking forward to his birthday. That night Harry went to bed with excitement bubbling inside him. Though he got to celebrate his birthday every year, this would be the first time he would get birthday wishes from his two best friend and Hagrid, as he wasn't able to receive them last year due to Dobby's interference.

That night Harry was asleep in his bed when there was a clicking sound on the window. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was after midnight. He turned toward the window and jumped up at the sight outside the window glass panels. There were three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. Harry opened the window hurriedly and the owls landed with a soft thump on his bed. He immediately recognised the unconscious owl - Errol. There was a large package tied to its legs. Harry dashed to the bed at once, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Then he turned back to the remaining owls. One of them was his own Hedwig and the other was a Hogwarts owl carrying a parcel and a letter with Hogwarts crest. He relieved the owls from their burdens and Hedwig flew to his own cage after giving him an affectionate nip with her beak while the school owl flew back through the window.

Harry sat down on his bed; grabbed Errol's package; ripped off the brown paper and discovered a present wrapped in gold and silvery paper. There was also an envelope with his sister's name on it. He thought it might have been sent by Ginny, so he kept the letter aside to give her the next morning. Harry took the envelope with his name and pulled out the letter from it. It read:

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Happy birthday!**

 **Hope you are well.**

 **It's brilliant here in Egypt. Bill's taken us round all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**

 **As I told earlier, we'll be back about a week before term starts. And guess what? Mum and dad are going to buy me a new wand for the next year.**

 **Hope you have already seen the article in the newspaper. I will contact you once we are back home.**

 **Ron.**

 **PS: Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**

Harry smiled and picked up his present from the bed. He unwrapped it and found inside what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it. The letter explained that the top like thing was a Sneakoscope which was designed to light up and spin whenever there was someone untrustworthy around.

Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.

Inside this too, was a wrapped present; a card and a letter, this time from Hermione.

She wrote that she was currently in France, enjoying her holidays with her parents. She was happy that Harry had sent her a letter with Hedwig as she was uncertain how to send him his birthday present. She wrote about what she had already seen in France and then quite a bit about how Ron was lucky to learn about the great ancient Egyptian wizards and magic.

From Hermione, Harry got a broomstick servicing kit which really came as a surprise to him, considering her book-loving nature.

The parcel, the Hogwarts owl brought was from Hagrid who had sent him a Monster Book which Harry required to bind with one of his belts as it was in a goal to eat his whole room.

Then he read his Hogwarts letter which was accompanied with a permission form needed to be signed by his parents, in order to be able to visit Hogsmeade. A smile crept upon his lips at the thought of being able to visit the wizarding village. It wasn't that he had never visited Hogsmeade. He had gone there a few times with his parents and sister, but visiting the village with his friends would be a whole new experience for him and he was looking forward to that.

Harry gathered his presents and letters and put them upon the desk and went back to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

A/N - I've tried a bit to portray, how the Weasleys' reaction would've been considering the lottery. So please comment if you liked it or not.

And so far the matter of James, Sirius and Peter, don't worry I've got a plan for that.


	9. An escaped prisoner

The next morning Harry woke up with a refreshed mood and walked up to the bathroom for his morning routine. Meanwhile, in downstairs, Lily, James and Daisy were seated around the kitchen table when suddenly, 'AAHHHHHHH', Harry's frightened scream rang around the house.

Lily and James jumped up from their seats instantly and ran upstairs with worry and apprehension on their faces, followed by a smirking Daisy. They entered Harry's room and found it empty. So they headed up to the connected bathroom and found him standing in his boxer, looking at the mirror with his back toward them. At the sound of footsteps, Harry turned around and his parents got the good look of him. But the only problem was, he didn't look like their son at all. His face was painted in red and white. His lips, eyelids and nose were bright red while the rest of his face along with his front hairs were white. James started to laugh instantly leaning on the wall to support his weight while Lily just stood rooted at her spot, totally dumbfounded.

After staring at her son for a few silent moments, Lily turned toward her daughter who was now at the doorway of the bathroom, rolling on the floor cracking up with laughter. "You did this?" she asked still unable to overcome the shock, and Daisy nodded.

"Great prank, princess, great prank", James praised his daughter, still howling with laughter; "I'm proud of you".

"Thanks, dad", she replied back.

"That's not fair, dad", protested Harry, groaning.

"I know Harry, but you have to admit too, that it was absolutely funny", stated James. Harry smiled a bit at this remark. "Yet it was not fair", he replied.

"Okay everyone, stop now", Lily ordered, finally recomposed and both the father and daughter stopped laughing though they couldn't stop the crackling sound escaping their mouth whenever their eyes were falling on Harry's face.

Lily ignored her husband and daughter, and turned toward her son; "You get washed and come downstairs".

He nodded and the others left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Harry came downstairs and entered the kitchen. His family wished him a happy birthday in their usual manner and handed him his presents.

He had already declined the idea of a birthday party as none of his two best friends would have been able to attend, but they were going to have a special family dinner including Remus that night.

Five minutes later, Remus Lupin emerged from the Potter Manor living room fireplace and entered the kitchen. "Good morning everyone".

"Uncle Remus", Daisy shouted and jumped into his arms while the others greeted him back with delightful smiles.

"Hey Daisy, how are you?", he asked.

"I'm fine uncle Remus. But you missed all the fun", replied the ten years old enthusiastically.

"Really? What you did to Harry this year?" asked Remus knowing full well about the Potter siblings' birthday tradition.

"Ha-ha! I painted his face like a weird joker while he was sleeping". She said looking at her brother. "You should have seen his face and… and the screaming". She started laughing again leaning on the nearby chair.

Even James was also laughing at the memory while Lily was just smiling briefly. Harry kept his face down in embarrassment while Remus was smiling at his laughing goddaughter. He turned toward Harry and said, "You don't need to be embarrassed, Harry. By the way, Happy Birthday". He handed Harry a wrapped package. Harry ripped the wrappings and found a book on Defence Against Dark arts.

"Thanks, Uncle Remus", replied Harry. DADA was always his favourite subjects.

Remus took a chair and then asked, "But Harry, how did you not realise anything when she was painting your face?".

Harry made a thoughtful expression and said, "You are right uncle Moony. Now, when you mentioned it, I think it's really strange, you know. I should have felt something". Harry continued his thoughtful expression when Daisy started laughing again. But this time it was a little different. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You … you didn't … realise anything because", she was telling between her fits of laughter; "Because … I told dad a few days ago to … to enchant the paintbrush … and colours … so that one couldn't feel anything … when someone paints on them with it".

"What?" Harry shouted and looked at his father with betrayal while his father looked totally taken aback at this remark. Remus kept smirking at the expression of his friend while Lily yelled out, "James!", glaring at her husband.

James Looked from his daughter laughter to his son's expression of betrayal to his wife's glare and replied with the same dumbfounded expression, "I didn't know she was asking that to prank her brother. She said she did want them just for games and fun".

Daisy smiled. "'Prank is a part of games and fun'. Isn't it what you told me, dad?".

James sighed. "Yeah, I did". Harry groaned at this while Lily just shook her head. It was a relief that only one of her children was like that, or she would have gone insane much earlier.

"Okay everyone, I've a little announcement to make", spoke up Remus to announce his news as well as save his friend from getting chided by his wife.

"What? You found a girlfriend?" asked James in mock surprise and the kids burst out laughing.

"Shut up, James", said Remus without any malice.

"What is it, Remus?" Lily inquired ignoring her husband's comment.

"Actually, I've was offered a job a few days ago and I said yes to it".

"Really?" James Jumped up from his chair. Remus just nodded.

"Wow, Moony". James hugged his friend. In spite of his talents, getting a decent job was really an issue for Remus for his furry little problem.

"But what's the job, uncle Moony?" asked Harry.

Remus smiled at him. "The book I gave you, is your textbook for DADA next year".

Harry hadn't seen his booklist, so he was a bit surprised at the news.

"But how do you kno …", Harry stopped in mid-sentence when a sudden thought hit him. He looked from his book to his honorary uncle, wide-eyed; "You aren't our new DADA teacher, are you?" he asked out.

The older man smiled and nodded. Harry jumped out of his chair immediately and hugged him followed by his sister.

"This is the best birthday gift this year, uncle Moony", complimented Harry.

"Harry is right Moony. This is wonderful", praised James.

* * *

The next morning Lily was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in her hand. It was a quarter to seven in the clock. James was called to the auror office at two o'clock last night and she had barely slept after that. She was actually a bit worried as James, being a senior auror, was called at the middle of the night only for special emergencies.

Fifteen minutes later, an owl came soaring through the kitchen window and dropped a copy of morning Daily Prophet upon the table. She put the paper aside without even a glance at it. She wasn't in any mood to read anything at that moment.

It was another half an hour later, the fireplace of the living room flared green and Remus emerged from it. He hurried to the kitchen and found Lily sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up at the sound of his footstep.

"Lily, where is James?" he asked frantically. Lily got tensed at the tone of worry in his voice.

"What's the matter, Remus?" she asked. But before he could answer, there was a sound of someone arriving through the floo and they turned around to find James coming out of the living room with a mixture of confusion, worry and hope in his face.

"What's the matter, James? Why are you looking like this?" asked Lily.

"Haven't you read today's Daily Prophet?" he asked back.

She shook her head and her husband replied, "I think you should".

She hurried to the table and picked up the newspaper. There was a massive headline that read:

 **MASS MURDERER, SIRIUS BLACK, ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN**

Under the headline was a picture of Sirius laughing madly with aurors holding him from the back. It was the same picture, posted eleven years nine months ago after Sirius was captured. She didn't read the rest of the article. No, that wasn't important to her. Instead, she looked at her husband. "Is it true"? It was also the same question bugging Remus.

James nodded his head. "Yes".

"When did this happen?" Lily asked.

"Around 8 pm last night".

"But how did it come in the news so soon?" inquired Remus.

"Fudge informed them himself", replied James; "To warn the public".

Lily sat down on a chair. Too many questions were storming through her brain at that moment. But what bugging her the most was, _what they were going to tell their children._

They had to tell Harry and Daisy about Sirius and Peter when the kids asked them about their school life. But they had lied to them that their two close friends had settled in America and totally out of touch. But now, after this incident, they had to tell their children the truth.

She looked at her husband and asked, "What are we going to tell the children?"

"The truth", replied James and Lily looked at him wide-eyed. But after a moment of thought, he added; "Only about Sirius and Peter".

Lily nodded. She knew what her husband was trying to indicate. They wanted to wait, or in better terms, were told to wait, a few more years before telling their children about the prophecies.

The adults sat around the kitchen table waiting for the kids to wake up.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry entered the kitchen and found his parents, sister and uncle sitting around the kitchen table, their expressions quite different than normal. Remus's gaze was fixed at the newspaper on the table though his eyes weren't moving at all. His father had his head on his hand placed upon the table while his mother was looking outside, her eyes unfocused. None of them noticed his arrival at the doorway. He looked at his sister who was looking a bit confused and agitated and made a gesture asking what had happened. She shook her head in reply, indicating she didn't know either.

"Good morning everyone", he called out a bit louder than normal and the three adults jumped out a bit confusing him even more. He had never seen his parents and uncle acting like this.

"What's the matter mum, Dad. why are you looking like this?"

"Yeah, I asked them the same but they told me to wait until you wake up", Daisy stated and looked at her parents; "Now he is here, dad. Tell us what the matter is".

"Take a seat, Harry", James spoke up and Harry took a chair beside his sister across his father. Lily got up and handed him a mug of coffee.

"Do you remember what we told you about our two other friends, Sirius and Peter?" asked James looking at his son.

"Yes, dad. They were two of your best friends in school and the part of the Marauders. But now they are in America, and totally out of touch".

"Yes Harry, they were our friends and the part of the Marauders, but", he stopped for a moment before finishing, "But they are not in America".

"They moved out?" asked Harry unable to get the point.

"Not that, Harry", James sighed; "Actually, they were never there in the first place".

"What?" both the Potter siblings shouted. "But you told us so, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"We lied, Harry". Both the children were confused now. _Why would their parents lie to them?_

"But why?" asked the boy.

Lily and Remus looked at James anxiously as to what explanation he was going to give the children. James took a deep breath and began. "When we found out Lily was pregnant with you, we decided to go into hiding. I decided to make Sirius my secret keeper as he was my best friend. But he recommended for Peter instead. He convinced us, that as Peter was not brave and strong enough, no one would suspect him as the secret keeper".

He stopped for a few moments to organise his thoughts and then started again. Both the children had their gaze fixed at him, their eyes focused with undivided attention.

"After we were attacked by Voldemort and he disappeared in that attack, the aurors captured Sirius at an alley in muggle London. Apparently, Sirius confronted Peter at the alley for some reason, and when Peter refused to answer him or something like that, he blasted the whole alley and ended up killing twelve muggles along with Peter", both the kids' eyes widened at this point; "According to the statement the aurors provided, before Sirius blasted the alley, Peter shouted that it was Sirius who did betray us. After that incident, Sirius was sent to Azkaban even without a trial".

"But dad", Harry called out looking thoughtful; "You just told, that you chose Sirius in the first place to be the secret keeper, didn't you?" at his father's nod he continued; "Then why did he refused if betraying us was his prime intention? After all, it would've been easier for him if he himself was the secret keeper, isn't it?"

James looked at his son, unable to find any precise answer. In fact, it was the same question going through his mind for the last eleven years.

"Maybe because he didn't want to get suspected after his work was done", spoke up Daisy before her father could reply anything; "After all he never expected you, mum and dad to come alive from the attack, did he?"

James was even more confused now. His daughter's logic wasn't something to be discarded if he prioritized his brain over his heart.

"I don't know kids. It can be any of the both".

"Ok dad", spoke up Harry; "But why are you telling us all these now?".

James looked at his wife and after getting a nod from her, he replied, "Sirius has escaped from Azkaban, Harry".

"What?" Harry cried out in surprised. "But isn't it impossible to escape from Azkaban?".

"Yeah", replied James; "But I think he used his animagus form to escape. As no one knew about his animagus ability, they didn't put any anti animagus transformation spell on him".

"But dad", the young boy asked further; "Why now? Why didn't he try to escape earlier? I mean if he really could escape in his animagus form, why didn't he do it earlier?".

He sighed. He was asking himself the same question for the last six hours. "I don't know, son. Aurors are trying their best to capture him".

* * *

Half an hour later, after Harry and Daisy went outside with their brooms and the three adults were still seated at their earlier spot around the kitchen table, Lily noticed that her husband was looking a bit uncomfortable, which was really unnatural after their confession to their children and their easy acceptance. At that moment it clicked to her that there was something else her husband wasn't telling them.

"James!" she called out; "You are hiding something, aren't you?".

James looked at his wife. It was quite impossible to hide anything from her. So, he nodded his head knowing his denial could get him into more trouble in future.

"What is it, James?" asked Remus.

James sighed. "According to the Azkaban guards, Sirius was acting a bit weird lately".

"What do you mean by acting weird?" asked Lily.

James took a deep breath and said. "For the last few days, he kept mumbling in his sleep 'he is at Hogwarts'".

"And …" she trailed off not daring to comprehend the meaning herself.

"They think … he was talking about Harry", supplied James and Lily and Remus's eyes widened in shock; "Even Fudge himself told me to be cautious and keep Harry safe".

"Do you … do you think their assumption can be correct?" asked Lily in a frightened voice.

"I don't know, Lily", James sighed; "I'm confused about the whole thing. After all, what's the chance of Sirius suddenly remembering about Harry, after all these years in Azkaban around the Dementors"?

"Then, what do you think he was talking about?" asked Remus confused the same.

"I don't know", James replied looking thoughtful; "Maybe something else".

"Do you think we should tell Harry about this?" asked his wife.

"No Lily", James refused. "I don't want him to panic without any solid reason".

"And what you are going to do?" she asked.

"Find him", answered James, and then after a moment of silence, added, "But not as an auror. Rather as an old friend demanding his all deep buried questions answered".

"And what about Harry?" Lily spoke up; "When are we going to tell him?"

"Let me think about this a bit, Lily" replied her husband; "We still have about a month before the school starts. If needed, we'll tell him before then".

"Okay", replied his wife.

"The better part is", stated James; "Moony will be there. So we will have an advantage over the situation".

None of the other two adults replied, silently agreeing with his remark. After a few minutes of silence Remus spoke up, "Have you told Harry about his relation with Sirius"? When the other two didn't answer for a few moments he asked again; "Why not?"

"How could we, Remus?" James asked back, his voice a bit louder than normal. "How could we just tell him that his own godfather is in Azkaban for the suspected crime of selling him to Voldemort"? He replied with a touch of disgust though he was unsure whom it was pointed to.

"I'm sorry, James", apologized Remus; "But I didn't mean that".

"I know, Moony", replied James; "And I'm not angry at you".

* * *

Weeks flew after that. On August 10 Daisy sent their family owl, Edy, to Egypt with a present for her new friend's birthday. Harry thought at first to send Ginny a gift from his own, but then he dismissed the idea thinking it might be embarrassing for her as she was still shy around him. Three days later, Edy returned with another parcel sent by Ginny, for Daisy's birthday which was two days away. Harry thought it was a good thing that she didn't send Errol after the incident on his birthday.

* * *

On the morning of the 15th August Daisy woke up to find her brother standing beside her bed with a genuine smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, sis", He greeted her.

"Thank you, Harry. Now, where is my gift?" she asked sitting up on his bed.

Harry smiled. "First, close your eyes". She did as she was told.

A moment later Harry's voice came again. "Now, you can open your eyes". She opened her eyes to find an envelope in her brother's hand. She took it and found a letter with Hogwarts crest upon it. In the address section it read:

Ms D. Potter

Glasgow

Scotland

She jumped out of her bed and hugged her brother tightly almost knocking him out of feet.

It was her Hogwarts letter and there was nothing better in the magical world than getting your Hogwarts letter just after you woke up on your eleventh birthday.

She pulling away after a few moments and kissed his cheek soundly. "Thank you, Harry".

Harry smiled. "You are welcome, sis"

"But how did you get it so early in the morning?" she asked looking between her brother and the letter in her hand with a bright smile.

"I sent Professor Dumbledore a letter two days ago requesting him to send your Hogwarts letter to me with Hedwig. I wrote him that I wanted to give it to you as a birthday gift, and he did".

"Thank you, Harry. This is really, really amazing", she cried out hugging him once again.

It was a Sunday and Daisy was too impatient to wait another week to get her wand and school supplies, so they went to Diagon Alley that day after breakfast. They went to Ollivanders' wand shop first where Daisy got her eleven inches willow wand with unicorn hair in its core. After that, they got their new school robes at Madam Malkin's. Then they wandered around the Diagon Alley a bit visiting various shops buying their stationeries, potion supplies and other necessary staffs. Later, they had ice-creams at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream shop, and finally, they finished their shopping trip with buying their school books at Flourish and Blotts. They entered the shop and Harry took out his book list from his jeans pocket. It was the first time Harry had looked at his book list properly, and he got surprised to find out that the Monster Book, Hagrid had presented him on his birthday was also included in the list. And after seeing the hassles, the manager of the store had to go through to pick out one of those books, Harry was thankful that he already had it in his home.

Daisy too didn't want a party for her birthday but just a family dinner that night including her godfather. So, some of their family friends had sent her birthday presents by owls. Only Hagrid popped that afternoon to give Daisy her own barn owl which she named Barney.

* * *

Ten days after Daisy's birthday, the Potters were having breakfast at the kitchen table when a sound of thump came from the kitchen window. All the Potters turned around and found Errol lying on the floor on his back with feather ruffled and face covered with the letter tied to his leg. Harry got up from his chair and walked toward the bird. He picked it up and placed it on the table. He untied the letter from its leg and gave the bird a piece of bacon. He read the letter and grinned.

"What's in the letter, Harry?" asked an excited Daisy.

Harry smiled at her. "They've returned to burrow the day before the last".

"Really?" she asked smiling broadly. Harry nodded.

"Anything else?"

Harry grinned at his sister knowing full well what his sister was indicating about. "He has asked us to go there tomorrow".

"Yea!", Daisy shouted throwing up his hands in the air and all the other three occupants laughed at her enthusiasm.

The next morning, the Potter siblings went to the burrow before breakfast as usual and spent the whole day with the Weasleys.

After emerging from the fireplace Harry fell on his face while Daisy managed to hold herself on her feet. Harry muttered about hating floo and picked himself up from the ground. They were pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Mrs Weasley, as soon as she spotted them. But Harry felt a little difference in today's hug. Today there was a touch of extra protectiveness along with the usual motherly feeling.

At that moment, someone called Daisy's name and both the Potter siblings turned around to find Ginny was coming downstairs. Both the girls hugged each other and started to laugh. Harry was smiling at the display of reunion between the two friends. Then Ginny suddenly stopped laughing as Harry's presence struck her mind. She blushed a bit; said a quiet hello to him and left toward the kitchen table dragging his sister behind her. Minutes later Ron came downstairs and they started their own reunion. Percy was already in the kitchen and greeted a polite good morning to Harry and his sister. Another few minutes later, they were sitting at the kitchen table when the twins entered.

"Harry", Fred said bowing deeply; "Simply splendid to see you, old boy -".

"Marvellous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing.".

Harry smiled at their antics while both the girls started laughing. "That's enough, now", Mrs Weasley scolded them from the kitchen counter.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her. "How really corking to see you –".

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs Weasley. "Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed at the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!", she said, swelling with pride.

"And last", Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that", said Mrs Weasley, frowning. "I noticed you two haven't made Prefects".

"What do we want to be Prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life".

Ginny and Daisy giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother", said Percy loftily.

"That's a rubbish mum", interrupted Fred and Mrs Weasley looked at him, anger evident in her eyes.

"Just listen to us mum", said George immediately to keep her temper inside the safety line. "Listen, in last two years, Harry got in trouble more than us", said Fred.

"So, do you think he isn't a good example for Daisy?" said George looking at her mother and then turned toward the mentioned girl; "What's your precious opinion in this matter, gracious Daisy?".

She looked at her brother for once and then turned toward the twins. "He is the best brother in the world". She said with a touch of pride in her voice and Harry beamed at her. For him, it was the greatest of feelings to hear those words from his sister.

"See", said the twins in unison looking at their mother.

"Yeah", said Mrs Weasley who was also beaming at Daisy for her confession of love for her brother; "But Harry is top of his class after Hermione".

"Oh mum", said Fred; "We don't want a ministry job. So grades don't matter for us".

"Oh, so you don't want a ministry job?", asked an infuriated Mrs Weasley. "So, what do you want to do for a living? Prank people?".

The twins made a thoughtful expression for a moment and then answered simultaneously, "You know mum, it's not a bad idea".

She threw a frying pan at the twins and they ran from the kitchen saving their heads from the irate redhead while the other children at the kitchen table were torn between laughter and horror.

Ten minutes later, Mrs Weasley served breakfast and also called the twins. The two Weasley prankster stopped at the kitchen doorway and peeked inside for any frying pan. When they found it safe enough for their precious heads, they tiptoed into the kitchen table and finished their breakfast without any comment.

After breakfast, Molly ordered the boys except for Harry, to de-gnome the garden before placing their hands on a broom, though Harry insisted to help as he found it very entertaining. In the meantime, the two girls finished their task, or more precisely Ginny's task of cleaning the dishes and headed upstairs to Ginny's room to have their long due conversation.

Mr Weasley came home from his night duty, sometime before lunch and they had it together. During lunch, Mr Weasley told Harry and Daisy, or more like complained, about being unable to see as many muggle appliances as he expected, during their time in Egypt. After lunch, Egypt was the key subject of the conversation between the children. Everyone laughed when the twins told them how they tried to lock Percy in one of the pyramids but got caught by their mum.

Dinner that night was another cheerful affair and alike rest of the day, full of fun, though Harry noticed the two Potter adults giving him furtive glances full of worry and sympathy, from time to time.

The Potter siblings came back to the Potter Manor after dinner with promises to see the Weasleys again on the September 1st at King's Cross station.

The rest of the week leading to September 1st was normal for Harry and Daisy at Potter Manor, though Daisy was quite enthusiastic to start her magical education at Hogwarts. Harry also noticed his father lost in thoughts most of the times. The night before September 1st, Harry was rechecking his trunk when his parents entered his room.

"Hey, mum, dad, what's the matter?" Harry asked them.

"We have something to talk to you, Harry", his mother replied and Harry nodded.

She sat on the edge of the bed and her husband sat on a chair beside it. Harry looked at them expectantly.

Lily took a deep breath and started.

"Sweetheart, we have something important to tell you".

"It's not about danger but just a precaution", supplied James and Harry got startled at the sudden mention of danger. "You see, with Sirius in loose, we don't think you should visit Hogsmeade".

"But dad", Harry protested immediately; "It's going to be my first year to visit the village and I won't be alone there. Ron and Hermione will be with me and… and", Harry said frantically but stopped when his mother leaned forward and cupped his cheeks with her palms.

"Sweetheart", she started and Harry looked at her with impatient eyes; "Please listen to your dad. Please …", she pleaded.

Harry looked at the emerald green eyes identical to his and nodded. He could never refuse those pleading eyes of his mother.

"Son", James started again; "See, we don't know why Sirius escaped from Azkaban and if he will try to harm you and your sister or not. But we can't take the risk-".

"But dad", Harry interrupted again; "You know how much excited I am for those Hogsmeade weekends", Harry said dejectedly.

"We know Darling", replied Lily. She leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. "We know how much a student awaits to go to the village. After all, we have passed that age". Then she ran her hands alongside his head and held his face up cupping his cheeks until their eyes met.

"But you have to understand, that you and your sister are the heart of our lives. And we want to keep you both as safe as possible. And it's only for your safety that you don't leave Hogwarts until this matter is settled".

"And we promise", added James "once the matter is settled, even if it's in the middle of the year, you can go to Hogsmeade with your friends".

Harry looked at his mother for a few moments; then closed his eyes and nodded his head despite his great reluctance.

"Thank you sweetheart", she said beaming; "Thank you for understanding".

* * *

A/N - Hey friends, I need an opinion from you. In canon, Ginny talked to Hermione about her feelings toward Harry. But who do you think she should talk to here? Hermione or Daisy?


	10. Beginning of a new school year

A/N - 1: I would like to thank all the readers who've followed, favorited and reviewed my story this far.

A/N - 2: Special thanks to GS1310, LuisMStar, Ocarinadove, scrappy8, midnitewanderer, anceba04 and WinkingSkeever for your opinions as well as your suggestions on my doubt about who Ginny should talk to.

* * *

On September 1st, Harry and his family arrived at the King's Cross station at half past ten. Remus owled them previous night that he would already be in the Hogwarts Express and meet Harry and his sister there. So Harry and his sister boarded their trunks and owl cages and waited for the Weasleys and Hermione to arrive. Fifteen minutes later the group of seven red-headed Weasleys appeared through the barrier accompanied by his bushy-haired friend, Hermione.

They greeted each other in their usual way and the Weasley children along with Hermione left for boarding their luggage. Finally, it was five to eleven and time to say goodbye to their parents.

"Goodbye son, goodbye princess". James hugged Harry and his sister one by one with a kiss at the forehead of the latter one. "Have a nice year".

"Thanks, dad", they said in unison, then turned toward their mother who was looking quite a bit emotional.

Teary-eyed, she pulled them both together into a tight embrace. Her hugs were generally a little delicate compared to the bone-crushing ones of Mrs Weasley, but they were always filled to every inch with love, care and protectiveness. And for Harry and his sister, there was nothing more soothing in the whole universe than one of her emotion-filled hugs.

After Lily was satisfied enough, she released them and kissed their forehead. "Take care of each other. And Harry", she looked pointedly at her son; "Try to be away from troubles".

Harry nodded while his sister called out, "Don't worry mum, I'll keep an eye on him".

"Hey! I can take care of myself well enough" Harry scowled at his sister while both their parents laughed and so did the two Weasley adults. They shook hands with Mr Weasley and got pulled into another mighty embrace by Mrs Weasley after she was satisfied choking her daughter. She held Harry a little longer than usual and told him to be careful; away from danger as much as possible and not to wander around the castle and grounds of Hogwarts. At that moment Harry understood why both the Weasley adults were giving him worried glances the last time he and his sister visited the burrow. They both were worried about him over the escape of Sirius Black. Harry was feeling grateful to the two Weasley adults for their genuine concern about him, and a little annoyed too, by everyone worrying about him too much.

Finally, the clock ticked eleven and the whistle was blown. Harry and Daisy hugged their parents one last time and got onto the train. As the train pulled away from the platform, they waved their parents goodbye until they could see them again at Christmas. Probably.

Once the platform was out of sight, they walked along the corridor looking for an empty compartment.

At that moment Ron called out, "Go away, Ginny".

"Oh, that's nice". She muttered and started to walk away when Daisy stopped her grabbing her hand.

"I want her with me", she protested.

"Then you both can find a compartment for yourselves", replied back Ron.

Daisy looked at her brother for his opinion. Harry noticed the pleading look in her eyes as well as a trace of hurt and got angry at Ron. He barely hurt his sister ever and he wouldn't also tolerate if someone else did, even it was his best friend.

"Shut up Ron", he scolded the redheaded boy; "She is my sister and she definitely can sit with me if she wants". Then he looked at Ginny and noticed a touch of hurt in her eyes too. "And, what kind of a brother you are", he remarked indignantly turning again toward Ron; "After everything Ginny has gone through last year, don't you think she should stay with us?"

Ron looked around and found Hermione and Daisy looking at her with the same expression of her best friend. "Oh, Okay", replied Ron against his reluctance, knowing full well that he couldn't win over Harry; "They can stay with us".

Then they went again in their search of an empty compartment along the corridor and finally found one at the end of the train, occupied by only one person, an adult who seemed to be sleeping. They got inside and took their seats. Harry, Daisy and Ginny sat one side with Daisy between the other two while Ron and Hermione took their seat beside the man. Harry and Daisy smiled knowing full well who the person was.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked pointing at the sleeping figure.

But before any of Harry and Daisy could answer, Hermione spoke up, "Professor R. J. Lupin".

"How d'you know him?" asked Ron.

"I don't", replied Hermione; "His name is written on the case". Ron was going to turn his head when Harry spoke up. "But we know him". All of Ginny, Ron and Hermione turned toward him.

"How?" asked Hermione.

Harry just smiled while his sister answered, "Because he is my godfather".

All of them looked at the Potter siblings wide-eyed which turned into 'fish out of bowl' looks when Harry added, "And, he is our new DADA professor".

"Really?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed awestruck, "But why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"What's the fun in that?" Cried out Daisy.

"Actually we've known it since my birthday", supplied Harry. "But we didn't get a chance to describe it in the letters, and the last time we visited the burrow, we were so wrapped up with all the fun and knowing about your outstanding experience of Egypt, it totally got out of mind".

Ron pondered about his best friend's explanation for a few moments, then nodded his head. "Okay, but why is he sleeping like that"? He said eyeing at the sleeping figure.

Harry and Daisy looked at each other. They were well aware of Remus's Lycanthropy. Their Parents had told them when Harry was ten. And they knew the full moon was a couple of days ago so he must be a bit tired.

"Oh, he is a little sick", lied Harry and his sister nodded in agreement.

"So, when did you buy that cat?" asked Daisy changing the topic, pointing at the orange cat in Hermione's lap.

"Cat?" Ron gave it a disgusted look; "He is a monster".

"Ronald!", scolded Hermione.

"What?" he cried out in protest; "He almost ate Scabbers. He is already sick and now he doesn't even come out of my bag".

Daisy and Harry looked horrified at this remark.

"That's not true, Ron", withstood Hermione; "Crookshanks just chased him. And he will be better after a little training by the way".

"So his name is Crookshanks?" asked Harry before Ron could make another remark.

"Yeah", answered Hermione. "I bought him yesterday".

"So, are you both excited to visit Hogsmeade?" asked Ron.

Harry looked a little solemn at the mention of Hogsmeade but his expression went unnoticed as Hermione jumped up enthusiastically. "Yeah", cried out the bushy haired girl. "Hogsmeade is an interesting place, isn't it? Being only non-Muggle settlement in Britain and all".

"Yeah", said Ron. "but that's not why I want to go there. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" she asked back.

"Oh, it's a sweetshop", answered Ron.

After that the two friends jumped into a string of contradictory description about the village, ignoring the other. The other three children looked at each other with bewildered expressions on their faces.

Assuming his two best friends would soon get into a row if not interrupted, Harry spoke up, "That's okay guys. But you have to tell me all about the village after your first visit".

"What?" Ron asked in a confused voice; "Why tell you when you too will visit the village with us"?

"No", he replied with a touch of disappointment. "I'm not allowed to go there".

"What?" Ron shouted dumbfounded and the others also stared at him with the same expression. Even Daisy, who didn't know about this new development, was also staring at her brother in confusion.

"Yes guys, with Sirius Black on loose, mum and dad don't want me to go to the village".

"But what Sirius Black has to do with your Hogsmeade visit?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at his sister once to look for her agreement and after a little nod from her, he turned toward the rest. "Ok guys listen…", with that, Harry told them all about the secret keeper scandal. At the end of his explanation, all of them looked at him horrified along with a touch of disgust directed toward the man who betrayed his own friend.

"But, you aren't sure Black is after you, right? Then why won't you go to the village?" asked Ron after the initial shock was over.

"But, he can't take the risk, Ron", reasoned Hermione.

"But he can't miss it, Hermione", pressed Ron.

"Shut up, Ron", shouted Ginny and Ron jumped up at her sudden outburst; "Do you think a Hogsmeade visit is more important than Harry's safety"?

Ron put down his head looking apologetic while the other three looked at her. This was the second time she had on her own, opened her mouth in front of Harry and both the times it had been for his defence.

Daisy gave a knowing smile directing at her friend, while Harry just stared at her with a surprised expression. It was then Ginny realised what she had done and her face turned the same shade of her hair. Daisy took her hand and gave it a little squeeze to ease her discomfort. Ginny looked at her gratefully for her support and she gave a genuine smile in return.

It was then the trolly-witch appeared in front of their compartment door and the whole incident was laid aside. They took out their money and bought something for themselves. Harry and his sister bought the most and shared it with the rest of their friend.

"Shouldn't we wake your godfather?" Ginny asked her friend and Daisy shook her head. Yet she and her brother saved some from their own in case he did wake up later and feel hungry.

As the morning turned into noon and then afternoon, it started to rain outside. Somewhere in the mid-afternoon Draco Malfoy appeared at their doorway accompanied by his two cronies.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here", said Malfoy sneering at them; "Potty, Weasel and their group of losers". Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron tried to get up but Hermione held him on his seat.

"So tell us, Malfoy", spoke up Harry, his voice calm but strong; "Did you and your father cry your eyes out in the whole summer because he was sacked out of the Hogwarts' Board of Governors?".

Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry. "You …".

"Do you really want to get yourself into detention even before the start of the term?" Harry asked raising one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the silvery-haired boy asked maliciously.

"He is our new DADA professor", Harry said pointing at Remus who still was motionless even after all the commotion.

Malfoy shifted his gaze between Harry and Remus for a few moments contemplating what would be better: hexing Harry and getting a detention or back away from the situation safely setting aside his ego and discarding the slap on his prestige.

Finally, he decided to dismiss the matter with his usual vocal threat and slid the door shut after muttering, "You will pay for it, Potter".

"That was great, Harry", cried out Ron after Malfoy was out of sight.

* * *

As afternoon turned into evening the rain got heavier and heavier. Suddenly the train began to slow down and all the students got curious as to why they were stopping while they were yet to arrive at Hogsmeade station. Students were sticking their heads curiously out of their compartments to know what was happening.

The train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" asked Ron, his voice frightened.

"Dunno … ", replied Harry and at that moment the compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry –"

"Hello, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down –" There was a loud hissing followed by a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on

Crookshanks.

At that moment, Harry decided it would be best to wake up the only adult inside the compartment.

"Uncle Remus", called out Harry; "Uncle Remus, Wake up".

Harry noticed something stirred at the spot Remus was sleeping and then confused voice of Remus Lupin reached his ears, "What's the matter, Harry. Why are all the lights out"?

Daisy shifted closer to her brother and answered. "Dunno, Uncle Remus. The train suddenly stopped and all the lights went out".

There was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are. I'll check".

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downwards, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water …

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It felt like his whole body was freezing, buried in a frozen winter lake except it wasn't wet.

Harry was shivering violently. His eyes went blurry, too much to see what condition his sister and friends were in. And then his mind. It felt like trapped in a dome of misery, drowning deep in the sea of darkness where even the light of heart killed its existence. He felt miserable like all the happiness had been sucked out of him, as if nothing existed in the world other than distress and disappointment.

And then, from far away, he heard a malicious male voice; then came a female voice followed by the earlier voice again. But they were too hazy to comprehend.

And then, something white filled his blurry vision. Something like a white mist followed by the faint voice of Remus Lupin.

And finally, the coldness started to sweep away. The warmth in his heart started to fill again, and so did the warmth in his body, slowly but gradually. The room lit up again with the lanterns illuminating overhead. The blur in his eyes started to clear away replaced with the faces of his two best friend along with Neville, all of them were looking the same as he himself was feeling.

Then someone shifted close to him and he turned his head to find his sister looking extremely pale and terrified.

He pulled her closer putting an arm around her, to both lend and draw some comfort.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice still shaky.

Daisy shook her head in reply shrinking even more into him and he tightened his grip around her indicating silently, he understood what she was feeling.

"Are you alright, kids?" called out Remus, looking less affected than the others; "Harry? Daisy?" he asked looking at the Potter siblings.

Harry nodded his head faintly, though he did it absentmindedly as his eyes were fixed at the half slid door where that thing had come from.

"What … what was that thing uncle Remus?" he asked without turning his gaze away.

"A Dementor," said Lupin; "One of the guards of Azkaban".

Harry jumped at a loud snap, so did his friends who were also staring in the same direction as him. He turned his gaze to find Lupin breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Sorry", the older man apologised for startling them all. "Here," he handed each of them a piece of chocolate. "Eat it. It'll help."

"What did it come for, Uncle Remus?" he asked taking a bite of the chocolate.

"It was searching the train …" he started but Ron cut him off before he could finish.

"What for"?

"Sirius Black", Remus replied looking pointedly at the ginger-haired boy and then headed toward the door. He slid the door completely and turned around toward the kids. "You finish those chocolates. Till then, I'll go and check by the driver"

With that Remus left to talk to the driver and the others started to share their feelings during the presence of that foul creature.

Minutes later Remus came back and informed them that they would arrive at Hogsmeade soon.

True to his word, ten minutes later they reached the station and Hagrid's voice soared through the wind and rain. "Firs'-years this way!".

Harry hugged his sister and she left with Hagrid and the other first years. The others took one of the horseless carriages and set off toward the castle. They passed another two dementors on their way and the earlier feeling of cold and misery returned, though it didn't get intense this time as they passed the spot quickly.

Ginny, Harry and his two best friends entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table with Ron between Harry and Hermione, and Hermione between Ron and his sister. Five minutes later Professor McGonagall entered the hall followed by the nervous and scared looking first years.

Harry found his sister in the middle of the group wandering her gaze impatiently along the Gryffindor table with her anxious eyes, probably trying to spot him there. He waved his hand at her direction to catch her eyes, and it worked. Their eyes met and he gave her a reassuring smile which made her demeanour change considerably and a smile of relief spread across her lips.

Moments later the sorting started and McGonagall started calling the names of the student one by one. Students would walk toward the head table when their names would be called and sit on the table followed by the Deputy Headmistress placing the old and tattered looking sorting their heads.

Every house would burst into loud applause whenever a student got sorted into that house. The older students of that very house would welcome the student with handshakes and in some cases hugs and pats in the back, as it had been done likewise since the birth of the school, though it was never mentioned anywhere in the Hogwarts: A History.

Few minutes in the sorting ceremony, Harry noticed the girl, stood beside his sister walked forward as the name 'Clark, Emily' was called and the hat shouted "Gryffindor", just half a minute after the hat was placed over her head.

Ten more minutes later finally Daisy's name was called and the whole hall broke out into murmur, just like it did at the time of her brother. But she ignored the whole student body except the one with messy black hair and green eyes sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked at his sister but this time found apprehension in her bright hazel eyes. He nodded at her encouragingly reminding her wordlessly what he had promised during the summer holidays. Daisy smiled at him though this time it didn't reach her eyes, and walked up to the sorting stool. She sat on it and the Deputy Headmistress placed the hat over her head.

Back in the Gryffindor table Harry couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He knew what he had told his sister was true. He would love her all the same irrespective of the house she would get sorted. But that didn't mean, he would not hope his sister to get sorted into his house. He did, definitely. After all, it was natural for every sibling to want his other one to be sorted into his house. And it didn't differ for him too.

These were the jumble of thoughts running through Harry's mind while she was having her own private conversation with the sorting hat. Finally, about a minute later thought it seemed quite a bit longer for Harry, the sorting hat shouted out 'Gryffindor', and the whole table burst into applause with Harry being the loudest of them.

Daisy got up from the stool; handed the hat to McGonagall and ran toward the spot where his brother was now standing, smiling and clapping cheerily. Harry walked forward a few steps and she ran into his arms.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, sis", greeted Harry after pulling away.

"Thanks, big bro", replied Daisy and then hugged Ginny who was a few seats away. Harry said her that she could sit with Ginny if she wished and she complied happily.

Sorting ended soon after that and Professor Dumbledore stood up and started his usual start of term speech, beginning with the usual introduction of the DADA teacher. He introduced Remus Lupin as the new DADA teacher and the students cheered though some of them, specially the Slytherins, made some rude comments about his old, shabby robes. Harry glared at the direction of the Slytherin table and reminded himself to do something about that.

Then came the surprise when Professor Dumbledore announced Hagrid as the new teacher of Care of Magical Creature and the whole Great Hall, again except the Slytherins, congratulated him with loud applause with Harry and his friends being the loudest of them.

Once the cheers and applause died down, Dumbledore's demeanour went serious and he enunciated about the gravest matter of the night: the Dementors. He warned the students about the dark and merciless nature of the creature and told them not to do anything to give the Dementors any chance to have a go at them.

Then he announced the beginning of the feast and the golden plates and goblets filled with food and drinks. Near the end of the feast, Professor McGonagall came to where Harry and his friends were seated and told Hermione to meet her after the end of the feast. Harry and Ron shared a questioning look at this, but Hermione refused to answer anything clearly when they asked her about it.

After the feast was over, Daisy and the other first years were led to to the Gryffindor tower by the prefects. And the rest of the Gryffindors followed them a few minutes later.

As it was already quite late, Harry went straight to bed after entering the tower. He was always happy to be back at Hogwarts but this year there was an extra touch of joy because now, his sister was also there in the castle, in his own house.

The next day, Harry entered the great hall with Ron and found his sister already sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Hermione.

"Good morning, sis", Harry greeted his sister taking the seat beside her. "Did you owl home last night"?

"Good morning Harry", she greeted back. "And yes, I wrote mum and dad last night".

"By the way, sis, what the sorting hat told you last night?", he asked while filling his plates with food. Ron had just arrived and took the seat beside him, and had already started filling his plate with speed double and food four times compared to Harry.

Daisy seemed to think something for a few moments with a strange expression on her face, like she pondering about something to tell him or not. But then her expression returned to normal and she replied with a shrug, "Nothing extraordinary, other than I'm the first Potter female it got to see in the last four generations".

"Wow! You are the special one then", exclaimed Harry. "And here, people are mulling over me for no reason". His sister laughed and hit him playfully in the arm.

Near the end of the breakfast time, McGonagall arrived and handed them their class schedules. Harry and Ron were taking almost the same classes except for Ancient Runes which Harry took on his mother's advice. Actually, she didn't want him to take Divination due to her lack of fondness for the subject, but he insisted her to let him keep it for the sake of Ron's request. So she gave him a proposal that he would be able to keep Divination only if he took Ancient Runes. And he didn't have any option other than agreeing with her.

But the actual surprise came when they found Hermione's schedule. She was taking almost every subject. She had almost ten subjects a day with two or three at the same time. Harry and Ron were confused about how she was going to manage them. They even asked her but she only replied that she had everything fixed with Professor McGonagall, pointing out the visit he had with her the last night.

Harry was excited to start his classes in all the subjects except Potions. No, he didn't dislike the subject. It actually fit in the list of his four most favourite subjects. But he hated the Potion teacher, or in better terms, the potion teacher hated him, was the least to say. It seemed that their potion master had some unearthly grudge with him. And this year, there was some added nerve associated with his despise toward the professor. But it was not for him, rather for his sister. Snape was totally unfair to him last two years and he didn't want the same treatment for his sister. No, not in the least.

Last summer his mother got curious about his better grades at every subject but potion and asked him the reason. He didn't want to tell her the truth at first, but knowing, lying to her would get him into more problems, he told her the truth. She got extremely angry at how Snape had been treating him for the last two years and even scolded him for not telling her earlier. Then she told him to regularly owl her his copies of Potions essays the upcoming year, with the grades achieved. And he could do nothing but to agree with her suggestion to escape her wrath.

Now, he was in conflict between being happy for his mother's support in this matter and worried about what would happen if she really went to confront Snape regarding his foul treatment to him.

Harry shook this thought away and focused on the timetable in his hand. He found that he and Ron had Divination and Care of Magical Creatures that day among the new classes. As their first class was Divination and it was to be held at the top of North Tower, Harry wished his sister good luck for her first day of class and left with Ron and Hermione. On their way, they met a portrait of a knight, Sir Cadogan who was a bit mental, showed them the way to the north tower.

They entered the Divination classroom and found their teacher, Sybill Trelawney, to be a thin woman with thick round glasses. They started their classes with the art of reading tea leaves.

They had to exchange cups between their partners, so Harry took Ron's cup and started to find the meaning of the tea leaves pattern in his cup. According to the book Unfogging the Future, their Divination textbook for the year, the pattern in Ron's cup meant: he was going to suffer but he would be happy about it. Ron laughed at his prediction and commented that he had to be mental to consider it to be true.

When it came Ron's turn to read the pattern in Harry's cup, Professor Trelawney snatched the cup from him and predicted that Harry had the Grim: a giant spectral dog which was the omen of death. And that meant, he was going to die soon. The class ended after that and all the students set off for their Transfiguration class.

Harry wasn't too much worried about Trelawney's prediction. His mother had already told him why she hated that subject too much. Divination was very much imprecise and uncertain and very easy to go wrong at any point. Besides, he had already faced and won over Voldemort two times in the last two years. Then why to be scared of a hypothetical grim which wasn't even definite to be existed.

But it seemed, that his other classmates have taken that duty for him. They were silent during their whole time in Transfiguration and kept shooting furtive glances at him. Finally, Professor McGonagall asked them the reason of their solemn mood and Hermione told her about Trelawney's prediction. Then professor McGonagall explained in return, how Trelawney had predicted death of a student every year since the beginning of her teaching career at Hogwarts, and how all of them were still alive, enjoying their live at the fullest. She even made a joke about the matter and the last bit of worry vanished from Harry's mind. He knew enough about Professor McGonagall to know that she would have never laughed, not to mention making a joke herself, if it was anywhere near a serious matter.

After Transfiguration, they went to the great hall for lunch where Ron and Hermione got into a row about their beliefs in Divination. Harry ignored his two best friends and concentrated on his food instead. This was happening too much this year.

After lunch, the three friends went outside to Hagrid's hut for their first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, though none of Ron and Hermione spoke to each other during the whole time. That day Hagrid was teaching them about Hippogriffs, a half-horse half-bird like creature with a very fierce and proud nature. He asked the students who wanted to have a go first and all the students backed away including Harry and his two best friends. But after seeing the disappointment in Hagrid's eyes and knowing he would lose his confidence if no one showed any enthusiasm, Harry agreed to volunteer. Lavender and Parvati tried to warn him about the grim prediction but he ignored them and walked forward.

Harry bowed to the Hippogriff named Buckbeak and after a minute or so, it bowed back. He even had an uncomfortable ride on the back of the creature over the Hogwarts ground. Soon the whole class were bowing near the rest of the Hippogriffs, their expressions revealing an unusual mixture of dread and excitement. But then Malfoy made the mistake of insulting Buckbeak and the Hippogriff attacked him, throwing him onto the ground. Hagrid brought Buckbeak back in control and took Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.

That evening Hagrid was absent from the great hall during dinner time and it concerned Harry a bit knowing he must be feeling awful with the occurrence of such an incident on the very first day of his class. Harry was feeling extremely angry at Malfoy for doing something so foolish and reckless.

But this line of thoughts was sidetracked when he spotted his sister sitting at the Gryffindor table with some of the other first years. He was eager to know how her first day of classes went.

He walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat beside her. "How did your first day of class go?" he asked after giving her an one arm hug.

"Nice, big bro", she said smiling; "We had DADA and Charms today".

"Really? How was Uncle Remus?" he asked ignoring the look of awe his sister's classmates were giving at his direction.

"Great", she replied back; "He is an amazing teacher". Then she looked at him, "And, how did it go for you today?".

But it was Ron who answered from the other side of the messy black haired boy, "Professor Trelawney predicted that Harry has a grim and he is going to die soon".

The spoon Daisy was eating with, slipped from her finger and she looked at her brother, horrified.

"What!?" she shouted out, and at the same time, Hermione smacked at the back of Ron's head and said, "Ron, how can you say it to her like that. She is Harry's sister".

"Hermione!", Ron replied rubbing the back of his head. "Why did you do that? And I just told the truth".

"You are an ass, Ronald", she scolded; "Didn't you listen what Professor McGonagall said in her class".

Ron replied something back and they got into a row again. Daisy ignored them and asked her brother, "What did he mean by predicting your death?".

Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry, sis. She is just a fraud", Harry said in a casual voice. "Professor McGonagall told us that she does it every year and none of the students she has ever predicted death, has died yet".

"But why you?" asked the ten years old redhead.

"Maybe I was an easy and convincing choice considering my record last two years", he replied shrugging.

She let out a breath, angry and irritated. "Mum will have a heart attack if she ever finds out".

Harry grinned. "Or, she might hex Trelawney".

His sister grinned back. "That's why mum told you not to take that subject". Harry just nodded.

"Anything else then?" she asked after a few moments. "I mean, anything less interesting that won't give mum a heart attack".

Harry smiled at her comment. "Actually, there is one". Then he told him about their first class with Hagrid along with the Malfoy incident.

"That Malfoy", she cried out in indignation; "He is really an arsehole". Then she looked at him with a lopsided, mischievous smile. "And I don't think, flying on the back of a Hippogriff will be any less nerve-wracking for mum, than someone predicting your death".

"I know", replied Harry sighing.

* * *

On their first Defence Against the Dark arts class, Remus made them work with Boggart, a shape-shifting creature that took the shape of the thing that frightened the person who faces it the most. Remus showed them how to repel a Boggart by using a spell 'Riddikulus'. One by one, he gave every student a chance to have a go at it but when Harry came in front of it, Remus stepped between him and the Boggart before it could shape itself into the thing Harry feared the most.

After the class was ended he asked Harry to wait for a moment while the other students left the classroom.

"You are thinking why I didn't let you face the Boggart, right?" Remus asked Harry after the room was empty except the two of them.

"Yes, Professor".

Remus smiled at the younger boy. "Harry, you don't have to call me professor while we are in private".

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Oh okay, Uncle Remus". Then he got serious. "By the way, why didn't you let me have a go at it?".

The older man looked thoughtful. "I thought it would take the shape of Voldemort. And that could create a state of panic, having the so-called dark lord suddenly in his flesh at the middle of a classroom".

"You know, I did think of Voldemort at first," said Harry honestly. "But then I – I remembered those Dementors."

"I'm impressed Harry", praised the werewolf. "'That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Harry". Then he looked at his watch and said. "I think you should go now, Harry. You will be late for your next class and my next class will be arriving soon".

* * *

Finally the day Harry was dreading most, arrived. His sister's first potion class. That day he was distracted during his all morning classes, waiting for the lunchtime. At the end of Charms, which was just before lunch, he practically ran toward the Great Hall leaving his two best friends behind. He entered the hall and found his sister sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny. He relaxed a bit when he spotted a little smile playing on her lips while talking to Ginny animatedly. He sat beside her and asked, "So, how did it go?".

Daisy didn't need to inquire any further to know what her brother was talking about.

"Not bad", she replied.

"Did he insult you or something?" he asked back and she shook her head.

"No!", she replied and he breathed a sigh of relief. Then she added looking a bit thoughtful. "It's weird though".

"What?" he asked, snapping his head toward her.

"Snape ignored me the whole class like I don't even exist", she said with the same thoughtful look; "He didn't look at me even once".

Harry was confused. It was really weird. Why would Snape totally ignore his sister while he never missed a chance to insult or taunt him? But then again, Snape ignoring his sister was far better than Snape insulting her. So, no matter how weird it was, he was happy with it to be that way.

* * *

It was middle of September and Daisy was doing her homework in the Gryffindor common room with her two friends as well as classmates, Demelza Robin and Emily Clark. On another couch just a little away, was seated Ginny with her friend Colin Creevey, with books open on their laps, though only Colin had his eyes on the book. The redhead had her gaze fixed at a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

Daisy noticed that her friend was looking at her brother who was at that time seated in his favourite armchair near the fire, busy in some kind of animated discussion with his two best friends. Ginny was still too shy to talk to him directly.

Daisy sighed. She knew she still had left to do what she had planned during the summer. She still hadn't been able to talk to her first and best friend about her shy demeanour around her brother. But to have that talk, they needed some privacy which was really impossible in a common room full of students.

* * *

Days passes after that and life at Hogwarts begin to settle in its usual routine. DADA was gradually becoming favourite of every student and Remus, the favourite teacher. The details of the first class of the third year DADA, specially the ridiculous transformation of the Boggart Snape, had spread like wildfire throughout the whole school. And as a result, Snape had become more rude to the students, specially Neville. He was insulting him at every little opportunity.

Hagrid had totally lost his confidence and was now teaching about useless creatures like Flobberworms, resulting in a great downturn of interest among the students in his classes.

Divination was getting more and more irritating for Harry. After that eventful first class, Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes would get filled with tears every time she looked at him. He couldn't make himself like the Professor, even though she was treating him with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class.

Potion was as usual for Harry. Disgusting and disappointing. No matter how perfect a potion he did brew or an essay he wrote, he always got a poor grade in return. He continued sending his mother a copy of his every potion essay with the grade, just like her command. He just couldn't make himself to think what would happen when the water would finally get over her head.

* * *

A/N - So, how did this chapter go?

First of all, I don't think, in canon, Harry would've fainted in the Hogwarts Express, if he got to grow up in a loving family. After all, his relatives were the reason he didn't have any happy memory about the first eleven years of his life, to give him enough strength to cope with the Dementor's effect, even just for a few little time.

Secondly, Lily has already taken the first step on confronting Snape. Let's see what happens when she finally decides to confront the potion master.

Please keep your reviews and suggestions coming. They are all helpful and I appreciate all of them very much.


	11. A significant conversation

It was almost the end of September and Daisy was getting a little frustrated. Over the last two weeks, she had noticed Ginny several times to keep staring at her brother, either it in the common room or in the Great Hall during meal times. Sometimes her eyes held a look of interest and sometimes, disappointment. She would turn her gaze away whenever it would seem that he was turning toward her direction. But it's wasn't the reason behind youngest Potter's frustration.

She had been looking for some alone time with her first and best friend for the past two weeks but every time she came to get any opportunity to talk to her privately, one of their friends would just pop up and ruin it for her.

It was another two weeks later when Daisy finally got her long-awaited opportunity. It was a Saturday and the two friends were finishing their homework after lunch so that they could get rest of the Saturday and Sunday free. She was writing her Charms essay while Ginny was doing her Transfiguration. About fifteen minutes into their work, she realised that her friend was holding her quill but it wasn't moving at all. She didn't need to look up from her work to inquire what her friend was doing instead of writing her essay, knowing full well that her brother was doing his own homework with Hermione on the other side of the common room.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" she spoke up without stopping her quill.

Ginny snapped her head toward her. "Did you just say something?" she asked back, not believing what she actually heard.

It was then the younger redhead finally looked up from her parchment placing the quill in the ink pot. But this time she asked something else. "Why don't we go outside for a while? We can finish our homework later".

Ginny looked at her suspiciously for a moment and then replied, "Ok, why not!".

They left the common room; descended the stairs and through the entrance hall, they went outside into the Hogwarts ground. Once they were far enough from the possibility of interruption and prying eyes of other students, Daisy spoke up, "Why don't you just talk to him? He is just a boy like others, you know".

Ginny looked at her wide-eyed, her expression full of surprise. That first time in the common room she thought, maybe she had misheard that question. After all, she knew what her friend was talking about. And that's why it was surprising to her even more because she never realized, that her friend had actually noticed it.

But yet, she couldn't just answer her question. So she decided to get the 'acting innocent' route. "Who are you talking about?" she asked back, trying her best to sound confused.

"Do you really not know who I am talking about"? Daisy smiled mischievously. "I'm watching you from the beginning of the summer holidays, you know". She replied raising an eyebrow.

Ginny was looking horrified now. Her friend had not only noticed her staring at her brother, but also had done it from the beginning of the summer holidays. And that meant all those times she had asked her, by small pretences, all those little things about Harry, she actually had the knowledge why she was doing that. She then blushed red and turned her head away at the thought of getting caught peeking at her crush by his own sister. "I know. But I can't", she whispered. How could she? She was his sister after all.

"Why?" Daisy asked with an emphasis on the word. "Is it just because I'm his sister?"

Ginny remained silent for a few moments and then slowly nodded her head.

"Oh, is that all what I mean for you then?" she asked in a mock hurt tone and the older girl shook her head with a horrified expression. She then placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell him everything you tell me"?

Ginny shook her head though her friend had just pronounced the word of her mind. "It's not that, but …" she trailed off.

Daisy put both her hands on her shoulder. "Ginny", she spoke calmly; "Don't consider me as his sister, Ginny. Because I'm asking this not as his sister but as your friend. Just **your** friend".

Ginny pondered her words for a few moments. No matter how much she wanted to decline it, her friend really had a valid point. She knew she had to talk to someone about her feelings and conflicts. And who better than her own best friend?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, what do you want to know?" she asked.

Daisy smiled at her success at convincing her friend. "What I asked earlier. Why don't you talk to Harry? Just because you fancy him?"

"It's not that easy", Ginny replied, unsure of the proper response.

"Then explain it", stated the younger girl; "I am all ears".

Ginny stood silently for the next few moments, gathering her thoughts. Then took another deep breath and started. "When I was younger, I was always fascinated with those stories of the-boy-who-lived. How he defeated the darkest wizard of the era only at the age of fifteen months and became the hero of the wizarding world. It was my bedtime story for my whole childhood. Then, when I got older, I started to dream to befriend the Harry Potter".

Then after a moment of pause, she started again. "That day, when I saw him the first time at King's Cross station, I was so captivated by his looks and those gorgeous emerald green eyes. And from that moment on, my dreams concerning the-boy-who-lived changed. I wanted to be more than his friend. Much more than his friend. And my fantasies only intensified for the next ten months when I got to read Ron's letter about how intelligent, brilliant and amazing he is".

"That day when he came to the burrow for the first time, I was so shocked that I just ran from the kitchen practically shrieking", she grimaced a bit at this point; " And that was my biggest mistake. I lost my chance. My chance to be his friend. Because after that day, I couldn't be casual around him anymore. Never. I kept knocking things whenever he entered a room I was in". Then she gave a sad smile. "I wanted to come to Hogwarts with the Boy-who-lived since the day Bill started here. But when the time actually came for me on my first year at Hogwarts, I couldn't even be within five feet around him without making a fool of myself. Every time he came face to face with me, all my thoughts and dreams would just pop into my mind and I couldn't do anything but blush and run from the spot".

Then she looked at her friend. "But still then, all my dreams and fantasies were just about the Boy-who-lived. I was crushing over the Harry Potter of those storybooks. But", she took another deep breath and paused a few moments to organise what she was going to say next. "But that silly stupid crush; those fantasies about the boy who lived, all vanished when that day he saved me from that chamber", she stopped again at this point. But this time, it was to stop those horrific memories of her first year to appear at the surface of her mind and invade her current line of thoughts. Daisy just stood there consuming every word of her friend. She didn't interrupt her and neither tried to ask any of the questions that appeared in her mind. She didn't speak up a single word to console her friend. Because she didn't want her to get interrupted. In any way.

After a few moments, Ginny started again. "That day in that chamber, I was sure that I was going to die. Because no one knew I was there, and even if they did, I was unsure if they would be able to reach there in time to find me alive. And the last thing I remembered before losing my consciousness was Tom's insult and his cruel laugh over me. It was … ", her voice trembled and Daisy gave her hand a consoling squeeze but said nothing; "It was the scariest thing in the world. Scarier even than my worst nightmare. But the next time I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Those two emerald eyes of his were looking at me with such comfort and friendliness that took half of my pain away on that instant".

Then she looked at her best friend in the eyes. "Can you believe this? He himself was burning in pain. He was dying fast with the Basilisk venom inside his body. Yet the first thing he spoke that it was over. Tom was finished and I was safe. At that very moment of my life, I understood that he is much, much more than the Harry Potter in those stories; much more than the-boy-who-lived. That moment when I was dreading about my expulsion and he was consoling me, I forgot all about my crush on the Boy-who-lived. At that moment, all I did want, was to be friend of the real Harry who just brought me back into life on the peril of his own. I knew I'm not enough to be considered more than his friend. So I would've been happy with just his friendship". Then she sighed. "But again, I couldn't. Even today, more than three months after that incident, I still can't. How can I? Everytime I come face to face with him, I can't help but think how he almost came to die because of my own stupidity. Everytime I look at him, I can't help but think how little he must think of me now. That's why everytime I think to talk to him, I can't help but back away. That's why I keep staring at him and think if I'll ever be able to talk to him directly; if I'll ever be able to be his friend".

Ginny finished her explanation and kept her gaze far away over the Black Lake.

With Ginny buried in her emotions and busy organising her thoughts, and Daisy with her full attention on her best friend's words, none of the girls realised when they had reached the bank of the Black Lake. Both the girl stood there in silence for a few moments.

Ginny, in her mind, was going once again through the whole explanation she just confessed to her best friend, while Daisy was recalling the discussion she had with her brother during the summer. Then she smiled a little. Her brother and her best friend were too much alike.

"Ginny?" she called out.

"Yeah?" responded the other girl returning back from her own thoughts and wiping away the stray tears from her cheeks.

"Do you know what Harry told me during the summer when I asked him about the events of the last year ?" she asked and Ginny just shook her head.

Daisy gave a soft smile. "He said that it was his and your brothers' fault that you had to go through all those horrors".

"What?" Ginny snapped her head toward her, not believing what she just heard. How was it possible for Harry not to blame her after all the trouble and danger she had caused him and the whole school? Not only that but also he considered her brothers guilty for her own horrific experience. And wait, what was that about he blaming himself?

"Yes, Ginny" spoke up the youngest Potter before she could find any of her answer herself. "He thinks, it was your brothers' fault that they didn't look after you. After all, it was your first year and they should have been more attentive toward you. They should've checked how you were coping with the new place, a new environment of the castle. They should've checked if you were happy or not. Instead, they totally ignored you. Ignored you even after seeing you getting paler and paler by every passing month. In spite of having four brothers at Hogwarts in the same house, none of them noticed the pain and misery in your eyes".

Ginny felt like crying, overwhelmed with all the emotions. She closed her eyes to stop the tears threatening to seep out from her eyes. While none of her brothers had even tried to realise her situation, Harry not only had understood it but also confessed to his sister. But yet, she was confused. Why would Harry blame himself? After all, it was him who had saved her from Tom, despite her putting him through so much hardship and danger. so she finally asked her. "But, why Harry would blame himself? After all, it was him who rescued me from that chamber".

Daisy smiled at her best friend. She knew, after listening to her answer to this particular question she would feel guilty herself for ever being shy around him.

"He knew you were too shy to talk to him. So, he blames himself for not trying to talk to you himself and befriend you. He thinks if he would have tried to be a good friend to you, he could have comprehended what was happening to you or you would've told him yourself. And then he could've done something to prevent all these from happening and save you from those traumatic events".

Ginny was crying in real now. It was hard to believe what she had just listened.

"So I don't think, your dread is really justified", Daisy remarked shrugging; "In fact, don't you think you are just amplifying his guilt by not talking to him even after he saved you by endangering his own life?" Daisy asked giving her friend a questioning look.

Ginny actually looked startled by this question. After everything her friend told her about Harry's view and consideration, she couldn't help but agree with her friend. She was really making him feel even more guilty with her behaviour.

Ginny looked at her friend and nodded her head. "I'm sorry".

Daisy smiled and put her arm around her best friend. "It's okay Ginny. It's not too late to amend your mistakes. What you've to do is just to be casual around him and treat him how he wants to be treated. Like Harry; like every other boy."

"I'll do", Ginny replied nodding her head.

Daisy smiled beaming at her friend. She had finally done her job.

At that moment a voice came from their back.

"Potter?"

Both the girl turned around and found Ava Mary, a sixth year Gryffindor, standing a couple of yards away.

"Yes, Ava?" Daisy called out.

"Your brother is looking for you", she replied. Daisy nodded and the girl left.

"So, what do you think?" she asked her friend; "Have you changed your decision about just staring at him instead of speaking to him directly?"

The older girl smiled shyly and nodded.

"Good". The younger girl complimented, and they both got up from their spot ready to head back toward the castle.

When both the girls were walking back toward the castle, Daisy didn't know why, but she was having a strange feeling that the conversation she just had with her best friend, had a significance beyond her actual intention.

* * *

That night Ginny was lying in her bed wide awake. She was going through the discussion she had that afternoon with her best friend, in her mind. She had told her about her silly crush on the Boy-who-lived and how it vanished the day Harry rescued her from that chamber. But what she didn't tell her friend was, that now she started to grow feelings for Harry, the real Harry, the sweet, brave and noble Harry. She didn't know if he would ever fall for her; if he would return her feelings, but the one thing she surely knew was that Harry would always have a special spot in her heart. A spot that would be his and his only. And she would happily live with that.

Then she remembered what Daisy told her about Harry's view regarding her horrific experience the previous year. It was still quite disbelieving to her. Harry was actually feeling guilty for not being a good friend to her. It made her heart warm to think that Harry himself wanted to be her friend.

At that moment she understood, that all those times he was trying to include her in their conversation at the Burrow during the summer, he was actually trying to make her comfortable around him. And she, being a fool as always, kept blushing all those times.

And now she herself was feeling a little guilty thinking how hurt and disappointed Harry must've been when she kept ignoring him despite his repeated attempts to befriend her.

 _But not anymore_ , she said to herself. Harry was the best of friends one could ever hope for, and she was definitely not going to miss out that being all quiet and shy around him. She would give him the friendship and support he deserved. She didn't know if she would ever be able to be one of his best friends like Ron and Hermione, but she would give him the best she could.

With that, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with her heart and mind filled with new hopes and determinations.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny woke up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She entered the great hall and found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione on one side and Daisy on the other. She walked toward the table and took the seat beside her friend.

"Good morning Daisy, good morning Harry", she greeted.

"Good morning", greeted Harry instinctively. But as the voice settled into his brain, his head snapped toward the direction of the voice, surprised. It was the first time she had talked to him on her own. He looked at her wide-eyed for a few moments and Ginny got a little nervous. Then he gave a genuine smile and she returned that with one of her bright ones.

Daisy, totally aware of this interaction, kept her attention firmly on her breakfast, though her inside was bursting with joy. Her discussion with Ginny had taken its effect in the best and she was happy for both her brother and best friend.

* * *

It was the second week of October, and James and Lily Potter were having breakfast at the kitchen table of Potter Manor when the sound of the doorbell came from the front hall. Lily got up; exited the kitchen and entered the front hall. She opened the main door of the house and found there standing outside, to her utter surprise, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and John Dawlish, a co-auror of her husband in the Ministry of Magic.

"Hello Minister, hello Mr Dawlish" she greeted recomposing herself quickly.

"Hello Mrs Potter", greeted back the Minister.

"Why don't you come inside?" she offered politely.

"No need for that, Mrs Potter", replied the Minister; "We just wanted to talk to James for a bit. Can you just call him outside?"

"Of course Minister", she replied and went back inside.

About half a minute later James appeared in the doorway with a confused look in his face.

"Hello sir", James greeted shaking both the men's hand; "Is there any problem? I was just going to leave for the Ministry in a while".

"It's okay James. Dawlish and I just came here to check on you and your wife".

James was even more confused now. "Check on us, sir?"

Fudge nodded. "Yes James, check on you. Actually, the matter is …", he looked little hesitant at this point; "Sirius Black has been spotted last night at a muggle area about ten miles from here".

James didn't know what he should feel: happy, sad, confused or shocked. Sirius Black, his best friend, an accused murderer and traitor and most of all, the person he was searching for the last five months, was there last night near their house.

"Sirius?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Yes James, Sirius", Fudge nodded; "That's why we came to check if he had tried to attack you and your wife last night or not".

"Oh, no sir, he didn't try anything like that", James replied, though inside, he would've been happier if he did really attack them last night. At least that way he could've got his answers.

"That's a good thing, James", Fudge nodded; "We will take leave of you then".

"See you in the ministry, James" Dawlish spoke up shaking his hand, and both the Minister and his escort walked toward the gate of the boundary wall.

James went back into the house and joined his wife back at the kitchen table.

"Why did Minister stop by?" asked Lily after he settled down in his previous chair.

James took a deep breath and then let it out. "Sirius was spotted last night in a muggle area ten miles away from here".

Lily's eyes widened at this news. "And?" she asked nervously though she didn't really know what answer she was expecting.

"And", James started; "They thought he might have tried to attack us".

None of them spoke for the next few minutes, just sat there buried in their own thoughts.

Then Lily spoke up. "James, do you really think Sirius could have attacked us?"

"I don't know Lily", he said annoyed at his own confusion; "I didn't know twelve years ago, and I don't even know now". He put his head on the kitchen table. Lily got up from her chair where she was sitting across her husband; rounded the table and took the chair beside him. She placed a gentle kiss on his head and started to run her fingers through his messy hair. It always had a calming effect on him.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay".

"You know", James said raising his head from the table; "Still this day, I can't totally take the fact that it was Sirius who betrayed us. But even after that, I couldn't do anything. Sirius was locked in one of those cells where only dementors, Azkaban guards and Minister of Magic can go. And the only way to prove him innocence was to find Peter",

"Do you think", Lily spoke up after a moment of thought; "They kept Sirius in one of those cells intentionally, so that, you being an auror wouldn't be able to meet him".

James sighed. "I don't know Lily, but maybe you are right".

Both the Potters sat there another few minutes in silence, then James spoke up with his gaze fixed at the newspaper on the table, "Lily"?

"Yes honey?" she replied turning toward him.

"Do you really think, Sirius was muttering about Harry in his sleep?" he asked without turning his gaze away from the newspaper. It was the question bugging him for the last two and a half months.

"I don't know, James", she answered making a thoughtful expression, gazing at the opposite wall. Then she looked back at her husband. "But why are you asking this now?"

"Because I don't think so".

For a split second Lily looked shocked at her husband's remark. But she recomposed herself quickly and asked calmly, "Why?"

It was then James turned toward his wife.

"Think about it a bit, Lily. Sirius was in Azkaban for almost twelve years. That meant, he was under the effect of the Dementors for twelve years, while wizards and witches get insane within just weeks into their imprisonment. So tell me, what's the chance of him remembering about Harry all of a sudden in such condition?", he didn't give his wife any chance to answer but continued himself; "And even if did, Lily, why Hogwarts? Why not Potter Manor? Or Glasgow? Or Scotland? How would he know our son is at Hogwarts while it's impossible for him to track the flow of time inside Azkaban under the Dementors' effect?"

Lily sat silent on her spot unable to think of any proper answer. After all, her husband wasn't wrong at all. There really stood no logic behind the fact that Sirius would suddenly remember about their son after twelve years in Azkaban.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be revealed in time. And you'll have your answers, once you find him". Lily kissed the side of his head; got up and took the plates to the sink.

* * *

It was almost the middle of night and a man in his mid-thirties lay on soft grass over the hard rocks of a hill five miles from Hogwarts. It wasn't a very comfortable bed, but far better than what he was used to for the last eleven years his life. His grey eyes were fixed at the crescent moon in the sky but his mind was wandering aimlessly through the events of his life weighing the amount of happiness and misery this world had brought to him.

He, Sirius Orion Black, son of Orion and Walburga Black, was born on the 3rd November 1959, in a noble pureblood family. But the values of his family wasn't as noble as the designation of their surname. From his early childhood, he hated his family's pureblood supremacy and amour for the dark arts. And his parents, particularly his mother, used to dislike him for the same reason. That's why his childhood was never so pleasant and memorable. His brother, Regulus, was always treated like the jewel of the family while he himself was treated like a stain.

But his life changed the day he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time in his life, at the age of eleven. He got three wonderful friends anyone could hope for: James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. But at the same time, the tension between his family and him intensified as he was sorted into Gryffindor tearing down his family's long maintained tradition to be sorted into Slytherin. Yet he was happy. He was happy to be with his best friend, James; pranking others; having fun and living a life he always wanted to.

They even had a name for their group, Marauders, where James was the leader, the mastermind of the group; he himself was the idea hamster, bringing the most peculiar ideas to prank people; Remus, being the studious of four, was the knowledge of the group and Peter, being the smallest, was the spy.

Then, in their third year at Hogwarts, they came to know that Their friend, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf and it was he who haunted the Shrieking Shack once a month. So, to give him company, he, James and Peter started their training to become an animagus, which they completed successfully in their fifth year.

And then he ran from his home at the age of sixteen when his parents forcefully tried to impose him into dark arts. He went to the Potters' and they took him under their wings at that very moment without any further inquiry. And finally, he and James became brothers in all but blood.

Then James started to date Lily during their sixth year and got engaged at seventh. After they graduated from Hogwarts, James married Lily and a few months later she got pregnant. They were all excited for the new Potter, even though outside it was the middle of the wizarding war against Voldemort and his death eaters.

But then James and Lily decided to go into hiding and they choose him as the secret keeper. But he insisted them to make Peter the secret keeper as Peter being not brave and powerful, no one would have suspected him. And that was his biggest mistake. They didn't know that Peter was already a death eater. It was true that he had suspected him to be one at his godson, Harry's first birthday but before he could reveal or prove it, Peter had already given away the secret to Voldemort.

On the Halloween that year, when he got the news of a death eater attack at Godric's Hollow, he went there immediately. But his luck had deceived him. When he arrived at Godric Hollow, the dark mark was already hanging over the safe house of his best friend. He entered the house and found his best friend lying at the foot of the stairs motionless, the area around him in chaos. He ran upstairs to the nursery and found it blasted from half. His godson was crying in his crib, a lightning bolt shape cut on his forehead and his best friend's wife was lying on the floor in an identical condition of her husband. He picked up his crying godson in his arms and went downstairs. Soon, Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, appeared there and informed him that Albus Dumbledore was going to appear soon. He handed his godson to the half-giant and set off to take revenge on the person who had just destroyed his world.

He cornered Peter at an alley in the muggle London but before he could do anything, Peter shouted at the top of his lungs that it was him who betrayed his own best friend and blasted the whole alley killing twelve muggles. At that time, he thought that Peter had also died in the blast, so, when the aurors captured him and convicted him as the murderer of those twelve muggles along with Peter, he didn't try to resist. Instead, he was just laughing madly on the death of that coward bloody traitor and the tragedy of his own life.

He knew he was going to be rotten in Azkaban. He knew he was never going to be freed, yet he was happy to know that he has taken his revenge. But his all assumption had gone wrong when one day he found a copy of Daily Prophet in the hand of one of the Azkaban guard happened to stop in front of his cell. In that paper, there was a picture of a family of seven men and two women. In the hand of the youngest of the men, was a rat. He knew that rat very well. It was the animagus form of the man who betrayed his best friend; destroyed his life. Peter Pettigrew. And that implicated only one thing. That Peter Bloody Pettigrew was alive. He didn't die that night. He had blasted the alley just to create a distraction so that in the meantime, he could escape the spot in his animagus form. He did also cut one of his fingers just to fake his death so that no one would presume him alive to call him for any type of enquiry.

Then he looked at the picture again. From the picture, it looked like the boy holding the rat, was around twelve or thirteen. It meant that the boy must be at Hogwarts, along with that bloody rat. On that very instant, he decided to escape from Azkaban, in anyway possible.

And one day, when the dementors weren't around and neither was any of the guards, he transformed into his dog animagus and fled away from that hell called Azkaban.

And finally, after almost twelve years later, he was free. It was true that he had to live on stolen food; sleep under the open sky, but he could bathe in the sunlight; stare at the silvery moon and breath in the fresh air. And that was enough for him.

He knew James and Lily was dead. So, he went in search of Remus to his old house, but he wasn't there. Then he went to Surrey where he supposed his godson might be living with his aunt, his mother's sister. But he couldn't find his godson either. So finally, he decided to come to Hogwarts to find his godson, and also to fulfil his goal, what he escaped from the Azkaban for.

He didn't have to give much effort to find his godson there. After all, who it could be other than his own godson to take after his best friend, his brother in all but blood. He first saw his godson during one of his quidditch practice. And for the first time in twelve years, a genuine smile illuminated his face. True to his prediction, his godson was an amazing flyer, undoubtedly better than his father. He was happy to imagine that once he proved himself innocent, he would be able to hold him in his arms again.

But his fate came out to be far better than he expected. A few days later, he was relaxing at the bank of the black lake in his animagus form, away from anyone's eyes, when from the corner of his eyes, he saw two red-haired girls were heading toward the black lake. He gave a proper look toward them and his heart skipped a beat at the sight. He was so shocked that he almost lost control over his animagus form.

One of the girls looked just like the younger version of his best friend's wife: the same face, same hair and the same body structure. For a split second, he thought he was looking exactly at Lily. But then he used the sharp eyes of his dog animagus and noticed something different. The eyes of the girl weren't green like Lily, but hazel. He just stood surprised at his spot, his heart beating a mile a minute. It was the same eye colour as his late best friend.

And suddenly, his heart filled with new hope and joy. A girl with the looks of Lily and eyes of James meant only one thing, his best friend and his wife were not dead. They were still alive. And then to confirm his supposition an older girl called out 'Potter' from behind and the redhead answered back. He literally started dancing at the spot still in his animagus form. His best friend was alive. He was going to see him again. He felt like his life had once again blossomed with all kind of hopes and possibilities.

He immediately left the place and set off for Glasgow.

He didn't know what they thought about him; if they believed him to be innocent or not. Yet he was eager to meet them, to see them at least. He couldn't reveal himself to them just yet, not until he had the only person who is the key to his innocence. So, he would have to peek inside the Potter Manor from the boundary wall of the property to get a glimpse of his best friend. But for that, he would have to wait for the next morning.

That night he tried to steal food from a muggle house and almost get caught in the process. He stayed in the small woods outside the Potter manor that night, waiting for the sun to show up its golden face once again.

The next morning, he was walking toward the gate of the outer boundary of the Potter Manor when he saw two people apparated in front of the gate. One of the men he knew very well. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He watched from distance as the Minister and his companion pushed open the gate and walked inside. He watched as they walked through the front yard and pushed the doorbell. He stood at the outer boundary gate peering at their activity using the sharp eyes and ears of his dog animagus.

He watched as the front door of the house opened after a few moments and a red-haired woman emerged from inside. Ecstatic, his heart started to dance at the sight of the woman. His best friend's wife was alive, and that meant … he trailed off in his thought as the women reentered the house leaving the two men outside. His heart was now beating extraordinarily fast, though he was in his animagus form, in the anticipation of what was going to happen next. And true to his imagination, almost half a minute later, a man with messy black hair and round glasses appeared on the doorway.

It was hard to explain what he was feeling at that moment. He literally had to restrain himself from barking out loud. In fact, it was all he could do not run inside the gate ignoring all the risk and danger, and hug his friend like nothing significant had changed in the last eleven years and eleven months.

Instead, he just remained at his spot listening to their conversation, using the sharp ears of his dog animagus. He couldn't be sure if he should be sad, angry or offended at the thought of someone considering him intending to attack the Potters, the people who he still considered his family even after spending almost twelve years inside the loneliness of Azkaban.

A few minutes later the Minister and his escort turned around and started to walk toward the boundary gate. Though he was in his animagus form, he ran from the spot and hid in the nearby bush, only to be at the safe side of the line. Minutes later, after the two men disapparated from outside the boundary, he came back to the gate and found it closed already.

He stood there a few minutes conflicted between going inside and returning back from there. He knew in his heart that he wanted to go inside; meet his best friend after twelve years; maybe make some flattery comment on Lily's beauty and some criticising James's those hairs like grass field after a cyclone. But his logical mind was telling something else; screaming at him to control his emotions. It wasn't a moment to take any harsh decision. He didn't know what they thought about him. And after listening to the conversation between his friend and the Minister, he was even more confused.

And finally, he took the hardest decision of his life. He decided to prove himself innocent first before exposing himself to his only family. Earlier he had his mind set on killing that bloody traitor of a friend. But now his goal was changed. He had to expose that filthy rat. He had to prove himself innocent. But no, not to the world. He didn't give a damn care about the world. No, he had to prove himself innocent to the Potters, to his family.

True it did hurt him, hurt him a lot to think the Potters would believe him able to ever betray them; betray the person he had consider a brother since he was thirteen. Yet he was ready to forgive them, condone their disbelief on him. Because if there was something he had learnt after spending twelve years in that hell called Azkaban, it was to welcome in your life everything that to bring light and happiness and to cut off everything that accompanied with darkness and misery. Because they were worse than death; worse than hell itself.

So he left the spot and returned back to Hogwarts. Though he couldn't meet his best friend just now, he was happy enough to be able to see his godson and beautiful niece, even if it was from distance.

* * *

A/N: So, how did this chapter go? Did I miss anything important in Ginny's conversation with Daisy? Please write in the comment section.

Supersandman86 - Thank you for your elaborate comment and suggestion. The match against Hufflepuff is really going to be interesting. Let's see what I can do about that.

SiriusOrionBitch - I'm glad to hear you enjoying the story. And even gladder to hear your birthday to be the same as Daisy's. An advance 'Happy Birthday' for your next birthday, in case I forget to mention later.


	12. Something special for a family friend

A/N- First of all, this is the longest of my chapters this far, with almost 10k words. I couldn't split it in two, it would get scrappy that way. So read the chapter and review of course.

* * *

The quidditch season was coming soon and wood was going all crazy. It was his seventh year at Hogwarts and he was maniacally determined to win the cup this time. He was making the team practice awfully hard and going through his strategies over and over again. He even one day dragged the whole team down to quidditch pitch at six in the morning and discussed, or more like lectured, about his latest revolutionary strategy which he came up with during the summer, for straight two and a half hour, at the end of which the male portion of rest of the team felt asleep; even the girls seemed to be drooping.

Soon it was fourteenth of October and the first Hogsmeade weekend for the students of the third year and above was announced. It was a Saturday and Harry and his two best friends were coming back from their visit to Hagrid, which was less a visit and more of a vain attempt to make him retrieve some of his confidence back when the three friends noticed a crowd of students around the notice board outside the Gryffindor common room.

Puzzled, the three friends walked toward the crowd to inquire what the commotion was about, when Neville Longbottom emerged from the mass of the impatient students, looking a bit excited himself.

"What's the matter, Neville?" called out Harry; "Why is all the commotion"?

"Our first Hogsmeade date has been declared, Harry", replied the boy enthusiastically. "It's on the Halloween".

"Really?!" cried out Ron; "That's awesome". With that he jumped into the crowd like there was hidden his early Christmas present, forgetting all about his two best friends.

But Hermione, being more sensible than her ginger-haired friend, took Harry's hand and looked at him sympathetically.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm fine", said Harry staring at the crowd instead of her, sounding casual at the best he could muster at that moment. "You can join them".

She smiled at him kindly; squeezed his hand and walked forward to join the others.

Harry turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. A few steps away, he turned around again and glanced at the mass of cheerful and enthusiastic students with dejection and disappointment in his eyes. Then, after a few moments hopeless staring, he sighed heavily and left the spot without another backward glance.

He needed some fresh air and a quiet environment to calm his distraught mind. So he started descending the stairs intending to spend some time at the bank of the Black Lake.

But it didn't quite happen what he particularly intended.

He was at the second-floor corridor, about to turn a corner when a sound of laughter reached his ears. It was a laughter of mockery, like enriching the insult of someone else. But most of all the tone of the laughter seemed to be quite familiar to the young wizard. He stopped at the end of the corner and peeked at the other side. And surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, standing there in the middle of the corridor leaning on the wall, were Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, apparently enjoying some hearty discussion.

He calmed his mind and alerted his ears to listen to what they were talking about, knowing full well whoever they were mocking about, didn't deserve it even a bit.

"Have you seen his hairs?" said Malfoy in a taunting voice; "Grey like an old codger".

"And his face", added Crabbe; "As if a wild cat has scratched upon it".

They started laughing again. Then Malfoy gave a fake serious expression. "Maybe you are right, Crabbe," he said making a thoughtful expression; "Maybe he tried to snog the cat".

The three Slytherin leaned on each other howling in laughter. Anger rose inside Harry as he understood who it was they were talking about.

"And his robes", spoke up Goyle after their laughter died down; "Have you seen his robes"?

"Yeah", replied Crabbe in a disgusted voice; "So old and tattered. I feel like vomiting in his classes sometimes". Harry clenched his fist, his inside burning in anger. But he remained in his spot, hidden and silent, to see how far they could go.

"Maybe he picked it up from a street", commented Goyle. Their scornful laughter was making Harry's blood boil.

"Or maybe borrowed from a house-elf", remarked Crabbe between laughter. Harry was now at the edge of his endurance.

"I doubt even a bitch would allow him to sha …", Malfoy stopped mid-sentence when a loud voice came from the end of the corridor.

"Shut up!", Harry burst out having enough of their shit.

"How dare you?" he rounded the corner and bolted toward the three Slytherins, his wand at ready. "How dare you insulting him like that"?

"What if we dare?" cried out Malfoy, his wand pointed at the boy in front of him. The two boys beside him also followed his action. "Why do you care?" asked the silvery-haired boy rounding back on Harry.

"Because he's my father's friend", Harry spat at Malfoy; "And if you ever insult him again, I'll …", Harry was cut off by another voice from his back, a voice he hated more than that of Malfoy, if even possible.

"That's enough, Mr Potter", called out Severus Snape, menacingly; "Absolutely arrogant and pompous. Got from your father I see".

"But professor", argued Harry calmly, though his inner self wanted nothing but to hex that useless excuse of a professor; "It was them insulting Professor Lupin".

"Ten points from Gryffindor for trying to attack another student", announced Snape ignoring Harry's statement.

Harry was going to make another retort when, from the other end of the corridor, came a stern female voice; fortunately this time a voice Harry highly respected.

"And the same goes for Misters Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle", came the voice of Minerva McGonagall and Snape looked a little flabbergasted not knowing she was listening to the whole conversation between him and the young Potter, from the other end of the corridor.

The Deputy Headmistress came forward and stood in front of the five men, her body language valiant enough to put quite a few groups of men under her thumb.

"Ten points from Slytherin for pointing your wand at a fellow student and fifteen more for talking abusive about a Professor", she dictated looking sternly at the three Slytherins. Then after a moment of pause she added, "From each of you", pointing her finger at them.

The three Slytherin was looking at her, shocked and horrified, while Harry was savoring the moment; enjoying the looks on their faces. But what actually made his day was to see Snape ready to spit fire but unable to do anything but getting burned inside himself, for the sake of superiority of the Deputy Headmistress.

Then the elderly witch looked at Harry and said, "I believe your two best friend are looking for you, Mr Potter".

Harry stared at her, confused at first, but then understood her motive to spare him from another taunting from Snape in her absence, and quickly left the spot after muttering, "Oh yeah, professor. I'll be going, then".

Once far enough from the spot Harry slowed his pace, gone his delighted mood over Snape and Malfoy's expression only to return back with his earlier anger over the three Slytherin's insulting comments about his honorary uncle. He stopped in his track, furious and disgusted. How could a person say something like that about someone, not to mention a professor so kind and friendly? He couldn't even believe some of the comment they were making. Those were so cruel and … inhumane.

And then the robes. He had already noticed the Slytherins making rude comments about Remus's robes at the welcoming feast during his introduction. It was now he remembered what he had promised himself that day about doing something about his robes. He literally cursed himself for forgetting something so important. But then again, it wasn't so late after all. He still could do something to get his sister's godfather rid of all the laughs and taunting from all those bloody rich pureblood jerks. The only thing he needed was to come up with an excellent plan. And he already knew the perfect candidate for that.

With that he set off toward the Gryffindor tower in search of his sister, fired up with a new determination, gone his all earlier disappointment over the Hogsmeade trip.

He entered the common room and found his two best friends standing in the middle of the room busy in their usual bickering. "Hey guys, have any of you seen my sister?" he asked reaching upto them totally ignoring their goings on.

Both Ron and Hermione jumped up a bit, apparently not have noticed the arrival of their other best friend, busy in their own argument.

"Oh, Harry", called out Hermione recomposing herself; "What did you just ask?"

"I asked, have any of you seen my sister?" he repeated slowly, his voice a little annoyed.

"I just saw her going to her dorm a few minutes ago", replied Hermione pointing toward the staircases.

"Can you call her please?" requested the messy haired boy; "Tell her I'm waiting for her, here in the common room".

She nodded and ran toward the girls stairs, and about a minute later Daisy appeared at the top of the girls stairs.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked the youngest Potter, her voice full of concern.

"Nothing serious, sis", he replied immediately realising the tone of concern in her voice. "But I have something important to talk to you".

See descended the stairs and stopped in front of him, "What is it, Harry"?

"Not here, sis", he said looking around the room; "It's kinda … private".

Daisy frowned at this and looked at her brother suspiciously for a few moment and then nodded her head. "Ok".

They exited the common room leaving a perplexed Ron and Hermione behind, and Harry dragged his sister into an unused classroom in fifth floor.

* * *

"You haven't found a girlfriend, have you?" she asked suspiciously as her brother closed the door behind them.

Dumbfounded, Harry looked at her, a little horrified at the thought of having a girlfriend. Daisy noticed the look on his face and burst out laughing.

"Okay, I think that's not the case", she remarked gaining control over her laughter though she had a playful smile on her lips.

Harry regained his composure and smiled at her sheepishly. "Jeesh, Daisy, you really got me speechless".

She laughed again and patted his arm. "Ok, now what is it if not about your girlfriend?" she asked mirthfully.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out to discard the last bit of remnants of his earlier shock. "Okay, it's about uncle remus".

"Uncle remus?" asked his sister, confused.

"Yes sis, uncle Remus. Don't you think we should do something for him. You know, about his robes and all".

"What happened Harry?" Daisy frowned at her brother; "Did someone say anything"?

"Yeah, sis. It was those bloody slytherins", his voice was rising now; "I already noticed them making rude comments about his robe on the welcoming feast. And today it was Malfoy …".

"Malfoy?!" Daisy burst out; "What did he say Harry?" she inquired, feeling furious herself.

"A lot, Daisy. He and his two bloody cronies", replied Harry, his voice higher with all the pent up anger and disgust inside him. "Some of them are even beyond what I can tell you without sounding vulgar".

Both the siblings stood there the next few moments in silence. Harry was trying to calm himself while his sister was trying to assume how rude the comments might have been, for her brother to refuse to even tell her.

Then the younger of them asked, "So, what are you planning to do?"

Harry sighed, feeling quite calmer now. "I don't particularly have a plan, but can't we come up with something to present uncle Remus with some robes and stuffs"?

"Hmm, let me think a few moments", replied the youngest Potter making a thoughtful expression; "I'm having the feel of something swirling deep down my brain".

Half an hour later, the Potter siblings exited the classroom with satisfied looks on their faces and smiles on their lips, though their eyes had a fresh sign of determination in them. They had two different plans for two different kind of people. The first one was a surprise party for Remus on the next Saturday, including their family, best friends and two of their favourite professors. And the main key of the second plan, specially profounded by Daisy Potter, was … revenge.

But first of all, they had to tell their best friends about Remus's furry little problem, to get them on their team. Harry knew he could trust Ron and Hermione with any secret and his sister had the same confidence in the youngest Weasley.

That night after dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the floor of the same unused classroom Harry and his sister had there talk that morning, waiting for Daisy and Ginny to turn up. Harry was staring at an unknown point at the ceiling with a casual expression on his face while his two best friends were giving him strange looks from the corner of their eyes.

Finally a few minutes later the two young witches entered the room. They sat on the floor in a circle and Harry cast around them a silencing charm which awed his bushy-haired friend to a great extent as it was a fifth-year spell and totally unknown to her. She asked immediately, "Where did you learn that spell, Harry?"

Harry grinned at her, knowing full well what she must be feeling seeing him casting a spell she herself didn't know. "Dad taught me this last summer, to have any conversation in private".

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Will you teach me that spell, Harry? Please …". She pleaded making a puppy dog face, and he burst out laughing along with the other three.

"Ok Hermione, I will". Then his expression got serious. "Ok guys, time to get serious". Everyone had their demeanor changed considerably at this announcement.

"Today, we", he pointed at his sister at this point; "Are going to tell you something. Something very important, but confidential even more. And we think you should know it, being our best friends and close to our family. But most of all, we've decided to tell you because … we trust you". Hermione was beaming at Harry, ecstatic at the confession of his trust on her, though after all the actions and adventures they had in the last two years, she already knew she had it. And Ginny, though knew her inclusion in the conversation was recommended by his sister, was also looking appreciative. But Ron, as usual, didn't show any equivalent emotion, and asked curiously, "What is it, Harry"?

"I will be telling in a minute, Ron", Harry said looking at his best friend. "But first of all, you have to give your word not to discuss it with anyone else other than our family", he again indicated to his sister; "and professor Dumbledore", he shifted his eyes on them, one by one. "You get it, guys? Not even your own family". They just nodded their heads, daring not to say anything seeing the seriousness on his eyes and facial expression.

"First of all, it's about Uncle Remus", he started and others three got a little puzzled as they really weren't expecting the secret to be about their new DADA professor. But Harry ignored their puzzled looks and continued; "When he was just a child, something terrible happened to him. He was bitten by … a werewolf".

Both the Weasleys and Hermione gasped at this.

"Yeah guys, your ears are working just fine", he said out a bit humorously seeing the look on their faces, but then got serious again; "And I hope you do get what I'm meaning to say".

"You mean, Professor Lupin is a werewolf?" asked the bushy-haired girl though it wasn't really a question.

"Yes Hermione, he is a werewolf", supplied Daisy.

"Then why is he teaching at Hogwarts?" asked Ron in his usual insensitive manner.

"Because he acts like a werewolf only one single night in a whole month, Ron", Harry retorted in an annoyed tone; "The rest of the month he is just an ordinary human as you and me".

"Sorry", Ron replied looking apologetic.

"You should be, ya git", scolded Daisy.

"Think sensibly, Ron", said Harry calmly, trying to make him understand the actuality; "Can you imagine how hard it is for him to find a decent job despite his talent and capability"?

"You are right Harry. He is really an amazing professor", remarked the bushy haired girl.

"And that's why we", he again pointed to his sister; "Were thinking to give him a party for getting this wonderful job of our DADA teacher, and hoping if you could help us in that".

"Of course we will, Harry", replied Ginny immediately.

"Thank you, Ginny", Harry smiled at her gratefully which she returned with one of her sweet ones.

"So will we, Harry", Hermione spoke up and Ron nodded in agreement. "But Harry, do you think Professor Dumbledore would allow us to do something like this here inside the castle"?

"We haven't asked him yet", replied the messy haired boy after a moment of thought; "But we believe he would. Dad always says professor Dumbledore loves to share happiness and does so at every little opportunity he gets".

"That's so sweet of him", complemented Hermione.

They left the classroom soon after that and headed toward the Gryffindor tower. None of the Potter siblings mentioned a single word about the prank. It was their surprise gift to the whole Gryffindor house including their best friends. They had decided to include only the Weasley twins in their prank as they knew much more about the castle than any of them.

That night Harry and his sister wrote their parents a letter describing their plan and asking their permission as well as their help. The next day they knocked the Headmaster's office asking his permission which was most important and crucial of all. And surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore not only gave them permission to hold the party inside the castle but also eagerly accepted the invitation to be their guest. He even praised them for showing such generosity beyond their age.

* * *

Monday morning at the breakfast table, Hedwig came soaring through the Great Hall and landed elegantly onto Harry's shoulder.

"Hey girl, did you have a nice trip?" he asked untying the letter from the bird's leg.

Hedwig hooted her wings as if saying 'of course I did'.

"Good", Harry complimented the bird understanding the meaning of her wordless reaction. He gave her a piece of bacon and she flew over to Daisy's shoulder while Harry read the letter in his hand. It was a mixture of his father's messy and his mother's neat and elegant handwriting.

 **My brilliant son and wonderful daughter,**

 **Bloody hell, Harry, sorry for the language Lily, but that was an outstanding plan. Why didn't I think about it myself? Whatever, I'm glad it caught your mind. Moony will really be happy, especially when it coming from his nephew and goddaughter.**

 **And now on the second matter, of course, we will help Harry. Is that really something to ask? Just owl us whatever your plans are, and it will be done by time.**

 _ **Be away from troubles, sweethearts. We love you very much.**_

 _ **And Harry, your last week's is still due.**_

 **I don't know what your mother is talking about, son, but do as she says. And always remember, we are proud of you, both of you.**

 **Mum and Dad.**

 **PS - I'm writing this part away from your mother's knowledge. If you are planning to prank that Malfoy boy, and I know you are, pumpkin, don't hesitate to ask me for any help. I think I still have quite a few up my sleeves. Just tell your owls to give me the letters in private.**

Harry looked up from the letter, grinning.

"What?" asked Ron expectantly; "Did you get it?"

"Yes", Harry replied nodding his head.

"That's brilliant", replied the redhead, excited.

Then Harry looked at his sister and winked at her with a mysterious grin on his face, indicating there was more to it than he was letting on.

They both had already asked the twins last night and they were more than happy to help them pranking the Malfoy heir. After all, they were always ready to take part in a prank if the victim not themselves.

For the next few days, Harry and his sister sent and received a few letters through Hedwig about their plans for the party and what needed to be done by the people of both sides. They also exchanged a few other letters via Barney. But it, being related to the prank, was only for their father and the bird was instructed to deliver it to him only when he was alone, or at least away from their mother's presence.

Their father really had some wicked plans for the prank and both the kids got a quite clear impression of why their father was the leader of the group of the biggest pranksters to ever set foot inside the castle of Hogwarts.

Finally, it was Friday night and everything was ready for the next day. They were going to use the same unused classroom on the fifth floor for their party. It wasn't going to be anything big or so, but would be small and special.

And so far the matter of prank, the Gryffindors were going to have a very special treat the next day at the breakfast table.

* * *

Next morning, the whole Hogwarts population was present at the Great Hall, busy in their breakfast. Everyone but a few individuals. Harry and his sister were peeking glances toward the Slytherin table from time to time, so we're doing two other identical looking Gryffindors.

About fifteen minutes into the breakfast, suddenly a sound of puff came from the Slytherin table and the whole Great Hall turned toward the direction with confused looks, except four Gryffindors who were looking rather excited.

They found a small part of the Slytherin table near the middle was now covered with thick purple smoke. Curious, everyone kept their eyes fixed at that distinct spot at the Slytherin table, waiting for the smoke to clear away.

Moments later as the smoke faded away, the whole hall rang with howls of laughter as the reason for the smoke presented itself to them.

Where probably should've been three human Slytherin students, was now three semi-house-elves with green faces, big bat like ears and tennis ball size eyes. They even had pillowcases as clothes like house-elves, but instead of the usual grimy white, it was in bright pink. But the most shocking and funny too was the resemblance of the weird creatures with three distinct Slytherins. While the two on the sides looked somewhat like Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the middle one resembled very much to the Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy.

The students of the other three houses laughed out even more, when the fact just happened there and to whom totally sunk into them.

But the reaction at the Gryffindor table was the best to observe. It seemed like they were having the moment of their life, leaning onto each other with side-splitting laughter and whistling madly. The Weasley twins even shouted out in a mock amused voice, "Wow! Is that Slytherins' own personal house-elves"?

Even some of the students in the Slytherin table were still smirking while the rest had already stopped laughing, realising it was a well-planned prank by some students from other houses and a rather great slap on the so-called superior dignity of the house of noble Salazar Slytherin.

But the students of the other three houses were showing no sign of stopping their laughter anytime soon. Even some of the professors, including the Headmaster, were also smiling while the others looked simply astounded.

Except for Professor McGonagall who had a disapproving look on her face, there was only one professor who was looking grave with a dangerous look in his face. Potion master Severus Snape was looking like someone had just snogged his girlfriend in front of him. He wasn't even looking where the others had their eyes stick to, but openly glaring at the direction of the Gryffindor table, particularly at a boy with messy black hair and round glasses.

The boy had already noticed it, and so did his sister. But they both ignored the greasy haired professor, not willing him to suspect them any further than he already did.

Finally, after a minute or so, Draco Malfoy and his two cronies decided that they had had enough ridicule to last for a while and ran from the Great Hall, hiding their faces from the others.

Snape got up from his seat at the teachers' table; shot another look at the direction of the Gryffindor table, and followed the three students of his house out of the great hall.

It was then Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and motioned the students to get quiet. And surprisingly the hall that was howling with laughter just a moment ago, turned dead silent just in a matter of seconds.

"So students", he addressed without any hint of anger or malice; "That was a great start of the day, and a fine bit of magic I believe", he praised sounding rather delighted and pleased. "A wonderful combination of transfiguration and charms applied through the potion. I wonder who the students would be to have such a fine extent of knowledge and skills". Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from her spot indicating her old friend, that he was saying completely different than what he should actually be telling in this regard. The aged headmaster caught her hint and altered his next comment, "But the students who are behind this prank, no matter how brilliant they are, if get caught the punishment will be severe". He emphasised on the word 'if' looking pointedly at the direction of Harry and his friends over his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

On another situation, Harry might've been horrified and apprehensive at the thought of getting caught by the Headmaster at pranking other students, but his dad had already informed them in one of his letters that Professor Dumbledore might already know who had pulled the prank and might even give one or two hints about that, but they didn't need to fear as he would never take any step until the prank was harmful and risked someone's life.

"Who do you think pulled that prank on Malfoy"? Ron's question brought back Harry from his thoughts.

"Don't know", he replied shrugging; "Can be anyone".

"Do you think it can be Fred and George?" asked Ron further, looking at the direction of the Weasley twins who were currently chatting with their best friend Lee Jordan; "They are awesome at this kind of things, you know".

"Possible", replied Harry casually, not willing to expose themselves just yet in front of all the whole Great Hall; "You can ask them once you are in somewhere private".

Then he turned toward his sister. "Hey sis, why don't you join us in our walk to the tower?".

"Why not, bro", she replied with a shrug.

"And you can come too, Ginny", he finished glancing toward the youngest Weasley who happened to be seated beside her best friend.

"Thanks, Harry", she replied smiling at her appreciatively.

Soon after that they got up and headed toward the Gryffindor tower, though it really wasn't their prime target. They were going to the tower just to collect the decoration supplies, sent by the Potter patriarch via owl order, and currently hidden inside Harry's trunk, and then come back to the unused classroom in the fifth floor. As the tower would almost be empty at this time of day, with all the students busy enjoying their weekly holiday anywhere outside the walls of the dorms and common room, no one would notice and therefore get suspicious seeing them carrying those boxes.

Once on the fourth floor in their way to the tower, Ron called out, "The prank was awesome. What do you think?" but this time the question was directed to Hermione; "I can laugh over that face of Malfoy even in my worst moment".

"But Ron, you did listen to Professor Dumbledore, right?" argued Hermione; "Whoever did that, if get caught the punishment will be severe".

"Be that how it is, but I enjoyed the show", Ron brushed away her comment; "I even think we should send them a box of Honeydukes' chocolates to show our gratitude".

As Harry, Daisy and Ginny were walking ahead, the Potter siblings turned around immediately as Ron's last comment reached their ears. They looked at each other grinning and then turned toward the ginger-haired boy, their grins widening.

"Why to send them when you can have the honour to deliver by hand?" remarked Harry confusing his two best friends to no end.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked frowning; "Do you know them?".

"Or more like we **are** them", added Daisy with dramatic expression, and Ron and Hermione looked between the two Potters with their mouths open and expressions like they had been clubbed at the back of their heads. But before they could react, Ginny turned Harry and his sister around by their hands.

"You did this?" she inquired but before either of them could answer, she went on; "Is that why Professor Snape was glaring at Harry and Professor Dumbledore was eyeing at your direction"?

Now it was Harry and Daisy's turn to look open-mouthed.

"You noticed?" Harry asked after a moment of dumbfounded staring.

"What?" the youngest Weasley cried out in mock offence, crossing her hands across her chest; "I'm quite vigilant, you know".

Both the Potter siblings laughed out at her remark and Daisy hugged her best friend delightfully.

"You are brilliant", she praised after pulling away.

"I know", Ginny replied with mock pride; "And your prank was brilliant too".

"Not just brilliant, Ginny", cried out Ron; "That was brilliant, excellent, outstanding and totally wicked".

"But we aren't to be given all the credit", spoke up Harry.

"Really?" asked Ron eagerly; "Who else was with you then?".

"Oh, it's Fred and George", replied Harry, and then he grinned impishly; "And my dad too".

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, surprised at the mention of the last person; "Really?"

"Really", nodded the black haired boy, "In fact, it was he who came up with most of the tricks and gave the instructions".

"Wicked", cried out the red-haired boy.

"But Harry, what if you get caught?" spoke up Hermione for the first time since the Potter siblings' admission of the prank; "you remembered what Professor Dumbledore said, right?" she asked, her voice a little impatient and full of concern; "And … and what was that about Professor Snape glaring at you? Do you realise how much of trouble you'll be in if he ever finds out?"

"Calm down, Hermione", spoke up Harry, motioning her to stop; "We neither are and nor will be in any kind of trouble. Snape only suspects us. He never can prove anything. And so far the matter of Dumbledore, he already knows about us", the other three except his sister gasped at this; "But don't worry, he'll never take any steps against us. He loves fun, and never chastise a student for a prank unless it's too much or endangers others' life".

"Dad has already told us about that", finished his sister.

"I believe Dumbledore is ignoring just because it's you", commented Ron; "It would've been a long month or even worse … expulsion, for any other student".

Daisy frowned at the touch of envy in his voice but said nothing.

"But Harry", argued the bushy-haired girl; "You can't just prank a student in the middle of the Great Hall in presence of every other students and professor".

"Leave it, Hermione", Ron retorted angrily before his other best friend could say anything; "You worry too much … and spoils all the fun".

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say as Hermione turned on her ginger-haired friend, her face went displeased to furious.

"What that supposed to mean, Ron? What do you mean by I spoil all the fun?" with that the two friends got into another row and the other three continue their journey to the Gryffindor Tower after giving an annoyed sigh, leaving the bickering two behind.

Half an hour later all the five kids entered the unused classroom on the fifth floor, with all their decoration supplies. Their part of the job was to stack aside the desks using the levitation charm and clean the room using scourgify spell and start on some of the decoration until Harry and Daisy's parents arrived.

They started on their tasks immediately after Harry had put a Silencing Charm around the room. The boys were to set aside the desks while the girls would be cleaning the room.

The boys were slacking a bit as Ron still was lousy in his levitation charm, even after knocking is a fully grown troll out using the spell.

Finally half an hour before lunch, Lily and James arrived with gifts, foods and drinks, and started helping the kids in decoration after quick greetings. The kids didn't need to go to the great hall for lunch as Lily had already packed it with her from home. And they had a wonderful time eating the foods, sitting together on a blanket over the stone floor of the classroom.

Ginny complimented Lily's food to be as delicious as her mother's, which made Lily smile brightly and in her husband and children's case, proudly. Caught up in the moment, James made another of his weird remarks which confused all the kids except his daughter who had rather a suspicious look on her face.

Finally one hour after lunch, the decoration was complete along with all the other things. The boys had already stacked the desks aside before the adults had arrived, and Lily had put an illusion charm on them to look like a heap of Snow instead of their old dusty selves.

The rest of the room was decorated with balloons, ribbons, magical candles lit up with different colours of flames and a beautifully decorated centrepiece. There also were two banners in red with gold letterings on them. One of the banners was in the middle of the classroom, facing the front, with 'CONGRATULATIONS' written on it in big bold letters. And the other one was hung on the front wall of the room with "BEST DADA PROFESSOR" written in the same manner as the previous one.

Now the only thing left was for Remus to arrive which was going to be carried out by none other than the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore himself. He was going to summon Remus to his office for some discussion, and then with the excuse of having a walk around the castle, he was going to bring him there.

"Phew!", James spoke up wiping the droplets of sweat from his forehead; "All done, finally".

"Yeah, Dad", added Harry; "And that's all before time".

"How much time do we still have?" he asked but then hold up his own left sleeve and check it on the wristwatch he always wore. "Hey, It's quarter to three. We still have more than an hour before they arrive".

Then he made a thoughtful expression and looked back at the kids after a moment of silence.

"Hey kids, why don't you return to your dorm and change into something decent while Lily and I go and finish a little bit of work?"

"What kind of work, James?" asked Lily, confused.

"Yes Dad", added Harry with an identical expression of his mother; "What kind of work you can possibly have here at Hogwarts?"

"It's going to be kinda surprised", he replied a bit mischievously.

"Surprise?" cried out Daisy.

"Yeah", replied her father; "Nothing big or something, just a little treat".

"You aren't planning anything wrong, are you?" asked Lily looking at her husband suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry, Lily", James put a reassuring arm around her; "I'm not a child anymore", he said winking at his children making them giggle.

"Ok Dad", spoke up Harry; "but don't be late".

They all left the room and James put a notice-me-not charm at the door so that no one other than the seven of them would be able to enter the room.

As the party wasn't something big or majestic, and they couldn't wear something too fancy making it noticeable for the others, the girls didn't take too much time in getting dressed and all the five kids returned back to the classroom forty-five minutes later.

As Lily and James were yet to return, the kids took seats on the fancy looking chairs James had conjured. After a few minutes of casual conversation, Ginny called out, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" he turned his head toward her.

"can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ginny", he said nodding his head; "What is it?"

"All these things", she said waving her hand around the room; "These gifts, decoration, all these not just about a party, is it?"

"Why do think that?" he inquired frowning.

"No, it's just … you thought to give Professor Lupin this party almost seven weeks into the school term, while you could've easily done that during the summer. And then you and Daisy pranked Malfoy today of all day. These all seem quite … connected", she finished looking a bit thoughtful.

Harry beamed at her, quite a bit surprised at her intelligence and vigilance. "Put two and two together, did you?"

Ginny nodded her head smiling at him shyly.

He smiled at her for a moment and then got serious. "Yes Ginny, you are right. It's not just about a party". He looked at Ron and Hermione who also were looking at his direction expectantly. Then he shifted his gaze at Ginny and finally fixed his stare at the opposite wall.

"Actually it started on the first day of the term, during the welcoming feast. That day I noticed the Slytherins making rude and insulting comments about Uncle Remus. You know, about his robes and all". Hermione gasped at this while Ginny looked simply angry.

"They insulted a professor and that's in the great hall in front of the other professors?", the bushy-haired girl asked bemusedly.

"Yes Hermione, they did", replied Harry; "And that day I first decided to do something for uncle Remus to get him rid of all those ridicule and insult". Then he sighed. "But caught up with all the occurrences, it totally got out of my mind. But last weekend when I was um …" he hesitated a bit at this point; "Wandering around the castle, I noticed Malfoy doing it again with his two cronies. They were commenting all kind of vile stuff about him, and laughing like they were having the time of their lives". He said the last bit through clenched teeth trying to keep his temper in control.

Ginny noticed this and placed her hand on his shoulder in a soothing manner.

"It's okay, Harry. We all know what a sorry excuse of humans Malfoy and his cronies are. Only they can be so cruel and inhumane with their comments", she replied in a comforting voice; "But don't worry. None of our views is anywhere near theirs. We all know how good a person and brilliant teacher Professor Lupin is".

"Thanks, Ginny". He smiled at her and returned to his previous explanation. "It was then I took the determination to do what I initially thought of, the first day of the school term".

He paused for a few moments and took a few breaths. "I could've just asked dad to send him some robes and other stuff as a surprise gift. But knowing his grip on his self-respect, he would've never accepted that. That's why Daisy and I came up with the idea of this surprise party …".

"Actually", his sister cut him off; "He came up with the whole party idea. The prank was mine".

"I knew he would never be able to refuse our gifts if it's through a party", he supplied with an impish smile.

Ginny laughed and enveloped Harry in a friendly hug, which startled him at first as it was the first time she was hugging him, but he recomposed himself quickly and returned the hug with the same emotion. Ron was scowling at his sister for being clingy with his best friend, while Hermione just smiled.

None of them noticed the strange look crossed the youngest Potter's face.

When Ginny pulled away, she had a look of admiration on her face. "You are so generous, Harry", she praised; "I don't think there are so many out there who would spend so much of their time and think on their father's friend".

"Thanks, Ginny", replied Harry, a bit shy at the praise; "But he's not just a family friend for us. He is more like a family".

At that moment the door of the room opened and the two potter adults entered.

"Are you done, dad?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, all done", replied his father; "Now let's just wait".

Minutes later the door opened again and the deputy headmistress walked in.

"Hello everyone", she greeted with a genuine smile which was quite new to Hermione and the two Weasley siblings.

"Hello Minerva, it's nice to see you", James greeted back hugging the old witch.

"Thank you for coming, Minerva", Lily said also hugging her, following her husband.

"Hmm, nice decoration", she admired looking around the room.

"Kids did all the work, Minerva", supplied Lily.

"Really?" she asked a bit surprised; "Nice job, kids".

"Thanks, professor", they chorused, delighted at the praise from their stern head of the house.

Another ten minutes later they are having small talks among themselves when a silvery transparent Phoenix burst into the room through the close door.

"Get ready guys, they are coming", James spoke up excitedly, getting up from his chair.

"Are you ready guys?" James called out.

"Aye aye captain", Daisy replied with a mock salute and everyone started laughing.

About a minute later the door of the room opened and they all chorused 'SURPRISE' in a loud cheerful voice. Remus literally jumped out and took a step back startled at the shout. He steadied himself quickly using his werewolf reflexes but could not help the dumbfounded expression that covered his whole demeanour. A surprise wasn't something he usually got in his life, so he really wasn't used to the feeling. He took a quick look around the room and his mouth fell open like a fish out of bowl.

' _Are these all really for me?'_ he couldn't help but ask himself; _'What the hell is going on?'_

He fixed his gaze at his friend who was standing a few feet away with his wife on one side and daughter on the other, with an amused look on his face which undoubtedly was expressing his satisfaction over startling his ever conscious friend.

"What the hell is going on, James?" he asked in a voice which clearly was revealing his feelings at that moment.

"Oh nothing much, Moony", spoke up James in a casual voice. "Just my children and their friends have decided to surprise their best DADA teacher with a party to show their appreciation, and we adults have just added an extra flavour to it as a long due congratulation party for getting such a wonderful job".

"But James", argued Remus; "You didn't have to do all this".

"Once again it's not me, Moony", he held his hands up in protest; "You have to tell your goddaughter and nephew for it. It's them who planned the whole thing. The rest of us have just given them hands on it".

The werewolf looked at the two kids and sighed. How could he deny those two pairs of happy and expectant eyes? And the fact that his got daughter was trying to give one of her best puppy dog look, wasn't helping either.

"Thanks", he finally said looking over all the five kids who smiled brightly at his acceptance. Who was he to spoil it for the children when they had put so much efforts to do all these just for him?

James jumped happily and give a loud clap. "Ok guys, let's start the party".

For the next two hours, they had lots of fun and all of them enjoy the little party very much. Remus was a little hesitant and conserved at first but then he also seemed to enjoy it wholeheartedly.

Harry was feeling a little guilty for cutting off the twins from the party, but he still couldn't be confident about them as much as he was with his two best friends and even Ginny, regarding Remus's secret. But he promised himself to make it up to them later for helping his sister and him in pulling such a wonderful prank on those three arseholes.

Another surprise came for Remus when the rest handed him the gifts in colourfully wrapped packages. Lily and James had presented him with three sets of new robes along with two sets of new shoes as well. He got a whole new set of parchments, quill and other stationeries from the kids. And the two professors had presented him with a new set of books.

Remus was reluctant at first to accept all the gifts and kept complaining about these all being too much. But James's 'For the sake of the children' card worked once again and Remus had to accept all the gifts reluctantly, though he seemed to like all his gifts very much.

"Thank you, everyone", Remus spoke up keeping aside the gifts; "Thank you for giving such a wonderful evening. I never knew life can be so much fun and enjoyable until I came to Hogwarts and meet the man with bird nest over there". He said pointing towards James who chuckled at the address. Then he turned toward the old headmaster. "Thank you, Professor, for giving the opportunity to have such a life. I can never repay you for that".

"You are welcome, Remus", said the old headmaster raising the glass in his hand.

"And then, thank you my handsome nephew and my beautiful goddaughter", he said turning toward the kids: "And their friends of course".

"I never knew life can be so adorable until you are born, Harry", he said smiling affectionately at the boy who smiled back with the same emotion. "And you, my sweet little niece, you've only enhanced the feeling since you came into our lives". The girl smiled at him brightly, exuberant at the praise.

Then Remus looked at the two adult female occupants in the room. "Lily and Minerva, what can I say about you? you two are the only women other than my mother to reside so close in my life. Thank you for all the love, care and support you've adored me with so far in my life. What can I say more? I was just lucky to meet James in the Hogwarts Express the day I was coming to Hogwarts for the first time in my life".

Everyone clapped loud and cheerily, though the girls were looking quite misty-eyed. They all hugged Remus one by one, except Ron and Hermione who just shook hands with him, still not comfortable enough to hug a professor.

"Okay guys", called out James after the hugging session was over; "I've got a little announcement to make".

"What is it, Dad?" called out Harry.

"Actually, I asked the house-elves to serve our dinner here", he announced; "And they happily agreed".

"So Albus, Minerva", he said looking toward the two elderly professors; "Would you like to join us?"

"I heartily hope I could, James", reply Dumbledore; "But as the headmaster of Hogwarts, I have to make my appearance at the great hall for dinner, or it would be a matter of suspicion for the other professors". Then he turned towards his old friend. "And as the deputy headmistress, I think Minerva would feel the same way".

"Of course, Albus", replied the old witch nodding her head.

"But don't worry, the kids can definitely join you", all the kids smiled happily at this announcement; "And I think Minerva and I can cover for Remus here".

"Thank you, Headmaster", Remus thanked and the elderly wizard and the witch left the room after bidding them good night.

A few moments later four house-elves appeared in the middle of the room, and Hermione shrieked out surprised, obviously seeing such creatures for the first time.

"Calm down Hermione", spoke up Lily while the other just laughed. "They are just house-elves".

"House-elves?" asked the bushy-haired girl puzzled and still a little horrified; "But what are they doing here in the castle?"

Harry chuckled along with the others. "Have you ever imagined who cooks our meals, or wash our clothes?"

She shook her head in reply.

"It's the house-elves, Hermione", supplied Harry; "They do all these things for us".

"So are they some kind of servants?" she asked frowning.

This time Harry looked at his father for an answer, not knowing how to approach it properly.

"Not entirely, Hermione", spoke up James; "They are a type of Magical creature who are implemented for these jobs. It's not entirely a job for them though. They actually love doing household chores".

"Oh", mouthed the bushy-haired girl though she didn't look that convincing.

In the meantime, the house elves had already left the room finishing their jobs of setting up the table and serving the food.

They all took their seats around the circular table. The three adults sat side by side with James between the other two. Harry took the seat beside his mother while Daisy sat beside her godfather. She had her best friend on the other side while Ron was seated beside his own best friend. And Hermione took the seat between the two Weasley siblings.

After they all settled down James spoke up. "So guys, did you like my surprise?"

"That's why you went out then?" pondered Harry; "You went down to the kitchens". His father nodded his head in reply.

"It's fantastic Dad", complimented the youngest Potter.

They all dug into the food, Ron quite a bit faster than the others. After a few minutes of fun chats and casual conversations, Ginny called out, "Can I ask you something Mr Porter if you don't mind?"

"Of course you can, Ginny", replied James without a second thought; "Anything for my future … ouch!" he cried out in pain as his wife hit him hard in the shin. And everyone looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What happened, dad?" asked a confused Harry.

"Oh, nothing son. Your mum just stepped on my foot with one of her heels".

Lily gave a frustrated sigh at her husband's lousy excuse. But it apparently worked for their son, as he went back to his food after a quick chuckle.

Satisfied with his excuse, James looked at his destined daughter-in-law who apparently was busy in some kind of thought.

"So Ginny, you were asking something?"

"Oh yeah, Mr Potter", she snapped back from her thoughts; "I was just wondering how did you know about the kitchens, as you said earlier that you went there to ask the house elves to serve our dinner here?"

James grinned at the question. "It's the achievement from one of our midnight wanderings. But don't worry, my son and daughter can show you how to get into there if you want".

"Thank you, Mr Potter", Ginny smiled at the older man; "I would definitely like that. I just hope they won't mind giving out one of their secrets". She finished looking at the Potter siblings with a playful smile.

Harry returned the smile along with a casual reply of "Of course we won't mind, Ginny". Daisy also smiled at her best friend but it didn't quite reach her eyes as she was busy on some another thought. A very curious, confusing and suspicious thought.

After the dinner was over and the house elves took away the dishes and the remainings, they all join the after party clean up crew to restore the room in its usual outlook. They cancelled all the enchantments except the silencing charm; packed and where needed, banished the decorations and set up the desks in their usual positions. Finally, when it was time for them to return to their respective towers, quarters or homes, Daisy called out addressing her brother and friends, "Hey guys, why don't you go ahead, I have something to talk to mum and dad".

Harry frowned in confusion. What could the matter be for his sister to wish for talking to their parents alone without him?

"What's the matter Daisy?" asked Harry, both confused and concerned.

"Oh nothing serious, Harry", she half lied. She herself didn't know if it was anything serious or not. "I just don't want you to stuck here for no reason".

Harry eyed his sister for a few moments then nodded his head. "Ok".

With that everyone left the room after a short greeting of 'goodbye' and 'good night' with hugs and a kiss distinctly for Harry from his mother, living the two Potter adults alone in the room with their daughter.

"What's the matter pumpkin?" asked James concernedly as soon as the others left. Lily was also looking at her daughter with an identical expression.

Daisy remained silent for a few moments, pondering about the right way to approach the matter. But she finally decided that the best way to do it would be asking directly.

"Firstly, it's about Ginny", she started and the two adults' expression went even more serious as the name slip their daughters' lips. After all, this very name was now intimately connected to their family and future. Then Daisy Looked at her parents with questioning eyes. "Is there anything about her you are hiding for me?" she asked, and James and Lily's demeanour went concerned to horrified just in a matter of seconds. How the hell did she find that out?

Daisy took satisfaction with the expressions on her parents' faces. It definitely spoke volume for them.

"I know you are, Mum, Dad. So don't try to deny it", she added moments later, giving them no opportunity to dismiss her supposition.

"But how … how did you figure that out?" stuttered James.

"It's actually you, Dad". Daisy smirked at her father's perplexed expression. "Starting from the King's Cross last June up to this day, I've noticed you several times making weird comments about Ginny, especially whenever she has been around or included in a conversation. And every time mum would do something to stop you mid-sentence, or from making another remark".

Lily was now openly glaring at her husband who himself was torn between looking sheepish and horrified.

"So, what is it?" finished the eleven years old.

Both the adults stood silent for the next few minutes, there in the middle of that unused classroom, exchanging silent conversations between themselves through their eyes. They knew they couldn't tell their daughter about the prophecies just now. She was still too young for that, no matter how intelligent and vigilant she was. But they couldn't completely dismiss her either. That way she would get more desperate with her curiosity, and try different ways to get her answers from them. And they both knew, when it came up to being sneaky, she was as bad as her father. So, they would've to tell her something. Something that would appease her curiosity, but not too much to impose a burden on her.

Daisy herself was getting a little nervous now. She could definitely see the hesitation and worry in her parents' eyes. She always got amazed by how her parents could have their silent conversation just through their eyes. But this time it was only adding to her worry and apprehension. _'It isn't something bad, is it?'_ she couldn't help but ask herself. She and Ginny had come to build a very strong bond of friendship between themselves in a very short extent of time, and she didn't want something bad to happen to her even a bit.

Finally what seemed to Daisy a long moment later, but in reality which was just a minute or so, her dad opened her mouth.

"Okay Pumpkin, we'll tell you", the young redhead smiled at this announcement; "But in one condition", after a moment of thoughts, he added, "Actually two".

Daisy's smile faltered a little at the mention of the condition but didn't go away completely. She nodded her head. "Okay, Dad".

"Okay then", replied her father with an unusually serious expression; "First, you won't ask us any further question about how we know it, or from where. Agreed?" at her nod, he continued; "And second, you won't discuss it with anyone. And I meant anyone, not even the two people it concerns. Okay?".

She nodded her head again, the word 'two' still echoing in her mind. It wasn't supposed to be what she was thinking, was it?

Then James smiled at his daughter. He certainly was looking forward to seeing her reaction over this news. He turned his head toward his wife. Her small but expressive smile and the happiness in her eyes were enough to know that she was having the same thought.

Daisy was getting a little impatient now. The change in mood of her parents perplexed her at first, but from the smiles they were spotting now, she could definitely tell that whatever it was, no matter how secretive, it definitely was something special and splendid.

Finally, James looked at his daughter and spoke up with a bright expression, "Actually the fact is … Harry and Ginny are destined for each other".

* * *

A/N - So guys, who was it? Now Daisy also knows that her brother and best friend are destined for each other.

And as for the matter of Hermione's lack of rebellious reaction about the house-elves, she still doesn't know how terribly they are treated in some of the wizarding families. She gets to know it when she meets Winky at the Quidditch World Cup.


	13. Some news some discussions

A/N: So guys here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it

* * *

 _Finally, James looked at his daughter and spoke up with a bright expression, "Actually the fact is … Harry and Ginny are destined for each other"._

Daisy stood at her spot, dumbstruck for a few moments, then gave a squeal of delight, and lashed into her father's arms, almost knocking him out of feet. Both James and Lily laughed at their daughter's elation and shared with each other a look that contained not only an enormous amount of happiness but also a significant amount of relief too. They didn't have any foreknowledge about how their daughter was going to take the fact that her best friend was destined for her brother. And never having faced such a situation, they really didn't know what to expect. But now, seeing their daughter happy this much, they felt like a great weight had been lifted off their chest.

On the other hand, Daisy was over the moon with joy and excitement. What better news could be for a girl other than knowing that her best friend was destined for her brother.

And then a sudden thought struck her and she immediately pulled away from her father.

"You aren't not joking, are you?" she asked looking at her father sceptically.

He smiled at her. "Do you really think your mother would let me joke about something like that?"

The eleven years old smiled, relieved a bit, and then looked at her mother for confirmation.

She smiled at her reassuringly and nodded her head. "It's true, sweetheart".

"That's awesome!" Daisy's smile brightened up and she hugged her mother and kissed her cheek soundly. She then pulled away from her and did the same with her father.

"But how did you come to know that?" she asked excitedly pulling away from her father.

Both her parents gave her a meaningful look raising their eyebrows, and she mouthed, "Oh", remembering about their conditions.

"But mum, dad, why do you not want the others to know?" she asked after a moment of thoughts.

"Because Pumpkin, we don't want anyone to muddle about this or come between their relationship".

"So are we never going to tell anyone?"

"No, we are, Honey", replied her mother; "Once Harry and Ginny get together and build up a strong bond of relationship between themselves, then we won't need to keep it a secret anymore".

"Then why don't we just tell Harry and Ginny? That way they'll get together soon, isn't it?" suggested the little redhead.

Lily smiled affectionately at her daughter and placed both her hands on her shoulders. "Because sweetheart, if we do it that way, their relationship won't be as strong as it would be if they fall for each other on their own".

The little girl pondered her mother's words for a while and then nodded her head. "Okay".

Then suddenly a strange smirk appeared on her lips along with a dreamy look on her face, and both the adults looked at her, puzzled.

"What's the matter, cutie?" asked James frowning; "Why are you smiling like that?"

Daisy looked at her parents, her smirk widening. "You know, Ginny used to have the biggest crush on Harry".

James laughed mirthfully while his wife smiled brightly.

"Really?" he asked merrily and then stopped suddenly; "What do you mean by she used to have? Does she not have it anymore?"

The eleven years old shook her head. "No. She says she's gotten over it".

"But why?" asked James a bit impatiently; "What happened?"

Daisy remained silent for the next few moments, dwelling on what to tell her parents and what not. On an ordinary situation, she would've never told her parents what her best friend had confided in her just a few weeks ago. She would've never betrayed her trust. But it was important, both for her best friend and her destined man.

So finally the youngest Potter decided to tell her parents the only portion they needed to know: how and why her best friend got over her crush on her brother.

She then told her parents how Ginny used to be fascinated with the stories about the boy-who-lived since her childhood and how her fascination evolved into crush when she met Harry for the first time on the King's Cross station, the day he was coming to Hogwarts for the first time. She didn't mention a single word about how clumsy Ginny was around Harry or how much she did make a fool of herself by acting all fangirl: like sending a cheesy valentine.

She totally skip to the end of Ginny's first and Harry's second year, where Ginny realised how her crush was completely on the boy-who-lived instead of the real Harry and how she got over it the day he had saved her for the Chamber of Secret, when she realised Harry was not just the boy-who-lived, but a personality beyond that.

James looked horrified when his daughter described how Ginny got over her crush after recognising the real Harry. "What? She got over her crush just because she came to know how different he was from the characters on those storybooks?" he cried out, flabbergasted; "That means she doesn't have feelings for him anymore?"

"I don't know dad", replied Daisy shrugging; "But she said so". Then a sudden thought occurred to her and she looked at her mother who currently was buried in some of her own thought.

"Mum?" she called out, and the older woman looked at her, her eyes still a bit thoughtful; "Is it possible for a girl to have a massive crush on a boy since her childhood, only to get over it after the boy saves her from a life or death situation endangering his own life?", she asked looking straight into her eyes; "What do you think would've happened if it was you and dad, mum? Would you have got over your crush on dad?"

Lily thought about her daughter's words for a few moments and then replied, "yes, I think I would've gotten over my crush". She could see her daughter's eyes gone wide at her answer but she ignored that for the time being and looked at her husband into those bright hazel eyes she dearly loved, and spoke up tenderly; "Instead I would've fallen in love with him".

She could see her husband's eyes brightened up with all the love he had for her and she knew she didn't need a mirror to know that all the emotions shining in his hazel eyes were nothing but the reflection of her own emerald ones.

For the next few moments, they forgot that they were standing in front of their daughter, in the middle of an unused classroom or Hogwarts, and captured each other's lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

Daisy smiled at her parents' display of affection. Her parents often shared a kiss or two in front of her brother and her. These kisses were always sweet and loving, and never the passionate once, so she and her brother never mind it too much, though her brother prefered to make groaning noises sometimes to remind them of their company.

A few moments later they pulled away and James spoke up looking at his wife in the eyes, "So you think, Ginny might be developing some real feelings for Harry?"

She nodded her head. "I think so".

"Then why didn't she tell me that?" inquired the younger redhead.

Lily smiled at her daughter. "It's not always easy to figure out when you are starting to have real feelings for someone, not to mention in such a young age like her. And even if you do, it's never easy to confess it to someone, no matter even if it's your best friend".

Daisy considered her mother's word, especially the latter part, trying to figure out her own feelings toward the fact that her best friend was trying to hide her true feelings from her. But then again, it really could be that hard as her mother was trying to imply. She nodded her head imperceptibly, agreeing mentally not to hold it against her best friend.

"So the only thing we need now is for my brother to have it for her", she remarked looking at her parents; "How much time do you think it'll take for him to fall for her?"

"Don't know, honey", replied her mother; "Boys are usually a little blunt about these things".

"Not all the boys though", protested James; "I recognized you to be my soul mate the first time I laid my eyes on you".

Daisy giggled at this remark while her mother just stared at her husband with a disagreeing look.

"Oh really?" she asked back; "Then why do you think it took you six years to even have a date with me?"

"That's because you kept turning me down every time I asked you out", James replied so bluntly as if it was the most obvious reason.

"Oh, and why do you think I did that?" she asked immediately glaring at her husband.

"Okay", he started again motioning her to calm down; "I know I was a little prat back then …".

"Little?" she cut him off in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay, fine", he spoke up, trying to sound annoyed himself; "I was one of the biggest parts of Hogwarts then. Happy?"

"Of course", she replied with a satisfied look; "Very happy. But that's mainly because our son didn't take after you there".

"Hey!" James cried out in protest and both the girls burst out laughing.

James' eyes softened at the sight of his girls' jovial laughter. He couldn't help but think if he would really be able to hold it down there for the rest of his life. He knew Voldemort would rise once again, and darkness would once again rule over their world. He just hoped they would be ready this time to triumph over the dark for once and all, and everyone close to him would come out of it unscathed.

Both the girls noticed the change in his countenance and stopped in their laughter immediately.

"What's the matter, James?" called out Lily; "You are looking a bit apprehensive".

"Oh nothing, Lily", he replied snapping out from his thoughts; "Nothing too important".

Lily knew her husband was lying, but knowing it might not be something to mention in front of their eleven years old daughter, she decided not to make any further inquiry. After all, she could always ask him once they were in the privacy of the Potter Manor.

"Okay", she replied, though her eyes were clearly indicating that she would definitely bring it up again once they were alone.

James also discarded his dismal thoughts and looked at his daughter with his natural smiley face. "So pumpkin, are you happy?"

"Very dad", she replied exultantly throwing her hands up in the air; "Very happy". Then she gave a cheerful clap. "Oh, it's going to wonderful. So bad we can't tell them just yet".

"Yes, it'll be", agreed her mother; "And no, we can't tell them just yet".

At that moment James looked at his watch and found it almost curfew. "Okay, let's get going. It'll be curfew soon and I don't want you to get caught by Filch and his cat", he said the last bit looking at his daughter who laughed out at his remark.

"Yeah dad, I too don't want my mood to get spoiled after such wonderful news".

When they were walking toward the door Daisy called out again, "So dad, can't we do anything to help them get together?"

"We can", James nodding his head; "We can help them to become good friends with each other, or stop others from getting in their way. But other than that, we'll have to just wait and see when our son decides to open his eyes and recognize the one destined for him".

Once outside the room, the two adults headed toward the headmaster's office where they would take the floo to the Potter Manor, while their daughter took the path to the Gryffindor tower after bidding her parents goodbye and goodnight with hugs and kisses.

Daisy entered through the portrait hole and found the Gryffindor common room still buzzing with lively and energetic Gryffindors. Her face lit up as her eyes fell on a distinct messy haired boy and a fiery-haired girl sitting side by side near the fire along with a bushy-haired girl and a redhead boy. She hurried toward them and pulled her brother and best friend into a tight embrace before either of them could've even grasp her presence. Both Harry and Ginny got startled at first but calmed down immediately as the familiarity of the person settled into their brain.

Daisy held onto them longer than usual, her joy and excitement returning to its earlier extent with her brother and his destined mate in her arms. She tried her best to control her emotions, not willing for the others to get suspicious, but couldn't wipe off the dazzling smile she was spotting as she pulled away from two of the five people she loved most in the world.

"What's the matter, sis?" inquired Harry with a perplexed look; "You are looking a bit too happy".

"Oh nothing, bro", she lied; "I'm just happy our plan worked that good".

His face also lit up with a smile. "Yeah sis, it worked great. Uncle Remus was looking so happy. I just can't wait to see Malfoy's reaction when uncle Remus would arrive at the Great Hall in those new robes tomorrow".

"Yeah", replied his sister; "I'm looking for that too".

Then Harry looked at the other three. "Thanks for your help, guys. We never could've done this so perfectly without your help".

"You don't have to mention that, Harry", replied Ginny placing her hand on his shoulder; "What are friends for, after all".

"Yeah Harry", added his bushy-haired friend; "We are happy we could help".

He smiled at his friends gratefully and then turned toward his sister. "So sis, what did you need to talk to mum and dad for?"

Daisy was caught off guard by his question, obviously not having an excuse ready at hand.

"Oh um, it's … nothing Harry", she stammered a bit; "I was just asking them about the Christmas plans this year".

"Then why did you exclude me?" he frowned; "I could've contributed some too".

"And let you know about your Christmas present earlier", she smirked at her brother, though it mostly was because she finally had the perfect excuse to shut his inquiries; "Never. You can tell them about your plans later or owl them if you want".

"Hey, this isn't fair". Harry scowled at his sister; "You can't make plans for Christmas without me".

Daisy laughed out humorously. "Don't you know what they say", she spoke up gaining control over her laughter, though mirth shining in her bright hazel eyes; "Everything is fair in love and war. And we all love you so much", she finished pinching his cheeks.

Harry smiled affectionately at his sister, with an adoring look in his face.

"See, how perfect I'm in telling lies", she spoke out a moments later, smiling mischievously at her brother.

"You little minx!" Harry cried out and ran after his sister who shrieked and dashed toward the girls' staircase laughing all the while.

She got to the stairs first and ascended quickly, and Harry couldn't help but stop at the foot of the stairs, knowing full well what would happen if he tried to set even a single foot forward. His sister stopped once at the landing and turned around toward him. She stuck her tongue out at him making a mocking face and ran toward the dorms as he made a gesture indicating he would even it out later.

Harry remained on his spot, his eyes fixed at the spot his beloved sister was standing just a few moments ago, his eyes thoughtful and a small smile playing on his lips. He didn't even have a shard of doubt about which between his sister's confession and indication was true and which not. After all, he didn't need any proof or confession to know that his family loved him, same as they didn't need any to know that he loved them with all his life. He couldn't imagine a day without his parents and sister, and neither could dare to picture, even in his wildest nightmare, what would've happened if his parents didn't get their lives miraculously back that day when Voldemort knocked their door at Godric's Hollow almost twelve years ago.

* * *

The next six days wasn't something Harry would've prefered to call memorable in the least. The last week, packed with all the energy and excitation for the party and the prank, he didn't get any time to mull over his sour luck with the Hogsmeade trip. But now, with that gone, he couldn't overlook the signs of thrills and excitements over the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend among his classmates and other older students, and neither could discard all those thoughts poking his mind from time to time, making him imagine how wonderful it would've been to be able to go to the village; enjoying a day outside the walls of the castle; browsing shop to shop and spending a completely fun-filled day with his two best friend and other classmates.

And the fact that his two best friends were caught up in a row most of the time, was only adding to his disappointment and somber mood, making him feel even more alone and left out.

He just couldn't understand why his two best friends had to do this all the time. True, they were always on the opposite sides when it came to views and opinions from the day they had set foot on the Hogwarts express for the first time. But this year it was completely outrageous. They seemed to constantly bickering about something. Either it was homework or the prohibition on his Hogsmeade visit. But what actually was taking them to the edges was the alliance, or in better term, the lack of alliance between their pets. Crookshanks seemed to be quite a bit aggressive toward Scabbers for some reason. He was always looking for a chance to have a go at the rat. One time he even attacked Scabbers when he was sleeping in Ron's bag, putting Ron and Hermione's friendship in peril for a full whole day

* * *

The day before Halloween, Harry, Ginny and Daisy were sitting in the common room near the fire, listening to Ron and Hermione bickering as usually about their Hogsmeade trip the next day. Ron was constantly going on about what a grand and famous candy store Honeydukes was and how thrilling it would be to visit Zonko's, while Hermione was on about what a great history and invaluable heritage Hogsmeade held in its core, as a pure wizarding village.

Suddenly Ron turned toward Harry and called out.

"Harry?"

Harry, who had fallen a little drowsy listening to his two friends jabbering continuously, jumped up a little and looked at his best friend alarmed.

"What? What's the matter, Ron?"

"You told earlier that …", Ron started with a thoughtful expression; "Your dad has signed your form but told you not to go to the village, right?"

"Yes Ron", Harry nodded; "But, why are you asking this?"

Ron smirked at him. "Why don't you just go there and not tell your parents anything?" he suggested; "After all, they won't react if they don't get to know".

"Ron!", shouted Ginny before Harry could answer; "How can you say that?". She was glaring at her brother. "Harry can't take the risk. What if Black be there and waiting for him to arrive so that he can do what's impossible for him inside the walls of the castle?"

"But Ginny", Ron argued back; "Harry can take his invisibility cloak and hide under it the whole time", Ron said this part in a low tone, so that no other in the common room except five of them could hear; "Black won't be able to see him under the cloak. And this way he will be able to see the village at least".

Ginny was going to make another angry retort, but Harry spoke up before she could. "But Ron, you are forgetting one thing", remarked Harry; "Filch and Professor McGonagall will be there along with every other student from the third year up to seventh. And if I get caught by chance, I'll be in big trouble".

"And what made you think I'll let him go anyway?", spoke up Daisy addressing the ginger-haired boy, just after her brother finished. Ron gulped at the look in her eyes, which clearly indicating she was anything but happy and pleased with his suggestion. Daisy then took out her wand and pointed at him threateningly. "And if I see you ever coming up with such stupid ideas, don't expect to sit on your bum for months, Ron".

Ron cowered under her gaze and stormed off from the spot after muttering a muffled sorry, not willing to assess the truth in her word.

After Ron fled, she turned toward her brother. "You aren't planning to sneak out, are you?", she asked with a suspicious look.

Harry shook his head emphatically, looking horrified at his sister.

"Good", she remarked; "Because if you do so, the same goes for you". Then a sly and mischievous smile crossed across her lips. "Not to mention what mum would do to you".

"No, I'm not planning anything like that", he blurted out in a frightened tone.

"Good", she smiled at him satisfactorily; "Because I'd heartily hate having to hex you so badly".

Harry nodded his head, and Ginny giggled at the horrified expression still plastered on his face. She just couldn't believe how the boy who could single-handedly kill a sixty-foot Basilisk and destroy a sixteen years old self of Voldemort, could be so afraid of being hexed by his eleven years old sister.

Though she found it to be pretty cute by the way.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up feeling quite fresh and rested, but as soon as the significance of the day settled into in his conscious brain, his expression went solemn and mood depressed. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it was the same day Voldemort attacked his parents' house in Godric's Hollow twelve years ago leaving him with a lightning bolt scar and the name 'the boy-who-lived'.

He turned his head aside and found his best friend's bed empty. Though it had happened for the first time in his more than two years of school life, he didn't find anything unusual in it. He could perfectly realise how excited and thrilled Ron must be, judging by the intensity of his own emotion though opposite in nature.

He lazily got up from the bed and walked up to the bathroom to go through his morning routine.

He arrived at the Great Hall twenty minutes later and found all of his classmates including his two best friends chatting animatedly, excitation radiating from their eyes and expressions. Sighing, he walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat beside Ron without their usual morning greetings.

"Sorry Harry", called out his ginger-haired friend as he took notice of him; "You are sleeping, so I decided not to bother you".

"It's okay Ron", he replied without looking at his friend; "I'm not going to hold that against you". He filled his plates with eggs and bacon and started to nibble on a toast without any further words. Ron and Hermione noticed the expression on his face and shared a look between themselves.

"Don't worry Harry, We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes", said Hermione in a consoling voice.

"Yeah, loads", added Ron.

Harry nodded his head but said nothing. His two best friends looked at each other, a disappointed look on their faces.

After breakfast, Harry accompanied his two best friends to the entrance hall where caretaker Filch was checking names of students on the list. He bade them goodbye; wished for a happy, fun-filled day, and headed straight to the Gryffindor tower. He entered through the portrait hole and found the common room almost empty except a few first and second years, not including his sister and her best friend. He wondered where they could be, and even asked Colin Creevey, Ginny's classmate, but he refused to know their whereabouts. He sat near the cold fireplace for a few minutes, but it apparently wasn't a very good idea as his mind kept drifting back to wondering what his two best friends must be doing at that moment: walking along the streets of Hogsmeade, browsing through the shops or maybe having a drink at the three broomsticks. And he dearly hoped if he too could join them in their exploration of the historical village. And this particular line of thoughts kept distressing his mind even more, adding to his misery and disappointment. With a heavy sigh, he got up from the couch he was seated in and headed to the library intending to do some light reading for nothing but to at least distract his mind from the current line of thoughts.

But after half an hour of looking along the bookshelves and flipping through hundreds of pages, he perfectly understood that it also was just a vain attempt. He couldn't focus his mind into anything. Frustrated, he left the library and started wandering around the castle aimlessly. And finally, after twenty minutes or so, he found himself standing at the entrance hall, the giant oak doors at a few distances in front of him.

Having nothing to concentrate his mind onto inside the castle, he decided to go into the open sunlight and walked toward the giant doors. Once outside the castle, his first intention was to make a visit to Hagrid's, but knowing he too would be in the village along with many other professors, he discarded that thought and started heading toward the Black Lake.

After a minute or so of walk, once the lake came into the range of his vision, he noticed two masses of blurred red side by side at the bank of the lake, under a giant oak tree. Knowing full well who the figures could be, he headed toward that direction. After all, spending time with your sister and a friend would be far better than sulking alone.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to give your opinion on the chapter, no matter how positive or negative they are. Because they all matter to me very much.

SiriusOrionBitch - Okay, your question is quite valid. How Daisy is going to cope with this news? But if you ask my opinion, I don't think it's really going to be a problem for her. First of all, she is not a blabbermouth. So I don't see her giving out the secret in the slightest. Secondly, this is a good … sorry correction, this is a great, great, great news for her. So she won't be apprehensive or trepidacious to make others suspicious on her behaviour. And so far about the added excitation and delight, she is generally a bright cheerful girl, so that won't be a problem. And if you ask what she would do now: I think she would try her best to make her brother and best friend come closer, so that they can be better friends, and something far more than that in the future.


	14. A heart to heart Conversation

A/N - Sorry for the delay, guys. Too caught up with the real world problems. Now to the story …..

* * *

 _After a minute or so of walk, once the lake came into the range of his vision, he noticed two masses of blurred red side by side at the bank of the lake, under a giant oak tree. Knowing full well who the figures could be, he headed toward that direction. After all, spending time with your sister and a friend would be far better than sulking alone._

"Hi Ginny, Hi sis", he called out, approaching behind them.

Both the girls turned their heads around and smiled at him. Ginny had stopped blushing at his sight these days. Instead, she would always smile at him whenever their eyes met.

"Hi!", the two girls greeted in unison.

"Can I sit with you?" he requested; "Actually … I can't find anything to do, so I'm feeling a little bored".

The two girls looked at each other, knowing full well why he was getting bored.

"Can't distract your mind, are you?" asked his sister.

He scratched his head. "Yeah. I even went to the library but I couldn't concentrate there too".

Both the girls smiled sympathetically at him.

"Don't worry, Harry, you can sit with us", permitted Ginny.

"Yeah, and join us in our girls talk", added Daisy smirking.

Harry looked horrified at the thought of having girls talk with his sister and her best friend, and stared at the two girls wide-eyed. Both the girls kept their expression serious for a few moments, then burst out laughing.

"She is just joking, Harry", Ginny remarked and patted the spot beside her; "Come, sit".

Harry smiled and took the spot beside her. At that moment Daisy gave a knowing smile which none of them noticed.

"So, how are your classes going?" asked Harry after settling down on the grass: leaning back on his palms, his leg outstretched.

"Nice", his sister remarked; "DADA going the best with Uncle Remus. Charms is good but Transfiguration is a little hard. And History of Magic, boring as always". Then she made a disgusting face; "I hate all those dirt and mud in Herbology. And Potion …", she sighed; "Snape still ignoring me. But going well except that". Then she looked at her brother. "Is he still treating you the same as before?"

Harry nodded.

"Are you sending copies of your potion essays and grades, as mum asked?"

He nodded again.

"Then he is in a lot of trouble", remarked Daisy casually, and Harry looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Don't you remember her slapping uncle Vernon?", she asked and he smiled. How could he forget that day? It was the day he had, for the first time, seen his mum hitting someone like that.

"And that day in Diagon Alley after your eleventh birthday, when she almost hexed that reporter because he was trying to take your picture despite her refusal?"

Harry grimaced at the thought and then turned toward his sister, "Do you think mum is going to confront Snape?"

"I think so", Daisy answered after a moment of thought.

Harry was going to say something but Ginny cut him off. "Am I missing something?" she asked looking between the Potter siblings, with a puzzled expression and then fixed her gaze at the older one; "And, what's this about Snape mistreating you? I remember Ron mentioning something like that once".

Harry sighed and started to tell her how Snape had been trying to make his life hell since he had started at Hogwarts, by his cruel behaviour, tormenting words and unfair treatment.

"That foul git!" Ginny cried out indignantly, as he described how Snape always made sure that he got poor or average grades in his subject; "How can he do something like that to a student?" then she turned toward Harry; "You should complaint to Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall".

"No Ginny", he said shaking his head; "It'll only add to his reasons, whatever they are, to humiliate me even more".

"Then I really want your mum to hex him to oblivion", she remarked with the same fierceness.

"That'll certainly be a delightful sight", he remarked smirking, and she laughed out jovially.

Sitting beside them, the youngest Potter was also smiling, but for a different reason. She always liked this protective nature her friend had for everyone around her. But when it came to Harry, it always took a different toll. Even earlier, when she was constantly blushing around him, she had that fierce protectiveness for Harry. She always held something different and special for him in her heart. Daisy just didn't know if it was her feeling for him doing that, or it was the instinct of her soul reacting in defence of her destined mate.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her brother asked her friend, "So, how this year going for you? You know, after events of last year and all".

Daisy thought she needed to give her brother and best friend some alone times between themselves, to talk about the events of the last year. She knew Ginny hadn't talked about it in whole with anyone in her family and whatever her best friend had confided in her, wasn't all either. And it wasn't deniable in the slightest that her brother was the only one who could completely understand Ginny's feelings and heal some of the wound she was still bearing deep inside her. But most of all, Harry needed to voice his perspective about the whole matter to Ginny, and Ginny herself needed to have it coming from his own mouth, no matter even if she already had known it from her best friend.

So, before Ginny could say anything, Daisy spoke up, "Hey, I just remembered I need to get something from my dorm", she got up quickly; "You two wait here for me, I'll be right back in about ten minutes". With that, she turned around and started to walk toward the castle.

Harry and Ginny watched her walking away for a few moments, then Harry turned toward Ginny and repeated his question.

"So, how this year going for you?"

"Fine Harry", she replied; "As no one except the professors, Hermione and both of our families know the whole story, I don't get insulted or taunted by anyone".

"Yeah", he spoke up; "The decision Professor Dumbledore took not to reveal the whole story to the entire school, is really appreciable". Then after a moment of silence, he looked toward her again. "What about the nightmares, Ginny?"

Ginny looked a bit hesitant and apprehensive for a few moments, and assuming maybe he had gone too far, Harry spoke up again, "It's okay Ginny. You don't have to say anything. I can understand it really not something someone would like to discuss with others. I'm sorry for going too far".

Ginny turned toward him and smiled a bit sadly. "It's not that, Harry. I just don't know how to say it".

He said nothing, just nodded his head.

"Actually", she started again after a moment of quietness; "It was quite terrible at first. In fact, I barely managed to get a couple of hours of sleep at night during the whole first week after the chamber. But then, it started to drop off slowly, though it didn't go away completely until the last few weeks".

She was honest with what she said. Her nightmares didn't go away completely until the last few weeks. But it wasn't just an ordinary week. It was the same week she had that intense, eye-opening talk with her best friend. Actually, most of her nightmares were based around Harry's reaction toward her at the chamber. There were only a few of these where Harry got killed by the Basilisk or Voldemort, resulting in her demise too. In the majority of her nightmares, either he didn't arrive at the chamber or even if he did, he left immediately realising how pathetic a girl she was, or telling her how she was the reason the whole school shunned him for almost a whole year; that she wasn't worth putting his life in risk. In fact, it was the reason she couldn't be casual around Harry even after him saving her from the chamber. Because after having the same nightmare day after day, she started to grow beliefs on them. She started to believe that he must be thinking very low of her now, as he himself came so close to dying in the chamber, in process of saving her from a sixty feet Basilisk and a sixteen years old version of Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. But that day, after knowing Harry's actual perspective about the whole matter from his sister, all her doubts and apprehension faded away, replaced by a warm feeling she couldn't define.

"I can understand, Ginny", Harry's voice brought Ginny back from her thoughts; "I went through the same thing this and the last year, after confronting Voldemort both the times" Harry smiled a bit proudly when Ginny didn't flinch at the mention of Voldemort, like her brother; "But my nightmares were never so intense and resilient like yours".

Ginny smiled at him a bit sadly but said nothing.

"I can understand why though", Harry spoke up again and Ginny looked back at him, though his gaze was focused at rippling water of the Black Lake. "For me, each event was nothing but an hour of flurry activities". Then Harry chuckled a little. "I even sometimes need to concentrate hard remembering how miraculously I did all those things". This very remark also made Ginny chuckle. But then his expression went serious and he looked at her. "But with you, it entirely was a different thing. It wasn't just a few hours, days or weeks, but a long nine months. I can't even start to imagine how you held up for so long".

Harry didn't turn to see her reaction, knowing it would be anything but happy and joyous. Ginny also didn't reply as she knew of nothing to say, and they both sat there in silence for the next few minutes. Then Harry seemed to think of something and turned toward her. "By the way, how your family getting on with the whole matter?"

A frown appeared on his face seeing her going even more solemn and grievous. Then suddenly a droplet of tears leaked from her eyes, and his expression went horrified.

"What … what's the matter, Ginny?", he stammered out; "They didn't happen to blame you, did they?"

She shook her head.

"Then what's it, Ginny?", he inquired further, his expression a mixture of confusion and concern.

Another few drops of tears followed the path marked by the first one along her cheek, and Harry stiffened on his spot. He didn't have much experience with distraught women. So he did the only thing he could and put an arm around her shoulder shifting a little closer to her, offering some comfort and support he knew she needed at that moment.

"They are nonchalant about the whole fact, Harry. In fact, they seem trying to forget the whole matter like it was nothing but a mere little accident that should be left forgotten", she spoke up disappointedly, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Then she looked at him with her red puffy eyes. "You know, they didn't even talk to me once about this. Except for Bill, who at least tried to know the whole matter; what I actually went through. They think not mentioning it in front of me and ignoring it in the whole, will be enough to make me forget everything happened last year". Then tears filled her eyes again, and she wiped it away with her sleeves. The next time when she spoke up, her voice was a bit shaky, as if trying to suppress a sob. "You know, when in Egypt I use to wake up at the middle of nights screaming, they speculated it was just because I was having nightmares about the pyramids and tombs. It never occurred to them that it could be because of what happened to me just two months ago". She turned around, buried her face in Harry's shoulder. "Sometimes the nightmares were so bad … and I couldn't sleep the whole night after that", she said out the last bit through her muffled sobs.

It was the first time Harry had a girl crying on his shoulder, and the lack of knowledge and experience about what to do with them or how to calm them was making him both worried and nervous, though he didn't let her feel that. He and Ginny had come to be good friends in the last few weeks, especially during the party and its preparation, and he wasn't someone to overlook a friend in need, no matter if, in course of helping her, he had to do something he would be doing for the first time, like consoling a distraught girl. So, he kept his arm firmly around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, Ginny. They don't even have a little bit of idea about what you are going through", he started to speak in a soothing voice rubbing on her back; "They would never understand, that you can't just face Voldemort and forget everything about it in a matter of just a day or month. But most of all, they still see you just as the youngest of the family, Ginny. They can't see how strong and brave you are".

Ginny pulled her head up from his shoulder as the last bit of word left his lips. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and cheeks and looked at him with confusion and disbelief. No one had ever told her those two words, not at least after her last year.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a questioning look in her red puffy eyes.

Harry smiled gently at her. "Dad always says, there are so many adult wizards and witches out there who are scared as hell of Voldemort", then he laughed with disgust; "They can't even bear to hear his name, let alone take themselves". Then he looked at Ginny. "But you, Ginny, you stood up to him for long nine months. You did hold your own against him for almost a year. Other wizards and witches would have lost it much earlier. And if it's not enough to measure up your strength and bravery, I don't see what ever will be".

"But I couldn't throw off his possession over me", she withstood disappointedly.

"No, Ginny, you did", he said in an obvious tone; "You did throw the book in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, remember?"

She nodded but then she looked quite ashamed and bowed her head down, keeping her gaze firmly at her hands resting on her lap.

Harry noticed this and asked confusedly, "What's the matter, Ginny?".

She fidgeted at her spot a bit and then look into his emerald eyes slowly, shame and hesitation swirling in her own brown ones.

"Actually", she spoke up, rubbing her hands nervously; "It was me who stole the diary from your trunk".

"I figured so", he replied, smiling softly.

She looked at him horrified. "You did?"

"Not immediately", he said shrugging; "But after the chamber, I figured it must've been you, or how it would've got its way back to you.

"You are not angry at me, are you?" she asked hesitantly, and he looked at her immediately, figuring out the reason for her shame and hesitation.

"No Ginny, I'm not angry at you, not even a bit".

Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much".

Harry patted her back. "You don't need to thank me, Ginny", then he added after a moment of thought; "Actually, it should be me thanking you".

She pulled away instantly and looked at him, bewildered.

"What do you mean by you should be thanking me?"

"I wrote in that diary before you stole it and asked tom about the person who supposedly opened that chamber last time fifty years ago", then he sighed; "And he lied to me telling it was Hagrid who opened it", then he looked at her; "He could have tried to possess me too, if you didn't have stolen the diary from my trunk. So … thank you".

Ginny smiled at him and blushed a little. "You don't have to thank me, Harry", then her smile became a little mischievous; "Instead, you can save me from another basilisk in future from eating me alive".

Harry laughed at her joke. But then her expression got serious. "But honestly, Harry, thank you", he gave her a questioning look; "It's the first time someone has really talked to me about this. And I'll be always grateful to you for that".

He shook his head. "You don't have to be grateful to me, Ginny. In fact, I think, if your brothers didn't have ignored you last year and had paid a little more attention to you, none of this could have happened". Then he sighed. "Even if I tried to be a better friend to you, I could have assumed, something was wrong with you or you could have told me yourself", he looked at her; "So, we are to be blamed too for what you had to go through last year".

"It's okay, Harry", Ginny said putting her hands on his; "You don't have to feel guilty for that. You saved me from Tom and his Basilisk, and that's more than I could've ever asked for".

She drew her hands away from his, and at that moment her eyes fell on a wet patch on his shirt, on the very distinct spot which she was crying leaning on earlier. She touched the spot and then looked at him. "Sorry for getting your shirt all wet, Harry".

He laughed mirthfully, brushing the spot. "It's okay, Ginny. It's the least I can do for saving me from getting possessed by Voldemort". Ginny also laughed out humorously, and they both spent the rest of the time until the youngest Potter arrived, sitting there at the bank of the Black Lake under the giant oak tree, sharing light and entertaining words and enjoying a very special and unique bond of friendship they had just strengthened between themselves.

The talk they had for the next hour or so, was very informative. They got to know quite a lot about each other. Harry told Ginny how he hated all the extra fame and attention he got with the name the boy-who-lived, and how much he hated the name itself. He told her how he, as a child, feared to go out in public, with everyone ogling and pointing at him like he wasn't a child but a three-headed Hippogriff; and how his mum sometimes used to cast glamour charm on the whole family to make them look different to get rid of the problem.

Then Ginny told him how her family, though not wealthy and famous, was a cheerful and happy one, and how she loved everything about it. She told him how she liked her oldest brother Bill most, among all her brothers, and how it was him who taught her the infamous Bat-Bogey Hex.

When the conversation moved to flying and quidditch, Harry recollected how he liked to fly on a broom since he could remember, and how his father used to teach him drills and moves as he got a little older. Ginny surprised him with the confession of fondness for the game, and Harry got fascinated with the stories of how she sneaked up to the backyard of her house at night, to fly on one of her brothers' brooms which she obviously stole from the broom shed. But the actual surprise came for him when she described how she was doing it since her five and none of her family members could ever catch her doing that, giving him a clear idea about her love for the sport.

Finally about an hour later, they were discussing their favourite quidditch teams, when the voice of Daisy Potter came from their back. "Hey guys, are you done talking?"

They both turned around and found the youngest Potter standing about a yard away with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hey sis", Harry called out; "Where were you? You asked for just a few minutes, and now showing up about an hour later".

"Oh, actually Emily and Demelza happened to catch me on my way back and we lost the track of time discussing our last DADA class", she lied confidently and asked flickering her gaze between the two; "You didn't happen to be bored, did you?"

"Oh no, not at all", Harry replied immediately, and Ginny gave him a bright look which he missed to notice but his sister didn't.

"Come on", Daisy called out; "It's almost lunchtime".

"Coming", he replied and got up from the spot along with Ginny, and the three headed toward the Great Hall.

Though the morning started with disappointment and misery for Harry, it kept getting better as the day progressed. He had that chat with Ginny he wanted to have for months now, and he could surely say that he had got another amazing friend in his life. He had lunch at the Great Hall with his sister and Ginny, and though it wasn't as great as a lunch at the three broomsticks with his two best friends, it was pretty great.

After a heart to heart conversation and a wonderful lunch, Harry was feeling quite calm and collected. So he headed toward the library after exiting the Great Hall to finally have some light reading while Ginny and his sister went to join their other friends.

It was around dusk and Harry was still seated in the reading zone of the library with his face buried in a Transfiguration book, when his two best friends entered the library and took the seats across him.

"Hi Harry", they called out simultaneously.

He looked up from his book and smiled at them. "Hey", he spoke up without any hint of disappointment; "Did you have a good time? When did you return?"

"Yes Harry", spoke up Hermione; "We had a good time".

"Yeah mate, it was great", added Ron.

"And we returned ten minutes or so ago", said Hermione answering his last question.

"And looking for you since then", added Ron and handed him a bag of Honeydukes chocolate; "Here, this is from me and Hermione".

"Thanks", Harry replied, accepting the chocolates with a cheerful smile.

"Come on", spoke up Ron, looking around the library with a distasteful expression; "let's go outside, this isn't particularly a place of my liking to hang out on a weekend, not to mention Halloween".

Hermione scowled at him but restrain herself from commenting. Harry gave a quick chuckle and got up from his seat. "Let me return this book and I'll be ready to go".

Once outside the library, the bushy-haired girl asked, "So, how did you spend your day, Harry? You definitely didn't spend your whole morning and afternoon in the library, did you?"

"No", the messy haired boy replied shaking his head; "I was with Ginny and Daisy all morning, hanging out near the Black Lake. We had lunch together, and it was wonderful if you'd like to know. And then I decided to spend some time in the library checking out some extra information about our last transfiguration lesson".

"You must've been bored", Ron spoke out immediately after he stopped; "You know, spending time with your sister and mine".

"No", he replied undoubtedly; "Not at all".

Ron didn't reply but frowned at his best friend, unable to grasp how spending time with your sisters couldn't be boring.

"Come on, it'll be dinner soon", Hermione called out, and the two boys followed her to the Great Hall.

They entered the hall and found it decorated in Halloween theme, like every other year, with giant pumpkin lights, big bats flying overhead and skeleton shape figure zooming around occasionally. They walked forward and took seats near the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry looked along the table in search of his sister and her best friend and found them seated a few seats away.

The feast was, as usual, absolutely amazing with lots of fun and entertainment, and Harry enjoyed every moment of it. Actually, the talk with Ginny in the morning, and the lift up of his mood after that changed the day drastically for him, and the day he thought would be full of misery and disappointment, turned out to be pretty great. And the fact that he now had a strong friendly affection for Ginny in his heart, was just an added bonus.

On the other hand, Ginny was feeling like she had been relieved of a heavy burden on her heart. Five months after the chamber incident, it was the first time someone had really talked to her about the incident, and the conversation she had that morning with Harry was everything she actually needed. Those comforting and consoling words washed away every last bit of trauma and guilt that had bored deep into her heart. True, she still had some scars on her soul, and she knew they would be there for the rest of her life. But they were bearable now, and she could happily live with them for the rest of her life. In fact, she believed it was going to make her even stronger, both mentally and emotionally, and she could already sense some of it inside her. And the strong bond of friendship and trust, that had come to be formed between her saviour and her throughout the whole matter, was nothing but the loveliest achievement for her.

As the feast came to round off, Harry along with his two best friends, got up from their seats and headed toward the Gryffindor tower. On their way to the tower, Ron and Hermione recounted about their Hogsmeade trip that morning and what was it that seemed most appealing and enjoyable to them about the village.

Once they reached the seventh floor, they came behind a mass of anxious Gryffindors at the entrance of the portrait hole.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked looking equally confused as his two best friends.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Daisy also asked coming behind her brother; "Why not anyone going inside?"

"Don't know sis", replied Harry turning around; "Maybe The Fat Lady is refusing to open".

"Let me through, please", Percy said bustling through the crowd; "I'm the Head Boy …".

When no students seemed to move he walked forward pushing the students aside, making his way to the portrait hole.

Seconds later, the frantic, high pitched voice of Percy came from the front of the crowd, "Somebody gets Professor Dumbledore, quick".

And the next moment, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping towards the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through. It was then Harry and his two best friends got a proper look of the portrait.

"Oh my …" Hermione gasped putting her hand on her chest, and both Ginny and Daisy peeked through the gap between the three friends to inquire what made her react like that.

What they saw, made them react no different. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Ron and Hermione walked forward to get a better look of the painting, and the two redheads took their left out spots beside Harry, one on each side.

The headmaster took a quick look of the painting, or in better words, the remaining of the shredded painting, and cried out looking at Professor McGonagall, Lupin and Snape, "We have to find her".

"That'll not be easy, I reckon", Peeves remarked delightfully bobbing over their head; "Saw her running through the portraits crying something dreadful. Looking dreadful, a horrible mess".

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore; "Have you seen what happened?"

"Of course I have", replied the poltergeist pompously; "He asked her to open the door. Again and again. But she was firm, not to let him go. He got angry, very angry. And then", he indicated toward the ruined portrait; "You see …".

"But who?" asked Dumbledore with emphasis.

"Sirius Black".

* * *

A/N - So the relation between Harry and Ginny is soring, though currently in the friendship level. Ginny already has feelings for him, and Harry thinks of her as a very special friend now. But their still a bit of way to go before his feelings would finally be starting to evolve into something special. So let's see what waiting in the future …

Don't forget to share your opinion about the chapter.


	15. What to do now?

A/N - Hi guys, here is the next chapter

* * *

" _Of course I have", replied the poltergeist pompously; "He asked her to open the door. Again and again. But she was firm, not to let him go. He got angry, very angry. And then", he indicated toward the ruined portrait; "You see …"._

" _But who?" asked Dumbledore with emphasis._

" _Sirius Black"._

All the students, at least who knew about Sirius Black the mass murderer, gasped and Daisy and Ginny grasped firmly onto Harry's hand, determined not to let him out of their sight. Ron and Hermione also turned around to look at him, horror written all over their faces.

Professor Dumbledore flicked his gaze at him once, gone the usual twinkle from his eyes masking it with with a layer of worry and confusion. Then he turned toward the three professors and spoke up in his majestic and peremptory voice that had at that moment, a magically commanding intonation which Harry doubted even Minister of Magic could defy. "Remus, take the students to the Great Hall", then he turned toward Snape; "Severus, make the others professors acquainted with this new development and ask Filius to clear the Great Hall. Students will be sleeping in there tonight", then he looked toward the Deputy Headmistress; "Minerva, gathered the students from the other three houses and tell them to turn up at the Great Hall accompanied by their house prefects". With that he finished his instructions and hurried down the staircases, students once again squeezing aside to let him have his way clear.

Harry and the two ladies beside him also turned around and followed Remus to the Great Hall, along with the other Gryffindors. Ginny released his hand as they started walking but Daisy refused to let go and held on to it the whole time. Once outside the Great Hall, Remus asked the students to wait until the Charms professor was finished with his task, and called Percy and the Gryffindor prefects to stay in guard as he entered the hall.

Murmurs broke out among the students as soon as Remus went out of sight and it only turned into a loud buzzing as students from the other three houses arrived and started vocalizing their speculation about how and why an escaped mass murdered would sneak in the castle and try to break into a house dorm and common room.

Standing in front of the crowd, Daisy kept a firm hold on to her brother's arm with one of her hand while the other one was encircled protectively around his waist. She had her own speculation as to who it was Black must've entered the castle looking for, and this was why she was worried and apprehensive the most, as the person was not her or any other students or professors, but her own brother.

Harry was also anxious, but same as his sister, it wasn't about his own safety. For him, it was no different a situation than the last two school years. He was used to being in adverse proximities once in a while. But that didn't go for his sister, and he didn't want the same to ever happen with her either. So for him, it was more a determination than fear, not to let anyone or anything harm his sister even if it meant putting his own self in line of danger.

Minutes later Remus emerged back outside and signalled the students to enter. The Great Hall was totally empty of the house tables, even that of the teachers were also gone, making it look even more huge and spacious than normal. There were hundreds of sleeping bags stacked at one side of the hall, and the students were instructed to grab one each and set it anywhere they wished.

Harry and his group grabbed one for each of them and headed toward a secluded corner of the Great Hall. They were installing the sleeping bags when Remus approached behind them.

"Harry, Daisy", he called out.

Both the siblings turned around the moment his voice reached their ears. Daisy sped forward immediately and crashed onto Remus, hugging him tightly. Harry also joined them and Remus put his arms around both of them, encircling them in a comforting embrace.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to get to you", he spoke up assuringly after releasing both of them. "Some of the professors are guarding the Great Hall while the others are making a thorough search throughout the castle, for any sign of him". Then he kissed on the forehead of his goddaughter who still was looking a bit worried. "Don't worry, you're safe here. And I personally don't think he still is here inside the castle".

"Are you going to inform mum and dad?" asked Harry a bit expectantly.

"I would like to do that right now, but the choice of Albus is more essential than mine". When he noticed a shadow of disappointment crossing Harry's face over his answer, he placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder and said, "But don't worry, I think he realises what a concerning matter it is for your parents, especially your dad. So I don't think his decision will be any different than mine".

Harry looked at the older man and nodded his head.

"Now go to sleep brushing your worries away. I've to go and join the other professors".

Both children nodded their heads and the werewolf left the spot and the hall after a chorus of good-nights.

Harry and Daisy joined back their friends and got into their sleeping bags. Harry had set up his sleeping bag between Ron and Daisy, while Ginny's was on the other side of her best friend and Hermione had her bag placed on the other side of Ron. Once they all got settled inside their temporary beds, Daisy called out, "Harry".

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Black is still inside the castle?" she asked propping up on her elbow.

"Don't know sis", he answered; "But maybe yes".

"But you aren't confident, are you?" she inquired further.

"No", he replied; "In fact, I think uncle Remus is right. He shouldn't be here inside the castle anymore".

"Why do you think that?" came the voice of Ginny Weasley.

This time Harry also propped up on his elbow, lying on his side, and found Ginny and Daisy lying in the same posture, in the dim light of the handful of candles illuminating overhead.

"Do you guys really think, Sirius Black, no matter how clever and sneaky he is, being successful at escaping from Azkaban and entering the castle, would be brave enough … or should I say foolish enough to risk facing Dumbledore if get caught?"

Both the girls looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded their heads. "I think you are right", replied Daisy.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, though", came the voice of Hermione Granger from the other side of Harry, and he turned around to find both Ron and Hermione looking at him, lying in similar postures to that of him and other two girls; "The one night we weren't in the Tower …".

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," interrupted Ron. "Didn't realise it was Hallowe'en. Otherwise, he'd have come bursting in here."

"Harry", Ginny called out and Harry uncomfortably turned around once again in his sleeping bag; "Do you think he will try again to enter the tower?"

"I don't think so", he replied after a moment of thought, lying on his back; "Professor Dumbledore will be more cautious after today's incident. So I don't think entering the castle will be that easy anymore".

"I think that too', she replied; "But Harry ..".

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Promise me you'll be more careful from now on", she said concernedly; "And you too Daisy". She said the last part looking at the younger girl.

"I think with the track record my dear brother holds", Daisy said immediately; "He should be more careful than me".

"Hey", Harry scowled at his sister; "I'm not at fault for that".

"Let that be how it is", interrupted the youngest Weasley; "Just don't go doing anything rash and stupid".

"I won't Ginny. I promise", affirmed Harry sincerely and she smiled at him sweetly, though he didn't notice it as his gaze was fixed at those dimly lit candles hovering along the enchanted ceiling.

"Harry?" called out Ron moments later.

"Hmm".

"Do you think he could have entered the castle in his anim …", Ron tried to ask but Harry cut him off before he could finish the last word.

"Hush, Ron. Have you forgot what I told about not mentioning it just anywhere?", he admonished in a whisper.

"Sorry Harry", apologized the red-haired boy.

* * *

After exiting the Great Hall and giving the head boy and girl instructions on guarding the entrance of the hall, Remus joined the other professors at the front hall. At first, it was only Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick there when he arrived, but then the rest of the Professors also started showing up one by one with their disappointing yet relieving news of not finding Black. Professor Snape was the last professor to get there and his expression was anything but happy and satisfied.

"What's the news, Severus?" asked Dumbledore as the greasy haired Professor approached the group.

"Nothing, Headmaster", replied Snape disappointedly; "Not even a single bit of trace".

"That's fine, Severus", spoke up Dumbledore getting the tone of disappointment in the potion master's voice; "Students are all safe and that's enough for now".

"I wonder how he got inside the castle" spoke up Professor McGonagall, and Remus shifted uneasily on his spot with a mild look of shame in his face, though none of the other professors seemed to notice this sudden change of demeanour in him, fortunately.

"May have used one of the secret tunnels", suggested the Headmaster; "He knows about them as good as any of us… or even far better than some of us".

"What should we do now Albus?" asked the Deputy Headmistress anxiously; "This must not happen again.

"We have to tighten the security around the castle", announced Dumbledore.

"And the secret tunnels?" she inquired.

"They're better kept sealed, all of them, until this matter is resolved".

"So what do you want us to do now, Albus?" asked the elderly witch.

"I don't think there will be any more grim events tonight. And the students are probably all asleep by now after such an eventful day. So I don't think keeping all the professors awake on the lookout for the whole night will be necessary anymore", concluded the old Headmaster.

"But we can't leave the students unprotected, Albus", objected the elderly witch.

"We won't Minerva", replied Professor Dumbledore in a gentle voice looking at his dear old friend. Then he spoke up addressing the whole staff. "The main door will be locked, both manually and magically. And you, my dear professors, will take turns guarding the entrance of the hall splitting into teams of two. Any questions?" he asked looking around, catching eyes of his colleagues. When no one seemed to have any further question, he spoke up again. "Okay everyone, I'll be saying goodnight then". With that, he was going to turn around when Remus called out, "Professor".

He turned back to his earlier position and looked at the werewolf. "Yes, Remus?"

"Don't you think we should update Lily and James about the current events?"

"I indeed do, Remus", replied the old man; "And I'll definitely inform them, but not today. It's almost approaching midnight, and the worst is already over. So, I don't see any point waking them up at this time of the night. We can always inform them tomorrow".

Though Remus didn't totally agree with the man in front of him, knowing full well what his best friend and his wife's feelings would be about the whole incident, he had to go with the old man's decision for the sake of his superiority and his own respect for the man.

* * *

The next morning Lily and James were seated at the kitchen table with mugs of coffee in their hands when the voice of Albus Dumbledore rang from the living room.

They glanced at each other for a quick second and hurried out of the room they were in.

They both entered the living room and kneeled in front of the fireplace.

"Good morning, Albus. Is everything alright?" spoke up Lily in a concerned voice.

"Good morning to both of you", spoke up the old man in a friendly voice; "Can you come to my office for a bit? It's not urgent, so you can come after finishing your breakfast".

"What's the matter, Albus?" asked James. "Our children aren't in any trouble, are they?"

The old man's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Well, I can perfectly see how that can be a matter of concern with both children of an infamous prankster currently residing inside the castle of Hogwarts", James flushed at this remark making Lily chuckle at his facial expression; "But that's not the case here, so you can take that off your list".

James was going to inquire further, but before he could verbalise his next question Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fireplace, and the cold green flames turned back to usual burning red.

"I hate it when he does that", James groused with a scowl.

"Don't worry, we'll get to know once we are there", said Lily getting up from her kneeling position; "Let's have breakfast, then we can floo to his office".

 **Half an hour later** both the Potter adults emerged from the fireplace in Headmaster's office and found Dumbledore not alone in his office. There seated in an armchair in front of the Headmaster's desk, with a bright genuine smile, was none other than their close friend and the godfather of their daughter, Remus Lupin.

Remus got up from his seat as he noticed his two friends emerging from the fireplace and stepped forward to greet them with a big smile plastered on his lips.

Lily and James also smiled brightly at the sight of their friend and walked forward. James was first to reach Remus and pulled him into a manly hug.

"How are you old chap?" spoke up James after pulling away; "looks like the food of Hogwarts agreeing with you. You look less shabby and ugly".

Remus laughed smacking him on the shoulder. "What do you mean by ugly? I was always better looking than you. And I still am".

Lily laughed at the antics of the two men in front of him and stepped forward to hug Remus. "Of course you are Remus".

"Hey you're supposed to be my wife", James cried out in protest.

"I know honey", replied Lily kissing his cheek; "But you know what they say: truth is truth".

"Hey that's not fair", scowled James and the other two burst into laughter.

"Okay everyone, enough of the pleasantries", spoke up Dumbledore from the behind of his desk, his voice more of a friendly greeting than anger or annoyance; "I think you all should take your seats now".

Lily and the two men stopped in their laughter immediately, remembering the reason for their visit to the Headmaster's office. They muttered apologies and took the armchairs in front of the desk.

"What's the matter, Albus? Is it anything bad?" James asked looking at the old man, then turned his head toward his friend seated beside him.

But before Remus could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up, "I'll let you decide that, James". Then he took a few moments of pause and started again. "Something happened last night in the castle. Something unexpectedly shocking and terrifying too, especially for the Gryffindors".

Lily and James's looks of anticipation turned into that of horror and apprehension at the last word of Professor Dumbledore.

"What happened, Albus?" asked James anxiously.

"Sirius tried to break into Gryffindor tower last night, James", Dumbledore finished, and the last bit of colours drained from Lily and James's faces.

"What?" they both cried out looking utterly shocked and dumbfounded. James also had a touch of disappointment in his facial expression that went unnoticed by the other two beside his wife.

"Yes Lily, James, it's true", replied Dumbledore remorsefully; "But don't worry, he wasn't successful in his target. It appears that our fat lady is braver than we give her credit for, as she was successful in holding her grounds against Sirius and his threats, risking the existence of her portrait, hence putting her own existence in peril".

"But the students?" asked Lily right away, her voice anxious; "What about them, Albus? Was anyone harmed?" Though she didn't mention the two particular Gryffindors she was worried about the most, it was nothing hard to figure out who she particularly was talking about.

Dumbledore smile reassuringly at the anxious mother. "Don't worry Lily, they are all safe and sound. When this incident was taking place on the seventh floor, the whole Hogwarts was present at the Great Hall for the Halloween feast".

A musk of confusion appeared over James's face as Dumbledore finished his words. Time after that went quite blurred for him as he was buried in his own thoughts. Finally quite a few minutes later, he was snapped back from his reverie by a gentle tug on his shoulder. He turned his head to find his wife looking at him with strange looks as if trying to comprehend what he was thinking about. But she didn't inquire anything about that, fortunately, and asked instead, "Do you want to meet the children?"

His musings evaporated at the mention of children and he smiled at his wife. "Is it really something to ask?"

She smiled back at him. "I figured so". Then she looked at the other man sitting on the other side of her husband. "Remus, would you please do the favour and …".

"Of course Lily", the werewolf responded before she could even finish, and got up from his chair. "I'll go and bring the children". With that, he headed toward the door and left the office.

 **Fifteen minutes later** the door of the headmaster's office opened again and a black haired boy along with a red-haired girl entered the room accompanied by a light brown haired man.

Daisy broke into a run as she spotted her parents, and jumped into the waiting arms of her father who had, in the meantime, got up from his chair stretching his arms out.

Lily also walked forward getting up from her chair and enveloped her son in a fierce protective embrace.

Daisy pulled away from her father first and smiled at him happily. "What are you both doing here?" she asked cheerfully; "It's a brilliant surprise by the way".

"Surprise?" James asked with a quizzical look.

"Yeah", replied the girl. "That's what uncle Remus told us, that we've a surprise waiting here".

James laughed out humorously and pulled her daughter into another hug.

Lily also released her son after she was satisfied clutching him to her chest, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"How are you handsome?" she asked affectionately, looking at him as if adoring a precious jewel.

Harry flushed at her address and she laughed out mirthfully pulling him into another hug.

"I'm fine, mum", he replied after she released her; "It was Daisy who freaked out last night".

"No I didn't", protested the mentioned girl walking over to her mother to hug her. Meanwhile, Harry headed up to his father to do the same. "And even if I did", she continued after pulling away from her mother; "They already know who it was I was concerned for".

Harry huffed but didn't verbally protest her words. He knew she was concerned for him, same as he was for her.

Then Harry looked at his father and asked, "Did you come here to talk about the last night?"

"Yes," James nodded his head.

Lily and Daisy approached the two men and the younger redhead asked; "Are the aurors going to look into this matter, dad?"

But it wasn't her father who answered her question. "No Miss Potter, the aurors won't be looking into this matter", came the old yet strong voice of Albus Dumbledore; "If we involve the Ministry, they would only complicate the whole matter intruding on our day to day activities. They might even station the dementors closer to the castle making it utterly dangerous for the students".

"You are right professors", spoke out Lily fiercely, putting her arms protectively around her children and pulling them closer to her heart. "I don't want those creepy creatures anywhere near my children".

"Don't worry Lily, that won't happen", said the old Headmaster promisingly; "As long as I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts at least".

She smiled and nodded her thanks to the elderly wizard.

After that, the conversation moved to casual and lighter topics like classes and quidditch, though the mother and son refrained from talking about their deal over potion essays and grades.

Half an hour later, Lily and James flooed back to the Potter Manor after bidding their children goodbye with hugs and kisses and inviting their friend to join them for dinner that night, which he happily accepted. Harry and Daisy also left the headmaster's office and went in search for their friends.

 **That night at the Potter Manor** Lily, James and Remus were seated around the kitchen table when Remus spoke up. "James, do you think Sirius could've used his animagus form to enter the castle?"

"Yeah", James replied absentmindedly; "He could have".

Then after a moment of silence, Remus spoke up again, this time a bit hesitantly. "Do you think we should inform Dumbledore about his animagus form?"

"I'm not sure if we should or not", replied the black haired wizard looking thoughtful; "But that won't be a problem either way". Then after a moment of pause, he added, "Actually there is something else nagging at my mind".

"What is it, James?" inquired Lily.

James turned his head and looked at his wife in the eyes. "Why do you think he would try to enter the tower when he definitely knew it would be empty of students?" he asked expectantly, then turned his gaze toward the other man.

"Maybe he forgot it was Halloween and the students would still be in the Great Hall for the feast", stated Remus, expressing his viewpoint.

"And that's what puzzling me, Remus", James bolted upright from his sitting position smacking his fist on the table; "Because I'm sure all in all, that's not the case. Sirius was and can be anything but dumb and stupid".

"So you think", spoke up Remus; "He chose such a time on purpose?"

"Yes", replied James thoughtfully; "I think he had something else in his mind".

"But whatever, James", interrupted Lily. "We can't be one hundred percent sure about his intentions, can we?".

"But Lily …", James started to argue but Lily cut him off in mid-sentence.

"James", she got up from her sitting position, walked up to where her husband was now standing and placed her right palm on his cheek while her left arm was encircled around his waist. "Honey", she spoke up in a tender voice; "I want Sirius to be innocent too. I want him back in our family as much as you do. But that doesn't mean we can't be careful and take precautions for the safety of our children and hundreds of other students".

James closed his eyes pondering about her words for a few moments, then nodded his head.

"We've to make sure that he can no longer enter into the castle", suggested Lily, looking at her husband in the eyes. "It can be harmful to both him and the students. Because if he gets caught, there is no way we'll be able to save him from getting kissed by the dementors".

"Don't worry Lily, that won't happen", spoke up Remus and both the Potters turned toward him. "Professor Dumbledore has already sealed all the secret tunnels to the castle. And there is no way Sirius would be able to enter the castle through the main doors, even in his animagus form".  
They all remained at their spots the next few moments sharing silent glances with each other. Then Lily hugged her husband and kissed his cheek. "Go, take your seat", she said caressing his cheek; "I'll serve the dinner".

James went back to the table and reoccupied his previous spot.

"So the only way to get to the bottom of this whole situation is to find Sirius", spoke up James, while Lily made her rounds from the kitchen counter to the table bringing the bowls of food; "Which is going to be anything but easy".

* * *

A/N - If you are thinking why James is still not having any doubt about Scabbers, then let me tell you, the first time James saw the rat in the newspaper the day after Harry's thirteenth birthday, he had already discarded the possibility of Scabbers being Peter. So it's not impossible for the matter to get buried at the back of his mind, for him to cleanly forget about that fact. But I believe something would happen eventually and that spark of doubt would flare up in his mind.

Don't forget to share your opinions. They mean to me more than words can describe.


	16. Quidditch and Dementors

A/N - Everything you recognize from the books belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Now, let's continue with the story …

* * *

The whole school talked about Sirius black the next few days. Students were sharing their wild, creative ideas about how and why Sirius Black got into the castle while Harry and his friends kept their piece of knowledge completely to themselves.

The ruined portrait of the fat lady was replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan who, according to Professor Dumbledore, was the only one brave enough to take the job. The knight in the portrait was actually very happy and proud to be offered such a responsible and courageous job which the others were too scared to accept. But the Gryffindors weren't as happy as they should've been having such a brave knight as the guard to their dorms and common room. They were actually missing the Fat Lady, if even possible. The Gryffindors, especially the boys, were having a hard time entering the tower. Sir Cadogan was continuously challenging them in duels or rambling on about the glory of a knight. And the fact that he was choosing some ridiculously complicated password which he kept changing twice a day, wasn't helping either.

But it wasn't the only problem that came to Harry's life after the attempted break-in of Sirius Black. Draco Malfoy was doing his best to remind him in every available opportunity how it would be Harry's head instead of the entrance portrait that would be ripped apart the next time Sirius Black would show up inside the castle.

* * *

The quidditch season was coming soon and the Gryffindor team was practising hard for their upcoming match against the Slytherins. Harry was ready, both physically and mentally, to get his revenge on Malfoy for all his tauntings and ridicules for the last few days. But it turned out that his luck wasn't in his favour this time. On their final training session before the match, Wood informed the team that they were going to play against Hufflepuffs instead of Slytherins due to the sustained injury in Malfoy's arm. Harry got quite disappointed at first but strengthened his resolve back reminding himself that he would get his day eventually. After all, the Slytherins couldn't postpone their match against the Gryffindors forever.

But then arrived something that was continuously threatening to impair the base of his resolve. Weather, foul extreme weather, that was getting relatively worse with every passing day. The day before the match, the winds reached the howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit.

That day Harry entered the DADA class and found an unwanted surprise waiting for him. Sitting behind the desk with a creepily pompous look on his face was none other than the infamous professor of Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

Harry stood stunned at the doorway for a few seconds, then slapped himself mentally for forgetting the day. It was a full moon and Remus wouldn't be fit enough to take his lessons. And who would be better to replace him for the day other than the person who had been trying year in, year out to grab the post of the DADA professor for almost a decade?

"Five points from Gryffindor for your delay, Potter", reproved Snape; "This lesson began ten minutes ago".

He shared a quick glance with Hermione who happened to be seated at one of the desks in the first row and she shook her head imperceptibly indicating him not to argue and take his seat pacifically.

Harry entered the class without any kind of apologies and took the empty spot beside Hermione. Snape noticed this behaviour of him and looked at him spitefully but said nothing.

After Harry sat down on his seat, Snape spoke up. "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far …".

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas and Grindylows,' said Hermione quickly, "And we're just about to start –".

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organisation."

"He may have a different way of doing it", suggested Harry immediately and Snape looked at him with a nasty glare.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your unbidden suggestion, Potter. I'm the professor here, and I'm well acquainted with how these things are done. And that's why I know how irresponsible of a teacher this is, not to keep any record of your previous lessons".

"He is not irresponsible", objected Harry looking directly in the eyes of the temporary DADA professor. "He is the best DADA teacher we've ever had".

"That's enough, Potter", snarled Snape. "Totally pompous and arrogant. Looks like you're doing well enough in following on your father's footsteps. But do not mistake", he continued in his malicious voice; "I'll not tolerate your pompousness and poor sense of manners in my classroom, Potter".

Harry averted his gaze clenching his fists. He was going to hex that foul git one of these days. How did he dare to insult his father? He was not even a quarter of the person his dad was and neither he could ever be, even in his dreams.

During his initial days at Hogwarts, he always wondered why Snape was so hostile toward him. It always nagged at the back of his mind that what was it about him that annoyed Snape so much. At first, Harry assumed maybe him being famous and reason of all the whispers around him was bothering Snape the most, resulting in an additional hostility toward him in comparison to the other Gryffindors. But as the weeks and months passed and Snape started counting his father in his selective insulting words for him, he realised that he was absolutely mistaken in his earlier speculation. It was nothing about his fame and all. Instead, it was entirely about some old grudge or rivalry which his father had got over but not Snape. And just the fact that he rather than his sister looked unmistakably like a younger copy of his father, made the potion master unleash all his deep-buried grudge solely upon him and not his sister. Though it was a great consolation for him that it was him instead of his sister.

Harry knew Snape was in the same year as his mum and dad. And with Snape being a Slytherin and his dad a Gryffindor, it wasn't impossible to have an unfriendly relationship between themselves in their school days. After all, it was the fundamental characteristic of every Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship. He just didn't have any distinct idea about what could've happened between them for Snape to get his knickers in a twist every time he saw him, the absolute copy of his father, except the eyes of course.

It wasn't that the thought of asking his dad directly had never crossed his mind. He just couldn't bring himself around to do that. And that because he was practically dreading what his father's reaction would be if he ever uttered a word about Snape's treatment toward him.

Harry returned from his thoughts and took a deep breath. He would've to find a tactful way to ask his father without getting him all flipped out.

He shook those thoughts out of his mind and looked in front of him. When he thought his quota of clash with the Potion master had probably done for the day, Snape triggered his next bomb.

"I don't really care what Professor Lupin is teaching you about", spoke up the greasy haired Professor, "For the day I would teach you what I consider appropriate for the students of the third year".

He then opened the textbook and flick through it to the very back chapter. "Open page three hundred and ninety-four", he directed looking up from the book. "Today, we'll know about … werewolves". He finished flicking his eyes at Harry with an evil look, his eyes glittering.

Harry was stunned and horrified. For a few moments, he didn't even believe what he heard. Was it really 'werewolves' Snape uttered? He turned his gaze toward Hermione for confirmation and her clear dumbfounded expression answered for her. He turned toward Snape and found the Potion master glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, an imperceptible sneer on his face.

Harry averted his gaze from Snape and fixed it at the closed DADA textbook upon his desk. He clenched his palm against the edge of the desk, his mind running a mile a minute. He couldn't fathom what was happening. Why would Snape suddenly teaching about werewolves?

Then a sudden thought, a rather horrifying one, struck him.

Snape knew about Remus's lycanthropy. After all, what else the reasons could be for Snape to teach about werewolves on the day of the full moon when Remus was absent and he was filling as his substitute.

And that meant only one thing. He was doing it only to spark suspicion among the students over Remus's absence and so about Remus for that matter.

Harry couldn't believe this. It was nothing but another of Snape's dirty ways to take revenge on his dad. If it wasn't for their potion master, he would've never known how low a person could sink just to satisfy his ego over some childhood grudge.

But no, he couldn't just sit around and let it happen with his uncle. He would've to do something. Anything, to avert the disaster. He took a few deep breaths to calm his anxious mind and rummaged through it in search of some proficient idea to stop Snape from executing his dirty trick.

But no, there was nothing handy and useful he could find. Okay, maybe nothing except one. He would've to approach the Headmaster and ask for help. But for that, he would've to leave the classroom.

'And that would be very easy, isn't it?' he muttered mentally, his voice full of sarcasm. 'Just stand up on your spot holding your head high and ask graciously― Professor Snape, will you be kind enough to let me wish you a good day and leave the classroom?"

He laughed mentally at the thought of being so gracious toward their Potion Professor. But then again no matter how difficult and unachievable this was, he had to do it or give it a try at least. Snape's impression of him was already anything but bright and positive. So he had nothing to lose.

Snape was about to ask his first question about werewolves when Harry stood up.

"What's the matter, Potter?", called out Snape. "Do you want to take this lesson instead of me? You've got a thorough knowledge In werewolves I believe".

Harry ignored his remark and asked out summoning his all Gryffindor courage, "Can I be excused from this class, Professor"? Some of the students gasped under their breaths, his best friend beside him being one of them. But he ignored them and continued. "I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden. I think I've to make a visit to the hospital wing right away".

Snape himself was looking a bit uncomfortable now. He didn't know what the boy in front of him was brewing in his mind.

"But you don't look sick at all", remarked the greasy haired professor eyeing Harry head to toe.

"I'm doing my best to act casual, Professor", replied Harry, trying to sound as if talking with much difficulty; "But I don't think I will be able to hold it there much longer".

Snape eyed Harry suspiciously. He was confident that the boy was lying, that he had something else going on his mind. But still, he had nothing to do when a student claimed to be sick. And on top of that, he, being a substitute teacher, didn't have much authority over the students in this class.

Harry was waiting patiently for Snape's reply, his anxiety mounting up with every passing second. And finally, when he was almost on the edge of losing hope, Snape nodded his head and spoke up. "Okay Potter, get lost".

Harry thrust the textbook into his bag and got up from his desk after a quick glance at Hermione who herself was looking utterly confused and bewildered. He walked up to the door and exited the room in a considerably slower pace, the whole class staring at his retreating back with absolute perplexity. But once outside the room and out of everyone's eyes, he broke into a run, sprinting along the corridor and up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. He skidded to a halt once in front of the gargoyle and gave the password which he remembered from his last visit to the Headmaster's office, along with his sister and uncle.

The gargoyle sprang into life and stepped aside and he took the moving staircases that led to the Headmaster's tower. Once outside the office, he knocked on the door and it opened moments later. He hurried into the room and found the Headmaster seated behind his desk.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, his voice confused. "Don't you have classes right now?"

"Yes Professor, I do have", replied Harry hurriedly. "In fact, I'm just coming from there".

"You're coming from your class, Harry?" inquired the old man. "Is there any problem?"

"Yes sir, a highly serious one", replied the boy, "It's Professor Snape, sir".

"Severus?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in confusion. But then he seemed to remember something and his eyes softened. "Oh yes, he is supposed to take your DADA lesson today, for some exceptional reasons you know I believe. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, it's just the time for your DADA lesson".

"Yes Professor, and that's why I'm here", spoke out Harry; "Snape is teaching us about werewolves, sir. And I'm confident he is doing it on purpose".

"It's Professor Snape, Harry", corrected Dumbledore. "And what did you just say? He is teaching about werewolves"

"Yes Professor, he is", nodded the boy.

"Should you be learning about them, today?"

"No sir, we shouldn't", replied Harry. "We are to learn about them around the end of this year".

"Hmm", Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a few moments, then muttered an incantation pulling out his want, and a silvery phoenix burst out of his wand and charged toward the door.

"Don't worry, Harry", spoke up the old man putting his wand down upon the desk. "I've summoned him to my office. So he would've to dismiss the class right away".

"Thanks, Professor". Harry smiled gratefully at the elderly wizard, feeling quite happy and relieved.

"Okay, now with the matter taken care of", spoke up Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "Why don't you tell me, Harry, how are you here when you should definitely be in your class?"

Harry flushed immediately and looked down in embarrassment. "Actually professor, I lied that I was feeling sick and needed to visit the hospital wing soon".

"And ran to my office instead", finished the Headmaster for him.

"Yes, Professor", Harry replied in an ashamed voice, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Don't worry, Harry. You aren't in any trouble", spoke up Dumbledore, his voice full of understanding. "It was absolutely wrong to lie, mind you. But you had good reasons for doing it and that should definitely be taken into account".

"Thank you, Professor", replied Harry gratefully.

"Now I think you should leave this room before Professor Snape arrives. I don't think he is going to appreciate your presence very much".

"Oh absolutely, Professor", Harry replied hastily and hurried out of the room.

Once outside the Headmaster's tower, he took the way opposite to the direction he knew Snape would be arriving in and headed toward the Gryffindor tower.

Forty-five minutes later he entered the Great Hall for lunch and found his two best friends on the Gryffindor table, along with his sister and her best friend. He walked up to where they were seated and took the seat between Daisy and Hermione.

"Hey, where were you?" asked Hermione as she noticed him. "Ron and I looking for you for the last half an hour".

"Yeah, mate", added Ron. "We even went to the hospital wing to check on if you were there".

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm absolutely fine", replied Harry.

"By the way, we were just telling Daisy and Ginny about today's DADA lesson", informed Hermione.

"Yeah, And guess What happened?" added Ron excitedly. "Dumbledore summoned Snape soon after you left and he dismissed the class".

"Wow! That's great Ron", replied Harry sounding surprised, as if he just got to know the news.

"And he couldn't teach about werewolves", whispered Hermione in his ear.

"Yeah, that's really relieving", replied Harry in the same whispering tone.

As he began to fill his plate with food, his sister leaned against him and whispered in his ear, "You faked being sick, didn't you?"

Harry looked at her, surprised. "How did you get that?"

"I'm your sister, you know", she replied smiling mischievously at him. "I know you better than you do yourselves".

"Yeah, I realised that", he replied smiling back affectionately. "I left the classroom and went to Dumbledore's office to ask for help".

"And he did?"

"Yeah, he did".

"That was a brilliant idea, Harry", she complimented. "Ordinary, but brilliant nonetheless".

"Thanks", he muttered.

"Are you going to tell Ron and Hermione?" she whispered.

"Maybe", he replied back; "But not now. I don't want Hermione to flip out in front of the whole Great Hall".

"Can I tell Ginny?" she asked for his permission.

"Yeah, of course"

* * *

The next day Harry woke up and groaned at the roaring of the thunderstorm. It was even worse than the last few days, and the deafening blasts of the thunders were enough to make him regret on the day. It was the day of their match against Hufflepuffs and he definitely wasn't looking forward to flying under that howling storm and flashes of lightning. After all, enjoying flying more than anything in the world and doing the same under raging storm and ear-splitting thunders were two completely different things.

He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and found it almost half past six. Though it was still a bit early for a Saturday, he knew he won't be able to get back to sleep anymore, not with all the nervousness and trepidation bubbling inside him.

He slid off his bed lazily and walked toward the bathroom for his morning routine. Fifteen minutes later, he was tying his shoelace when the curtains around Ron's bed slid aside and a sleepy yet relaxed Ron emerged from inside.

"Wha' the matter, mate?" he asked through his enormous yawn; "You are ready already".

"Yeah Ron", replied the dark-haired boy without pausing in his activity; "I woke up twenty minutes ago and couldn't go back to sleep".

"I can definitely see why", Ron commented eyeing overhead. "It's the first time I'm glad not being in the team".

"Yeah, lucky you", Harry agreed half-heartedly. He got up from his bed and pulled his broom out from underneath his bed. "See you in the Great Hall, Ron". He called out over his shoulder and left the dorm.

He entered the Great Hall and settled down beside his sister at the Gryffindor table after a round of good-mornings.

"It's very bad that you have to fly in such extreme weather", spoke up Ginny from the other side of Daisy.

"Yeah", agreed the youngest Potter. "Can't they just cancel the match?"

Harry shook his head. "No sis, they don't call off a quidditch match for something so trifle like foul extreme weather".

"What?!" she cried out. "That storm and the thunders are all trifles?"

"Not for us, maybe", replied her brother; "But they have a different perspective in this case".

At that moment Ron approached them and plop down beside Hermione who was seated across Harry. "Are you guys excited for the match?" he asked cheerfully.

"Ron", cried out Hermione indignantly. "There is a raging storm going out there. Don't you think they should cancel the match?"

"Come on, Hermione", argued the red-haired boy. "It's quidditch. Have you ever heard of a quidditch match being cancelled due to bad weather?"

"You surely can't say it just bad, Ronald", she objected. "It's worst".

"Even so", he replied with a shrug, stacking his plate with food. "They can't just cancel a quidditch match like that".

Then Hermione made another of her controversial remarks and their argument went on. The other three ignored their bickering and concentrated in their breakfasts.

Fifteen minutes later wood arrived and asked the team to meet in the Gryffindor changing room within ten minutes.

Harry got up from the table and grabbed his broom. His sister also got up and stepped forward to hug him. "Good luck, bro".

"Thanks, sis", he replied smiling at her.

Ginny also moved past Daisy and pulled him into a hug. "Good luck, Harry. Give your best".

Harry smiled at the fierceness in her eyes. "Thanks, Ginny. And I definitely will".

* * *

An hour later, Harry walked on to the pitch along with his teammates, ready in their quidditch robes and gears, brooms clasped in their hands. The wind was blowing in its full strength compelling them to stagger sideways.

They arrived at the pitch and stood face to face with the Hufflepuffs, Madam Hooch in the middle. Harry looked around the stadium through his hazy vision and found the students making cheering motions in the stands, though their sound didn't quite reach to him. He knew his parents weren't there. He had already asked them not to come if the weather didn't improve. And he didn't try to find his sister and friends also, knowing it would be nothing but a lost cause.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and they all kicked off the ground. Within the first few seconds into the air, Harry realised that it was going to be a whole lot harder than what he initially presumed. If standing there on the ground, dipped in the puddle of mud had been difficult, then it was plainly torturous to fly in the air, cutting through the formidable wind and icy-cold shower of rain.

Within five minutes, he was soaked to skin and frozen, hardly able to see a few meters through the splutters of rain over his glasses. He couldn't even distinguish his teammates let alone the tiny golden snitch. Twice he came almost crashing with another player, not knowing if they were his own teammates or opponents. He had a feeling if this continued, which he suspected was going to be, he was going to have no luck catching the snitch before Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Wood called for a time out and Harry joined his other teammates at the muddy ground near the Gryffindor stands, under a large umbrella.

"What's the score?" he asked.

"We're fifty ahead", replied Wood. "But unless the snitch is caught we'll be playing until the next sunrise".

"I'm sorry Wood", Harry replied apologetically. "But I've got no chance with these". He said removing his glasses and wiping them on his equally drenched robe.

At that moment his sister and friends appeared behind him.

"How is it going, Harry?" Daisy asked, wiping the rains away from his cheek with her palm.

"Dreadful!" he replied disappointedly. "I can't see even a few meters with these glasses".

"Isn't there a charm to prevent rain from hitting your glasses?" suggested Ginny.

"Yeah, actually there is", spoke up Hermione exuberantly. "Give me your glasses, Harry".

She took the glasses from him and pointing her wand at them muttered, "Impervius!".

"Brilliant!" Wood cried out jubilantly. He looked as though he could just kiss the girls for giving such an incredible idea.

After that, they were off again in the air. This time Harry could see quite clearly through the rain, making it easier for him to find the snitch, though the rest of the adversities were still there. But Harry ignored them, ignited with new energy and enthusiasm, determined to catch the snitch before his opponent.

"Harry!" came the anxious and impatient voice of Oliver Wood. "Behind you".

Harry looked around frantically and noticed a tiny speck of gold shimmering in the middle of the pitch, Diggory also charging toward the spot. With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed towards the Snitch.

But then he felt something odd. An eerie silence was falling over the whole stadium. A strange cold, horribly different from that of wind and rain, was threatening to envelop his whole body and mind. He was puzzled at first, confused as to what was happening, but then suddenly it struck him like a blow. It was the same feeling he had that day on the Hogwarts Express when those creepy creatures entered their compartment. Dementors.

He looked down and found a hundred of them standing below him. Despite all those horror and cold trying to fridge him from inside, his mind was running at the speed of light. He knew he had only two options open in front of him. Either he would've to return back to the ground giving up his chase for the snitch or he would have to go on with his target without caring about the possible consequences.

Every millisecond seemed like an hour as Harry considered his options. But finally his stubborn competitive nature took over and he dashed after the snitch ignoring the Dementors and the effect those horrid creatures were having on him.

He gripped onto his broom with all the strength he could muster at that moment and urged it to go faster. But unfortunately, he was just a foot away from the snitch when it took a sudden upturn and shot vertically upward. He, from the corner of his eyes, noticed Diggory sweeping away dropping out his chase for the snitch.

But he remained firm on his mark and pulled the handle of his broom up at the direction of the snitch, darting after it. Moments later, the golden ball changed its direction again, this time taking a horizontal turn. Harry gripped his broom handle firmly and pushed it in the same direction.

Harry was closing on the snitch and was just a few inches behind it when he noticed two of the dementors ahead, hovering about fifty feet away just in the line of their direction. He swore under his breath as panic began to settle in his brain. Having no other options, he was just about to turn his broom away from the line of the dementors and therefore the snitch for that matter, when luckily the golden ball took a left turn and darted on to the opposite direction, him following closely behind it.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to keep his broom in the air for much longer. He was getting colder and weaker with every passing moment, flying so long in the rain and wind and obviously from the effects of the dementors, wherever they were at the current instant. So he poured everything he had into that moment and pushed himself flat on his broom urging it to sync with his desperation.

Fate seemed to be in his favour this time, as his Nimbus 2000 picked up its topmost speed and the tiny golden ball appeared within the reach of his hands. With a little more effort, he lifted up his right hand and clasped his fingers around the snitch.

Unfortunately though, his luck went out at that very moment, because as he slowed down his broom a bit and pulled his gaze up from the snitch, he found himself face to face with almost fifteen dementors surrounding him in a semicircle.

Harry knew he was trapped, that he wouldn't be able to overcome their effect anymore being totally exhausted and drained of all his energy.

The dementors took a slow rattling breath and his heart froze in his chest. His vision went blurry and a deep feeling of misery enveloped his whole being. He clutched the snitch in his left hand the hardest he could but the grip of his left on his broom started to loosen at the same time.

Then he felt, at the back of his mind, some kind of buzzing which he recognised as the voices of a man and a woman as it started to get more clear and prominent. And slowly it settled into his brain as to whose the voices were and what were they all about.

" _Goodbye, my baby. Be a good man …"_

 _"Stay aside girl"_

 _"No"_

 _"As you wish... Avada Kedavra"_

Vision blurry and mind burying deep into the darkness, Harry didn't realize when his hand finally slipped from his broom handle and he started to fall under the effect of gravity. The last thing he remembered before losing the last remnants of his consciousness, was a silvery bird-like thing taking its position just above him, guarding him from the dementors and their effects.

* * *

Daisy watched her brother kick off the ground and went back to the stands. She, along with Ginny and Hermione, took seats on the first row, not willing to climb back to the upper rows anymore. She was truly enjoying the match despite all the rain, wind and ear-shattering thunders. Her only regret was that one of the players out there was her brother flying in such extreme weather.

Fifteen minutes after the match resumed, she heard Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor team, shouting at the top of his lungs informing her brother about the location of the snitch that happened to be somewhere behind his back, though she and her friends couldn't see it from the stands because of the rain and lack of daylight due to the thick black cloud.

She watched her brother turn around and zoom straight toward a certain point, and knew he must've spotted the snitch.

"Hey", she spoke up addressing the two girls beside her. "Seems like Harry has found the snitch".

"Yeah, it seems so", replied Ginny.

And then they felt it. Something odd and creepy was going on around the stadium. The stands seemed to get eerily quiet all of a sudden. A different type of cold was reigning all over the stadium. And then that sudden feeling of sadness and misery.

"What's happening?" Daisy asked turning toward the other two girls who also were looking equally affected.

"Don't know", replied Hermione, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"Oh no", spoke up Ginny, shock in her voice.

"What?!" cried out both the girls.

"There!", she said pointing toward the sky.

The other two girls turned around to check what she was directing at, and what they found made their heart froze. It was Dementors, lots of them, hovering mid-sky near the middle of the pitch.

And then another horrifying thought struck the youngest Potter. Her brother. He should be there somewhere chasing after the snitch. Anxious, she searched frantically around the stadium but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where is Harry?" she spoke out hysterically, concern evident in her voice.

The other two girls also looked around, but nothing. They could spot the rest of the players except the one they were looking for.

Finally, after another few moments of frantic search, they caught sight of a figure quite higher above the dementors, zooming at an incredible speed, supposedly chasing after something. Though the figure was barely distinguishable from where they were now standing, they knew it was Harry, because no one other than him could've flown so fluently at such speed.

"What the hell is he doing?" cried out Daisy, her voice a mixture of anger and horror.

"Chasing after the snitch it seems", came the reply in a familiar male voice and the three girls turned around to find Ron standing behind them. At that moment a bright silvery thing shot past them and they turned to find Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus charging down the stadium toward the dementors.

"But why the hell isn't he coming back to the ground?" shouted Ginny turning toward her brother. "Even Cedric backed off".

But before Ron could reply, came the painfully horrified voice of Daisy, " **HARRYYYYY!** "

* * *

A/N - First of all, considering the relation between Harry and Remus in my storyline where they think of each other as a family, I thought it was only right for Harry to make a move against Snape's lesson about werewolves.

Secondly, now that the Dementors don't affect Harry so terribly as in canon, he can definitely have a go at the snitch. And to let you know, the whole duration from the dementors arriving at the stadium to Harry catching the snitch is no more than 20 - 30 seconds.

 **Don't forget to comment your opinion on this chapter.**


	17. At the Hospital Wing

A/N - So guys, this chapter is a bit short — and I'm sorry for that — but hope you'll like it.

* * *

" _But why the hell isn't he coming back to the ground?" shouted Ginny turning toward her brother. "Even Cedric backed off"._

 _But before Ron could reply, came the painfully horrified voice of Daisy, "_ _ **Harryyy!**_ _"_ , followed by the loud booming voice of Professor Dumbledore, " **Aresto Momentum** ".

Ron and Ginny turned their heads only to find — also to their horror — Harry was falling from his broom, a bit slow though, due to the spell Dumbledore had just cast.

Daisy jumped out of the stand and broke into a run before Harry's unconscious body could've even touched the ground. As the spot Harry fell was near the middle of the pitch, it didn't take her so long to reach him. She pushed her way through Fred and George who had just landed on the ground and dropped to her knees beside her brother's unconscious body, ignoring all the water and mud.

"Harry!", she called out stroking his cheek, her voice shaky with panic and desperation. "Open your eyes, Harry".

When he showed no response, she took her trembling hand up to his nose — her heart pounding hard in her chest and throat drying out with apprehension — and touched just below it with her fingers. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt him slowly exhaling, her fast beating heart slowing down.

* * *

The first thing Harry realised as his mind began to drift back into consciousness, was that he wasn't lying on mud or water what he expected it to be considering his last memory. Instead, it was something dry and relatively soft. The next thing that settled into his brain was a warm tightness in his right hand as if clasped by someone.

He felt weak, empty of any strength. He forced his eyelids to lift up and found everything blurry in front of him. Then he felt the grip on his hand loosen up and moments later, someone fixed his glasses over his eyes.

He blinked a few times against the sudden increase of light and clearness, and found himself in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, surrounded by his sister, friends and teammates, once his eyes adapted with the surroundings.

"Welcome back, oh great seeker of Hogwarts", chorused the Weasley twins, while Daisy helped him to a sitting position.

"What's the result?" Harry asked, looking around.

"We won, Harry", replied Ron cheerfully. "Don't you remember catching the snitch?"

"I'm not certain whether I held on to it until the last moment," he answered, adjusting the glasses on his nose. "So, what's the final score?"

"Two hundred eighty to seventy", replied Angelina Johnson in a triumphant voice.

"It was a wise decision on your behalf, Harry", spoke up Wood, his voice full of praise and consideration; "To go after the snitch and not to back off".

Daisy snapped her head toward the Gryffindor quidditch captain, her narrowed eyes glinting dangerously. Wood gulped at the expression on her face (The twins muttered _**oh-oh**_ ) and took a step back. He hadn't yet quite forgotten their first quidditch match last year. If she could crush a professor like a stinky beetle, he doubted if it would be any hard for her to gulf him down whole. He decided it would be wise for him to slip out from the spot, and did accordingly after quick bidding of good-bye and 'see you later'.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey arrived at Harry's bedside with a large bar of chocolate in her hand.

"Okay everyone, he is awake now,'' she spoke up in her usual commanding voice; "And definitely in need of some quality amount of rest, which is better done when alone rather than surrounded by a crowd. So out, everyone".

"can I stay for a bit more, Madam Pomfrey?" spoke up Daisy asking for her permission.

The nurse looked at her disapprovingly for a few silent moments but then nodded her head.

"Okay, you can. your parents are likely to arrive soon. So you can stay as long as they are here".

"Mum and dad coming here?" Harry asked with a bewildered look mixed with horror.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore said something likely," she replied, and Harry gulped. She handed him the chocolate and left to check on another of her patients.

Daisy's demeanour changed the instant Madam Pomfrey went out of sight, and she looked at her brother furiously.

Harry took a bite of his chocolate, but stopped once he noticed the look in her eyes.

"Do you want a bite?", he asked uncertainly, unsure of what was happening.

She smacked him hard on the arm, hard enough to make him yelp.

"Ouch! What was that for?" cried out Harry, rubbing on his left arm.

"Why did you race after the snitch even after knowing the Dementors were close-by?" she scolded him, the image of her brother's unconscious body falling from eighty feet high still burning at the surface of her mind.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know it would end up like that?" he replied with a shrug.

"Oh really?" she narrowed her eyes; "Have you forget what I told you yesterday?"

"Okay, I admit it", he conceded defeat. "I guessed something like this can happen, but I was too caught up at that moment to think properly".

"So you want to say, just to hang onto your record of never missing a snitch, you willingly put your life in danger?" she enquired hotly.

"It's not that, Daisy", insisted Harry. "I told you I got carried away".

Daisy was going to make another angry retort when the door of the hospital wing flew open, and a frantic Lily and James Potter hurried inside.

Lily quickened her pace as she caught sight her son and daughter, and crushed Harry to her chest once beside his bed.

James, meanwhile, came to stand beside his daughter who then got up from the chair she was seated in and melted into his arms, finally finding a place to release her worry and agitation.

"Why are you so prone to ending up in the hospital wing?" Lily asked after releasing her son, her eyes full of motherly concern.

"I honestly don't know, mum,'' replied Harry with a sigh.

"I think he is trying to make some sort of record,'' commented James, and his wife turned her head glaring at him.

"What?" he spoke back; "I'm just saying — things like these can make some excellent stories in future for children and grandchildren.'' He winked at his son who flushed and looked down to his lap.

Lily also tried to give her husband a disapproving look but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips at the thought of her son's children, especially when she definitely could visualise their colour combinations of hair and eyes.

"By the way, Harry," spoke up James; "How did you end up here this time? Albus just said that something unpleasant happened during the match and you are at the Hospital Wing".

Harry looked hesitantly between his parents, while his sister gave him a disgruntled look as if saying — _what are you waiting for? Go ahead_.

He scratched behind his head and then started to recount the whole match.

Both James and Lily were stunned to learn the horrific occurrences at the match and the life-threatening episode their first born had gone through.

Lily dashed forward and enveloped her son into another tight embrace, this time specifically for her own assurance, to feel her son close to her heart.

Harry could feel his mother's body trembling and realised how much he must've scared her that she was shaking so badly.

James, though, was looking at his son with a mixture of emotions. Needless to say, most of it was horror that his son came so close to an outcome he couldn't even think to imagine his son in, even in his worst nightmare. But there was also a touch of pride shining in his eyes, that was taking pride in his son's outstanding flying skills and unbelievably strong determination.

Lily pulled away from his son and was going to say something — which by the way might not have been so flattering judging by her expression — when the hospital door creaked open once again, and Albus Dumbledore walked inside. She got up abruptly from the edge of Harry's bed and charged at the old Headmaster, wand clutched at her hand.

Her husband and children were left rooted to their spots, speechless at her such sudden violent movement. But Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, appeared calm and relaxed, as if knew what was happening and was even expecting it.

Lily stopped a foot away from the old man and poked her wand directly over his heart. Harry and Daisy looked at each other, their eyes wide in horror. Their mother against the most powerful wizard alive. They were really unsure who they should be concerned about. So, tongue-tied, they stared at the scene in front of them.

"How dare you let those horrid creatures come near my children?" cried out an enraged Lily.

"Lily, listen to me ...", started Dumbledore calmly but she cut him off.

"No, you listen to me. You assured me that those Dementors would never be able to come anywhere near the students while you are the Headmaster", she reminded him of his own words. "Got your memory freshened up or want me to do it for you?" She looked like she could just give the old man a violent shake, for nothing but to remind him of his own promise.

James, realising the need for a move to stop his angry wife, stepped forward and put both his arms around her wife in a calming manner.

"Let him explain, Lily", he spoke up, holding on to her right hand and gently pushing it down.

Lily took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded her head. "Okay".

"Thank you, Lily", spoke up Dumbledore. "I know I've failed you, and believe this old man that I'm genuinely ashamed for that".

"It's okay, Albus,'' responded Lily; "I know you'll never willingly let something so terrible happen. I just lost it at the mere thought of those Dementors coming so close to my son".

"It's natural, Lily. I can understand how you must be feeling", he spoke up, sympathetically., "Specilly after witnessing your daughter's reaction at the spot". He said the last bit looking at the younger redhead who flushed at the adoring look her parents and brother was giving her.

"But Albus?" Lily asked, turning around. "How did those Dementors appear at the quidditch pitch when they were strictly instructed to remain outside the boundary of the castle?"

"It's not quite specific why they did it", spoke up Dumbledore with a thoughtful look; "But it seems that all the soulful energy and excitement flowing over the stadium was too much for the Dementors to resist, resulting in for them to defy their instruction".

"Why doesn't Fudge just call off the Dementors?" inquired Lily, mentally cursing the man. "How much proof does he need more to see that these horrid creatures should be nowhere near a school-full of lively and energetic children?"

"I asked him the same, Lily", supplied the old man, "But he is still firm on his mark. He thinks this event was merely a small mistake on the side of the Dementors, that they will be more careful from now on and there won't be any unfortunate event in the future".

"But he said the same the first time, didn't he?" objected Lily, her voice rising again. "What's the word that his Dementors won't defy him again in the future?"

"Don't worry, Lily", spoke up Dumbledore in response. "I think I've made him well aware of the consequences he would've to face if something like this ever happens again in the future".

Lily noticed a glint in his eyes when he said the word 'consequences' and knew he must not have been so kind in his words to the Minister.

"Okay, Albus, I'll hold your word for that". Lily nodded her head at the Headmaster and went back to stand at her son's bedside. James followed her after a handshake and quick greetings with the old man.

Dumbledore looked over the loving family and then fixed his gaze at the teenage boy on the bed. "Good to see you awake and unscathed, Harry", he spoke up smiling at him. "You've displayed an extraordinary piece of strength and resolve today. But you'd like to be a bit more on the safe side of the line from now on, Harry — 'specially in such a dangerous and life-threatening situation like today. Because quidditch is important but never more than life".

Harry blushed both at the old man's praise and reprove, and nodded his head politely. "I'll keep that in mind, Professor".

After Professor Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing, Daisy spoke up. "Harry," she called out, looking at her brother; "There is something I've not told you yet".

"What is it, sis?" Harry asked with a questioning glance.

"Actually," she shifted uncomfortably on her spot; "After you fell from your broom, it - kind of - got blown away and ...," she trailed off mid-sentence, uncertain how to finish.

"And?" asked Harry apprehensively. He had completely forgot about his broom since he had woken up.

"It hit the Whomping Willow, Harry," she responded sorrowfully; "And you know what happens when something invades its territory".

Harry looked at his sister, wide-eyed. He could well understand what his sister was trying to imply. His broom wasn't in one piece anymore.

"Where is it?" he asked in a thick voice. "Can't it be repaired?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," she replied regretfully. "But it has been crushed into splinters. I doubt even Professor Flitwick would've any luck with it. It's probably in the Gryffindor changing room right now".

Harry looked down to his lap, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. It wasn't just a broom for him. It was like a friend. He had played all of his quidditch matches on it. It had helped him catch the snitch before his opponent everytime. He felt like he had just lost a close friend.

Lily came to sit beside him and pulled him closer putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Why are you so sad, Honey?" she asked compassionately. "It was just a broom. We'll buy you a new one".

"But it was more than a broom, mum", he replied dejectedly. "It was like a friend".

"You can always make a new friend, sweetheart".

Harry contemplated her words for a few moments and came to realise that she was actually true. He loved flying, and every broom he would ride on would become a friend to him eventually.

"I think you're right, mum", he responded, looking up from his lap and into her eyes; "Thanks".

She smiled affectionately at him and kissed the side of his temple. "You're always welcome, sweetheart".

"So what kind of a broom do you want, son?" called out James. "The same as the last one or something different this time?"

"Oh, I know it, I know it," cried out Daisy excitedly. "What about a Firebolt?"

James, looking rather excited himself, was going to say something, but his son spoke up before he could.

"No Daisy, that would be too much," he passed up the idea, and her face fell a little. "The Firebolt is too costly, and I don't want mum and dad to spend all their money on my broom".

James, once again, opened his mouth with a shake of his head — obviously to say something — but this time his wife grabbed his hand and shook her head when he turned toward her, suggesting him not to proceed.

"So ... what about a Nimbus 2001?" Daisy asked after a moment of thoughts. "Oh, come on Harry, even Malfoy has got that one". She insisted before her brother could even articulate his opinion.

Harry looked expectantly between his parents for their decision and they smiled back at him kindly.

"Anything you want, Harry," spoke up his father assuredly.

"How about we give it to you as a Christmas present?" suggested his mum.

"That would be excellent, Mum," he replied cheerfully.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey appeared at his bedside with a vial of potion clasped in her fist.

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey," greeted Lily and James together.

"Hello to you too, Lily, James," the matron greeted back. "I daresay your boy here has a sheer knack for troubles".

"Got from his father, I believe," commented Lily, looking disapprovingly at her husband.

"Hey, that's not true," protested James. "I didn't end up in the hospital wing so many times in my whole Hogwarts life that he has already done under just three years".

Harry opened his mouth to make some argument, but the school nurse spoke up before he could. "And that's because you were too busy making others end up here".

Lily and the two kids laughed out while James dropped his head, his face flushed.

"Take this, Mr Potter," spoke up Madam Pomfrey holding out the vial.

"Why Potion, Madam Pomfrey?" argued Harry, "I'm absolutely fine".

"No, you're not", cried out Lily and Madam Pomfrey simultaneously, and he jumped out at the intensity of their combined voice.

"Do you know how close you came to those Dementors today?" scolded Lily.

"Mum, I was there, wasn't I?"

She didn't reply but kept looking at him disapprovingly.

"I don't get why those horrid creatures are still around this castle," objected Madam Pomfrey. "They are the foulest of creatures to ever crawl the grounds of the earth".

"By the way, Madam Pomfrey," called out Harry, "What kind of potion is it?"

"It's a mild pepper up potion, Mr Potter".

"Oh," he mouthed and gulped it down. He made a disgusting face as the unpleasant taste of the potion tortured the inside of his mouth, and his sister and father chuckled at his facial expression.

"Are you going to hold him here for the night?" Lily asked the matron.

But before she could reply, Harry cried out, "No! Why stay here for the night, mum? I'm absolutely fine". He pulled out his hand and waved them up and down and side to side a few times to show his point. "I don't even have a single scratch".

"Yeah, thanks to Professor Dumbledore and his spell," commented his sister from the side.

He ignored her and looked at his mother with a pleading look. "Please mum," then turned toward the school nurse, "Please, Madam Pomfrey".

The older lady looked at him disapprovingly for a few moments but then nodded her head. "Okay ... in that case...". She hurried into her office and returned moments later with another large bar of chocolate. "Finish this, Mr Potter, and then you're free to leave".

He took the chocolate from her and started to nibble on it without any further argument. Eating another piece of chocolate was far better than staying overnight in the hospital wing, he thought. He would've even happily accepted another few of her disgusting potions if it meant getting to leave the hospital.

"By the way, mum", spoke up the youngest Potter as the matron left her brother's bedside. "Don't you think it's unfair that Harry is the only one being offered bars of chocolate when there were a lot more than just him who got affected by the Dementors?"

Harry scowled at his sister. "Why don't you just say you want a share?"

"I knew you're intelligent enough to figure that out," she replied, smiling cheekily.

He broke the bar of chocolate into two and handed her one.

"Thanks". She took it from him cheerfully and started to bite on it.

Standing beside the bed with arms around each other and contented smiles on their faces, both the parents were enjoying the light, playful banter of their children.

Twenty minutes later, all the four Potters were walking along the fifth-floor corridor — Daisy and Lily walking together behind Harry and James — when Harry came to a sudden halt and turned around.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked James, confused, also stopping in his track.

"Did you forget something, sweetheart?" inquired Lily.

"Actually, mum," he spoke up uncertainly, "There is something I've forgot to tell you".

"What's it?" she asked with a questioning glance.

"Actually, just before I fainted — you know when I came so close to those Dementors — I heard something at the back of my mind. something I couldn't normally recall until now".

"What's it sweetheart?" she asked, stepping forward and came to stand just in front of him.

"Actually," he started, swapping his gaze up and down between her eyes and the floor; "It was the conversation you had with Voldemort before — you know — he hit you with the killing curse".

The other three just stood stunned and horrified for a few breathless seconds. Then, in a blink of an eye, Lily yanked him toward her and enveloped in a tight protective embrace.

"I'm so, so sorry, sweetheart," she said in a compassionate, regretful voice. "No child should remember something so terrible. I'm sorry you had to remember all that".

"It's okay, mum," he spoke up, pulling away from her embrace. "I'm not sorry to remember all this. In fact, it made me even stronger mentally to know that my mother stood up bravely against the person the rest of the world can't even stand to hear the name of. And that's all, just to save me. I'm proud of you, mum," he spoke up with a fierce look, pride and admiration for his mother shining in his bright emerald eyes.

"And you too, dad", he stated, turning around, looking at his father with the same expression. "I'm proud to be your son", he declared looking between his parents.

James took a few quick steps up to his son and pulled him in a fatherly hug. "I'm proud of you too, son," he proclaimed, patting on his back. "We both are. You're much more than we could've ever asked for".

"Thanks, dad," Harry replied after pulling away.

"Hey," came the thick, emotion-filled voice of the youngest member of the family. "Am I not going to get any special hug today?"

They all turned around and found her still standing a few feet away, her eyes shining with unshed tears and lips with a tender smile. Both the father and son opened their arms, and she ran forward and melted into them.

Lily, in the meantime, remained where she was, her green eyes shining with emotions and an affectionate smile adorning her lips as she was revelling in the adorable sight before her, the endearing display of love between the three people she loved and cherished the most in the world.


	18. Early Christmas Presents

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room after dinner that night and found it bustling with cheerful and energetic Gryffindors — clearly a party going on. The buzzing increased a few notches as the rest of the students started cheering louder at the sight of him, probably in their own peculiar way of welcoming the star seeker of Hogwarts. Fred and George — manoeuvring through the crowd in sort of some weird dance — made their way up to him and pulled him further into the room. They dragged him to a round table near the middle of the room and handed him one of the many plates of chocolates and candies decorated upon it. They asked him to enjoy the party and set off themselves to do the same. Harry spent much of the next hour shaking hands of his housemates who had a range of commending words for him for bringing home such a remarkable victory, along with some selective compliment regarding his extraordinary flying skill. Party that night last until midnight when their head of house barged into the common room and ordered to pack up.

Classes started back on Monday and life at Hogwarts once again settled back to its usual pace. On their first Potion lesson after the match, which was on Thursday, another unpleasant thing was waiting for Harry. That day, Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor just because he had helped Neville stirring his solution while the blond, round-faced boy was busy chopping his daisy roots. Not only that but Snape also had given him a poor grade on his essay which he was certain was better enough to score an 'E' at least.

Harry, though, realised what was happening and why. Snape must've guessed how his last DADA lesson was messed up and who could be behind all of it. After all, it wasn't something really hard to figure out, with the whole event occurring within the period of merely five to seven minutes, from him leaving the class and Professor Dumbledore summoning Snape to his office. Harry knew today's event was nothing but another of Snape's dirty, revengeful trick, but he wasn't regretful even in the slightest for what he had done the other day.

November turned into December and snow once again took over its reign over the grounds of Hogwarts. On the first week of the month, Professor McGonagall once again, just like every year, approached her house to enlist the names of the students who would be staying at the castle for the Christmas break, and for the first time in three, years Harry and his two best friends' names were nowhere to be seen on it.

Another notice was hung outside the common room of all the four houses, announcing about a Hogsmeade weekend on the last Saturday of the term. Harry felt left out and a bit jealous too, that he once again would be deprived of the extra fun and adventure he deserved being a third-year. Little did he know, something was going to happen the same day that would completely turn the table and almost the whole school would be compelled to be envious of his good fortune.

That day, Harry was seated between Ron and Hermione at the breakfast table and feeling quite a bit out of place with his two best friends excitedly discussing their upcoming trip to the local wizarding village, between themselves and the nearby classmates. His sister was giving him sympathetic glances across the table where she was seated along with her best friend and some classmates. Harry, trying his best not to let the surrounding conversations bother him, kept his attention firm on his toast, eggs and beacons.

Near the end of the breakfast time, the owl posts arrived, and the whole Great Hall swarmed with owls of various colours and breeds, and the hooting of their wings. Suddenly the hall rang with several students shouting 'look at that' and 'what's that'. Harry looked upward, spinning his head around to check what the shouts were all about and found a large rectangular box being carried in by six barn owls. He felt a sort of déjà vu as he remembered getting his Nimbus 2000 the same way two years ago, and a pang of grief shot through him immediately at the thought of his beloved, now shattered broom.

But those thoughts drifted away as he noticed the owls soaring past the other tables, charging toward the spot he was seated in. He, along with his neighbour students, bolted upright as the owls dropped the enormous, colourfully wrapped package in front of him, knocking a few plates and goblets.

"What the hell!" shrieked out Ron, and Seamus and Dean, who happened to be seated beside him opposite to Harry, echoed him.

Harry pulled up his gaze from the box after a few moments of confused and dumbfounded glance and looked at his sister only to find her staring at the box with the same expression.

She, probably realising his gaze, pulled her head up to catch his eyes when another owl dropped a considerably smaller and flatter package upon the table before her.

Daisy, still not done with her earlier shock, got startled at the sudden thud and was on the edge of falling off the table, but was saved by Ginny who, despite being equally surprised, caught and steadied her at the last moment. Both the Potter siblings stared at the boxes in front of them for a few moments and then looked at each other, their earlier expressions still in existence.

"Are they from your parents?" enquired Hermione, and both the Potters, instead of replying her, looked over the boxes to find the answer.

They both found a tag taped at a corner of each box, that carried the same letterings as the other one, 'Your Early Christmas Present' and no information about the sender.

"It says your early Christmas present, and nothing more," spoke up Ron, repeating after the writing on the tag.

"Daisy's says the same," added Ginny across the table.

"Strange, don't you think?" asked again the bushy-haired girl.

"Yeah, very," replied Harry; "It shouldn't be from any of our parents or Uncle Remus. They know we will be home for the Christmas break".

"Why would anyone be sending us early Christmas presents, anyway?" Daisy thought out loud; "And that too without a name".

"Merlin knows," replied her brother with a shrug.

"Why don't you just open the packages?" suggested Ron; "Why care who sent these. Gifts are gifts after all."

"But Ron," objected Hermione; "What if there is something harmful in there?"

"We can't be sure until we check it up, can we?" reasoned the ginger-haired boy.

Hermione opened her mouth again, but Harry spoke up before he could.

"He is right, Hermione. We can't be sure until we open these up".

"But ..." she started again, but Ron cut her off.

"Shut it, Hermione. Don't spoil the fun."

She threw him a nasty glare and then crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Come on, Harry", called out Ron, "Let's see what's in there".

"Oh, I'll go first", cheered out the youngest Potter, and started to rip off the wrappings. Inside the wrappings was a shiny, well-polished wooden box.

"Wow, it's beautiful,'' chorused some of her classmates.

She smiled at them and lifted the lid, and was taken aback at what she found inside. Inside the box, seated gracefully, was a beautiful oval hand-mirror, its elegantly designed frame and handle made of gold. She heard a round of louder gasps around her but speechless, she kept her eyes glued at the mirror and the sight it was reflecting. She had never seen something so elegant and beautiful. And, her opinion could be biased, but she thought the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall looked even more majestic inside it.

"Wow!" breathed out Hermione, causing the youngest Potter to look up. "It's so beautiful".

Daisy reached out with her hands to touch it, but her fingers were just an inch away from touching the handle when her best friend spoke up.

"Stop! Don't touch it, Daisy." Her voice was a mixture of concern and desperation.

"But why?" asked Daisy, puzzled.

"What if it's enchanted? You don't want a repeat, do you?" she hinted, and the younger girl yanked her hand back. She definitely didn't wish the same to happen with her, what came down to her best friend last year.

"Why don't you open yours, Harry?" suggested Ron, irritated of all the gasps and girly reactions. "Let's see what's in yours".

"I think we all know what sort of thing is there," commented Ginny.

"But we've to the specific, don't we?" he argued back. "Come on, Harry, open it".

Harry, just as excited or maybe even more, tore apart the wrappings, and a cardboard box revealed itself to the eager and enthusiastic eyes around it.

Holding a breath of thrill and excitement, he pulled open the lid and froze at the sight in front of him. There, sitting proudly inside the box, was a shiny, brand new Firebolt. It looked exactly the same he remembered from his last visit to Diagon Alley: the glossy ebony handle, the birch twigs and the goblin-made ironwork.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it really possible, or his eyes were just deceiving him?

"Bloody hell, Harry", cried out an awestruck Ron; "This is a **Firebolt** ".

Harry heard quite a few choruses of 'wow' and 'a Firebolt' around him, but he didn't divert his gaze from its current view. In fact, he just couldn't take his eyes off the magical and aerodynamical masterpiece in front of him. He didn't even realise when students from other houses — except for the Slytherin — had gathered around the Gryffindor table to catch a glimpse of the ingenious invention.

After he was finally sure that he wasn't imagining things, and it was actually there, he chanced a glance at his sister and found her looking at the broom with an equally dazed and dumbfounded expression.

Both the siblings looked at each other, their eyes bearing the same question, ' _what the hell is happening?'._ They didn't know what to do next. They both were drowned in the sea of conflicts. They didn't even know whether to be happy or not. Both of them had just received the best gifts ever imaginable, and they weren't even sure if they should touch it or not. It just could be some kind of trap, which really wasn't impossible considering how expensive both the things were and the sender's unwillingness to reveal his or her name.

"What do we do, Harry?" asked Daisy in an awed yet puzzled voice. "These are so expensive".

"I don't know, Daisy", he replied uncertainly, looking back at the Firebolt. "I really don't know".

At that moment, a hand touched his shoulder, and he turned around to find Remus standing behind.

"What's the matter, Harry?" the older man asked looking between the two objects. "Who sent these?"

"I don't know, Uncle Remus". He was too caught up at that moment to follow the proper rule of addressing. "There was no name on the tags. See ...". He handed him the tag came with his package. "It's only written - your early Christmas present".

"Are you sure it's not your parents?" asked the werewolf scanning over the tag.

"No, we're sure on that,'' replied Harry. "They won't send us presents this way".

"On top of that," added Daisy, "These are not even the gifts they are going to give us for Christmas".

"You haven't happened to touch it, have you?" enquire Remus, and both the kids shook their heads.

"Good".

"What's all the commotion, Mr Potter?" came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. "What have you got there?"

But before he or anyone else could answer, she noticed the Firebolt inside the cardboard box, over Remus's shoulder.

"Oh Merlin", she gasped out. "Is that what I'm thinking it is?"

"If you're thinking about a Firebolt, Professor," replied Harry, "Then yes, yes it is".

"Did your parents send this?"

"No".

"What!?" She appeared surprised at the answer. "It's not your parents who sent this?" at the shake of his head, she continued, "Then who?"

"I don't know, Professor. There isn't a name," he replied, and Remus showed her the tag still clutched between his fingers.

"And what have you got there, Miss Potter?" she asked, looking at the girl.

"This". Daisy pushed the wooden box forward so that she could have a better look at the mirror.

A frown appeared on McGonagall's old wrinkled face as she intensely observed the mirror.

"This looks expensive," she commented softly, as she scrutinized the object with her old, experienced eyes. She swung her gaze between the two objects with a thoughtful expression on her face and finally after a few anticipating moments, seemed to approach a decision.

"Touch none of them. I'll be right back". She said in a hurry and manoeuvred back through the curious crowd of students to the head table. She walked up to the chair Professor Dumbledore was seated and muttered something in his ear. Following it, they shared a few more whispered conversation, after which the Headmaster left the hall in a considerably quicker pace while she returned back to the heart of the crowd.

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter, close back the boxes securely and bring them to the Headmaster's office", she ordered looking between the two kids and then turned toward her colleague beside her. "Remus, go with them and make sure they don't touch the objects inside".

"You aren't going to confiscate the Firebolt, are you, Professor?" Ron enquired uneasily, and the Deputy Headmistress gave him a stern, disapproving look, causing him to drop down his gaze, shifting uneasily. "Mr Weasley, this is a highly unusual event. And both the objects being so expensive makes it even more suspicious. We have to contact their parents and find a reasonable solution to it. And if that includes confiscating the objects, then so be it." Then she turned around, addressing the crowd. "And you all, don't you want to go to Hogsmeade today? I can cross out your names if you want".

A bustle broke out around the Gryffindor table as students started bustling out, muttering soft apologies to the Deputy Headmistress.

Ron and Hermione were the last to leave, and they did it after wishing their best friend a momentary farewell, along with an added phrase from Ron emboldening Harry not to let the adults confiscate the Firebolt.

After Ron and Hermione left, Harry and Daisy set the lids back over the boxes and followed Remus to Dumbledore's office.

They entered the office and found the Headmaster behind his desk, probably waiting for them and their parents to arrive. They walked forward and set the boxes down upon his desk.

"Have you ever received Christmas presents from an anonymous person in the past?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, Professor," replied the older of the siblings. "It's happening the first time".

"Hmm," the elderly wizard made a thoughtful expression, "Curious".

At that moment the fireplace in the Headmaster's office flared green, and Lily Potter emerged out of it followed by her husband.

"Is my son alright?" Lily breathed out frantically, merely stepping onto the floor. As Harry, Daisy and Remus were standing side by side with Remus guarding the other two from the sight of anyone arriving through the floo, Lily failed to spot her children at the first sight. But before anyone could make a reply, she spotted them herself as took a few steps into the room. She rushed toward them and pulled them into a fierce hug.

"Thank Merlin, you are okay," she uttered breathlessly. She let them go moments later and kissed them on the foreheads. "I was dreading to see you back in the Hospital Wing". She said this part looking particularly at her firstborn.

"Thanks for the compliment, mum", Harry replied dryly, and Daisy chuckled.

James's expression too changed considerably at the sight of his children safe and sound, and he pulled them into an embrace following his wife. After sharing another round of hugs with Remus and pleasantries with Professor Dumbledore, the four adults took their respective seats in front and back of the desk while both the children stood behind their parents.

"What's in these boxes, Albus?" enquired James, after settling down, "Anything special?"

"I think your children would be best to answer that, James," replied the old man, and both the Potter adults turned their heads around with quizzical looks.

"Actually, dad," replied Harry, "Today, during breakfast, someone sent these via owl posts".

"To you?" asked James, looking between the two kids.

"Yeah," replied the older of the siblings, "One for each of us."

"But who sent these?" inquired Lily.

"Don't know, mum," he replied shrugging, "There wasn't a name".

"Yeah, it just said 'your early Christmas present' on the cards," added Daisy.

"Early Christmas presents?" repeated James, sharing confused glances with his wife, "Who can probably send our children early Christmas presents and do that without even revealing their names?"

"Yeah, it stopped ages ago, and it was never anonymous even then", supplied Lily.

Now it was Harry and his sister's turn to get confused. "What do you mean by it stopped, mum?" asked Harry.

"Actually sweetheart", she started, looking at her son, after sharing a quick look with her husband, "Soon after Voldemort disappeared and people started worshipping you as the-boy-who-lived, they began sending you gifts and cards on your birthdays and Christmases. But it stopped after your fourth birthday when we wrote everyone back asking them not to send you gifts anymore, that their blessing would be better resources for your future happiness."

"Aww", Daisy spoke in a sassy voice, "Why did you stop them, mum? Harry could've gifts more than hairs on his head by now".

"I think you did it absolutely right, mum, dad," supplied Harry, scowling at his sister, and she chortled pressing her hand to her mouth. "I don't want people sending me gifts because they think I'm the-boy-who-lived".

"We know, sweetheart,'' his mother replied, gently squeezing his hand that was resting on the top of her chair's backrest.

"Now, I think you should have a look at the gifts, Lily, James", suggested Dumbledore, "Maybe a clue or two waiting for you there".

"You are right, Albus," agreed James, "Let's start with this big one. Whom it was sent to, by the way?"

"Me", responded Harry.

"Seems like a broom from the size of the box," James murmured as he lifted the lid off. But as soon as his eyes fell on the object inside, he jerked back in surprise.

"Merlin's lanky beard!" James cried out, "This is a bloody Firebolt". Even Lily was too surprised to tell her husband off for his vulgarity.

"Are you sure this is not from the owner of the company?" James asked, turning back at his son. "Because who else would be barmy enough to send a Firebolt?"

"I don't know dad. I told you there wasn't a name, remember".

"Right," mumbled James, "Let's see what's in here". He drew the smaller wooden box toward him and pulled it open. For a fraction of seconds, it seemed that he was going to make another outburst of surprise, but then his expression changed, clouded by a patch of confusion which gradually evolved into a veil of hope and anticipation.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" admired Lily, enticed by the golden beauty of the mirror, but when she didn't get a reply from her husband, she turned around to look at him.

"What's the matter, James?" she asked, struck by the look on his face.

"Yeah, James", followed Remus, "Do you know who sent these?"

James, as if in a daze, didn't answer any of them and stretch forward his hand to touch the mirror, but his daughter stopped him mid-way.

"Don't touch it, dad," blurted out Daisy, and her father turned toward her, "It can be enchanted".

James stared at his daughter blankly for a few silent moments and then turned his gaze back to the two objects before him.

Lily reached out and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay, James?"

He drew in a long breath and then let it out with equal vigour. "Yes, I'm alright," he replied, nodding his head.

"Seems like you've found some clues as for who sent this, James," commented the Headmaster.

"I've some mild suspicions", James half lied. He had his suspicions, but they weren't mild whatsoever. "But before I let you all know what it is, I've to make sure they are valid. And for that, I need you to do me a favour".

"Of course, James,'' replied the old man sincerely, "Just tell me what it is you need".

"Can you ask Professor Flitwick to check both the objects for any type of harmful and dangerous jinxes? I know Lily can do that too, but Professor Flitwick would probably be quicker, and I need it a.s.a.p. But if he needs any kind of help, he can always contact Lily".

"Okay, James, I'll ask him for it and check if he needs any help".

"Thanks, Albus", thanked James.

 **Ten minutes later** , Harry and Daisy emerged out of the Headmaster's tower, and the gargoyle concealed the spiral staircases right after they stepped out of it. Both the kids gave a backward glance at the now unmoving stone gargoyle, and then started walking forward.

"Do you think we'd get the gifts back?" asked Daisy expectantly, glancing sideways at her brother.

"I'm not sure, sis,'' Harry replied uncertainly. "They would be checking them for any kind of harmful and dangerous jinxes. If there comes to be none, we'd get them back", then after a moment of pause, he added, "At least, that's what mum said".

"You know," she spoke up again after a few silent steps, "I don't want to sound greedy or something, but I really love that mirror".

"I know what you mean, sis. I told mum and dad that I don't want a Firebolt. But after having it for nearly fifteen minutes — though I didn't get a chance to go for a flight on it — I really won't mind having it permanently".

They fell into silence after this, walking ahead with thoughts of how it would be to get their surprise gifts back.

"Harry?" Daisy spoke up again a minute or two later.

"Hmm."

"Once you get the broom back, you'll let me have a go on it once in a while, won't you?" she asked looking at him, in a half sassy, half soliciting voice.

"Yeah, why not!" he replied looking back at her and then turned to look ahead, "But the rules stand, remember. You've to take care of both yourselves and the broom".

"Thanks, Harry," she responded, hugging him from the side, and he caught themselves from ending up on the floor. "You're the best brother in the world".

"Umm, thanks".

* * *

A/N - So I added a gift for Daisy because with all the love and affection Sirius holds for the Potters in his heart, I think he would definitely do that. By the way, the Firebolt here has more significance than in the canon, and the mirror too, is more than just a gift. They both have significant impacts on the James-Sirius issue, which is detailed in the next chapter.

 **Please share your opinions. For me, they are much more than just reviews.**


	19. Beginning of a wonderful Christmas

A/N:First of all, I know this chapter is a bit delayed. And I'm sorry for that. I was sick the whole last week and not feeling like writing a single word.

Some of you must be thinking if the mirror Daisy got, is one of the communication mirrors or not. And to shine light on your doubt, no, that is not a communication mirror. I've made up a different story there, which is detailed in the first part of this chapter.

 **Now to the story …**

* * *

Lily, James and Remus came out of the Potter Manor living room fireplace, one by one, and plop down on the nearby couches. Moments later a house-elf appeared on the spot and bowed to them.

"Welcome home, Master James, Mistress Lily. Welcome, Master Remus".

"Thank you, Bob", greeted back the werewolf, and so the other two.

"Do masters or mistress needing anything?" asked the little creature.

"No thanks, Bob, we are fine,'' responded the mistress of the house. "Are you done watering the herbs?"

"No, mistress, but Mia has started on it,'' replied the elf politely. "Are little Master and Mistress doing alright?"

"Yes, Bob, they're perfectly alright," Lily replied back kindly. "And before you ask, no, Harry isn't in the hospital. We were called for a different purpose." Lily said the last bit with a smile and the elf returned the smile with what could be considered as one of his kind's comical one.

"I'll be going if masters and mistress not needing anything". Lily nodded her head, and the creature disappeared in a snap of fingers.

James, at that moment, sprang up from his seat and started pacing the floor impatiently. Lily and Remus shared a baffled yet concerned glance between themselves and looked back at the anxious James.

"What's bothering you, James?" asked Lily, "Who is it you suspect to send those unusually expensive gifts to our children?"

"You're not going to believe it, Lily", he responded coming to a halt and looking back at his wife, "You'll probably think I'm going barmy".

"I'm your wife, James," objected Lily, standing up from her seat, a bit offended, "And Remus here is like your best friend. Who do you think, if not we, would be ideal to believe in what you have to say?"

"I didn't mean it that way, Lily," pressed James, "And you know that very well".

She walked over to him and put both her hands on his shoulders, her eyes now soft, full of understanding and compassion. "Yes, James, I know that. But, you can't keep it all buried within you. I know it's a concerning matter. But there is much more than just concern in your eyes. Tell us what the matter is, why it's bothering you that much".

James closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded his head. "Okay, but don't tell later that I didn't warn you".

"We won't". Lily shook her head.

"I think — no — actually I believe, that it's Sirius who sent our children those gifts". Lily and Remus looked utterly shocked at this statement but didn't make an outburst that conventionally came with such situations. They knew James wasn't a top graded auror for nothing. He wouldn't ever even speculate something, less believe it, without a strong reason.

"Why do you say that James?" inquired Lily, making sure there was no touch of disbelief in her voice.

"Remember Harry's first birthday?" James asked looking at Remus, and at his nod, he continued, "How excited he was when Harry came out to be a natural at flying".

"Yeah, and he claimed that he was going to buy all Harry's broom from then on", added the werewolf.

"Yeah, exactly that,'' responded James. "I think he must've been there somewhere near the pitch that day during the match and seen what happened to Harry and his broom".

"But that just a mere possibility," argued Lily.

"Yeah, I know,'' replied James, a bit excited now. "That's where the mirror comes".

"The mirror?" asked Lily, puzzled as to what the mirror could have anything to do with Sirius. Even Remus looked as confused.

"Yes, Lily, the mirror. But before I tell you what the mirror has to do with my assumption, let me ask you certain things". He looked between his wife and friend and started pacing the floor as he continued on. "Have it ever crossed your mind why Sirius was so different than the rest of his family? How come he was a follower of the light side from his very childhood when his parents and brother were all buried deep in the dark?" He stopped for a moment to collect their response, and at the perplexed shake of their heads, he continued again, both on his explanation and pacing the floor. "It came from his grandmother, mother to his own mother. As his mum and dad were both busy people, busy keeping and spreading up their dark activities, he spent much of his childhood with his grandmother Irma and uncle Alphard. Though his parents didn't like it whole-heartedly, they hadn't any other options as his grandparents from his father's side lived abroad at that time. His grandmother was also a follower of the light side and wasn't too fond of the 'Black' values. Sirius loved her and idolized his uncle who, by the way, was quite a prankster likewise him. He loved their company and tried to spend much time at theirs as possible. But apparently, his grandmother died of a heart attack when he was seven. But he believed his family members could be behind the incident as she was an extensive influence on him, moulding him into a man beyond the traditional Black values".

"But James," interrupted Lily "What this got to do with the mirror?"

"Because, Lily, the mirror our daughter just received, looks exactly like the same mirror Sirius's grandmom had. The mirror was one of her prized possessions, which she got from her parents when she started at Hogwarts. After she died, his uncle gave the mirror to him as a keepsake and told him to pass it over to his daughter when she starts at Hogwarts. I've seen it numerous times at the bottom of his trunk where he used to keep it hidden from the rest of his family. He must've made the mirror in the same design because it's quite impossible otherwise for the two mirrors to look so alike".

No one spoke after that, busy in their own thoughts and considerations. James had stopped pacing the floor and now staring at a framed picture on the opposite wall. It was a school-age photo of him and the other three Marauders holding a large box of dungbomb in front of them, their faces glowing with triumphant and mischievous smiles.

Lily and Remus, in the meantime, remained seated on their spots in dumbfounded silence. They had certainly understood what James was trying to imply. Sirius still hadn't forgot the commitment he made to his godson over twelve years ago. Not only that but also he had done the same with Daisy what he was told to do with his daughter, by the person who he looked up to as a friend, a mentor and maybe even a father figure. And all these facts indicated toward only one thing, Sirius still possessed the same affection for James and his family what he claimedly had before twelve years ago. And the fact in the whole led toward one single conclusion: Sirius was not and never guilty of what he was accused and sent to Azkaban for.

But there still was an obstacle between the conclusion and its validation, as for both of them to merge, both the gifts had to be free from any offensive and harmful enchantments, which they wouldn't be able to know until Professor Flitwick was done with his job.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts, Harry's mood was a little dampened for the rest of the day, but not for its earlier reason; the Hogsmeade visit. Actually, he just couldn't take his mind off of the Firebolt and kept daydreaming about how it would be riding on it and touching the sky with his bare hands.

He, likewise the last Hogsmeade weekend, spend the whole morning and afternoon with his sister and Ginny. The former of the girls looked equally lost in thoughts just like her brother, while the latter one kept assuring both the siblings that they would get their gifts back, that their parents would never be so unfair to them to do otherwise.

Ron and Hermione returned back to the castle around dusk, and just like the other day, found their best friend in the library.

Ron sulked a bit at the news of the Firebolt while Hermione looked genuinely relieved that the adults were taking the matter seriously and checking both the objects for any kind of unfavourable enchantments.

The remainder of the term went by peacefully, and other than the Potion class on Thursday, which was the second last day of the term by the way, things were rather uneventful for Harry.

As the last day of the term was a Friday, and the Hogwarts Express was to set off for King's Cross on Monday, Harry and his friends had two whole days to putter around and enjoy the snowy grounds of Hogwarts.

On Friday, Harry and his gang of five went to pay a visit to Hagrid, which was mostly jovial other than his nasty tea and teeth-shattering rock cakes.

The next day, The Potter and Weasley siblings, except for Percy, joined in a girls vs boys snowball fight which later turned into a free snowball fight after the twins had hit Ron with a giant snowball directly on his face, knocking him off his feet and leaving a mild red bruise on his otherwise shallow face.

On Sunday, the girls deserted the boys, spending 'girls time' in the dorm and probably getting over with the packings for their journey to the King's Cross the next day. The boys, meanwhile, showed interest in lazing around and kept themselves entertained with indoor games.

Harry, though, after getting blown out the third time in a row by Ron in the game of chess, decided it would be wise for his self-respect to back off his post, handing it over to Neville who was enthusiastic enough to try his luck against the chess king of Gryffindor.

Harry left the common-room and decided to go for a flying which he knew never failed to work its magic on his mood. Today, though, things didn't turn out that refreshing as he initially intended. He was riding on one of the school brooms, and it felt like someone holding the broom back by its tail, restraining him from getting free and alive, which he always felt while riding on his Nimbus 2000.

Harry, outright frustrated, landed back on the ground within minutes of his takeoff and wanted nothing more than blowing up the broom then and there — for nothing but to at least ease up a little bit of his frustration. He, however, kept the necessary hold onto his self-control and dragged it back to the broom closet he took it from, and relievedly dumped it there. He entered back into the Gryffindor tower and found Ron and Neville at the same position he left them on. He paid no attention to the chessboard sitting in the middle of the two boys and marched straight toward the boys' staircases.

The next morning Daisy, Ginny, Harry and his two best friends took one of the carriages to themselves and arrived at the Hogsmeade station just a few minutes prior to the departure of the Hogwarts Express. They were among the lasts of the students to reach the station, courtesy of Ron and his last-minute packing tradition. They took one of the empty compartments which they found near the end of the train. They boarded their luggage — Harry helped his sister to do hers — and got settled onto the pair of seats across each other.

Fifteen minutes later, the door to the compartment slid open, and Draco Malfoy and his two cronies appeared at the doorway.

"Look, what we found here", spoke up Malfoy in a mock surprised tone, smiling at his two companions, "Potters, Weasels and mudblood".

"Look, what we found here", Daisy started immediately, imitating his tone, "The half-witted bully of Hogwarts and his two harebrained trolls". All the other four inside the compartment burst out laughing — more on the knocked out expressions of the three Slytherin than their classification. Daisy, on the other hand, kept her face straight and was looking directly at Malfoy, challenging him to make a remark back.

"Oh laugh, Weasley", Malfoy lashed out at Ron, "Surely, Potter is paying you for it. Your family can do good with some money".

Laughter stopped immediately inside the compartment, passing it over to the boys at the doorway. Ron was red on the face, angry and embarrassed at the mention of his family's lack of fortune.

"Money isn't everything, Malfoy", Harry came to Ron and his family's defence. "And it's sad that your family never taught you that".

"Defending blood traitors, Potter", Jeered Malfoy, "You're no better than them".

"And I'm proud of that, Malfoy", Harry remarked back.

"Why don't you just get lost, Malfoy?" Ron called out from his seat.

"Or else what, Weasley?"

"Oh, I'll make you". Ron stood up on his spot, his wand at hand, pointed at the leader of the three Slytherins.

Malfoy also pulled out his wand, followed by his two minions, and directed back at Ron. This led to Harry and three girls also getting up, pointing their wands at the similar direction as the other redhead.

"Three against five", Harry spoke up before anyone could mutter a spell, "Surely you know when to back off, Malfoy, don't you?"

Malfoy regarded his opponents and considered his chances, and concluded that he had no advantage over the situation.

"It's not finished yet, Potter", snarled Malfoy, and backed away from the compartment door along with his two pals, their wands pointed at their target the whole time.

After Malfoy and his two cronies left the compartment door and slid it slam shut, Harry and his friends took back their earlier spots putting their wands back in their rightful places.

"We shouldn't have done that", complained Hermione after settling back onto her seat. "We almost got into a fight".

"Don't worry, Hermione,'' responded Ginny, "That wasn't going to happen. We weren't going to make the first move, and Malfoy isn't brave enough to do it himself. So it was nothing more than a battle of confidence that Malfoy clearly don't possess in a sheer amount".

"You're right, Ginny,'' agreed Harry, "He is nothing more than a gasbag".

They settled into a pleasant and comfortable journey after that, during which they talked about many things: books, brooms, quidditch and most of all, the upcoming fun and adventure of Christmas.

Around mid-noon, the trolly-witch appeared on their doorway, and they bought a lot from her cart, which they shared with each other. After lunch, Ginny and Daisy set off to have some fun time with their other friends while Harry and Ron decided to play exploding snap and Hermione busied herself in a transfiguration book she borrowed from the library.

Daisy and Ginny returned back an hour before the train was to arrive at King's Cross, and the rest of the time was spent on by the two girls recounting the Christmas plans of their friends.

One hour later, it was around dusk when the train finally pulled into the platform nine and three-quarters of King's Cross station, and by the time Harry and his friends got out of the train onto the platform, it was a crowded mess there. They walked down the platform pushing on through the excited mass of kids and adults and found the three sets of parents standing side by side near the middle of the platform with big smiles on their faces. The kids approached their parents, who also walked forward and greeted them with hugs and kisses.

Hermione and his parents were the first to leave while the rest of the group waited for the rest of the Weasley siblings to make their way to them. Five minutes later, after the rest of the boys finally showed up, the Weasley-Potter troop walked through the barrier and set off for their respective homes.

* * *

The next few days leading to Christmas were filled with nothing but fun and enjoyment. Lily had taken a four-day leave from her job at St Mungo's so that she could spend those extra time with her children at home. James, though unable to do the same having a tight schedule as a senior auror at the Ministry, had promised his children to arrive home early as manageable.

Tuesday was spent at Potter Manor for Harry and his sister. Having two house-elves, they didn't have too many chores to do, but they helped their mother in some household cleaning, and in Daisy's case, cooking.

On Wednesday, the whole family was seated at the breakfast table when Errol arrived with a letter that was, to everyone's puzzlement, addressed to Lily instead of any of her children. She read the letter and announced to her curious family that the Weasley matriarch had invited them for the Christmas dinner at the Burrow, though the kids were very welcome to pop in there whenever they wished, like before or after breakfast.

Both the kids, bubbling with anticipation, stared at their parents for a decision, and their mother, after a moment of silent conversation with their father, replied that they could definitely say yes to the invitation as this year they would be the only four at home anyway, because of Remus staying at the castle. She even gave her children an okay to pop over to the Burrow after breakfast.

Harry and his sister, over the moon with joy and excitement, leapt up from their chairs, hugged their parents and made a run for their respective rooms to write letters to their friends, bringing them up to date with this new development.

That day, James had taken an early leave from the ministry, and the whole family had set out for Diagon Alley to round off their Christmas shopping.

The next day, on the breakfast table, Hedwig and Barney, Harry and his sister's owls respectively, arrived back with a letter each, from Ron and Ginny respectively. Both the letters contained the 'thrilled and ecstatic' reactions of the two youngest Weasley over the news, though Harry had a bit more in his letter where Ron asked to make it to the Burrow early as possible, as he had a very little patience when it came to presents and their mother had made the declaration that no one in the Burrow would open their gifts until the Potter siblings arrived there.

Friday was no different for Harry and his sister, filled with all the fun and entertaining activities. Their father had bought a large Christmas tree the other day, and the whole family went in a sort of magical adventure of decorating the tree with magical lights, colourful ornaments, ribbons, stockings, and of course, the top angel.

During all these activities, Harry realised that this was what he had been missing for the past two years. Both the years he couldn't make it home for Christmas. In his first year, it was mainly for the sake of Ron and the Weasleys than any other reason, and the next year it was because they were secretly brewing the Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which was to be prepared during Christmas.

Both the years Christmases in the castle had been fun and all, but it certainly lacked the air of thrill and adventure that he could sense only at home, through these little yet fun-filled activities with his family. And this year, there was an extra touch to the Christmas fun, a Weasley-Potter dinner night, which he was sure was going to be equally thrilling and adventurous.

So, all in all, it was the beginning of a wonderful and memorable Christmas.

* * *

A/N: If you're feeling like swearing at me for making such a lousy story about the mirror, feel free to do it verbally because they are not going to reach my ears anyway. LOL!.

But seriously, I've always wondered how Sirius came out to be a follower of the light side when both his parents and brother were buried deep in the dark, how come he didn't turn out to be like his parents, brother and the majority of his family. And every time I think about it, only one reasonable solution pokes my mind, that there must've been an inspiration for him, someone who guided him out of all those darkness and showed him the way to the light. And his maternal grandmother was my first choice for the person because I think she could have been an influence on both Sirius and her own son, Alphard, for he also was probably a follower of the light side, helping Sirius out with the money when he ran away from home.

Now it's up to you to decide if my thoughts were reasonable or completely dumb.

 **Please share your opinions …**


	20. Time for gifts

Christmas morning, Harry woke up in his bed, and a smile crept across his face as the significance of the day settled into his brain. He turned his head left and found it just six-thirty in the table clock. Though it was still a bit early, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anymore, now that he was awake and totally thrilled for the day ahead. So he jumped out of his bed, tossing the blanket aside, and made a run for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, he entered the kitchen and found his parents there, as usual - his father at the kitchen table, his face buried in the copy of Daily Prophet, and his mother fixing breakfast at the kitchen counter.

"Happy Christmas, Mum, Dad", he greeted merrily.

"Happy Christmas, son", his father greeted from his spot, putting down the news daily and smiling at him, while his mother marched toward him with a big smile on her face and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Happy Christmas, sweetheart", she wished after pulling away and planting a kiss on his forehead, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, I did", he nodded his head.

"Good", she kissed his forehead once more and headed back to the kitchen counter.

Harry then made his way up to the table, and plop down on the chair beside his father who once again wished him a happy Christmas with a one-armed hug.

"Do you need a coffee, sweetheart?" Lily called out over her shoulder, back from the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, Mum, that'll be great", Harry replied with an appreciative smile. "Is Daisy up yet?"

"No", replied his mother as she approached the table with a mug of coffee, "You know she isn't that of a morning person".

"But things can be different on Christmas", came the voice of the youngest member of the family from the doorway.

"Yeah, I can certainly see that", remarked Harry while his mother strode over to his sister to greet her in the same way she did him.

After the mother and the daughter were done greetings each other, Lily walked back to the counter to finish fixing breakfast while Daisy headed toward the table to greet the two boys. She walked past her brother ruffling his hair, (Harry yelled out, 'Hey!', ducking his head down) and greeted her father with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, who had gotten up his chair to greet her back. On her way back, Daisy surprised her brother by encircling her arms around his neck from behind and wished him a happy Christmas along with a kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled at this sweet gesture and wished her back, his earlier annoyance laid forgotten. Even the two adults smiled tenderly from their spots at this cute and affectionate interaction between their children.

Daisy then helped her mother carrying the bowls of food from the kitchen counter to the table, and the whole family dug into the massive breakfast Lily had prepared for the day.

It was ten minutes later, and Daisy was waiting impatiently for the rest of her family to finish their breakfast. "Hurry up, guys, I can't wait for my gifts any longer".

"Nah!", responded Harry, "I want to enjoy my breakfast", and to prove his point, he further slowed down his pace of eating.

"Oh, you are only saying that because you have a less gift there", retorted Daisy with narrowed eyes.

"So what? I'm happy with what I have", he replied cooly, showing no sign of speeding up his eating. She made a frustrated gesture that made the other three laugh.

But Daisy was not just teasing when she said Harry had a less gift there under the tree. As his parents were to give him a new broom for Christmas, and the inspection of the Firebolt was still underway, they had decided to wait for the outcome before buying him his anticipated present. That's why Harry was lacking a gift, though he wasn't bothered by it very much. Actually he himself was eagerly waiting for the inspection to be concluded, counting on his hope that it would go positively in his favour.

Another ten minutes later, breakfast was eaten, the table was cleaned, dishes were done, and the whole family had gathered around the tree, ready to open their presents. Daisy, the most excited of the four, dug into the pile of colourfully wrapped packages and handed everyone the ones with their names.

Harry got a pair of seeker gloves from Remus and a set of beautiful eagle feather quills from his sister that he liked very much.

At the bottom of the pile, there were, once again, two unsigned presents but this time, these were addressed to Lily and James — one for each of them — instead of their children.

"Mum, Dad", Daisy called out as her eyes fell on the two wrapped packages, "See, it happened again".

"What is it, Daisy?" asked Harry confusedly, "What happened again?"

"This," she pulled out the boxes from under the tree and showed her brother the tags, "See, these have Mum and Dad's names but not that of who's sent these". Both the kids, busy observing the gifts, didn't notice the knowing look their parents just shared at the mention of the unsigned presents.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "Do you think it's the same person?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I think so", she nodded her head and handed each of her parents the box with their names.

"Open it, Dad", Harry called out enthusiastically, "I want to see what's in there".

James looked at his wife and after a small nod from her, started to tear off the wrappings.

"A box of Dungbombs?" Harry cried out, puzzled, as his father finished opening the package, "Who would send Dad, a senior auror at the ministry, a box of dungbomb? I thought only Uncle Moony is brave and crazy enough to do that".

"You're right, Harry", commented his sister, "It seems whoever did it knows that Dad was a prankster in school".

James smiled inwardly at the children's remarks. Yes, he thought, there was someone else other than Moony who was brave and crazy enough to send him a box of dungbombs for Christmas.

"Oh, can I borrow some of those, Dad?" Daisy's pleading voice brought her father back from his musings, "Think, I can make some use of them in school".

"Why not, princess", replied James, equally enthusiastic as his daughter, their eyes glowing with mischief, "I already can think of someone who you can use these on".

"James!" Lily shouted at her husband, "You can't provoke your daughter to pull off pranks on other students".

"Relax, Lily", spoke up James, urging his wife to calm down, "You know who I'm talking about, and that boy is as bad as his father. You've already heard what happened during the ride back to King's cross. But most of all, Lily, fun is a part of school. It's their age to enjoy life at the fullest. Who knows what lies in the future".

Lily's face fell at the last remark of her husband. She could definitely understand what he was trying to imply. No one knew how long happiness was going to sustain in their world, because of one thing for sure, dark times would once again rule over the magical world. And this time, their family was going to be on the front line.

"Which world are you in, Mum?" Daisy called out nudging at her shoulder, "It's your turn now. Open it".

Lily smiled at her enthusiastic little girl. No, she spoke up mentally, no matter what happened in future, she and her husband were going to make sure their children were safe and happy, even if it cost their own lives.

"What's the matter, Mum?" Harry asked out, calling for her attention, "What are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing, sweetie", she smiled at her son's quizzical look, "Just little things".

"Does it involve any third redhead?" James asked cheekily from her side, though he was pretty much aware of her thoughts. She laughed humorously and shoved him lightly by his arm. "No, it doesn't".

"Am I missing something?" Harry interrupted, puzzled, looking between his laughing parents and giggling sister.

Lily stopped in her laughter right away and warned her husband, from the corner of her eyes, to do the same. "Oh nothing, sweetie, just an inside joke. Let's open this and see what's inside". With that, she picked up the wrapped present from the floor where she had placed it earlier and started pulling off the sellotapes.

"Wow! Mum, it's your favourite dark-chocolates", Daisy cried out with a delighted clap of her hand, as her eyes fell on the contents inside.

Even Lily was looking quite a bit surprised. She couldn't believe that the sender of the gift still remembered her favourite sweets, even after all these years. She turned toward her husband and found him displaying the same emotion.

"Can I have one of these, Mum?" Daisy requested, "Pleeease".

"No, you can't, honey", Lily noticed her little girl's face fell at her refusal, so she added the next moment, "Not today, at least. After I check these and make sure that there is nothing wrong with these chocolates, you can have as much as you want".

"Thanks, Mum", Daisy cheered out happily.

Lily, meanwhile, turned toward her husband, and he gave her a slight nod of his head, agreeing with her decision. No matter how much they had progressed in their belief of Sirius being innocent, they couldn't take any risk when their children's safety was concerned.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the gifts were opened, and the whole family gave hands in cleaning the mess, that was a room full of torn and crumpled wrapping papers and a few cardboard boxes spread here and there. Harry and his sister, then, took their presents to their respective rooms and came back to the living room, ready to pop over to the Weasleys'. They bade their parents, goodbye, with the promise to see them again at dinner at the Burrow, and came to stand in front of the fireplace. Daisy insisted to go first and entered the fireplace after throwing some floo powder into it. She then shouted out the floo address loud and disappeared into the burst of green flames. Harry repeated the steps after the flames sprang back to normal and disappeared from the view of his parents.

 **Harry tumble out of the fireplace** and almost lost his balance, but someone caught him before he could fall flat on his face. He heard his sister's humorous laughter and Mrs Weasley's frantic 'oh dear' at a short distance and lifted his head only to be met by Ginny's amused smile. He hoisted himself up onto his feet and smiled appreciatively at the redhead.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Harry," Ginny replied with the same amused look, "It's good to see you lousy at something, by the way".

"I'm not always that bad," he defended himself brushing the soot off his dress, "I think I was just a bit too excited today to do it properly".

she laughed mirthfully and pulled him into a friendly hug. "Happy Christmas, Harry".

Harry hugged her back with the same emotion. "Happy Christmas, Ginny".

She pulled away from him moments later and tugged him further into the room where the Weasley matriarch greeted him with her usual bone-crushing hug.

"Now come on, you three, it's time to open the presents", Mrs Weasley announced after she was done crushing Harry, and headed toward the living room.

"Yeah, or Ron will be biting on his shoes if we make delay any more", Ginny whispered as her mother went out of sight, and the three had a good laugh out of it.

The three kids entered the living room still laughing and found the rest of the Weasleys, minus Bill and Charlie, seated there around the Christmas tree.

"Oh, hurry up, Harry, don't just stand on the doorway", Ron cried out impatiently, getting up to stand on his spot, as he spotted his best friend at the doorway. "You were supposed to be earlier. We're waiting for ages".

"If by ages you mean ten minutes, then yes, Ron, we've certainly been waiting for ages", Ginny remarked back rolling her eyes, and her best friend sniggered beside her.

Ron ignored the girls and looked instead at his best friend. "By the way, Harry, happy Christmas".

"Happy Christmas, Ron", Harry wished back, and after another few rounds of greetings with the rest of the Weasleys, the whole party was ready to open their presents.

Harry got his usual Weasley jumper from Mrs Weasley, which was in scarlet this year, and Ron presented him with a nice assortment of his favourite sweets. Even Daisy got her first Weasley Jumper this year, which was in peach, and from her overwhelmed reaction, it was clear how much she touched by it, both the gift and the act in the whole.

Ron sulked, as usually, over his maroon jumper, though the rest of his siblings looked quite happy and satisfied with the ones they got.

This year, though, there was a bit of extra surprise for the two youngest Weasley — a gift from the Potter adults for each of them — which was a handsome red jacket for Ron and a beautiful dress in peach for Ginny. Both the kids loved the presents very much, and it helped quite a bit uplifting Ron's sullen mood over his maroon jumper.

It was near the end of the gifts-opening session, and Harry, seated between his sister and best friend, was looking around the room, swaying his gaze down the bright and smiley faces of the people he had come to be quite fond of in a considerably short stretch of time. It was when he felt a tug at his sleeve and turned his head to find his sister holding out a wrapped present for him.

"It's yours".

"Mine?" he asked confusedly.

"Yeah, it has your name on it". She said it with a neutral expression, though her eyes were revealing her well-hidden mirth.

Harry regarded the wrapped package puzzledly for a few moments, and then finally took it from her. He didn't know who it could be from, as it was only Mrs Weasley and Ron in the whole family who usually gave him presents for Christmas. He looked over the box for a name, and his heart froze when his eyes finally landed on it. It was from Ginny. Guilt and shame enveloped his whole being as he mentally cursed himself for being so insensible. How came he forgot Ginny? They had come to know each other so well this year, almost as if best friends. And yet, he had totally forgotten about her. He was a horrible friend, he thought.

Harry didn't feel like opening the gift, but knowing it would hurt Ginny if he didn't, he compelled himself to do it.

Ginny, along with her mother, was admiring the dress Potter matriarch had gifted her when she noticed her best friend handing Harry the present she had given him for Christmas. Her heart immediately picked up its pace of beating, and she stared apprehensively as he tore off the wrappings. It was the first time she had dared giving him a gift, and she wasn't sure whether he would like it or not, both the gift and the gesture.

Harry opened the box and pulled out a pair of scarlet, hand-knitted gloves with emerald snitches designed on the back. He didn't know how to react. The gloves were beautiful, and he really liked the pair, but at the same time, he felt like he didn't deserve such a beautiful gift.

"Do you like them?" Ginny called out from where she was seated between her best friend and mother.

Harry swung his head toward her and forced himself for a smile, though inside, it was only magnifying his guilt. "Yes", he tried to sound relaxed, hiding his inner agitation, "These are wonderful. Thanks".

She gave him a sweet smile blended with relief. "You are welcome, Harry".

Harry tried to return the smile, though inside, he was immersed in thoughts. Should he apologize then and there for his stupid insensible mistake or dismiss it, for now, saving for a later time? Finally, after much deliberation, which was just a few moments worth of time in reality, he concluded that he had to do it right away, for the sake of his own politeness at least.

"Ginny?" he called out.

"Yes, Harry?" she looked at him, still smiling.

"I'm ...", he started to apologize — his expression sheepish and hand scratching the back of his head — but his voice was drowned out and later cut off by the voice of his sister.

"Here, Ginny". She drew out one of the few remaining gifts from under the tree and held it out to her, "I think this one's got your name on it".

"Really?" Ginny took the wrapped box from her best friend — confusion written all over her face — and flipped it over in search of the name tag.

"It's from Harry", she announced as her eyes fell on the name, and the said boy literally jumped in his spot, his expression a dumbfounded mixture of shock and confusion.

"Thanks, Harry", she smiled sweetly at him, and he somehow managed to return the smile, but it dried up immediately after she turned her head back to the present at hand.

A frown appeared on his face as he tried to get a grasp on what was happening. Who could possibly send his friend a present with his name, without his knowledge? Could it be his parents or ...

Harry trailed off in his thought as he turned toward his sister, and his eyes widened at the expression on her face. She was looking directly at him with a sly smile.

"You!" he mouthed, and she just winked at him.

He was refrained from making another muted remark by Ginny finally done opening her present and squealing at the sight of her favourite chocolates and candies.

"Wow! these are all my favourites", she cried out in delight, "Thanks, Harry".

"Uh-um, welcome", he stammered out hesitantly, fidgeting on his spot, and Daisy giggled at her brother's obvious discomfort.

Fifteen minutes later, all the gifts were opened, and the Weasley clan was busy cleaning up the mess when Harry dragged his sister out of the house into the snowy backyard.

"You sent Ginny that gift?" Harry asked hastily, making a double-check that no one was in the earshot.

"Yes, I did", she conceded and then looked at her brother with a smile, "I knew she was going to give you a gift for Christmas, so I decided to do my dear brother a favour and save him from a definite embarrassment".

Harry smiled back at her. "Thanks, sis, I really appreciate that", he spoke up in a genuine tone, "And you're correct. I was ashamed when I found it was from her. You really saved me from a great embarrassment there. So once again, thanks".

"Isn't it unfair?" Daisy spoke up dramatically after her brother was finished, and he gave her a questioning look. "All the troubles I went through for you, and see what I got in return: a simple thanks", she arched one of her eyebrows, "Really, Harry? just thanks".

Harry laughed and shoved her playfully by her shoulder, causing her to break out of her mock disappointment into a chuckle. "Stop being dramatic. Tell me what you need in return of doing me such a _great_ favour?"

She smiled cheekily. "Oh, don't worry, I'll declare my demand in time. Just don't forget you owe me this one".

"I won't", he replied sincerely, shaking his head, but then got serious and opened his mouth to say something, but before words could pop out of his mouth, the backdoor of the house creaked open, and Ginny's head appeared.

"Talking anything serious?" she asked, looking questioningly between the two siblings.

"Oh, no! nothing serious", replied Harry hastily.

"Okay, come inside", she said with a smile, "Everyone is looking for you two". With that, she closed the door and went inside.

It was then Harry turned to his sister and found her smiling at the closed door. "What are you smiling at?"

"She knows we were discussing something serious", she answered, looking back at him with the same smile, "She just knows when not to butt in".

Now Harry was also smiling. "Yeah, very different than Hermione".

Daisy chuckled at her brother's remark, and both the siblings went inside.


	21. An added gift

After the kids were gone, Lily and James went back to the couches, in for some awaited discussion.

"I can't believe he still remembers my favourite chocolates", Lily spoke up, still in awe.

"Yeah", replied James, a bit absent-mindedly, "That was something really unexpected", there was a moment of silence, and then he spoke up again, "Do you know what's the first-ever present he gave me?"

"No", she shook her head.

"A box of dungbombs".

"Really?" asked Lily, swinging her head toward him, taken aback.

"Yep. It was my twelfth birthday", James smiled at the memory, his hazel orbs fixed at the dull red fire in the fireplace. "And probably one of the worst days of Filch's life".

Lily chuckled at his last remark as she looked at the same direction. "Four greatest pranksters of Hogwarts with a whole box of dungbombs, I can certainly see that happening".

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Where does it lead us and our conviction?" he asked without looking at her, his expression rigid with seriousness.

"James … ", she started but got cut off by the fire in the fireplace flaring green.

"I think it's Remus", she predicted, and true to her words, Remus's head appeared in the fireplace moments later.

"Happy Christmas Remus", both the husband and wife wished one after another.

"Happy Christmas to you both", the werewolf greeted back, "Where are the kids?"

"They are at the Weasleys'", supplied Lily.

"Wow! Having the time of their lives I believe", remarked the werewolf, smiling, "By the way, I've something to tell you, can I come over?"

"Of course, Moony", James replied right away, "Is that really something to ask?"

Remus's head disappeared instantly, and a few whiles later, the man himself emerged out of the fireplace in the flesh.

After another round of greetings — this time with hugs — Lily and James reoccupied their seats while Remus settled himself on another couch nearby.

"So, did it happen to you too?" asked Remus looking between the couple.

"Uh-huh", James nodded his head. He didn't need to inquire further what his friend was talking about.

"What did he send you?" Remus asked further.

"To Lily, her favourite dark-chocolates and a box of dungbomb for me", James replied dramatically.

Remus looked incredulously at him for a few moments and then burst out laughing. "No doubt it's Sirius who sent you that present", he said out through his laughter, "Only he can do something like that".

Lily and James were staring at their friend, amused. It was not often they got to see him laugh so hard and free.

"What did he send you, by the way?" asked James after his friend's laughter subsided a bit.

"Actually", Remus spoke up, gaining control over his laughter, "It's four months' worth of Wolfsbane".

"Wow!" James gasped out, "That's amazing, Moony".

"I'm kind of, feeling guilty, you know", Remus said uncomfortably.

James's spirit also dampened at this confession of his friend. "I know", he replied glumly.

Seeing both the men somber with their heads down, Lily spoke up. "I know what you are feeling, guys, but it's not your fault".

"No, it is, Lily", contradicted James, turning his head slightly but not particularly looking at her, "He was there in that hell for almost twelve years. And what did we do? Nothing", his voice was heightening slowly, "Nothing, Lily, nothing. Not even once we tried to do something for him. And I'm a damn auror".

"James", Lily spoke up in a calming manner, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. And it had the effect intended, "It's not your fault, Honey. They kept Sirius in one of those cells where only Dementors and Azkaban guards have access to, and there was no way in hell you could go in there without getting yourself kissed".

"But I didn't try to get him a trial", objected James.

"No, you did, James", differed Lily, "But Minister Bagnold refused you".

"But I could've tried harder", James pressed on.

"I don't think it would've done anything good", stated Lily, and he looked at her questioningly, "You already know these things, James. You can win against everything, but the ego of a Minister isn't one. They would never acknowledge their fault, shaming their ego, even if it means ruining the life of an innocent".

"Do you think he would ever forgive us?" James asked with an anticipative look.

"I think he already has, James", Lily replied with a smile, "Otherwise he never would've sent those amazing gifts".

"Then why do you think he never contacted us?" asked Remus, "It's been almost five months after all, since he broke out of Azkaban".

"Maybe he wants to prove himself innocent first", she pointed, "I think we all would've wanted the same thing in his situation".

"But we could've helped him there", James suggested.

"He isn't sure what we think about him, James", she reasoned, "And you can't blame him for that".

"But there are aurors searching for him everywhere, Lily", his voice a little frantic, "And the Dementors. What if they get to him first?"

Lily smiled at her husband. "He is Sirius, James, the sneakiest human alive. There are only a handful of Aurors in your department, who can keep up with his wit. And so far the Dementors are concerned, they can do anything only if they recognize him", at her husband's questioning glance she further added, "Or have you forgot about his special talent and weapon, and yours too?"

James made an 'o' gesture with his lips, and Lily chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get to reunite with him soon".

James said nothing but just gave a faint nod of his head.

"By the way, James", spoke up Remus, "Don't you think you should inform the ministry about your animagus form?"

"Yeah", James replied sarcastically, "And make it the sensation of the year, not to mention giving Rita Skeeter the topic of her next best-seller".

Lily and Remus chuckled at his comment. "Yeah, I can already see the headline in the next Daily Prophet, 'Famous auror, James Potter — An unregistered animagus'".

"No, you phrased that wrong, Lily", James spoke with a shake of his head, "It would be something like, 'James Potter, the father of the wizarding hero — an unregistered animagus'". Lily scowled at the mental image, at the thought of her precious son being dragged into it.

James noticed this change of expression of his wife, so he dragged it a little further, just to aggravate her for fun. "And do you want to know what the title of Rita Skeeter's 'book of revelation' would be", he winked at his friend, getting him acquainted with his intention, "It would be something like, 'The revelation of the decade: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived — son of an unregistered animagus", he said it, making a headline gesture with his thumb and index fingers of both hands.

"I'll hex her into oblivion if she ever dares to do something like that", Lily shouted out, springing up from her seat and pointing her index finger at James in a threatening manner. James laughed out at this well-imagined reaction from her while Remus stared at the couple with an amused smile.

* * *

Back in the Burrow, things were rather jolly, just as Harry had envisioned. After both the Potter siblings returned back into the house, all the kids had settled for a game of 'Christmas Treasure Hunt', except for Percy who concluded the game to be overly childish and refused to expend his priceless time for such useless activities. The twins grumbled something about 'levelheaded fool' at the retreating back of Percy marching out of the room.

After Percy pompously left the living room, the remaining six kids split into two teams — Harry, Daisy and Ginny against Fred, George and Ron. The last one sulked overtly for being separated from his best friend but agreed to play anyway. Each side was then given five articles which they could hide throughout the house, and the other team had to find it — the first team to recover all the five hidden items won the game.

Harry and his team won by two to one lead, and it soured Ron's mood even further, though the other two appeared unaffected by their loss, undampened in their blazing spirit.

Harry, picking up on the screwed up expression of his best friend, decided to cheer him up a bit and challenged him to a game of chess. He knew it was the only thing at that moment — other than food — that could uplift Ron's mood. Needless to say, Ron agreed at once, and the two friends settled down in two nearest armchairs with a small centre table in the middle. The two girls, meanwhile, set off to help Mrs Weasley preparing lunch, and the twins headed off to their bedroom to do what only Merlin and they themselves knew.

Half an hour later, when Mrs Weasley called everyone for lunch, Harry had already lost a game and was on the edge of losing another one, but he took solace in the fact that his best friend was cheerly again and back in his festive spirit.

Lunch was more fun than ever, and it took Harry quite a while to realise why. There was always the twins and their jokes, accompanied by Mr Weasley's occasional childishly enthusiastic remarks at the mention of anything muggle. But this time it was Ginny and her humour that made the mealtime even more entertaining. Until his last visit to Burrow, that was during the summer vacation, she was constantly blushing around him and barely participated in any conversation. But this time it was different altogether. Today, she was not only talking and laughing with everyone but also entertaining everyone with old Christmas stories, and with a little help from her best friend, giving the twins a competition in their humorous jokes. All in all, she was making the ever-fresh air of the Burrow even more-aromatic with her amiable nature.

After lunch was finished, the kids decided to have some fun in the snow and went out into the backyard. Percy once again refused to join them and set off for his bedroom. This time, however, none of the kids appeared bothered by his refusal, even the twins refrained from making any remark. They already knew what his answer would be — they had asked him merely for the sake of politeness. So they just shrugged him off and continued with their plans of enjoying the holy snow of Christmas.

Once outside, they started building snowmen, splitting into teams of two — every Weasley siblings with their best friend. Half an hour later, though, it wasn't an artistic game anymore. After Fred demolished Harry and Ron's finely built snowman, it evolved into a full-blown snowball fight — the twins against the rest four.

Another half an hour later, they all entered the house, wet. Their clothes were soaked, and teeth chattering with cold. But their spirit was sky-high and inside warm with happiness. Mrs Weasley handed each of them a mug of coffee and commanded them to get warm in front of the living room fireplace.

The next few hours were spent by the boys engaging themselves in indoor games and the girls chit-chatting or just relaxing on the couch.

 **It was half-past** five in the evening. The four boys were playing exploding snap, and the two girls were relaxing in one of the couches while talking in whispers. Fred suddenly looked up at Harry with an unusually questioning glance.

"Harry?" the said boy pulled his gaze up from his cards in hand, "I just remember … what is this between you and Sirius Black? Why are you not allowed to go to Hogsmeade?"

Both the girls' heads snapped toward the source of the voice at the mention of Sirius Black, while Ron looked at his brothers blankly. Harry, meanwhile, thrown off balance by the question, stared at the twins with unsettled expression. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about Sirius Black or not. He knew they weren't blabbermouths. He just feared they would slip it out through one of their jokes.

Unable to decide one, he turned his head around and caught his sister's eyes with his own uncertain once. But to his disappointment, her expression revealed no precise answer to his unspoken question.

"Harry?" called up one of the twins, and he turned his head back. "Look, if you think this is something we shouldn't know, we won't force you. But if it's just a matter of doubt in our ability to keep a secret, then don't worry, Harry, we may be ones to joke twenty-four hours a day, but not someone to blab a secret, caught up in a moment".

Harry considered the twins' words for a few moments, and after much deliberation, concluded that he, in fact, should tell them. After all, they belonged to his friends circle, and his refusal of showing trust would only affect their friendship.

"Okay, Fred, George", he spoke up after a deep breath, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise first that you will never discuss this with anyone".

The twins' faces lightened up at his acceptance as they nodded their heads emphatically. "Of course, Harry," spoke up one of the twins, probably George, "We promise ...".

"Swear on Merlin," added the other twin.

"... That we'll never mention this to anyone, even under the threat of our lives", finished the first one.

"Yeah, Harry, not even at wandpoint", added the other one dramatically.

Harry smiled at the two identical redheads. They could bring humour to everything.

"Okay, guys," he started as the girls discarded their position on the couch and came down to sit beside him, "Listen … ".

And then he gave them a brief account of what his parents had told him at the end of his first year and the beginning of his third.

Daisy shifted closer to her brother as he started recounting the story and kept her arm around his waist and head on his shoulder throughout the whole time. No matter how many times she heard or thought about the story, she couldn't fight off the feeling of dread and horror that threatened to engulf her. She couldn't help but think what would've happened if the outcome had been what it was supposed to be and not the magically extraordinary one. Where she would've been and where would've been the three people she loved so dearly.

Harry told the twins how his parents decided to go into hiding after his mother became pregnant with him, how they chose Sirius to be their secret keeper, and how he convinced them otherwise and to go for Peter instead. And finally, he recounted what happened on the day of the attack and later on that muggle alley.

"Wow!" exclaimed one of the two twins in astonishment, after Harry was finished with his storytelling, "That was outstanding".

"Yeah, Harry", spoke up the other one, "Your mum against You-know-who … that's just wicked".

"Yes, Harry", interjected Ron, "Your mother is so brave".

Both the Potter siblings smiled proudly at the last comment.

"By the way, Harry", called Ginny, "Who was it taking care of you when your parents were in Hospital?"

"Oh, it was Uncle Moony", replied Harry.

"Come again, Harry", spoke up one of the twins.

"What?" Harry was confused by the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"What … what's the name you just mentioned?" stammered out, one of them.

"Moony … yeah", Harry repeated, "It's the nickname of Uncle Remus".

"Professor Lupin!" cried the twins simultaneously, looking at each other in utter surprise and bewilderment. "Do … do you know any other of Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail?"

Harry shared a perplexed look with his sister. _How the hell did they know those names?_

"Yeah, we know all of them", he answered anyway, "In fact, my dad is Prongs, Padfoot is Sirius Black, and Wormtail is Peter Pettegrew".

A musk of utter glee spread over the twins' faces as the black-haired boy came out with the names one-by-one.

"What?" asked Harry bewilderedly as he noticed the expressions of the two boys.

The twins looked at each other for a moment and then turned back toward him. "Wait a sec...". With that, they sprang up to their feet abruptly and bolted out of the living room. Baffled, the remaining four kids looked at each other, unable to register what was happening.

There was a loud, erratic sound of more than one person hurrying up the stairs. It faded away slowly, followed by a few seconds of silence, and then, the same hurried footsteps descended down the stairs. Moments later, Fred and George entered the room, breathless, with an old, folded piece of parchment clutched in one of their hands.

"What's that?" Ginny asked immediately, her eyes pointing at the simple yet strange-looking object.

"Have some patience, dear sister", spoke up the one with the parchment in hand, "Because we'll let Harry guess first". With that, they handed Harry the parchment and looked at him with mysterious smiles. "Guess correct, and this is yours".

"What a fortune can a worn-out piece of parchment probably bring to him?" Ron remarked with a snort.

"Treasure is always hidden under rust, brother dear", replied the other twin, slightly offended.

Harry, meanwhile, had his entire focus solely on the parchment. He had unfolded the parchment and now holding it in its sheer size. It seemed somewhat familiar, but not enough to recognise. He turned toward his sister and found her mirroring the same conclusion. He dove deeper into his memory lane and tried to remember where he had seen it previously. Eyes pressed closed, he scanned through every page of books he could remember, every picture he had ever seen, every shop he had ever visited and finally, crashed on one of the walls of his own house.

Among the hundreds of portraits hung on the wall of the Potter Manor living room, a certain one had a picture of a sixteen years old boy with messy black hair and round glasses in it. He was holding a similar parchment between his hands — the only difference was the newer and smoother look, in contrast to the present. His eyes were scanning the parchment intently and two Dr Filibuster's fireworks were peeking out of the pocket of his scarlet, Gryffindor robes.

Harry's eyes shot open, emerald orbs shining with recognition. He didn't just know the man very well but had also heard quite a lot about the thing in his hand.

The twins noticed the look in his eyes and smirked at him.

"So, are you ready to make your guess?" Fred asked playfully.

"Don't say it's what I'm thinking it is", Harry said in a shocked voice.

The twins nodded their heads. "Yes, it indeed is", they acknowledged. They knew the younger boy had guessed right. After all, he was the rightful owner of that thing by descent.

"What is it, Harry?" Daisy asked, throwing her brother a questioning glance.

"Don't you recognise it?" he questioned back, "It's the Marauders' Map".

"Of course," she slapped on her forehead as recognition hit home. "That's why it looked so familiar".

Ron and Ginny, meanwhile, stared at the other four with puzzled expressions.

"What you guys are talking about?" asked the youngest Weasley looking between her two identical brother and two friends, "What's this Marauder's Map?"

"And who is this bloody Marauder?" added Ron.

"They are the best of pranksters in the whole world", replied George a bit angrily at his brother's lousy choice of words for his idols, "And this ...", he pointed at the map in now Daisy's hand, "Is their extraordinary magical masterpiece and the key to our success".

"But who are they?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Nuh!" Fred shook his head, "That's not ours to tell", Ron opened his mouth, but he didn't give him enough time to form a word, "Not when their descendants are already present here", he finished, pointing dramatically at the Potter siblings.

Harry, along with his sister, smirked at the stumped expression of the two youngest Weasley siblings.

"Remember what I told you, how dad was an infamous prankster while in Hogwarts?" at the nod of his two friends Harry continued, "He wasn't alone in it all. He had a group of four, including Uncle Remus, Sirius Black and Peter Pettegrew … and him, of course", he mentioned the last two friends of his father with a sour intonation, "They called themselves Marauders, and this … " He held up the map, " … Is their legendary invention, the Marauder's Map".

"What's so special about this map?" asked Ron.

"This … is a map of Hogwarts, that can give you the whereabouts of every inhabitant inside the boundary of the castle".

"How about some demonstration, Harry?" proposed George.

"That would've been great", replied Harry downheartedly, "Only if we could use our wands outside school".

The twins smirked shrewdly. "Then let us do the honour, little friend". With that, George took the map and placed it unfolded upon the floor. Fred, then, pulled his wand out of his pocket and touched the map with the tip of it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

Both the Potter siblings' anticipatory, and the two youngest Weasleys' clueless glances were switched with equivalent looks of awe and wonder as the dormant magic inside the map sprang into action, bringing the map into life. For the next few moments, they all kept their eyes on the map with undivided attention, but then Ron seemed to think of something and snapped his gaze up at his brothers.

"But Fred, you just did underage magic", he said in a horrified voice, "You're going to get in trouble with the ministry".

"Don't worry, Ron", spoke up Fred without a trace of worry or apprehension in his voice, "The amount of magic it needs to activate the map is too insignificant for the Ministry to notice inside a house like ours, full of wizards and other magical objects".

All the four younger kids looked impressed at this little bit of information, jotting down mentally all kinds of things they could do with this considerably insignificant amounts of magic, while away from Hogwarts.

The six kids then flicked through the folds of the map locating each of their professors and the handful of students, they knew, staying at school for the Christmas break.

"Wow!" cried out an awestruck Ron after one of the twins deactivated the map, "That was wicked". Even Ginny looked equally impressed.

"How did you get your hands on it?" she asked, swaying her gaze between her two identical brothers.

"Oh, we nicked it from Filch's office in our first year", supplied Fred in a low voice, so that his words couldn't travel beyond the walls of the living room.

"During one of our detentions", added his twin in the same pitch of voice.

"By the way", interjected Ron, "How come you never told us about this?"

"Yeah, and let mum confiscate it", Fred scoffed, "Dream on, Ron".

"Then what changed today?" Ron pressed on.

"Because", started Fred, "After today, it won't be under our possession anymore".

"Because today", his twin took over, "We've decided to turn this little magical beauty over to its rightful owner".

"Really?" cried out both the Potters, expectantly, and the twins nodded their heads.

"Yes", answered George, "We've learnt enough from this map. In fact, it has taught us more than any of our professors. But now, it's time for it to return to its rightful owner", with that they hold out the map to Harry, "So Harry … we, the keen followers of the Marauders, the devotees of mischief, present you with the legendary Marauders' Map".

"Think of it as a special Christmas present from us", added Fred as Harry took the map from his twin.

Ginny laughed amusedly at the antics of her brother, while Ron gaped jealously as his brothers handed Harry the magical masterpiece.

Harry, however, was smiling ear to ear. He now had the map his father and uncle always talked about. He just couldn't wait for his parents to arrive so that he could show it to them and behold their reactions, especially his father's. He turned toward his sister and found her smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Instead, her hazel orbs had a touch of longing that he knew all too well. It was the look she always had when she wanted something dearly but couldn't profess her desire. And at that moment, he knew exactly what was it she wanted.

"Here", he held out the map to her, "You can keep it".

Her eyes lit up immediately. "Really?!" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes", he nodded his head in affirmation. "Think it as an added Christmas present".

She gave a squeal of delight and hugged him from the side, throwing him off balance. She encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him loudly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Harry", she cried out in utter delight, "Thank you … thank you … thank you".

Harry started laughing at his sister's gleeful reaction, and so the other four.

"You're welcome", Harry replied smilingly, steading themselves back to their sitting position.

"Oh, I can't wait for mum and dad to arrive", she cheered out excitedly, while wandering about all the things — pranks and mischiefs included — she could do, now that she had the map.

 **Lily and James stepped** out of the fireplace and came face to face with the Weasley matriarch. She greeted them with hugs and wished a 'happy Christmas', followed by her husband. The two Potters greeted them back and followed them out of the kitchen to the living room.

Daisy was discussing something animatedly with her brother and both their best friends, when she spotted her parents at the doorway of the living room. She jumped up on her spot, squealing. "Mum, Dad", she rocketed toward them and jumped into his father's arms, rather forcefully.

"Oooh!" James steadied both himself and his high-spirited daughter. "Wow, princess, seems like something special has happened since we saw each other last time", he commented through his delighted laughter as he locked her in his arms.

"Yes, dad", she nodded her head, stepping out of his embrace, bobbing up and down on her heels, "It has".

"Really? What's that?" James asked enthusiastically, his daughter's excitement rubbing off on him.

Daisy turned around and looked at her brother, and her parents followed her gaze.

"What's it, honey?" Lily repeated after her husband, and Harry smiled at his parents, visualising their forthcoming reactions.

He held out the map that was laid on a nearby couch, and needless to say, they recognised it immediately.

"Merlin's lanky beard", James cried out, stupefiedly goggling the map. Even Lily looked equally shocked. "Where did you get that?"

"Fred and George gave us just a while ago", answered the youngest Potter.

"What's that?" inquired Molly, eyeing the faded parchment with confused glances.

But her question went unanswered by the arrival of her twin boys. They walked in a semi-circle from their back to the front and came to stand before the Potter patriarch.

They looked at each other for a split moment and at once, bowed deeply to him — almost in right angles — causing James to jump a step back. With heads bowed and hands held firmly at their sides, they started to chant alternatively in elegant, dignified voices.

"Oh, the great Supremo of pranksters … "

"Accept our heartfelt gratitude … "

"And devotion."

"Stretch your magnificent wings of ingeniousness … "

"And shower us with the grace of mischief".

For the next few moments, all was dead silent, everyone looking at the twins with a trance-like expression. Then, at once, they all cracked up into howls of laughter, except a few ones.

The twins were looking around with victorious grins while their mother was doing her best to look disgruntled, to carry off her disapproval. James, though, was wearing a sheepish smile, unsure of how to react.

"What was that?" called out Harry from behind the twins.

"Oh, a simple acknowledgement of gratitude for the person who coinvented the legendary Marauders' Map, our real educator".

"What's this Marauders' Map?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"It's a magical map of Hogwarts that can show the location of any person inside it", explained James. He, though, refrained from mentioning the other things it can show, like secret passages. He knew the Weasley matriarch wouldn't be so happy knowing her sons had such an inappropriate, trouble-making tool.

"Wow!", praised the older man, "That's really incredible and extraordinary. You invented that?"

"Yes", he nodded, "But not alone. My three friends also had their equal share of work in it".

"But", interrupted Molly Weasley, catching everyone's attention, "Earlier Daisy said that you two", she pointed at her twin sons, "Just gave it to them. And that means you two had it until now. How can that be when I certainly can't recall your father or me ever giving it to you, and it's definitely not something you can buy in a shop?"

The two boys gulped at the 'don't dare to lie' expression their mother was giving them.

"Okay mum, we'll be honest", they concluded it would be the safest path, "We nicked it from Filch's office during one of our detentions in the first year".

"What?!" she yelled out, "You nicked it ...".

"Mum", they cut her off before she could start on her rampage, "We said Filch's, not Dumbledore's". Apparently, the remark was witty enough for the kids to bring snickers on their faces but not for Mrs Weasley, who showed no change in her facial expression.

"Don't worry, Molly, it's not a big deal", James came to their defence. After all, it was the least he could do for them for recovering his prized possession from his school age. "They won't be in any trouble for that. Dumbledore himself once caught us in our third year sneaking into Filch's office and recovering the dungbombs Filch had confiscated earlier. The old man just told us to be more perfect in our plan and walked away". This earned a round of laughter from all the kids and smiles from Lily and Arthur, but Molly Weasely was still unconvinced.

"It's okay, Molly", Arthur placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder, "They are just kids. And as James said, they're in no trouble. Now come on, it's Christmas, and your guests are waiting for dinner". The mention of dinner did the work, and her expression changed immediately.

"Oh, of course, Arthur, I totally forgot. Harry and Daisy dears must be hungry".

"Yeah, Mrs Weasley, very", the youngest redhead supplied with a wink at the twins, and they gave her thumbs up in return.

Things changed after that, and the air around the Burrow returned back to its normal, spirited self. Dinner was great, as usual, and the fact that today, Lily and James were a part of it made the dishes even more delicious for their children.

Throughout the whole time that they were eating, Fred and George kept asking James stories — obviously the mischievous ones — of his school age, and the events the older man recollected kept everyone entertained.

Today, though, there was something different in his voice that none but Lily only noticed. He was taking the name of Sirius, once again, as if his best friend. It was not that he did ever mention his name ashamedly — no, it was always despair and regret, that his voice used to reflect in the past — but today, his voice had the same affection that it used to have up until twelve years five months ago.

After dinner was over, the whole Weasley-Potter troop filed into the living room, except Fred and George who got the dish-washing job as a sort of punishment from their mother. Harry offered to help to show his gratitude for the twin boys for giving his sister and him such a special and unexpected Christmas present but was prohibited by the Weasley matriarch.

For the rest of the evening up until ten, they spend talking and laughing and entertaining each other with jokes and stories. They even sang a few Christmas carols along with The Singing Sorceress, Celestina Warbeck, in the wizarding wireless.

Finally, the clock ticked ten, and it was time for the Potter to say goodnight. They bade their farewell with hugs and kisses, and the two Potter adults got happily surprised when Ginny approached their son and hugged him. The last time they had seen the two kids together, which was during Remus's surprise party, they were merely talking to each other. _'When did they become so close?'_ they asked themselves. They turned toward their daughter, and she gave them a nod of her head with a knowing smile on her face, catching on their silent question.

Lily and James turned back toward their son and destined daughter-in-law and stared at them with blissful smiles. Their hands found each other and clasped contentedly in the middle. They looked at each other for once, their sparkling eyes radiating the same emotion — **they couldn't wait to see the two together.**


	22. The End of Holidays

A/N: First of all, a big apology for this awful delay. Things have been a bit stressed in my world this last month.

* * *

It was a bright, sunlit day; without a single patch of cloud in the sky. Harry was flying in his new, shiny Firebolt. It was fast, incredibly fast. He flew past some of his teammates and some of the Slytherins they were playing against today. Below him, he could see the quaffle being passed around the chasers. Fred and George were lashing the bludgers unmercifully on their opponents.

In one of the stands, he could see his parents and sister. They were cheering for him, his father and sister the most.

He pulled up his gaze higher, and finally, his eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. The silvery-haired boy was trailing behind him desperately, but why, he didn't know. He then looked ahead and came across the reason behind the Malfoy heir's desperation.

In front of him, a couple of yards away, speeding and fluttering madly, was the golden snitch.

He charged after it and could see from the corner of his eyes that Malfoy was doing his best to gain on him. He, however, held his gaze firmly on the snitch. Seconds and minutes passed after that, and he lost track of time. Then, suddenly, it hit his senses that something was wrong. His surroundings weren't bright and alight anymore. He even was feeling a little chilly. He gazed upward and found the previously vivid blue sky was now covered with the never-ending veil of cloud. Then the whitish shade of the cloud started to get filled with black, and the chill in the air intensified parallelly. He was trying to catch on to the strange happenings when his eyes fell on the mass of cloaked figures over the horizon. His heart froze inside his chest as he felt his blood freezing in. He stared in sort of a rigid, glacial trance as the dementors floated toward him. He didn't know why he was still there, why not fleeing away from the spot. The Dementors were advancing on him, and he knew nothing about how to fight them off. It was the only thing he was aware of at that moment. He thought of what had happened the last time he came within the closest proximity of those creatures and knew it wouldn't be any less this time.

The Dementors were just a few yards away when he finally closed his eyes and braced himself for those horrid, sickly memories that he knew were going to engulf him any moment now. But to his utter dumbfoundment, it didn't come. He waited for what seemed like hours, but nothing happened. He finally opened his eyes, but there was nothing in front of him other than the horizon afar. He glanced sideways, but couldn't find any of his teammates, or opponents for that matter. Everything was dead silent. Everyone seemed to have disappeared of some sort. Even Malfoy had discarded his chase after him.

He then turned toward the stands, and his whole body went numb at the sight. The whole stadium was empty except for three people. Three particular people who did bear his heart and were now under the assault of thirty soul-sucking Dementors.

"Nooooo!" He yelled out aloud and urged his broom to rush toward them when another horrific realisation hit him. He was trapped in his spot. He desperately tried to break out of the invisible enclosure around him but to no avail. He could see their body getting paler with every rotten breath of the Dementors, but he couldn't do anything. He yelled out for them agonizingly, cried out for help, but it was all useless, just like him. No one could hear his pathetic voice. Even those vile, worthless creatures considered him unworthy of their attention.

But then, from far away, he heard someone calling him. At first, he thought he had mistaken, but then it happened again, followed by someone shaking him. It was then everything started to get blurry before his eyes and eventually, darkness captured his whole vision.

The next time he opened his eyes, three very familiar pair of eyes were looking back at him. They were full of worry and concern, but bright and alive nonetheless.

His mother was seated at the edge of his bed while his father and sister stood beside her.

"It's okay, honey," Lily spoke up in a tender voice, caressing her son's cheek. "It's just a dream."

Harry didn't answer. For the next few moments, he just looked into those eyes that so mirrored his own. Then, at once, he leapt up to a sitting position and lunged at her, hugging her fiercely.

Lily was surprised by the strength in his hug. She didn't know what the dream had been to cause her son such heartbreak and desperation. But one thing she was sure about from his reaction; it must have included her.

She enfolded her arms around him and pulled her even closer, offering him the comfort and reassurance he was silently asking for.

"It's okay, baby," she rubbed her hand up and down his back, "We're all here. It was nothing more than a nightmare".

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked moments later. Harry was still in her embrace. It was more of a comfort for him now than need.

He pulled away from her and looked at each of them one by one. He finally settled his eyes on his mother and then lowered it a bit before he said, "It was you, dad, Daisy and ... ", he choked in his words, "And the Dementors".

Both the girls gasped at the last mention, and Lily yanked her son back into her embrace. Those certain words were enough to describe his dream. And now she knew why he had screamed so agonizingly. It must've been an excruciation for him to watch something like that, even in his dream. And no one should have such a dream, less a child, she thought.

"It's okay, sweetie," she kissed the side of his head. "It was just a dream. We're all here. And nothing is going to happen to us." Harry sagged in her arms, her comforting embrace and soothing words blocking out the memory of his dreams.

"Your mum is right, Harry. It was just a dream," James placed a hand on his son's shoulder. And when Harry pulled away from his mother, the older man pulled him into a hug.

"By the way," Harry spoke up, pulling away from his father, "How did you know I was having a nightmare? Did I scream?"

His father nodded his head while his mother answered verbally. "Yes, honey, you did."

"Sorry, if I did wake you all", Harry apologized.

"It's okay, Harry," replied his father. "We were already awake. It's seven-thirty in the morning." Harry turned toward the table-clock and found it showing three minutes less.

"Now come on", his mother called for attention, "Get dressed and come downstairs. Breakfast will be ready soon". With that, she and her husband walked out of the room. Daisy approached her brother and kissed the top of his head before following her parents.

 **Fifteen minutes later,** Harry entered the kitchen and occupied the chair beside his sister, across his father. His mother served breakfast, and they all started to eat.

"Dad", Harry spoke up after swallowing a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "I was thinking if there is a way to fight off Dementors".

Though it was meant for his father, it caught the attention of all the three occupants.

"You see, son", James started after sharing a quick glance with his wife. " Dementors can't be defeated or destroyed. Even if possible, not known to the wizards how". He noticed his son's face fell at his information, so he quickly added, "But ... there is a way to repel them and shield yourself from their effect".

"Really?" Harry's expression brightened up.

"Yes", James nodded his head. "It's called Patronus Charm. It's one of the most difficult spells to master. There aren't many wizards and witches out there who can brag about their achievements here. Even your mum and I couldn't perfect it until the end of our seventh year."

"But I can try, can't I?" Harry asked, hopefully. His father looked at his mother for an answer. And he concluded that they should know his feelings in this matter before landing on a decision. "Mum, dad", he caught their attention. "I know maybe I'm too young for this, but I don't want to feel helpless anymore, in front of a Dementor".

The word help 'helpless' cut through Lily's heart like a razor-sharp knife. She was seated across the table, so she couldn't grab her son into a hug, but her emotion was clear from her eyes.

"Of course, you won't, sweetheart. You won't feel helpless ever again. And yes, you can learn how to cast a Patronus."

"Really?" Harry asked for confirmation, delightedly.

"Yes." Lily nodded her head while her husband added, "I'll contact Moony and see if he can teach you after the Christmas break".

"Thanks, mum, ... thanks, dad", Harry thanked gleefully.

"You're welcome", they replied with similar smiles.

"Mum, can Daisy and my friends learn it too?" Harry asked moments later.

"I don't think that's a good idea, son", replied James. "Like I just said, it's not an easy feat, even for adult and experienced wizards and witches. Your friends will be just heart-broken if they fail to gain any success. I think this time you should learn it alone. Once you master the charm, they can have a go for it. At least, they'll have a figure of motivation then."

Harry considered his father's words carefully and realised that the older man was, in fact, true. If it was really that hard, as his father was portraying, he had no work dragging his sister and friends into it.

"Okay, dad", Harry nodded his head. "I can see your point". He then turned toward his sister. "You okay with it?"

Daisy nodded her head. "Yes. I think dad is quite right."

Ten minutes later, breakfast was over, and the two kids retired back to their room to finish the last of their homework that was mainly potions. In fact, Snape was the only professor who had assigned them with homework — loads of them to say in particular. That git never ceased to haunt students even on vacations.

It was December 28th, three days after Christmas, and Harry and his sister hadn't been to the Burrow since their last visit three days ago.

After homework was finished, Harry made it to the study and selected a book on advanced charms from one of the shelves. He was excited to learn the Patronus lesson and couldn't wait to get a glimpse of what it would be like. He knew his uncle Moony was yet to agree for the lesson, but he doubted he would say no.

For the next hour, he flicked through the pages of the book, trying to gain an overview of the charm and how it worked. And the first thing he learned, was that his father wasn't kidding when he said it was not an easy feat. There were mentions like good memories and emotions, as well as strengthening one's heart and resolve. And he didn't have even a scrap of idea about how those things were going to help him in casting the charm. But he was sure about one thing; it needed a lot of focus and hard work for that matter, to master this charm. And he was determined to contribute in both the factors, to accomplish his goal.

One hour later, he finally left the study when his mother called for lunch, and his sister dragged him out of the room to the kitchen.

Harry was ready — both physically and mentally — to start his Patronus lesson, and the only thing he needed was for Remus to agree to teach him.

Harry, however, had not to wait for long. Remus accepted his mother's invitation to join them for dinner on New Year's Eve, and that day Harry got his answer, which was a yes, obviously.

* * *

On the morning of the January first, the Potter family was seated around the breakfast table after their morning and new year greetings when a barn owl came soaring through the window and landed elegantly in the middle of the table. Lily untied the letter from its leg, and Harry offered it a piece of toast which the owl accepted with an appreciative hoot of its wings. The letter was addressed to James, so Lily handed it to her husband, and the owl flew off the table and out of the window. A look of satisfaction and delight appeared over James' face as he read the letter. He then handed it to his wife, and they shared a knowing glance after she finished reading it.

"What's the matter, dad?" inquired Harry, looking between his parents. "What does it say?"

"Yeah," added his sister, "You two are looking rather happy".

"Yes, we both are happy", replied the Potter patriarch. "And I believe you two would feel the same way after knowing what it holds."

"Really?" both the kids looked excited at this implication.

"Yes," James nodded his head. "This letter ... is from Professor Flitwick". Now it was no mystery to the kids what the letter was about. Their excitation pumped up, coupled with a sheer amount of anticipation.

"He says the inspection of both the broom and the mirror had been concluded. And ...," James paused mid-sentence, just to peeve his son and daughter a bit.

"Dad, don't play cliff-hanger", cried out, the younger of the siblings.

"Yeah, dad, don't do that to us," added the older one.

Both the parents chuckled at the edginess of their children, and James decided not to irritate them anymore.

"Okay, kids," he started again. "The inspection has been completed. And there were no harmful enchantments places on both the objects. So, they are completely safe to use".

"Really?" Harry and Daisy cried in unison.

"Yep," James nodded his head.

" **Yehhh!** " Both the kids jumped to their feet, crossed the table and hugged their parents delightedly.

Once back in their seats, Harry spoke up, "So, dad, when we can have those back?"

"Hmm," James made a thoughtful face, "Professor Flitwick has written if I want him to send those gifts here. But I think it would be best if you collect them once back in Hogwarts. After all, it'll be a matter of just a day as you two are returning back tomorrow."

"Okay, dad", replied Harry, "I think we can wait a day more". His sister nodded in expression of her opinion. She then seemed to have some sudden realization and snapped her head toward her brother.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his head and found her eyes radiating wonder and amazement.

"Do you realize that you're going to have a Firebolt? **A Firebolt! Harry, A Firebolt!** "

He nodded his head with a wide smile. "Yes!"

"You are going to let me have rides on it once in a while, aren't you?" she asked with hopeful looks.

Harry acted thoughtful as if considering his answer.

Daisy lunged at her brother and grabbed his neck but didn't put too much pressure to choke him.

"Daisy!" Lily cried out scoldingly while Harry laughed out, and his father echoed him.

"Okay ... okay ... okay," Harry admitted finally, and she released him. "You know, I will, Daisy. I was just faking".

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I already knew that. I was faking too." This triggered another round of laughter between them, and they started exchanging little jokes between themselves.

Lily and James looked at each other, their eyes mirroring the happiness of their children.

 **That night after dinner,** Harry was in his room, packing his trunk for his back-to-school journey the next day. However, it was only his hands doing all the work as his mind was tied up elsewhere. He was reminiscing the events of the last few days, looking over his Christmas break once again. This had been one of the best Christmas ever. Firstly, he had spent Christmas with his parents and sister after three long years. Then, it was the Christmas dinner and the day in the whole with the Weasleys. And finally, the Firebolt, his best-ever Christmas present. When he thought this Christmas could have been no better, a knock at his bedroom door poked his consciousness. He walked up to the door and pulled it open, and there were his parents standing outside.

"Are you busy?" asked James.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Come in".

Lily and James walked in, and Harry followed behind them.

Once beside the bed, Harry sat on the edge while James occupied the chair before the desk. Lily, meanwhile, decided to lend her son a hand on packing and started folding some of his jeans and t-shirts.

"So, you've started on your packing, I see", James started the conversation.

"Yeah," replied Harry, taking a quick glance at the pile of clothes and books upon his bed. "I thought it would be better than leaving for the last minute."

"Oh," the older man smirked teasingly. "I thought you're doing it just to give your mother's wrath a wide berth".

"There is that too," admitted the younger one.

James chuckled, but it turned into a snort when Lily gave the two boys her 'I'm here' look.

"By the way, son", James quickly changed the subject. "We're here for a reason". Harry didn't say anything, just waited for his father to continue. "Christmas break is at its utmost end. So we thought it's time that we give you your Christmas present."

"Really?" Harry got excited at the mention of Christmas present.

"Yes", James nodded his head.

"So, what you're going to give me?"

"As you've got a Firebolt this Christmas," James started. "I suppose it has already captured the position of best Christmas gift in your list."

Harry smiled sheepishly. His father had hit the mark.

"So", James continued, "Your mum and I have decided to give you something that can give the Firebolt some competition, if not outshine it."

"Really?" Harry cheered out, "What is it, dad?"

"What about your privilege to go to Hogsmeade with your friends?" he proposed dramatically to emphasize his words.

Harry was stunned. Had he just caught that right? His parents were actually giving him his well-deserved permission to visit Hogsmeade.

"Are you serious?" he asked sceptically.

James smirked at the look on his son's face and then nodded his head. "Yes!"

Harry gave a whoop of joy and ran forward to hug his father. "Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, son," his father replied with pats on his back.

Harry then looked at his mother, who was currently watching and smiling at them. He walked over to her and hugged her too. "Thanks, mum".

"You don't have to mention that, sweetie," she kissed his forehead tenderly, "In fact, we are happy that now you would not have to feel out of place when your friends will be talking excitedly about their Hogsmeade trip".

* * *

The next morning, the Potters arrived at King's Cross at half-past ten, packed with their trunks and owl cages. They knew the Weasleys wouldn't ruin their reputation arriving so early. So Harry and his sister selected an empty compartment for themselves and loaded their things there. They then came back to stand with their parents in a less crowded area of the platform and watched other students and their families interacting with each other, all the while waiting for the Weasleys and Hermione.

As time started to cut the distance to eleven, more and more students along with their families entered through the magical barrier, causing things to get a little crowded around them. Harry and Daisy caught glimpses of some of their classmates and waved to some of those who they managed to make eye contact with. Harry noticed Draco Malfoy appear with his parents, but the two adults left soon after their son got into the train.

Finally, around ten minutes before the train was to leave, Hermione, along with her parents, emerged out of the barrier and walked toward them.

"Sorry, I'm late," the bushy-haired girl jumped into an explanation just as she approached the Potters. She was a little out of breath too. "We got stuck in a traffic jam".

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said with a smile. He knew she was feeling guilty for being late. "You still beat Ron. They haven't arrived yet".

Harry told her about the compartment he and his sister had chosen, and she set off to board her luggage while her parents came to stand with them.

Just as Hermione stepped on to the train, the loud voice of Molly Weasley reached Harry's ears. He was currently facing away from the barrier. So he turned around and so did the other five.

No one could deny that it was a sight. The group of seven was marching like a war-ready battalion. Their dresses were not uniform — but their hairs compensating for that. Molly Weasley was in the lead like the mighty general, and her ever-obedient minion husband and five children were trailing behind her — their red hairs standing out over the mass of every other hair colour.

The group of seven reached the group of five, and they started exchanging their greetings.

Ginny approached Harry after she was done greeting her best friend and hugged him. "Happy new year, Harry".

He hugged her back. "Happy new year to you too, Ginny".

They were smiling at each other, and for some mysterious reason, it was too much for the youngest Weasley male. Ron was looking at his best friend and sister, his face screwed up in a frown.

"Hey, Ginny," he called out, and when she looked at him, he continued, "Let's go and board our trunks. Then we can come and say bye to mum and dad."

Ginny nodded, and the two siblings left with their trunks, shortly followed by the twins. About three minutes later, Ron came back alone to say bye to his parents and left quickly. Hermione, however, came back to bid farewell to her parents and left along with the Potter siblings after the whistle was blown.

Harry, Daisy and Hermione entered their compartment and found only Ron seated there.

"Hey, where is Ginny?" inquired Harry immediately.

"I think she wants to sit elsewhere," Ron tried to sound casual.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously, "But why?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to sit with us," Ron tried to sound convincing.

"You're lying," snapped Daisy right away. She could believe Snape had a charming smile but not it that her best friend didn't want to sit with them.

"No, I'm not", pushed on, the ginger-haired boy.

"Huh!" snorted the younger girl. "I may have known her for not more than seven months, but I know her a lot more than you do. You must've told her not to sit with us".

Harry's eyes widened. "Ron!" he cried out in a raised voice. "Tell me you didn't".

"I ...," Ron started but then stopped when he didn't find anything convincing.

"Why do you always push her away, Ron?" Harry asked in a confused but irritated voice. "Why do you treat her like a bother? You seemed to have learnt nothing even after the chamber".

Ron didn't say anything, just kept his gaze down. His face was red. Though, in anger or shame, Harry wasn't sure.

Harry, sensing that his best friend wasn't going to answer, turned toward his sister. "Why don't you go and get her here, sis?"

Daisy averted her furious gaze from Ron and looked at her brother. She nodded at his suggestion and took a step toward the door but then stopped.

"I think **You** should go and convince her to come here", she said, looking at her brother. "She won't turn you down".

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded his head. He left the compartment after an exasperated glance at his male best friend and set out in search of Ginny. He walked along the corridor toward the end, and found her in one of the last compartments, with a few of her classmates.

"Hey," he called out, sliding open the compartment door, and she looked at him. "You're here. I've been looking for you all over the train".

She gave him a feeble smile and tried her best to look casual. But Harry knew she was hurting inside — her eyes saying it all.

"Harry, I ..." Ginny started, but Harry cut her off.

"Don't give an excuse, Ginny," he brushed off whatever reason she was going to deliver, "Come on, I've something exciting to tell you". With that, he took her by the hand and dragged her out of the compartment, leaving her classmates stunned and befuddled.

Harry was facing ahead, so he didn't notice the droplet of tears slid down Ginny's face as he dragged her along.

Ginny didn't know what to feel as multiple emotions were flooding through her. Earlier, when her brother had told her not to tag along and leave them alone, it had hit her — a lot — but why, she wasn't sure. She knew it hadn't been because her brother had said those hurtful words to her. No, she had grown out of it — especially after her experience last year. Had it been because she couldn't sit with her best friend? But then again, she knew her best friend would've found her way to her no matter where she was. Then why had it squeezed her heart that way? True, there was another reason she could think of, but she didn't want to deliberate too much about it, just as she didn't want to think too much about that sensation inside her heart when she had spotted that messy black hair outside her compartment door. She just wanted them at the deepest of mind, just as they were now. Those were the kind of thoughts and feelings she would rather not think about.

But then why the hell she was feeling so overwhelmed right now?

 **Harry released Ginny's hand** outside the compartment his sister and two best friends were seated in and slid the door open. He motioned Ginny inside and followed her into the room.

Daisy sprang up to her feet as she spotted her best friend and took a step forward to hug her. Both the girls then occupied their seats, but not before the younger of them gave the red-haired boy a glacial yet threatening glance.

Harry smiled at the two redheads and went to sit beside his sister.

"So, guys," he spoke up cheerily, trying to rub off on the others. "I have some news to share."

"Really?!" the bushy-haired girl spoke up for the first time since she entered the compartment. "What is it, Harry?"

Ron, who had his gaze down until now, also looked up.

"I got the Firebolt back", he spoke out at once.

"Wow!" Ron cried out, amazedly. "That's fantastic, Harry. I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he sees it".

"Congrats, Harry", applauded Ginny, smilingly. "I told you".

"Thanks, Ginny", Harry smiled back at her. "And yes, you did".

"Have they checked it properly?" inquired Hermione in an investigative, doubtful tone.

"Yes, Hermione, they did," Harry replied convincingly.

"Why do you ask that by the way?" Ron asked Hermione back. "Did you expect it to be bewitched or wrong somehow and for Harry not to get it back for that matter?"

"Ron!" the bushy-haired girl snapped back. "Why do you think I'd think that? Harry is my best friend. I just want him safe".

"But you didn't sound like that", Ron commented arrogantly and made his biggest mistake. Hermione popped up to her feet — her face red as Weasley-hair — and started shouting at Ron. Ron, in return, refused to stand back, and their first fight of the year kicked off.

The rest three shared irritated glances among themselves and sighed exasperatedly.

"Shut up, guys," Harry shouted out when his two best friends showed no sign of settling down. "I just wanted to share a piece of good news with you, not to give you the topic of your new-year argument".

It was then the two took notice of their spectators and got red in embarrassment. They reoccupied their previous seats but faced away from each other.

For the next few minutes, everything was quiet inside the compartment — everyone soothing their ears with the silence.

In the meantime, the trolley-witch appeared at their doorway, and like the last time, they bought a lot which they shared with each other.

"By the way, guys," Harry spoke up, swallowing the chocolate frog he had just put into his mouth. "There is something else I have to tell you".

"What is it, Harry?" asked his red-haired best friend with a mouthful of pumpkin pasties, and the three girls glared at him, which he took no notice of.

"I'm now allowed to go to Hogsmeade like everyone else", he announced with a smile.

Ron stopped chewing as he looked at his best friend, disbelievingly.

"Really?" he once again spoke up with his mouthful, and Harry nodded his head.

Ron finally swallowed his food. "That's awesome, Harry".

"Yeah, Harry, that really is some good news", complimented Ginny, while Hermione just smiled at her black-haired friend.

"There is just one downside though", spoke up Daisy with a straight face, swallowing her bite of jelly-slug.

"Downside?" Ginny looked puzzled, and so did Harry.

"Yeah", Daisy gave her best friend a wink before continuing; "He won't join us for our girls talk anymore".

Harry looked horrified, but not more than his male best friend. Ron had stopped chewing on his next bite and now looking between the two red-haired girls and his black-haired friend with his mouthful of food. He couldn't believe his best friend had been having girly conversations with their sisters while he and Hermione were away.

Ginny, however, thought the look on Harry's face was very amusing, so she decided to play along. "Oh, that," she made a subdued face, though inside, it was all she could do not to laugh out loud. "Yeah, we'll really miss him".

"Hey, what you two are talking about?" Harry asked up in a horrified yet confused tone. "I never had girls talk with you".

"Oh, you don't have to hide it, Harry", his sister spoke up in a sympathetic voice. "I know you'll miss it too. Oh, how pleasant those times were, we three, at the bank of the black lake". She finished with a mock dreamy expression.

Harry's mouth fell open as he shifted his gaze from one girl to another. His brain was searching for words to protest their claim. But before he could spell out any, the girls could not hold it anymore and burst out laughing. They leaned on each other as their stomachs started to hurt, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he understood what the girls were doing until now.

"We're just joking, Harry", Ginny finally admitted, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eyes.

"But you have to admit", spoke up the youngest, through her fits of laughter, "His expression was priceless".

"You almost gave me a heart attack", Ron also sighed in relief.

Sometime before the afternoon, Malfoy paid them his usual visit with his two cronies and made some criticising comments on Harry's broken Nimbus 2000 and their upcoming match against the Gryffindors. But Harry and his friends held themselves back from slipping out any information about the Firebolt, for they didn't want to ruin it for the moment when Malfoy would finally see Harry on it.

Things settled to normal after that, but the rest of the journey was no less fun. Talks, jokes, games and some gossips; these were all that kept the five children entertained throughout the rest of their journey. Once the train came to a complete stop at the Hogsmeade station, they got out of the train and set off for Hogwarts in one of the horseless carriages.

A new school term was ahead, and so was a whole new year. Harry was excited about many things; the Firebolt, the Patronus lesson and especially the Hogsmeade weekends.

But was that all life had planned for him, or there was something else bound to happen, that would completely change his life, the way to his destiny?


End file.
